Occhi verdi
by Ida59
Summary: La vita scambiata con la morte, per amore, poi la fine dei sogni e la caduta delle illusioni, per costruire con dolorosa fatica una nuova realtà, scoprendo infine tutta la verità e il potere insito nella magia più arcana: l'amore!
1. Inganno d'amore – Quando i sogni muoiono

Occhi verdi

 **Titolo:** Occhi verdi

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 - 21/6/10 – 6/12/11

 **Beta-reader:** Monica (Kijoka)

 **Tipologia:** storia a capitoli

 **Rating:** VM18

 **Genere:** drammatico, romantico, introspettivo, erotico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggi Originali (Isabel, Ryann e Nonna Maeve)

 **Pairing** : Severus/Isabel

 **Epoca** : Post 7° libro

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** La vita scambiata con la morte, per amore, poi la fine dei sogni e la caduta delle illusioni, per costruire con dolorosa fatica una nuova realtà, scoprendo infine tutta la verità e il potere insito nella magia più arcana: l'amore!

 **Parole/pagine** : 82.733 – 187

 **Note:** Lo spunto per questa storia è nato per puro caso, o forse sarebbe meglio dire per sfida, nel "Gioco Creativo n.7 - Immagini di Parole" su Magie Sinister Forum a seguito di una particolare immagine inserita da Ale85LeoSign (Piton CON tigre)

?t=31956263#entry224322954 che mi ha fatto balenare in mente, in un istante, i punti fondamentali della trama.

L'embrione della parte iniziale e centrale deriva da due flash fic della raccolta "Lo scrigno dei sogni", rispettivamente, "Inganno d'amore" per il primo capitolo e "L'impossibile magia" per il 1°, 8° e 9° capitolo.

Storia scritta per la Sfida FF. n. 9 "Se Severus non fosse mai morto" di Magie Sinister Forum  ?t=34548816 (ora "Il Calderone di Severus").

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali di Isabel, Ryann e Nonna Maeve, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Occhi verdi

Indice

 **Parte prima 3**

 **Inganno d'amore – ovvero – Quando i sogni muoiono 3**

1\. Inganno d'amore 3

2\. Limbo 9

3\. Vivere i sogni 15

4\. Amare un sogno 24

5\. Risveglio 35

6\. Quando i sogni muoiono 43

 **Parte seconda 57**

 **Paura d'amare – ovvero – Quando le illusioni cadono 57**

7\. Seppellire i sogni 57

8\. L'incanto del bosco 68

9\. Il potere della magia 76

10\. Magia d'amore 85

11\. Paura d'amare 95

12\. Quando le illusioni cadono 105

13\. Ricordi d'illusioni 115

14\. Illusione d'amore 125

 **Parte terza 136**

 **Dolore d'amore – ovvero – Quando le maschere si dissolvono 136**

15\. Dolore d'amore 136

16\. L'inganno della gelosia 147

17\. Quando le maschere si dissolvono 159

18\. Scontro mortale 170

19\. Occhi verdi 180

Parte prima Inganno d'amore – ovvero – Quando i sogni muoionoInganno d'amore

… The green eyes found the black…

… e gli occhi verdi si fusero in quelli neri… 1

 _\- Guardami, Severus, guardami!_

 _C'era un velo opaco davanti agli occhi del mago; faceva una gran fatica a mettere a fuoco l'immagine e concentrarsi gli costava uno strenuo sforzo: le iridi erano verdi, intensamente verdi e luminose, piene di lacrime. E d'amore._

 _\- Resisti, Severus, ti prego, resisti! Sono io, Lily, la tua Lily!_

 _Il dolore al collo era atroce, un largo squarcio che bruciava in un rogo d'infinita sofferenza sottraendogli la vita in densi fiotti di sangue. Ma Lily, la sua amata Lily, lo stava chiamando e lo incitava a resistere, la voce che tremava, piena d'amore e d'urgenza, come se non ci fosse più tempo e solo un'ultima scelta fosse rimasta. Sospirò piano, cercando l'aria e le forze che gli sfuggivano._

 _\- Non andartene, Severus, resta qui con me, per sempre!_

 _Le mani erano piccole ma forti e stringevano spasmodiche le sue, quasi fosse l'ultimo gesto possibile, cercando di trattenere ostinatamente la vita che voleva abbandonarlo._

 _\- Ti amo, Severus, resta con me, scegli di vivere, ti prego!_

 _Le lacrime scendevano copiose sul volto pallido e spaventato di Lily._

 _Il mago non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti, eppure doveva resistere: era la sua Lily che lo stava implorando di vivere, la sua adorata Lily che lo amava ed era venuta a salvarlo._

 _Ma cos'era accaduto?_

 _Cercò di sforzarsi, ma non ci riuscì: non lo ricordava più, nel suo limbo dove tutto era atroce sofferenza, dove solo il dolore imperava togliendogli l'aria e le forze; lo spasmo pulsante al collo era tremendo, quello lo sentiva bene, era terribilmente reale, ancor più delle labbra di Lily, morbidamente rosse, che sussurravano il suo nome implorandolo tra le lacrime:_

 _\- Ti amo, Severus, ti prego, scegli me, il mio amore e la vita!_

 _Gli occhi gli bruciavano, la gola era un rogo rovente, ma, sì, voleva vivere, voleva amarla, per sempre, anche se non aveva più forze, neppure per pronunciare il suo dolce nome. Con strenuo sforzo dischiuse appena le labbra e un sottile sussurro straziato ne uscì a fatica:_

 _\- Li… ly… sì!_

 _Il mago stesso non udì alcun suono uscire dalla propria bocca, ma Lily doveva aver percepito il suo desiderio di vivere perché sulle sue labbra apparve il più splendido sorriso che mai le avesse visto nel bel volto._

 _Così Severus chiuse infine gli occhi, felice, immerso nel verde sogno d'amore della sua Lily._

Isabel era arrivata appena in tempo.

Sapeva che sarebbe successo, sapeva anche _che cosa_ sarebbe successo.

Le informazioni raccolte sulle intenzioni di Voldemort erano state molto precise, provenienti da fonti affidabili, accuratamente scelte tra i Mangiamorte che più gli erano vicini e godevano della piena fiducia dell'Oscuro. Perfino l'amicizia coltivata con quella gatta isterica di Bellatrix si era alla fine rivelata utilissima. Aveva seguito di nascosto, con discrezione e alla dovuta distanza di sicurezza, tutti i movimenti di Voldemort degli ultimi mesi e aveva infine compreso, dalla sua smania di possedere la bacchetta vincente, che l'Oscuro stava cercando l'Antica Bacchetta di Sambuco per diventare invincibile e distruggere il Prescelto.

I buoni rapporti sempre mantenuti con la famiglia Malfoy, e Narcissa in particolare, madre disperata e sempre bisognosa d'incoraggiamento e aiuto, si erano rivelati preziosi: da lei aveva sempre ottenuto informazioni molto preziose, quella sul Voto Infrangibile, per esempio, e sempre da Narcissa aveva saputo che il giovane Potter aveva disarmato Draco conquistando la sua bacchetta, quella che l'anno precedente aveva sconfitto il legno magico del grande Silente.

Era quindi Potter, ora, il padrone dell'Antica Bacchetta, e non Severus Piton.

Isabel l'aveva capito subito, mentre Voldemort ancora lo ignorava, e questa sarebbe stata la sua fine; perché lei di Severus conosceva molte cose, troppe, forse, che le facevano battere forte il cuore, fino a farle male: sapeva dell'accordo tra Severus e il Preside, dell'ordine tremendo che Silente gli aveva imposto, e il dolore di quel gesto l'aveva letto nella disperazione dei profondi occhi neri, anche se il mago non si era mai accorto di lei e neppure conosceva la sua esistenza.

Così Isabel sapeva con certezza che Voldemort a un certo punto avrebbe deciso di uccidere Severus Piton credendo in tal modo di appropriarsi della Bacchetta del Destino; ma non conosceva come, né il luogo, né il tempo.

Da settimane era sempre all'erta, il potente sortilegio pronto sulle labbra e la mano stretta sull'ampolla che poteva imbottigliare la morte, e quella notte anche lei, come tutti, era lì, sul chi vive, a controllare da vicino le mosse di Voldemort. Era stato Lucius a dirle dove l'avrebbe trovato, senza neppure rendersi conto che stava salvando la vita all'amico che un anno prima aveva sacrificato la propria anima per suo figlio. Se l'avesse saputo, Lucius lo avrebbe considerato uno scambio equo, ne era certa.

L'incantesimo di rilevamento che aveva piazzato su Severus l'aveva guidata con rapidità dal mago, col cuore in gola, temendo che fossero già passati quei fatidici minuti che avrebbero irrimediabilmente decretato la morte dell'uomo che da troppi anni amava senza alcuna speranza.

Lo trovò nella Stamberga Strillante: svenuto, disteso a terra in un lago di sangue, uno squarcio nel collo e gli occhi neri affacciati sul vuoto, tracce argentee ancora sul viso esangue, per ricordi d'amore e di dolore donati ad un figlio mai avuto che aveva creduto di vederlo morire sotto i propri occhi.

Rimase dissimulata nello stretto corridoio e lanciò un incantesimo per rallentare l'uscita del sangue e trattenere la vita più a lungo possibile, ancora per qualche prezioso istante, nel corpo del mago.

Era arrivata appena in tempo e fremeva in preda all'ansia; Potter e l'amica sembrava non volessero andarsene più: avevano i suoi ricordi, cosa aspettavano ancora?

All'improvviso la voce del Signore dell'Oscurità risuonò possente attraverso i muri di Hogwarts e per le strade di Hogsmeade per lanciare l'ultimatum a Potter e attirarlo nella Foresta Proibita: finalmente i ragazzi si allontanarono di corsa ed Isabel ebbe campo libero.

Si precipitò in ginocchio a fianco del mago e gli sollevò il capo, delicatamente: il pallore della morte ormai regnava sul suo viso.

Nel silenzio della notte versò le preziose gocce di vita sul collo, una ad una, dense e rosse proprio come il sangue che, fluendo dalla ferita, lo aveva quasi dissanguato in una lunga e dolorosa agonia.

Le versò lentamente, con disperato amore, trattenendo il respiro, angosciata, attendendo l'impossibile, mentre con voce acuta e tremante pronunciava l'arcano incantesimo che mille volte aveva ripetuto per inciderlo a fondo nella memoria.

Con mosse precise e veloci, poi, sapendo che le rimanevano solo pochi istanti, mischiò il sangue del mago con quello che rimaneva della rossa pozione che aveva congelato e sospeso la morte, quindi puntò la bacchetta delimitando lo spazio ed eseguì l'oscuro sortilegio di duplicazione spargendo a terra le gocce di vita e di morte, ormai inscindibilmente unite.

Il simulacro del corpo di Severus Piton comparve di fianco a quello vero, perfetta duplicazione senza vita dell'uomo che amava e che, a tutti i costi, era determinata a sottrarre al gelo della morte. L'inganno era perfettamente riuscito e tutti avrebbero creduto che Severus Piton fosse veramente morto in quella notte di vittoria per il mondo magico che, sempre, lo aveva umiliato e disprezzato, relegandolo ai suoi margini. Isabel era certa che nessuno si sarebbe chinato sul suo viso per omaggiarlo, nessuno avrebbe versato una lacrima nel ricordarlo, nessuno si sarebbe avvicinato abbastanza per capire che quello che stavano seppellendo non era il corpo di Severus Piton.

Ora poteva andare via e portarlo con sé nel verde paradiso che gli aveva riservato.

Il corpo del mago, adagiato su un soffice giaciglio, era ormai freddo, gelido come il candido marmo di una statua.

Era stata la potente magia oscura di Isabel a congelare il poco calore che era rimasto in lui, appena in tempo, prima che la morte giungesse inesorabile.

La stoffa nera del suo casto abito era completamente intrisa di sangue, il _suo_ sangue.

Percorse piano, sfiorandolo appena con le dita, il profilo spigoloso del volto del mago, immobile nel pallore della morte che gli si era sin troppo avvicinata.

Non indossava più maschere, ora.

Non era più il crudele Mangiamorte, o la coraggiosa Spia, o l'acido Professore di Pozioni.

Severus Piton era solo suo, ora: apparteneva a una strega oscura che aveva studiato i tremendi segreti della vita ed aveva imparato a mettere un freno alla morte.

L'aveva portato velocemente via dalla polverosa Stamberga Strillante, luogo già denso d'orribili ricordi per il mago, lasciando al suo posto un simulacro che persone distratte e distanti avrebbero facilmente scambiato con il corpo di un uomo che odiava troppo se stesso per essere compreso da chi non sapeva leggere il dolore nelle tenebre profonde dei suoi occhi. Cosa che lei, invece, aveva imparato a fare a totale insaputa del mago, da troppo tempo, ormai.

Sarebbe stato solo suo, ad ogni costo, nelle tenebre o nella luce, nel tripudio d'ombra e di sole dell'antica foresta, luogo senza tempo dove da sempre affondavano le radici della vera magia che emanava impetuosa e travolgente, inarrestabile e potente come non mai, arcano luogo da tempo abbandonato, ora protetto dalla sua magia e precluso ad ogni altro essere umano: l'incantata acqua della vita scorreva per ripulirlo dal sangue, lo pervadeva a fondo per riportare il soffio vitale nel suo petto immobile, dove la potente fattura della strega l'aveva congelato.

L'aveva deciso da tempo: Severus sarebbe stato suo, nella vita o nella morte, ma solo il mago avrebbe potuto scegliere se continuare a vivere o sprofondare per sempre nell'oblio.

Isabel puntò la bacchetta su se stessa e lanciò un ultimo sguardo distratto allo specchio per salutare, nell'intenso riflesso verde d'un istante, occhi determinati e lunghi riccioli corvini.

Ci fu un lampo di luce, l'immagine cambiò e la giovane strega non fu più lei: fiamme rosse di passione, i suoi capelli, ora, verde intenso e profondo, luminoso di speranza, i suoi occhi.

Isabel era certa che Severus avrebbe scelto lei, la vita, scambiandola per l'oblio della morte, bramandola infinitamente e inseguendo fino in fondo il suo perduto sogno d'amore.

Un dolce inganno, necessario.

E sarebbe stato suo!

 _Per sempre!_

Ancora pochi istanti, infiniti, e poi il sortilegio avrebbe avuto effetto; doveva essere pronta: davanti agli occhi di Severus doveva esserci Lily, la sua Lily, e lui avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta.

L'oscuro incanto cominciò ad esplicare i suoi effetti: il petto del mago si sollevò di nuovo in un tremante respiro e le sue ciglia vibrarono mentre la nuova Lily sussurrava, con amore:

\- Guardami…

… _The green eyes found the black…_

… _e gli occhi verdi si fusero in quelli neri…_

 _\- Guardami, Severus, guardami!_

Il mago aveva infine richiuso gli occhi, un sorriso felice ad illuminargli il volto mortalmente pallido ed ancora distorto dal dolore della grave ferita.

Isabel aveva fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per sottrarre Severus alla morte, perfino assumere le sembianze dell'odiata rivale ed ora non poteva far altro che aspettare che il sortilegio esplicasse in modo completo il suo effetto: si trattava solo di pochi minuti, ma la strega sapeva che quell'attesa le sarebbe parsa eterna nell'incertezza dell'esito di quella partita d'azzardo giocata tra la vita e la morte.

Severus aveva scelto, ne era certa: ma cosa, esattamente?

Il battito accelerato del suo cuore scandiva il troppo lento trascorrere del tempo mentre Isabel teneva Severus tra le braccia, spaventata, stringendolo a sé ogni istante di più, il respiro contratto che a fatica le usciva dalle labbra, quasi volesse imitare l'immobilità statuaria del mago.

Si accorse d'avere il viso rigato di lacrime e se ne stupì: non credeva d'essere ancora capace di piangere, no, non lei! Eppure aveva pianto, per Severus, che da tutta la vita amava un'altra donna di cui aveva appena assunto le illusorie sembianze.

Odiava quegli occhi verdi, così luminosamente chiari!

Con delicatezza gli carezzò il viso, così pallido e immobile da convincerla quasi che fosse morto e che tutto, alla fine, fosse stato inutile. Sfiorò piano, con dita tremanti, le labbra sottili che per troppi anni aveva desiderato baciare: perché il tempo si era fermato e si ostinava a non scorrere più? Il cuore le sarebbe scoppiato, in quella tremenda attesa, se ancora lo avesse avuto.

No, non era quello il momento per farsi stupide ed inutili domande.

Lo strinse ancor di più a sé: non erano mai stati così vicini e così a lungo!

Lo sarebbero stati ancora?

Nella vita, oppure nella morte?

Non le interessava di morire, ma voleva che Severus vivesse e per questo era stata disposta a tutto. Ma ancora non sapeva se aveva vinto la vita dell'uomo che amava. Oppure se aveva perso.

Tutto.

Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere sul viso di Isabel mentre le morbide onde rosse dei capelli di Lily, energia di vita che non voleva cedere al destino, s'intrecciavano alle lunghe ciocche nere di Severus, tenebre della morte che avanzava2, carezzandogli teneramente le guance. Poi si chinò sul suo viso, esausta, disperata, angosciata, chiedendosi cosa avesse sbagliato nel piano che fino a poche ore prima le era parso così perfetto.

Inesorabile, il tempo era ormai trascorso, inutilmente, e solo pochi istanti di vita e di speranza rimanevano ancora.

Non avrebbe continuato a piangere.

L'avrebbe baciato.

Avrebbe preso ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, ciò che meritava, ciò che le spettava di diritto.

Un bacio.

Da quelle stupende labbra sottili, tenere e morbide, ormai fredde di morte.

Un bacio che avrebbe suggellato per sempre i loro indissolubili destini.

Sfiorò piano le labbra di Severus con le sue, con delicato amore e disperato desiderio.

E l'impossibile, infine, accadde.

Un sospiro leggero, un tremito, un gemito lieve e la luce tornò a brillare negli occhi neri del mago che, increduli, ora guardavano Lily, incatenati alle sue iridi verde chiaro.

Non riusciva a parlare, non aveva neppure la forza di sorriderle, ma la guardava dalle tenebre della morte da cui era infine riuscita a sottrarlo.

Isabel afferrò l'ampolla dal comodino e con lenta delicatezza versò nella gola del mago alcune gocce di un'altra potente pozione, facendogliele trangugiare con cura: ora che era vivo doveva dormire e riprendere le forze.

Limbo

Severus cercò ancora, con uno strenuo sforzo, di aprire gli occhi, ma le palpebre erano pesanti e si rifiutavano di rispondere alla sua volontà.

Faceva fatica anche a muovere le braccia; riusciva solo a stringere un poco i pugni, ma senza alcuna forza e il dolore alla gola, così come la sua arsura, erano tremendi, da non riuscire neppure a deglutire.

Un gemito gli sfuggì di nuovo e ancora sentì i passi leggeri avvicinarsi rapidamente e la mano gentile umettargli le labbra; le dita scesero delicate sulla gola a sollevare la benda e versare alcune gocce di quel fresco paradiso che leniva il suo dolore ma spegneva la vigilanza della sua coscienza.

L'aria era tiepida sul suo viso, ma le palpebre avevano sempre un peso immane.

Le dita erano intorpidite ma con le punte riusciva a sfiorarsi appena le gambe nude.

La gola bruciava sempre in modo tremendo, come se fosse spaccata, lacerata, dilaniata e la tenera mucosa completamente esposta all'aria.

Dove si trovava?

Cos'era successo?

Questa volta riuscì a trattenere il gemito di dolore serrando le labbra sottili: i soliti passi già si stavano avvicinando.

Da quanto tempo era lì?

Giorni? Oppure settimane?

La mano gli carezzò dolcemente la guancia e gli appoggiò sulle labbra la morbida pezzuola imbevuta di acqua che Severus succhiò avidamente, la gola che ardeva al passaggio del fresco liquido. Ancora le dita a sollevare la benda con accurata delicatezza: udì un sospiro desolato, quasi un singulto, poi, come lacrime di fenice, le miracolose gocce dissolsero il dolore riportando nell'oblio la sua consapevolezza.

Era sveglio da diversi minuti, immobile, concentrato nella difficile impresa di sollevare le palpebre cercando di ignorare il dolore che gli dilaniava la gola.

I passi erano lontani, al di là della porta: dai rumori che aveva udito fino a quel momento era sicuro che stesse preparando una pozione rimestando con meticolosa cura il calderone; l'effluvio del liquido gli solleticava le narici, ma la sua mente era troppo annebbiata per permettergli di individuare i singoli ingredienti dai vari odori che si sprigionavano dal paiolo.

I passi leggeri e la mano delicata gli dicevano che era una donna che da giorni lo stava curando.

Sì, perché dovevano essere passati molti giorni, o forse anche settimane, da quando era disteso su quel morbido letto, incapace di muoversi e preda di lunghissimi periodi di totale incoscienza.

Ancora non riusciva a capire come potesse essere lì: i ricordi erano molto vaghi e su tutto prevaleva il verde degli occhi di Lily.

 _Degli occhi di suo figlio._

Era il ragazzo che lo aveva visto morire dopo che Nagini lo aveva azzannato.

Gli aveva dato le sue memorie.

La sua vita, il suo dolore e il suo amore.

Perché era lì?

Perché non era morto?

Chi era la donna che lo stava curando? Era lei che lo aveva salvato?

All'improvviso la luce gli ferì gli occhi: le palpebre si erano sollevate appena, ma da quella sottile fessura il verde riverbero sfolgorava come se il mago stesse direttamente fissando il sole.

Lo stesso verde della radura ombrosa in cui aveva passato tanti giorni felici con Lily, da bambino. Giorni lontani, perduti nel tempo dei ricordi; giorni di un'altra vita, sprofondata nei meandri delle sue colpe.

L'aria tiepida e profumata veniva da fuori, dal bosco che avvolgeva protettivo la casa.

Non riusciva a muovere il collo, così non poteva vedere altro che davanti a sé, fuori dalla finestra, il sole che filtrava appena tra i rami intricati degli alberi.

Sbatté le palpebre aprendo del tutto gli occhi, incurante del bruciore e delle lacrime che gli scendevano sulle guance, il devastante dolore alla gola che sovrastava ogni altra percezione sensoriale.

Di nuovo i passi che si avvicinavano: questa volta l'avrebbe vista!

Come un fulmine a ciel sereno, un'immagine si formò davanti ai suoi occhi: Lily!

Era Lily che lo aveva chiamato, era Lily che lo aveva incitato a resistere, era Lily che l'aveva implorato di vivere e di restare con lei!

Sbatté di nuovo le palpebre e richiuse gli occhi nel sogno. Oppure era la reminescenza di ciò che era realmente accaduto?

Era Lily che lo aveva preso per mano quando stava per morire, era lei che lo aveva accolto in quella nuova vita. O nella morte.

\- Stai calmo, Severus, non ti agitare!

La voce era dolce, ma molto decisa: le mani si appoggiarono sulle sue spalle premendolo sul letto con ferma delicatezza.

\- La ferita sanguina ancora: non devi muoverti!

Non si era accorto di essersi mosso, ma il dolore alla gola era diventato, se possibile, ancora più lancinante.

Ma ora sapeva di poter aprire gli occhi.

Lo fece lentamente, mentre la donna era china su di lui per dargli da bere e l'onda morbida dei suoi capelli gli sfiorava piano la guancia.

 _Lunghi capelli rosso scuro._

I capelli di Lily!

Rimase lì, immobile e senza respirare, gli occhi sbarrati immersi nei rossi riflessi che il sole, filtrando tra gli alberi, accendeva come uno sfolgorante fuoco d'amore.

Un violento tremito percorse il corpo del mago e la donna, percependolo, si ritrasse a guardarlo, preoccupata.

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono, di nuovo, il verde luminoso a fondersi e sprofondare nel nero intenso.

Non riusciva a parlare, ma non aveva desiderio più ardente che pronunciare ancora una volta il suo nome.

 _Lily!_

Fu la donna a parlare, invece, mentre il sorriso le illuminava il bel volto ovale:

\- Ti sei svegliato troppo presto, amore mio: sei ancora molto debole e hai bisogno di recuperare le forze.

Il mago non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, né alle proprie orecchie.

\- Hai perso tantissimo sangue e lo squarcio che Nagini ti ha inflitto ancora non si è rimarginato.

Con delicatezza gli sollevò la benda e versò le solite fresche gocce sulla ferita: Severus sapeva che presto il dolore sarebbe scomparso, ma con esso questa volta sarebbe svanita anche la dolce visione di Lily. Eppure, per continuare a riempirsi gli occhi e la mente con il suo amato viso, era disposto ad affrontare anche la più atroce sofferenza.

All'improvviso l'oscurità lo avvolse di nuovo, benigna, trascinandolo nell'oblio senza dolore dell'incoscienza.

Aprire gli occhi adesso era più facile e riusciva a muovere anche le braccia e le gambe, e perfino il busto: solo il collo era immobilizzato, dall'unguento che lei, con dita delicatissime, e forse lievemente tremanti, gli aveva appena spalmato sulla carne viva, sull'estesa lacerazione provocata dalle zanne avvelenate di Nagini che non voleva saperne di rimarginarsi. Il medicamento aveva fatto esplodere il dolore che lo stava straziando a fondo, ancor più acuto e lancinante di quello che per giorni e giorni l'aveva torturato, e lei l'aveva lasciato solo, scappando via con le lacrime agli occhi, promettendogli di tornare subito con un sedativo.

Erano passati ormai diversi minuti, in cui il mago aveva boccheggiato per l'insopportabile dolore, cercando l'aria che non riusciva a respirare: gli fu facile intuire che l'analgesico avrebbe interferito negativamente con l'effetto curativo dell'unguento, che in quel momento stava bruciando come fuoco liquido nella sua carne.

Probabilmente Lily non voleva vederlo soffrire.

Non riusciva ad assistere impotente al suo dolore: era sempre stata così, anche quando erano bambini, da quella volta che si era gettato a terra procurandosi un profondo taglio sul ginocchio per evitare che fosse lei a cadere e a farsi male. Ricordava bene i singhiozzi spaventati della piccola Lily, che coprivano la crudele risatina isterica della sorella, così come rammentava le lacrime d'impotenza che le facevano brillare gli occhi verdi. Si era sentito un vero eroe, nei suoi dieci anni scarsi, ad aver salvato la sua Lily e di quel taglio era andato orgoglioso per giorni, anche quando si era infettato perché nessuno glielo aveva curato e aveva cominciato a zoppicare per il dolore, poi prendendole di santa ragione da suo padre che aveva creduto avesse fatto a botte con qualche monello del quartiere.

Anche a scuola finiva sempre così: Lily diventava furiosa quando quei quattro bulletti lo ferivano soverchiandolo solo grazie alla loro superiorità numerica. Ora c'era la magia per sanare subito le ferite, ma gli occhi di Lily per un attimo si riempivano sempre di lacrime ed era così bella che il giovane Severus, quasi, era felice che quei quattro lo tormentassero: nessuno aveva mai pianto per lui e per alcuni anni aveva voluto illudersi che quelle lacrime significassero amore, lo stesso intenso amore che da sempre provava per Lily.

Ed ora, di nuovo, le lacrime erano state negli occhi di Lily, a renderli brillanti e luminosi, ad accompagnare il suo dolore. Quel gesto di rabbiosa insofferenza, poi, la mano stizzosa che, con le nocche, cacciava le lacrime e le spalle che si raddrizzavano di colpo, mentre le scrollava, di nuovo combattiva. Erano gli stessi gesti che la donna aveva fatto mentre si girava per lasciare la stanza, i movimenti della sua Lily: li conosceva fin troppo bene, tante erano state le occasioni in cui in passato, tanti anni prima, li aveva osservati e mai dimenticati!

Il dolore stava diventando sempre più insopportabile e offuscava la sua coscienza.

 _Lily, Lily… Lily!_

La sua Lily, bellissima e meravigliosa!

Eppure, come poteva essere lei? Voldemort l'aveva uccisa, tanti anni prima, quando era solo una giovane ragazza di poco più di vent'anni! Ed era stata solo sua la colpa…

Non riusciva neppure a deglutire il suo dolore, né a trattenere le lacrime a quel ricordo tremendo che aveva completamente cambiato la sua vita, distruggendola insieme con quella della donna amata.

Nonostante questo, Lily era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, donna e non più ragazza, la donna che avrebbe potuto ragionevolmente essere se la sua tragica scelta non ne avesse decretato la morte tanti anni prima.

Il dolore gli stava togliendo il respiro ottenebrandogli la mente: era Lily ad essere inopinatamente viva, oppure era lui stesso ad essere morto? Qual era la realtà? Le sensazioni confuse e lontane in cui aveva creduto di lasciare a suo figlio i ricordi che potevano salvarlo, per poi morire immerso negli occhi della sua Lily, oppure ciò che gli sembrava di vivere in quel momento, con Lily che gli sorrideva, gli accarezzava dolcemente una guancia e piangeva in silenzio per lui?

Doveva essere mattino presto: nella casa del bosco tutto era silenzio e solo gli uccelli cinguettavano tra gli alberi.

La gola bruciava meno del solito così volle provare a parlare. Fu meno difficile di quel che supponeva, ma non meno doloroso:

\- Lily…

Era stato solo un sussurro e lei non poteva averlo sentito: non voleva svegliarla così presto, voleva riposasse ancora un po' dopo tutto quello che, da sola, aveva fatto per lui.

Quel mattino si sentiva notevolmente meglio del solito, con la mente più lucida: lo sguardo gli cadde sul comodino e si accorse di non aver preso la pozione soporifera che Lily gli aveva lasciato sul comodino la sera prima. Aveva notato che era stanchissima, eppure era tornata sul calderone a provare un'altra formulazione per il filtro cicatrizzante che ancora non riusciva ad aver ragione del veleno di Nagini: impediva alla ferita di richiudersi, facendogli perdere continuamente sangue e costringendo la strega a distillare senza sosta la pozione Rimpolpasangue affinché non si debilitasse.

Cercò di sollevarsi appoggiandosi sui cuscini per gettare uno sguardo nell'altra stanza e all'improvviso realizzò d'essere del tutto nudo sotto il lenzuolo leggero: sapeva di trovarsi in una casupola sperduta in mezzo a folti boschi e che c'era solo Lily a prendersi cura di lui, quindi…

Sospirò sentendosi profondamente a disagio al pensiero: lei aveva curato la sua ferita, l'aveva accudito e spogliato, l'aveva lavato…

Dove diavolo erano i suoi vestiti?

Girò lo sguardo per la stanza e li adocchiò, ben ripiegati in un angolo del divano: afferrò il lenzuolo strappandolo dal letto e fece per avvolgerlo attorno al corpo, deciso ad andare a riprendersi i suoi abiti. Non ebbe il tempo neppure di alzarsi in piedi che un forte giramento di testa lo fece crollare rumorosamente a terra, gambe e braccia impigliate con ignominia nel lenzuolo.

Avrebbe trovato deliziosa la cristallina risata di Lily, se non fosse stato in una situazione di tremendo imbarazzo, semi disteso a terra con il lenzuolo che si ostinava a lasciare sempre scoperta qualche parte indecente del suo corpo.

\- Non mi dirai che sei caduto dal letto? – chiese ridendo la strega.

Severus lanciò un ultimo sguardo affranto ai suoi indumenti sul divano, dall'altra parte della stanza, accorgendosi troppo tardi d'essere stato intercettato e che, senza fatica, lei aveva compreso le sue intenzioni. Per un attimo gli parve persino di intravvedere un'ombra di rossore sulle sue guance.

\- Ti renderò gli abiti quando sarai in grado di alzarti dal letto. - spiegò tornando del tutto seria. - Per ora, se t'imbarazza farti vedere nudo da me, ma t'assicuro che non ne hai alcun motivo, - aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso che si abbatté con la forza d'una testa d'ariete sulla sua residua e già fin troppo provata dignità, - ti darò un pigiama, ma ti proibisco di alzarti dal letto perché, come hai già avuto modo di verificare da solo, sei troppo debole per farlo! - concluse con dolcezza, mentre rovistava nel cassettone e ne estraeva un pigiama nero che appoggiò sul bordo del letto.

Gli tese quindi una mano, il malizioso sorriso sempre sul volto, offrendosi di sorreggerlo per ritornare sul letto, aiuto che Severus declinò, ostinato, rimanendo a terra, scomodamente aggrappato al lenzuolo, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre, di spalle, appoggiava sul comodino la pozione Rimpolpasangue che gli faceva bere tutte le mattine e notava che non aveva bevuto quella che gli aveva portato la sera prima. La vide irrigidirsi per un attimo e stringere i pugni, quindi girarsi lentamente verso di lui e mormorare piano qualcosa tra sé che il mago non riuscì a cogliere. Infine afferrò la boccetta e gli si rivolse di nuovo, questa volta con inattesa durezza:

\- Se vuoi guarire, devi prendere le mie pozioni, sempre, senza stupide dimenticanze: non saresti lì per terra, in quella sgradevole situazione, se ieri sera l'avessi bevuta!

Severus la vide uscire dalla stanza, chiaramente irritata, la pozione che non bevuta che oscillava pericolosamente, rischiando quasi di uscire dall'ampolla che stringeva con forza tra le dita e il mago si sorprese a pensare che avrebbe preferito se l'avesse lasciata lì: per l'esperto pozionista che era, non sarebbe stato difficile riconoscere dall'odore gli ingredienti della pozione e, chissà perché, ma per un attimo aveva avuto l'impressione che Lily avesse temuto che questa eventualità si fosse già verificata.

Vivere i sogni **3**

Per alcuni giorni aveva quasi creduto di vivere in un limbo, in quel verde luogo d'attesa in cui la luce degli occhi della sua Lily l'aveva condotto mentre la sua sorte dopo la morte veniva decisa.

Ma poi aveva capito che non poteva essere così: Lily non poteva essere viva e lui stesso doveva essere ormai definitivamente morto e nessun limbo d'attesa esisteva. Forse quella era solo la sublimazione degli ultimi istanti della sua vita, agonizzante e solo sul pavimento impolverato della Stamberga Strillante: il dolore alla gola che lo dilaniava, la sua soggettiva percezione che dilatava indefinitamente i confini del tempo intrappolandolo in quel sogno senza fine, che lui stesso non voleva terminasse mai e che, non fosse stato per lo straziante dolore alla gola, per lui avrebbe rappresentato il Paradiso grazie alla presenza di Lily. O, forse, sarebbe per sempre rimasto intrappolato in quel sogno, il suo personale Purgatorio, dolore e amore a tormentarlo e deliziarlo allo stesso tempo.

Sì, per qualche strano motivo - forse proprio il desiderio di vivere che all'ultimo istante l'immagine di Lily aveva riacceso in lui, che da troppi anni, invece, solo desiderava morire - doveva essere rimasto sospeso in quel sogno e l'unica cosa ragionevole che poteva fare era di abbandonarsi e viverlo con tutto se stesso, nel dolore e nella felicità, fino a quando fosse durato. Del resto, nella sua vita alla sofferenza era stato ben abituato, ma le mani di Lily, che gli regalavano il supremo piacere di delicate carezze, erano per lui un'esperienza del tutto nuova, sublime, un vero assaggio di Paradiso: per quei momenti celestiali era pronto anche ad affrontare la dannazione eterna dell'Inferno, intanto, anche di quella aveva avuto ampi e dolorosi assaggi quando era stato tra le fila dell'Oscuro Signore, immerso nelle tenebre in cui aveva smarrito se stesso.

Sì, quello doveva essere un sogno, una splendida chimera che voleva vivere fino in fondo, fino a quando l'oblio della morte non avrebbe spento del tutto la sua coscienza. Ma, fino allora, si sarebbe riempito gli occhi della stupenda visione della sua Lily lasciando che la propria pelle fremesse al tocco delicato delle sue mani.

Il mago sospirò, trattenendo il gemito di dolore che premeva insistente contro le sue labbra sottili per uscire: la mezzora densa di dolore che seguiva l'applicazione della pozione medicamentosa era puntualmente decorsa ed ora gli avrebbe di nuovo versato sulla ferita le gocce del potente sedativo che lo avrebbe addormentato rubandogli per ore il suo sogno. No, non voleva! Non gli interessava se doveva continuare a soffrire per sognare: quello che voleva era perdersi di nuovo nei chiari occhi di Lily ed annegare nel suo dolce sorriso. Solo quello, nient'altro.

Riaprì gli occhi e la vide, bella come sempre, l'abito verde chiaro che faceva risaltare la tonalità delle sue iridi, piccolo trucco che Lily aveva imparato a sfruttare fin da quando era una ragazzina.

\- Lily, – sussurrò piano, - lasciami restare sveglio, ti prego!

La maga strinse le labbra, quasi in un movimento d'inconscio disagio, e fece un cenno di diniego, incerto.

\- Il dolore non è molto forte, oggi, - mentì Severus deglutendo impassibile la propria sofferenza, - lascia che possa guardarti e presto svanirà! - la implorò ancora.

Lily si fermò, l'ampolla già inclinata e pronta a lasciar scendere le gocce che gli avrebbero regalato la sospirata, sebbene rifiutata, pausa nella sofferenza.

\- Severus…

Il mago rabbrividì sentendo sussurrare in quel modo il suo nome dalla donna che amava da tutta la vita e che gli sembrò sospirare, il dispiacere racchiuso nella verde luminosità degli occhi:

\- Hai bisogno di riposare, lo sai, di riprendere le forze…

Sì, stava sospirando, il mago ne era certo: si doleva per la sofferenza aggiuntiva che era costretta a infliggergli per cercare di guarirlo.

\- … e non puoi farlo se il dolore non ti da requie!

Severus sorrise, assurdamente felice: la sofferenza più tremenda si mutava in piacere se Lily era al suo fianco e per nulla al mondo si sarebbe perso l'amato gesto con il quale, proprio come faceva da ragazzina quando era insicura, vezzosamente attorcigliava la lunga ciocca di capelli rossi attorno all'indice.

\- Il dolore non è più così forte: l'ultima formulazione della pozione è certamente migliore, - la rassicurò ancora, leggendo senza fatica, nel verde brillio dei suoi occhi, la consapevolezza della propria menzogna, - e ieri mi avevi promesso che mi avresti lasciato guardare mentre prepararvi la pozione cicatrizzante e avremmo cercato di risolvere insieme il problema.

Lily scosse il capo ma gli sorrise, comprensiva, proprio come si fa con un bimbo capriccioso.

Effettivamente, non era stato proprio quello l'accordo che le aveva strappato a fatica il giorno prima; ormai era evidente che il veleno di Nagini impediva la cicatrizzazione della ferita, meglio sarebbe stato dire lo squarcio che il serpente gli aveva inferto sul collo, che continuava così a sanguinare con eccessivo vigore costringendo Lily a rinunciare al suo meritato riposo, stancandosi sempre più, per distillare la Pozione Rimpolpasangue che gli impediva di deperire. Però, in quel modo si trovavano in un vicolo cieco e non avrebbero risolto nulla: doveva ad ogni costo riuscire ad aiutarla e l'unico modo era vedere esattamente come preparava la pozione e studiare con lei i necessari miglioramenti.

\- Non puoi restare alzato a lungo…

\- Resterò sulla poltrona, immobile, lo prometto! – la interruppe il mago recitando con maliziosa aria ironica il ruolo del bravo bambino ubbidiente.

Lily rise e il cuore di Severus si riempì di gioia: era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'aveva sentita ridere che, quasi, non ricordava più quell'incantevole risata cristallina.

\- Però dovrai lasciare che ti sostenga mentre cammini. – disse col tono di chi non accetta repliche mentre gli richiudeva la benda sul collo ed appoggiava l'ampolla con il sedativo sul comodino.

Il cuore del mago ebbe un nuovo balzo: l'avrebbe avuta al proprio fianco, quasi stretta tra le braccia! Sì, avrebbe finto di aver bisogno del suo aiuto e si sarebbe appoggiato a lei cingendole la vita con un braccio, sentendo il morbido tepore del suo corpo premere contro di sé.

Il respiro accelerò improvvisamente a quell'incauto pensiero ed il mago quasi arrossì davanti allo sguardo maliziosamente divertito che la maga gli lanciò. Come diavolo faceva a intuire così bene le sue sensazioni? O era lui, così ingenuo da farsi sempre scoprire?

Lasciò che scostasse il lenzuolo ed infilasse il braccio sotto la sua schiena mentre si sollevava un poco, quindi sporse le gambe fuori dal letto e le cinse la vita ponendole con delicatezza le mani sui fianchi; mentre si alzava in piedi, appoggiandosi a lei, si ritrovò con il viso a pochi centimetri dal ventre e poi dal suo seno, soffice e caldo, fino quasi a sfiorarle il volto, e le labbra, con le sue. Nelle verdi iridi di Lily vide improvvisamente riflesse le fiamme tumultuose che ardevano incontrollate nelle tenebre dei propri occhi; così rimase immobile, il respiro contratto, quasi spaventato ma anelando al sapore di quella bocca appena dischiusa e troppo vicina alla sua; con il braccio la strinse un poco di più a sé e fu sicuro di sentirla fremere quando le sussurrò piano sulla guancia:

\- Grazie per l'aiuto…

Doveva lasciarla andare, non poteva continuare a stringerla in quello che sempre più sembrava un abbraccio, seppure goffo e timido; inoltre gli girava la testa, ma questa volta era sicurissimo che la causa non fosse l'essersi alzato, cosa che del resto aveva già fatto altre volte, da solo, per andare in bagno. No, era la vicinanza di Lily che gli faceva mancare il respiro e battere forte il cuore.

Ma anche il cuore di Lily batteva forte contro il suo, ne era certo.

Se voleva sognare, però, quello era proprio il momento adatto, e Severus aveva fermamente deciso di sognare.

Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi per assaporare a fondo l'aroma della sua pelle e in quell'istante si rese conto di non ricordare il profumo di Lily, ma la fragranza che aveva appena riempito le sue narici era semplicemente deliziosa.

Il braccio di Lily continuava ad avvolgere la sua schiena e non sembrava trovarsi per nulla a disagio nel suo abbraccio, ma il mago si rese conto che quel sogno stava causando tangibili effetti sul suo corpo, fin troppo reali ed evidenti e che potevano diventare molto imbarazzanti; desiderando solo di stringerla più forte a sé e rubarle un bacio, delicatamente si scostò da Lily, dalle sue labbra e dal suo profumo, si pose al suo fianco e, appoggiandosi appena, cominciò ad incamminarsi verso la stanza attigua chiedendosi se, forse, il lieve sospiro di Lily indicava che anche la maga avrebbe preferito continuare a sognare.

Si lasciò aiutare a sedersi sulla poltrona accanto al camino e rimase ad osservare con attenzione ogni suo gesto, curioso di conoscere come si muoveva attorno a un calderone.

Un brivido lo scosse quando la vide chinarsi con sicurezza ed afferrare il mestolo per inserirlo nel liquido in quel modo particolare che proprio lui le aveva insegnato, tanti anni prima, quando i sogni, ancora, erano reali e vivi.

Chiuse gli occhi e tremò: come poteva essere realmente Lily, viva davanti a lui?

La sua immaginazione poteva elaborare un sogno così complesso da sembrare tremendamente vero? La sua disperazione poteva veramente condurlo a tanto? I suoi rimorsi potevano torturarlo così a fondo, illudendolo che Lily fosse viva, mentre stava invece morendo dissanguato per il morso di Nagini? L'atroce dolore al collo, che quasi gli impediva di respirare e deglutire, poteva annebbiare fino a quel punto i suoi ricordi e la sua capacità di discernimento? O questa era solo la punizione che stava infliggendo a se stesso perché aveva osato vivere il suo sogno, l'aveva stretta fra le braccia ed aveva desiderato baciarla?

S'impose di riprendere il controllo di sé e di riaprire gli occhi: non poteva essere più confuso di così. Forse stava molto peggio di quel che pensava, o magari le pozioni che Lily gli somministrava per lenire il dolore contenevano degli allucinogeni: doveva scoprire al più presto gli ingredienti del sedativo ed anche delle altre pozioni che gli faceva ingerire mentre era in condizioni di semi-incoscienza. Se n'era accorto un mattino, quando aveva trovato sul comodino due fiale vuote che evidentemente Lily aveva dimenticato lì per la stanchezza dalla notte precedente. Non aveva neppure fatto in tempo a prenderle, con l'intenzione di annusarle con attenzione, che la maga era piombata a fianco del suo letto e, nella foga, ne aveva perfino fatta cadere a terra una, che era subito andata in mille pezzi; poi aveva immediatamente eliminato con la magia ogni minima residua traccia del liquido.

Che strano, non si ricordava che avesse la bacchetta in mano, eppure l'incanto era stato eseguito alla perfezione e, soprattutto, con l'estrema naturalezza di chi è abituato a fare magie senza mai usare la bacchetta.

\- Severus, Severus! Stai bene?

La voce di Lily era agitata; riaprì gli occhi di colpo e si rese conto di aver perso conoscenza per qualche istante: doveva averlo chiamato e non le aveva risposto, con il bel risultato di farla preoccupare, così ora, magari, lo avrebbe costretto a tornare a letto.

\- Va tutto bene, Lily, stavo solo pensando - sospirò piano abbassando lo sguardo, - al passato.

Non era una vera e propria menzogna, ma neppure la verità. A dire il vero, per uno che non sapeva nemmeno più se fosse vivo o morto, se stesse sognando oppure vivendo in una realtà, magari anche alternativa o parallela, in fondo la sua risposta poteva anche essere considerata sincera.

La reazione della maga, però, gli parve strana: ben lungi dall'essere sospettosa, come aveva invece temuto, gli parve piuttosto di intravvedere un'aria soddisfatta sul volto un po' teso dalla stanchezza, subito sostituita da qualcosa che poteva sembrare stizza, mentre negli occhi per un istante credette d'intravvedere un moto d'odio, immediatamente dominato sul nascere, tanto che quasi non fu neppure sicuro d'averlo realmente visto.

Infine la maga si chinò sulla poltrona e gli porse una pergamena:

\- La ricetta base per la più potente pozione cicatrizzante che esista, - disse indicando col dito, - e le modifiche necessarie in presenza di veleno, - aggiunse mostrando una lista piena di correzioni scarabocchiate a lato, - ma evidentemente quello di Nagini deve essere molto particolare e non sono ancora riuscita a trovare la giusta formulazione, - concluse con un sospiro di sconforto, - così ti ho fatto solo soffrire inutilmente con tutti i miei vani esperimenti!

Gli occhi della maga erano pieni di tristezza mentre gli carezzava delicatamente la guancia, scostando una lunga ciocca di capelli corvini e scendendo lieve verso il collo, ben attenta a non sfiorarlo nemmeno. Delle lacrime brillavano nelle chiare iridi verdi, illuminandole, e Severus si rese conto una volta di più di quanto le costava vederlo soffrire e sapere di essere in parte la causa di quello straziante dolore cui non riusciva a mettere fine, nonostante tutti gli sforzi e le notti passate china sul calderone e su antiche pergamene.

Le dita che lo sfioravano con tenera leggerezza gli diedero un inatteso brivido di piacere che non riuscì a reprimere in tempo: la maga se ne accorse e ritrasse subito la mano. Doveva aver pensato di avergli fatto male perché una lacrima tremolò sulle ciglia prima di scendere a rigarle una guancia.

\- No, non piangere, Lily, ti prego! – la implorò.

Non era riuscito a trattenere le parole, ma neppure il gesto, ed era la sua mano, ora, che con dita tremanti le sfiorava piano il viso raccogliendo quella preziosa lacrima: la sua Lily stava di nuovo piangendo per lui!

Quelle poche parole, esclamate con voce roca, gli straziarono la gola rinnovando il fuoco del suo tormento. Lily aveva ragione: aveva un tremendo bisogno di quel sedativo, ma non era disposto ad ammetterlo perché avrebbe perso l'opportunità di stare con lei e di riempirsi gli occhi della sua incantata visione.

Di nuovo, però, la maga reagì in modo inatteso sottraendosi di scatto alla sua delicata carezza e scacciando quasi con rabbia la lacrima con le nocche della mano in un gesto di stizza che somigliava molto a quello tipico di Lily, ma, Severus ne era certo nel modo più assoluto, non era il suo. Il mago rimase così nel dubbio se Lily aveva rifiutato la sua carezza o se, invece, ce l'aveva con le sue stesse lacrime.

\- Hai provato tutti gli antidoti ai veleni dei rettili? – chiese a bassa voce, cercando di ridurre al minimo il movimento della gola.

\- Sì.

\- Anche combinati fra loro?

\- Sono sei settimane, ormai, che provo ogni possibile, maledetta combinazione! – rispose delusa la maga.

\- Tenendo conto di sinergie e controindicazioni legate ai singoli antidoti o alla loro sovrapposizione?

\- Sì, ovviamente sì!

Lily era sempre stata una "allieva" particolarmente dotata nelle lezioni di pozioni che aveva inventato appositamente per lei ed ora stava dimostrando di non aver dimenticato nulla, nemmeno dopo tutti quegli anni!

\- L'Oscuro Signore deve aver praticato qualche sortilegio su Nagini, temo, modificando il suo veleno. – dedusse Severus, la gola in fiamme.

\- Sì, è la stessa conclusione cui alla fine sono giunta anch'io, - rispose mostrandogli un'altra pergamena, anch'essa piena di correzioni, - questo è l'elenco di tutto ciò che Voldemort potrebbe aver usato.

Il mago scorse velocemente la lista che conteneva per la maggior parte incantesimi oscuri: come poteva conoscerli, Lily? Soprattutto quelli più particolari, antichi e ignoti ai più e che solo i Mangiamorte della cerchia più ristretta, forse, conoscevano?

La fissò stupito e gli parve di intravvedere un lampo d'orgoglio nella verde luce dei suoi occhi, come se la maga avesse compreso il suo pensiero e fosse molto soddisfatta del difficile risultato raggiunto, così rimase a fissarla, incredulo, mentre la sua mente velocemente vagava tornando sui precedenti argomenti, alla disperata ricerca di una risposta valida.

Se era riuscito a ragionare in modo rapido e corretto riguardo alla pozione, nonostante il lancinante spasmo alla gola, arrivando subito ad intuire l'utilizzo delle Arti Oscure, forse le sue capacità di comprensione della realtà non erano poi così annebbiate dal dolore come aveva creduto poco prima di perdere conoscenza per quei pochi istanti. Ma se le cose stavano così, allora, chi era la maga di fronte a lui?

Era Lily, _doveva_ essere Lily, _disperatamente_ voleva che fosse la sua Lily!

Ma Lily non si sarebbe mai mostrata orgogliosa di conoscere arcani sortilegi oscuri!

\- Ho sbagliato qualcosa?

La voce titubante della maga interruppe i suoi pensieri che stavano tornando a farsi confusi.

\- No, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro… solo mi chiedo come tu sia venuta a conoscenza di quegli incantesimi: si tratta di Arti Oscure e tu le hai sempre rifuggite. – chiese, dando respiro ai suoi sospetti.

\- Se vuoi combattere contro qualcosa, prima devi imparare a conoscerla a fondo per sapere come distruggerla.

C'era l'energia e la determinazione della sua Lily, in quelle parole, della coraggiosa paladina disposta a combattere fino alla morte per la causa giusta in cui credeva.

 _Ed era morta._

Erano state le sue parole che l'avevano uccisa, quando aveva riferito la profezia tradendo l'esistenza di suo figlio, l'unico che poteva sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore.

Severus sospirò: il suo sogno sembrava veramente in grado di resistere ad ogni sospetto.

\- Me l'ha insegnato una persona cui volevo molto bene, – spiegò mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime, - e cui devo tutto ciò che sono, comprese le mie scelte.

No, il mago non voleva sapere chi fosse quella persona, ma che James avesse sempre odiato e combattuto contro le Arti Oscure era un dato di fatto che non poteva fingere di ignorare.

\- Occorre capire che cosa può aver usato e cercare il contro incantesimo. – continuò la maga con rinnovato entusiasmo, - così finalmente riuscirò a far cicatrizzare quel maledetto squarcio sul tuo collo e potrai guarire! – concluse con un sorriso pieno di speranza.

Un tipico sorriso "alla Lily", pensò Severus, che la maga sapeva sfoderare anche nei momenti più difficili. – Anche se ti rimarrà la cicatrice… temo.

\- Neppure con quintali di dittamo potrebbe scomparire! – rispose sorridendo alla sua meravigliosa Lily. – Ma è il minore dei miei problemi, in questo momento…

La maga annuì e gli porse di nuovo la pergamena.

\- Ora sono molto stanco e il dolore è troppo forte per continuare, - rispose ammettendo la propria sconfitta per fuggire dal vicolo cieco in cui l'aveva portato il pensiero del suo rivale, - ma domattina esaminerò l'elenco e penserò ai contro incantesimi più utili.

\- Oh Severus, scusami, non mi sono accorta che fosse così tardi… e tu stai ancora tanto male, povero amore mio!

Il cuore del mago smise di battere per un istante, poi impazzì del tutto e gli sembrò impossibile che Lily non si accorgesse dei tonfi che provenivano dal suo torace, ma la maga gli stava sorridendo, apparentemente ignara della reazione che si era scatenata in lui, e si era chinata per aiutarlo ad alzarsi ed accompagnarlo al letto. Questa volta Severus fece molta attenzione a non avvicinarsi troppo al suo corpo, così intensamente desiderato: la parola "amore" aveva provocato una forte reazione del suo cuore, ma non solo di quello, e non era proprio il caso di trovarsi di nuovo a pochi centimetri dalla sensuale tentazione delle labbra di Lily e di inebriarsi ancora del suo profumo…

I loro sforzi congiunti, con Lily china sul calderone a provare sempre nuove formulazioni sotto la guida del mago che, a sua volta, studiava senza sosta sugli antichi tomi che lei, chissà come, si era procurata, portarono presto a buoni risultati e la profonda lacerazione sul collo di Severus cominciò a rimarginarsi permettendogli di iniziare a ristabilirsi e recuperare velocemente le energie fisiche e magiche.

Un mattino si svegliò molto presto, la mente stranamente lucida.

No, non era poi così strano, considerato che aveva solo finto di bere il secondo filtro che la maga gli aveva dato. Questa volta ne aveva travasato il contenuto in una piccola ampolla nascosta dietro il comodino, per analizzarlo il giorno dopo, invece di rovesciarlo fuori dal vicino davanzale della finestra. Era da alcuni giorni che aveva il dubbio che quelle pozioni non servissero solo a farlo dormire, togliergli il dolore e dargli energia, ma contenessero qualcosa che gli annebbiava la mente mantenendola in un continuo stato di sottile intorpidimento, riducendo la sua lucidità e capacità di ragionare e ricordare. Dall'odore aveva già fondati sospetti, ma doveva verificarli. Intanto, ogni volta che gli riusciva, evitava di berli.

Di nuovo cercò di ragionare, di capire quale strano sogno stesse vivendo. Di nuovo cercò strenuamente di ricordare cosa fosse accaduto dopo aver consegnato i suoi ricordi al figlio di Lily ed averlo implorato di guardarlo negli occhi.

Voleva che il ragazzo infine lo vedesse per chi realmente era, solo un uomo che aveva immensamente amato, ma troppo sbagliato, nella sua vita, per avere il diritto di essere felice. Era solo quello il motivo per cui gli aveva dato tutti quei ricordi, anche quelli inutili per sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore. Voleva che il ragazzo sapesse che non lo aveva mai odiato, anche se aveva in tutti i modi cercato di farglielo credere: come avrebbe mai potuto odiare il figlio della donna che aveva amato per tutta la vita? Come poteva odiare quel figlio che tanto avrebbe voluto fosse stato suo?

Si accorse d'avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime trattenute.

Però non era solo quello il motivo per cui aveva chiesto a Harry di guardarlo quando si era accorto che la morte era ormai vicina.

No, voleva rivedere un'ultima volta quei tanto amati occhi verdi, ma scevri dall'odio che lui stesso aveva instillato nel ragazzo. Sapeva bene perché l'aveva fatto ed era stato assolutamente necessario: se Harry gli avesse sorriso, proprio con quegli occhi, sarebbe impazzito di dolore. No, non poteva permettere che gli occhi di Lily gli sorridessero, non dopo quello che le aveva fatto, quindi non aveva avuto altra scelta che quella di farsi odiare da suo figlio. Ed era stato facile, fin troppo: gli bastava guardarlo in volto e rivedere i detestati lineamenti di James per trasformarsi nell'essere più disgustoso e sgradevole del mondo e raggiungere così lo scopo di calamitare l'odio verso di sé.

Aveva fatto soffrire il ragazzo solo per non ardere di dolore davanti al figlio di Lily: non poteva permetterselo, perché sapeva bene che sarebbe miseramente crollato. Ma guardarlo ogni giorno, per tanti anni, e vedere l'odio crescere a dismisura in quegli occhi tanto amati era stata una punizione auto inflitta veramente atroce.

Le lacrime gli rigarono silenziose il volto: ecco un'altra delle sue tante colpe, e per nessuna aveva potuto chiedere perdono. Perché Lily era morta, perché non ne aveva mai avuto il coraggio, perché quel perdono sapeva di non meritarlo.

Aveva nascosto la pozione in attesa di analizzarla: non l'aveva bevuta perché voleva essere lucido e ricordare, ma ora che ricordava voleva solo l'oblio di quel sogno in cui Lily era tornata a sorridergli e non vi era più odio nei suoi occhi verdi.

Sconfitto, allungò la mano e prese l'ampolla, quindi trangugiò in un sol sorso tutto il liquido.

Si era svegliato di colpo, dopo il solito sogno, con quella strana litania in testa, ma ora le parole gli sfuggivano e non riusciva più a trattenerle: volavano via, offuscate dalla luce degli occhi di Lily.

Era da quando aveva smesso di bere gli intrugli che Lily gli somministrava che erano cominciati quei sogni; non era mai riuscito ad analizzare gli ingredienti di quei filtri perché Lily non lo lasciava mai da solo nella stanza attigua, il suo "studio", come lo chiamava lei, l'unico posto dove c'era il necessario per eseguire l'analisi. Era convinto che ci fosse un ben preciso nesso tra il contenuto di quelle pozioni e la sua incapacità di ricordare cosa era accaduto dopo aver consegnato i ricordi al ragazzo ed aver immerso lo sguardo nei suoi occhi: l'emersione di quegli strani sogni era la dimostrazione che il suo organismo si stava progressivamente disintossicando.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul sogno. Sì, tutto era cominciato quando aveva immerso lo sguardo in quello di Harry, mentre sentiva che la vita cominciava ad abbandonarlo. Gli era sembrato di chiudere gli occhi e, finalmente, di morire, ma la luce verde delle iridi di Lily non glielo aveva permesso e lo aveva obbligato a riaprirli impedendogli di lasciare quell'esistenza che lo faceva solo soffrire.

Sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre: sì, ora ne era certo, erano gli occhi di Lily che si erano incatenati ai suoi, era sua la voce che ripeteva ossessiva quelle frasi, un incantesimo, forse. Ma quali frasi? Erano rimasti solo piccoli spezzoni impigliati nelle dita dei ricordi, parole sparse, difficili da interpretare: _ut mors… eligere… fatum fato… vitae pretio… praeteritum tempus… ei qui volet…_

Un arcano incantesimo del tutto sconosciuto, una lunga formula: magia oscura, forse?

Rammentava bene la musicale cantilena della formula, composta da più frasi, ma perché non riusciva a ricordare altro?

Erano parole di destino e di morte, forse scelte di un passato che incatena la volontà del presente; stava cercando di indovinare un senso impossibile in quelle parole smozzicate provando ad adattarle alla propria situazione, ma senza cavare un ragno dal buco.

Amare un sogno

Si era svegliato di nuovo all'improvviso, in piena notte, ma non per colpa del sogno che tornava sempre a visitarlo, con Lily che recitava l'incantesimo di cui ancora non era riuscito a ricordare tutte le parole e a collocarle nel giusto ordine.

Questa volta era proprio la voce di Lily che carezzava le sue orecchie, così come le sue dita languidamente gli sfioravano il viso ed i lunghi capelli neri. Nella stanza accanto, il fuoco ardeva nel camino sotto il paiolo abbandonato a se stesso.

Rimase immobile, timoroso che potesse accorgersi che era sveglio e quindi svanisse, proprio come il sogno che continuava a rappresentare per lui. La melodia della sua voce era dolcissima e traboccava d'amore, anche se ancora non aveva afferrato il senso delle parole. Era inginocchiata accanto al letto e la sentì sospirare, quasi come se un pensiero l'avesse fatta soffrire, e poi sussurrare di nuovo:

\- … quell'amore che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dichiarare, e lo stesso è stato per me nei tuoi confronti, Severus. Due folli amori ardenti che non sono mai riusciti ad incontrarsi, che non sono mai nati, ma hanno continuato a bruciare lentamente nei nostri cuori, straziandoli senza fine…

Il mago non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito, a quelle impossibili parole d'amore di Lily rivolte a lui, proprio a lui! Come poteva essere…

Nella sua lieve carezza, la mano di Lily scese a sfiorargli piano le labbra e Severus non riuscì più nemmeno a pensare: spalancò gli occhi, abisso di tenebre che brillarono nella notte al riverbero delle fiamme del camino, e con delicatezza poggiò la mano su quella di Lily, per trattenerla sulla sua bocca; con dita tremanti l'accarezzò appena e quando la sentì fremere sulle sue labbra ardenti gli sfuggì un piccolo gemito e un brivido sottile di piacere pervase in un lampo il suo corpo.

Tremando di desiderio, il mago dischiuse le labbra e vi premette piano la mano della maga, per baciarla con delicata passione e tenera devozione: un piccolo, dolce bacio in cui era racchiuso tutto l'infinito amore del suo cuore.

\- Severus!

Il sussurro denotava lo stupore di chi credeva d'aver parlato a chi non poteva, o non doveva sentire, forse addirittura anche paura. Ma cosa temeva, Lily, da lui? Non certo un rifiuto!

Il mago le strinse piano la mano portandosela sul cuore, quindi si sollevò sui gomiti incrociando il suo sguardo: fu solo un istante, che svanì al battere delle palpebre, ma Severus lesse la felicità e l'amore negli occhi verdi della sua Lily, insieme all'assurdo timore che già aveva percepito prima nella sua voce, quasi come se si aspettasse che stesse per accaderle qualcosa di negativo.

Doveva subito rassicurarla!

E, forse, era infine venuto il momento d'avere il coraggio di dichiararle il proprio amore!

Ma come poteva, proprio lui, fatto solo di tenebre e silenzio, ardire d'amare un fiore puro e luminoso come Lily? Questo interrogativo l'aveva sempre bloccato, ma ora le cose sembravano molto diverse…

La mano si mosse, sul suo cuore, e il mago temette che Lily volesse fuggire via. No, questa volta non glielo avrebbe permesso, questa volta avrebbe lottato fino in fondo per il suo amore e per la felicità: se stava vivendo in un sogno, allora avrebbe fatto in modo che fosse il sogno più meraviglioso della sua vita!

Col cuore che batteva all'impazzata, senza staccare per un solo istante gli occhi dai suoi e senza mai lasciarle la mano, Severus scivolò giù dal letto e si mise in ginocchio al suo fianco, quindi la invitò con i gesti a sedersi sul letto, aiutandola. Infine rimase davanti a lei, immobile in ginocchio, gli occhi negli occhi e la mano, ancora rispettosamente stretta tra le sue, posata sul cuore, il torace che si alzava ed abbassava nell'affanno del respiro.

\- Lily… oh Lily! – mormorò in un ardente sospiro che fece quasi sobbalzare la maga.

\- Ti amo, Lily, dal primo giorno che ti vidi, sull'altalena, volare leggera nell'aria, come un sogno fatato!

La maga si morse piano un labbro.

\- Eri innocente e pura, troppo bella e luminosa per me, perché potessi mai avere il coraggio di dichiararti il mio amore! – sussurrò con suadente voce roca. – La tua amicizia è stata la cosa più bella della mia vita: non potevo ambire ad altro, non io, così schivo e tenebroso…

La mano della maga tremò tra le sue e Severus la strinse più forte premendosela sul cuore.

\- Sono colpevole, Lily, corrotto dal potere dell'Oscurità che mi ha attirato nelle sue ingannevoli spire. – ammise contrito, la voce piena di dolore. – Credevo di poter avere il mondo ai miei piedi, di diventare importante e potente così da essere finalmente degno del tuo amore e poter sbaragliare ogni rivale…

Un lungo e cupo sospiro interruppe le sue parole ed il mago abbassò lo sguardo:

\- Ma sono soltanto diventato un assassino, - mormorò, la voce incrinata dal rimorso, - e le mie mani sono ancora sporche di sangue innocente…

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sovrastato dal dolore, poi proruppe in un roco grido disperato:

\- Del _tuo_ sangue!

All'improvviso si rese conto che le stava stringendo spasmodicamente la mano, proprio tra le sue che avevano portato l'orrore e la morte: no, non poteva… non voleva sporcarla! La lasciò di colpo ed arretrò sulle ginocchia, vacillando e trattenendo a fatica un gemito di disperazione: non era cambiato nulla nella sua vita, mai, e non aveva il diritto neppure di starle accanto. Era per questo che quella notte aveva lasciato che gli girasse le spalle e gli chiudesse la porta in faccia: perché era giusto così, perché Lily era luce e amore e lui solo oscurità e odio e non avrebbe mai potuto renderla felice!

Lentamente rialzò il viso, pallidissimo e teso, certo di trovare il dovuto sguardo di rimprovero e rifiuto sul volto che tanto amava. Invece le lacrime brillavano nelle iridi verdi, riflettendo la danza delle fiamme che vorticavano disperate nel nero abisso, colmo di dolore, dei suoi occhi.

Era bella da fare male, agli occhi e al cuore, e la desiderava da impazzire, come solo un uomo che disperatamente ama da tutta la vita può desiderare la donna che non ha mai potuto avere… per sua sola colpa!

\- Da allora ho vissuto solo per amare e custodire il tuo dolce ricordo… - sussurrò con un filo di voce, rimpianto e rimorso a tormentare le spigolose linee del suo viso.

Non aveva neppure il coraggio di sfiorarla e chiederle perdono!

Le lacrime rigarono le gote della maga che gli tese le braccia scivolando giù dal letto:

\- Severus… oh Severus, amore mio!

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e tremò, mentre una lacrima solitaria brillava trattenuta dalle ciglia nere.

\- Basta, basta soffrire, Severus, basta punirti! – esclamò tra le lacrime. – Se è il mio perdono che vuoi, se è di questo che hai bisogno per essere felice… allora… ecco, io ti perdono! – terminò con voce tremante buttandosi tra le sue braccia, scossa dai singhiozzi.

Lily piangeva sul suo petto, stringendosi forte a lui in un abbraccio che gli impediva di sottrarsi a quell'amore di cui non si riteneva degno. Non poteva lasciarla singhiozzare in quel modo disperato, non ancora una volta per colpa sua; rispettosamente la strinse tra le braccia e con una mano le carezzò piano i lunghi capelli rossi inebriandosi del suo sensuale profumo di donna mentre la implorava:

\- No, Lily, non piangere… ti prego…

Delicatamente le prese il viso tra le mani perdendosi nella verde distesa dei suoi occhi: non l'aveva mai vista così bella! Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano… e non l'aveva mai desiderata così tanto! Con dolce lentezza, sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi, si avvicinò al suo viso fino a sentire le lacrime bagnargli le labbra; percorse piano la guancia lambendola appena, assaporando il leggero salato di quelle delicate perle che la sua Lily stava piangendo per lui, poi scese sulla bocca, a sfiorarla leggero, mentre con labbra ardenti sussurrava:

\- Ti amo, Lily, infinitamente…

La sentì tremare tra le sue braccia, e gemere piano, mentre nuove, calde lacrime le bagnavano la guancia; riaprì gli occhi per guardarla, per essere certo che non fosse solo un sogno ammaliante: era bellissima, le iridi verdi luminose come non mai!

Impazziva dal desiderio di baciarla e di amarla…

Sospirò sulle sue labbra: non sapeva neppure come fare!

\- Ti amo… - sussurrò languidamente, fremente di desiderio.

Poi si sentì stringere nell'abbraccio e le labbra di Lily furono sulle sue, dolci, morbide, calde…

Un lungo brivido gli percorse la schiena mentre schiudeva le sottili labbra tremanti per ricambiare quel primo, incantato bacio di sogno, anelato da tutta la vita, e stringeva a sé la sua Lily, contro il proprio corpo che sembrava del tutto impazzito ed incontrollabile. La baciò dolcemente, assaggiando piano le sue labbra, lambendole delicatamente con la punta della lingua, quasi trattenendo il fiato, timoroso di sbagliare, perdendosi del tutto in quel bacio a fior di labbra, tanto casto quanto appassionato, inebriandosi del suo profumo e stringendola sempre più a sé in un abbraccio che si faceva di fuoco, le sue mani ad accarezzarla con ardente impeto cercando con impacciato insuccesso la pelle oltre la sottile stoffa della camicia da notte.

\- Ti amo… ti amo… - sussurrò ancora, senza smettere di gustare il sapore di miele delle sue labbra.

La bocca della maga si offrì alla sua e Severus gemette di piacere al caldo contatto con la lingua che, con sicurezza, subito trovò la sua per ingaggiare una lunga ed eccitante danza di corteggiamento in cui il mago si lasciò guidare smarrendosi completamente nell'ebbrezza dei sensi e rimanendo poi senza fiato, boccheggiante sulle sue labbra, desideroso solo di baciarla di nuovo ora che incominciava a capire cosa fare.

Si alzò in piedi traendola con sé e la fece adagiare sul letto stendendosi al suo fianco, di nuovo cercando la sua bocca, gemendo di desiderio e di piacere all'intimo contatto col suo corpo e con le labbra che, frementi, lo attendevano per un nuovo bacio, profondo, colmo dell'ardente passione che per troppi anni lo aveva dolorosamente bruciato dentro; un bacio interminabile che gli rubò il respiro e gli annebbiò la mente, un bacio che gli regalò sensazioni mai provate ed esaltò un desiderio già esacerbato, a mala pena trattenuto dalla morbida stoffa nera del pigiama; un bacio che gli fece bramare d'avere tutto di lei, anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare, un bacio che gli fece agognare la sua pelle profumata, calda e morbida, e di più, molto di più…

La voleva, voleva il suo corpo, voleva toccarla, accarezzarla, baciarla ovunque!

Gemette di nuovo il suo amore sussurrandoglielo con passione mentre con labbra di fuoco scendeva a lambirle il collo:

\- Amore… amore mio… ti amo!

Per quanti anni aveva trattenuto quelle parole, quanto a lungo aveva nascosto a tutti quel potente sentimento che lo dilaniava e, allo stesso tempo, lo faceva vivere!

Le mani della maga s'insinuarono tra i loro corpi a sciogliere i bottoni della giacca del pigiama: Severus sussultò quando le dita gli sfiorarono la pelle, poi si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito di piacere, artigliando le lenzuola, mentre gli accarezzava il petto liberandolo dall'indumento, attenta a non impigliarlo nella benda che gli fasciava il collo. Quando sentì le labbra, brucianti, sfiorargli il petto ed i capezzoli dolorosamente eretti, gli sembrò d'impazzire di piacere: in un solo istante ne fu completamente travolto e il suo seme all'improvviso si riversò fuori in successivi fiotti impetuosi, accompagnati da gemiti di lancinante godimento.

Poi rimase lì, immobile, senza fiato, rosso in volto e sconvolto dalla reazione imprevista del proprio corpo, senza più sapere cosa fare, terribilmente a disagio.

La maga gli sorrise, tranquillamente divertita, e con un lieve movimento delle dita provvide ad eliminare ogni traccia di quella sua mortificante eiaculazione.

Si vergognava terribilmente e, soprattutto, il suo desiderio per Lily era ancora intatto:

\- Io… io… - mormorò deglutendo il tremendo imbarazzo, - ti amo e voglio fare l'amore con te! – concluse in un soffio desolato.

La maga gli sorrise ancora e nei suoi chiari occhi verdi, illuminati dalle fiamme del camino che ancora ardevano nella stanza attigua, Severus lesse la più totale disponibilità e la comprensione per la sua situazione di intenso disagio.

\- Non c'è alcuna fretta, Severus…

Forse era venuto il momento di raccontarle tutta la verità; la strinse di nuovo a sé, le carezzò piano i capelli ed il viso e la baciò con dolce e devota passione:

\- Ti amo, e ti voglio, immensamente! - disse in un languido sussurro. - Non ho mai fatto l'amore: tu sei la mia prima donna… e sarai l'unica! – concluse con innamorato orgoglio stringendola a sé e tornando a baciarla, questa volta con un'ardente voluttà che la lasciò senza respiro; appena ripreso fiato, il più totale stupore sul bel volto intensamente felice, Lily esclamò:

\- Tu non hai mai…

L'incredulità, unita alla felicità che Severus vedeva brillava nei suoi occhi, le impedì di terminare la frase.

Il mago sorrise, di nuovo sicuro e fiero di sé:

\- No. Ho amato solo te, Lily, per tutta la mia vita, e ho desiderato solo te. - spiegò in un appassionato sussurro. – Ho sempre voluto essere fedele al mio unico sogno d'amore, anche se sapevo che era ormai irrealizzabile perché, proprio a causa mia, tu eri…

Un lungo e cupo sospiro lo interruppe. Era morto o era impazzito? Lily era lì, tra le sue braccia, viva più che mai, impossibile sogno infine realizzato. Scrollò la testa per scacciare l'inopportuna domanda. La risposta, qualunque fosse, non gli interessava: il suo sogno d'amore era lì, stretto fra le sue braccia, e l'avrebbe amata con tutto se stesso. Anche se era morto. Chissà, forse quello era proprio il Paradiso…

Il viso della maga, ora, gli sembrava sconsolato e avvilito. Glielo sfiorò con una tenera carezza:

\- Sono un uomo del tutto normale, con i miei naturali impulsi sessuali, - disse, credendo d'intuire il motivo dello strano cambiamento della sua espressione e cercando quindi di tranquillizzarla, - e spesso ne ho sentito l'imperioso bisogno fisico, - spiegò sospirando, - ma non ho mai voluto soddisfarlo per non sporcare il puro e casto ricordo di te, amore mio!

La maga gemette e gli sembrò ancora più sconfortata e mortificata di prima; non riusciva a capirne il motivo, così la strinse con impeto a sé, contro il proprio corpo che di nuovo la desiderava con la stessa intensità di prima, e catturò le sue labbra in un lungo bacio colmo di appassionato desiderio.

\- Ti amo e ti voglio, adesso, - sussurrò con tutto l'ardore d'un desiderio che non poteva più attendere, fissandola con intensità negli occhi, - ma insegnami come fare, per favore, perché non ne ho la minima idea! – aggiunse, con la timida innocenza di un adolescente.

La sentì fremere tra le braccia e di nuovo vide la scintilla del desiderio accendersi nelle iridi e mischiarsi alle nere fiamme impetuose che si riflettevano dai suoi occhi.

\- Potresti cominciare a spogliarmi…. – ridacchiò la maga.

\- Se solo sapessi da dove incominciare… - borbottò Severus osservando desolato la leggera camicia da notte che non sembrava presentare alcun accesso, ma che gli offriva la sublime visione di una profonda scollatura da cui facevano capolino due seni fiorenti e sodi.

Come aveva fatto a non notarli, fino a quel momento? Forse perché quando non aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi, immerso nel sensuale piacere che per la prima volta aveva provato in vita sua, non aveva fatto altro che rimirare il viso e gli occhi verdi della sua bellissima Lily?

Sì, evidentemente aveva molte cose da apprendere in quel campo, ma era sicuro di essere un ottimo allievo capace di imparare in fretta.

\- Prova con le spalline… - suggerì la maga con un'altra deliziosa risatina.

Sì, sembrava un'ottima idea: in caso di difficoltà avrebbe sempre potuto usare la magia. Ma dov'era finita la sua bacchetta? Beh, non che fosse proprio quello l'importante, in quel preciso istante…

Tornò ad assaporare piano le labbra, sussurrandole ancora il suo infinito amore, poi scese a lambirle la gola e il collo, intralciato appena nei movimenti dalla benda che gli fasciava la ferita, infine in via di guarigione; seguì quindi la linea della spalla sfiorandole delicato la pelle con la punta delle dita, godendo dei piccoli brividi che gliela incresparono, che subito lenì con maliziosi tocchi della lingua con cui fece scivolare giù la spallina di seta verde.

Con l'altra mano, intanto, esplorava eccitato il fianco della donna che da tanto tempo amava risalendo lento verso il seno che sfiorò, dapprima insicuro e ancora attraverso la sottile stoffa, con dita quasi tremanti mentre la spallina scendeva del tutto rivelando il suo tesoro prezioso; Severus, sempre più eccitato, scese subito a coglierlo con un dolce bacio sul capezzolo turgido, mentre con la mano aperta delicatamente stringeva il seno facendo gemere di piacere la maga.

Abbassò l'altra spallina liberando anche il secondo seno e li strinse entrambi, con trattenuto impeto, timoroso di farle male, ma la maga si offrì totalmente ai suoi baci ed alle sue carezze facendo svanire la camicia da notte in un magico soffio e gli guidò il capo con le mani.

Severus si trovò con il viso immerso nei seni e, trattenendo il respiro, li riempì di baci sempre più appassionati ed ardenti carezze che strapparono ripetuti gemiti di piacere alla maga, gli stessi che cominciarono a sfuggire anche dalle sue labbra sottili, ora intente ad esplorare, insieme alle sue mani sempre più vogliose e ardite, il ventre ed i fianchi della sua Lily, affondandovi anche piccoli morsi gentili.

I pantaloni del pigiama di nuovo faticavano a trattenere il suo desiderio e la situazione stava tornando a farsi piuttosto imbarazzante, quando la mano della maga si insinuò sotto il morbido elastico: Severus sussultò e gemette a quell'erotico tocco inatteso e fu invaso da una profonda ondata di piacere che sembrò far di nuovo esplodere la sua virilità. Si morse forte le labbra, in un gesto istintivo, per trattenersi: non poteva certo fare di nuovo una figuraccia!

Ma la mano lo accarezzava facendolo letteralmente impazzire e non era per nulla sicuro di riuscire a resistere. Si stupì di se stesso: tante volte aveva provato simili stimoli, ma era sempre riuscito a controllarli e reprimerli. Perché, ora che era così importante farlo, non riusciva più a dominare il suo corpo come sempre aveva fatto per tanti anni?

Doveva assolutamente riuscire a resistere.

\- Ti prego… no… - gemette implorandola, sperando che capisse.

La mano che lo stava deliziando si fermò e Severus emise un breve sospiro di sollievo, finché si accorse che, nel ritirarsi, aveva magicamente portato con sé i suoi pantaloni. Senza la pressione dell'incantevole tortura di quell'erotica carezza, però, forse poteva farcela: la sua mano scivolò, quasi da sola, guidata dall'istinto del suo desiderio, lungo il ventre della maga fino a insinuarsi tra le gambe che si aprirono docili al suo tocco indeciso rivelandogli un nuovo, caldo, umido, pulsante e tremendamente eccitante tesoro.

Un fremente brivido lo scosse: doveva… _voleva…_ non c'era nulla al mondo che più desiderasse se non regalare alla sua Lily lo stesso intenso piacere che per la prima volta lei gli aveva fatto provare.

Le dita s'intrufolarono piano, incerte, nella calda intimità, guidate solo dai gemiti e dai sussulti della sua Lily. L'accarezzò con tocchi delicati, finché la mano della maga venne in suo aiuto a mostrargli i giusti gesti e poté quindi dedicarsi, con appassionata dedizione, a quell'erotico gioco che tanto sembrava piacerle. Intanto, con l'altra mano vagava sul suo corpo, carezzando con ardore ogni millimetro di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, mentre le sue labbra gustavano ancora, in lunghi e intensi baci, la dolcissima bocca di Lily.

Sì, quello era il Paradiso e lui voleva continuare a sognare!

Il corpo della maga fremeva al tocco delle sue dita che, ora, sapevano bene cosa fare e godeva delle ardenti carezze che ovunque elargiva generoso alla sua pelle e dei suoi baci, sempre più intensi e appassionati, che ogni volta le rubavano il fiato. Ma Severus voleva di più, voleva sentirla gemere di piacere e godere tra le sue braccia. Lasciò la sua bocca e, disegnando una scia di baci roventi dal collo, attraverso i seni e lungo il ventre, scese infine alla sua pulsante intimità e la lingua, guizzante e delicata, spodestò le dita. Le carezze si tramutarono in baci e il mago poté assaggiare, avido, il sapore più segreto della sua donna che si riversava in rivoli di piacere tra le labbra golose, mentre la punta della lingua, veloce e instancabile, dava infine il via all'appagamento; la maga sussultò tra le sue braccia e gridò il suo nome intrecciato al godimento:

\- Severus… aah… Severus!

Il mago credette di impazzire di felicità: la sua Lily, meravigliosamente viva, stava godendo del piacere che aveva saputo donarle.

Il desiderio, però, lo stava travolgendo: bruciava e pulsava potente, vicino all'esplosione.

Ciò che per anni aveva bramato, cui per tutta la vita aveva anelato, stava infine per accadere. La mente del mago sapeva fin troppo bene che Lily era morta: era stata la sua maledetta follia giovanile ad ucciderla; eppure era straordinariamente viva tra le sue braccia, perché il cuore di Severus voleva disperatamente che così fosse: viva, sogno d'amore e di passione che vibrava sotto le sue dita tremanti.

Lily, Lily, Lily!

La sua adorata Lily stava veramente per essere sua!

Un'altra ondata bruciante di desiderio lo investì, potente e irresistibile come non mai. Si morse forte le labbra; se per tutta la vita era riuscito a resistere a se stesso e al suo desiderio, lo avrebbe fatto ancora, perché adesso Lily era tra le sue braccia: la sua ragione di vita, il suo amore, tutto il suo mondo… Lily, Lily, Lily!

Con infinita dolcezza tornò a chinarsi sul suo bellissimo volto, ancora pervaso dall'estasi che le aveva donato, e cercò di nuovo il miele delle sue labbra dopo essersi inebriato con il nettare della sua intimità; si perse ancora nell'incanto di baci anelati per tutta la vita, mentre il suo prorompente desiderio si faceva strada piano nell'umida intimità che la maga gli offriva, guidato solo dal suo istinto d'amore, dal sogno mille volte sognato con ardente passione.

Lentamente entrò in lei, trattenendo il proprio impeto, domando le fiamme interiori della sua natura, come sempre aveva fatto per tutta la vita, sublimando il suo fuoco in quel nome che tanto aveva amato e che ora di nuovo aleggiava teneramente sulle sue labbra ebbre del desiderio di un miraggio che finalmente diventava realtà:

\- Lily… Lily, amore mio, Lily!

Le braccia della maga si strinsero sulla sua schiena e sentì le unghie penetrargli con forza nella carne.

Severus non sapeva cosa fare, come muoversi, quali gesti e movimenti compiere, ma il suo membro, duro e pulsante di desiderio, aveva ormai trovato da solo la strada verso il caldo scrigno di Lily. Con lentezza estenuante sprofondò in lei, fremente, assaporando ogni millimetro di quella dolcissima e indolente penetrazione, accolto dalla vibrante eccitazione della carne di Lily che lo stringeva, lo premeva, lo sollecitava; era deciso a godere in modo totale delle intense sensazioni che per la prima volta provava, il piacere lancinante che lo inondava quanto più penetrava a fondo, fino a fargli girare la testa, a farlo ansimare e fargli sussurrare, in un ardente sospiro che mai avrebbe potuto trattenere, il nome della donna che aveva amato per tutta la vita:

\- Lily… amore mio!

La maga sussultò e ancora le unghie gli graffiarono la schiena. Era tutta fuoco, la sua Lily!

Prese a muoversi, aiutato dai movimenti del bacino della maga, lasciandosi guidare, sprofondando in lei e poi ritraendosi solo per affondare ancora di più, in movimenti che da lenti si facevano più veloci finché di nuovo la sentì fremere attorno alla sua carne e poi sussultare e stringergli forte la schiena, un po' dolorante per i graffi prima ricevuti, ancora meravigliosamente gridando il suo nome nell'estasi del godimento:

\- Severus… aah… Severus, amore mio!

Com'era bello sentire le sillabe del suo nome intrise di amore e piacere invece che di odio e dolore! Com'era bello guardarla, abbandonata languida tra le sue braccia mentre ancora godeva dei suoi movimenti, il viso appena imporporato magnificamente contornato dalle lingue di fiamma dei rossi capelli sparsi sul cuscino, gli occhi chiusi e sulla labbra dischiuse ancora il suo nome:

\- Severus… amore!

Continuò a muoversi in lei con appassionata devozione: voleva che quel momento di sublime felicità fosse eterno, voleva che sulle labbra di Lily aleggiasse solo e sempre il suo nome, voleva farla godere come James non era mai riuscito a fare. All'improvviso il suo desiderio sembrava essere diventato più facilmente controllabile: era stato quando si era reso conto che anche lui era in grado di regalare piacere, che Lily voleva veramente essere amata e che, forse, lo amava…

Scese di nuovo a cogliere il fiore delicato della sua bocca, ad assaggiarla piano, a deliziarsi del suo profumo e a perdersi nella verde immensità degli occhi che gli sorridevano ebbri di voluttà, senza mai smettere di muoversi in lei: da prima con reiterati movimenti lenti e profondi che le strappavano gemiti in cui ancora le sillabe del suo nome si stemperavano dolcemente nella sensualità del piacere, e poi con spinte potenti in cui faticava a trattenere il proprio travolgente impeto, sempre più veloci, quasi temendo di farle male, finché la sentì sussultare sotto di sé in un nuovo, esplosivo orgasmo e gridare forte l'appagamento strettamente avvinto al suo nome:

\- Aah… Severus… aah!

Era così bella nell'abbandono e nell'esatsi dell'amore che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere, ma doveva lasciarle un po' di requie e permetterle di riprendere fiato prima di ricominciare. Le sfiorò le labbra sussurrando con intensità:

\- Ti amo!

La maga sorrise, il piacere ancora ad illuminarle gli occhi:

\- Oh Severus… è meraviglioso! – disse in un soffio, ancora ansante. – Nessuno mai mi ha amato così, con tanta instancabile adorazione e tanta ardente passione!

Poi lo fissò stupita e il mago vide il nero dei propri occhi sfolgorare di felicità nelle chiare iridi verdi:

\- I tuoi occhi, Severus.… sono splendidi! – sussurrò con voce soffocata. - Non li avevo mai visti così belli e luminosi, due splendidi diamanti neri colmi d'amore! - esclamò con innamorata enfasi. – Ti amo, Severus!

Il mago sorrise, felice più di quanto aveva mai creduto di poter essere in tutta la vita.

O nella morte.

Sì, dopo quello che Lily gli aveva appena detto, poteva morire felice.

\- Severus, amore, tu ancora non hai…

Le chiuse la bocca con un bacio colmo d'amore: quale rilevanza poteva mai avere il suo piacere, se Lily lo amava? L'avrebbe amata ancora a lungo, per tutta la notte, anche se cominciava ad essere veramente stanco e la ferita gli faceva di nuovo male, ma con il suo amore sarebbe riuscito a farle dimenticare ogni altro uomo…

\- Il mio piacere non ha alcuna importanza, - le sussurrò languido sulle labbra, - solo il tuo ha valore per me! – aggiunse riprendendosi a muoversi lentamente in lei.

\- Severus… - gemette la maga, - no, ti prego, voglio che anche tu…

Un nuovo bacio appassionato, un'altra spinta profonda, ancora un gemito intriso d'estasi.

\- Severus, fare l'amore con te è la cosa più meravigliosa al mondo, - mormorò la maga, a fatica, un velo di lussuria che già le appannava gli occhi, - ma, ti prego, non è completa se non posso sentirti godere insieme con me!

Il mago si bloccò per un istante, incredulo che per lei fosse veramente così importante anche il suo appagamento, quindi riprese a muoversi piano scendendo ad accarezzarle il viso con la punta dei lunghi capelli neri:

\- Se è quello che vuoi… - sussurrò languido sulle sue labbra, prima di baciarla ancora con inesauribile passione.

La sua Lily voleva raggiungere l'apice del piacere con lui, insieme, provare nel medesimo istante la stessa intensa ebbrezza che anche lui avrebbe provato ora per la prima volta. Si mosse deciso in lei, ora che sapeva bene come fare, e di nuovo le strappò gemiti ed ansiti: la sentiva fremere sotto di sé, mentre l'onda dell'orgasmo montava potente, incitata dalle sue veloci e profonde spinte. Si morse forte le labbra nell'attesa: ancora pochi istanti e il piacere l'avrebbe travolta, l'avrebbe ancora sentita sussultare e premere attorno alla sua carne, erotico fuoco che esasperava la sua eccitazione portandola al culmine.

Ecco, il momento era arrivato. La maga gridò il suo nome, ansimante:

\- Severus… Severus… aah…

Si rese conto d'essere senza respiro solo quando il piacere esplose con impetuosa veemenza, lancinante, travolgente, troppo intenso e acuto, quasi insopportabile: sentì il fiotto del suo seme straripare dagli argini e inondarla, sommergerla, riempirla e colmarla di sé. Ora Lily era sua, solo sua! Con l'ultimo alito di fiato gridò il nome della donna che amava da tutta la vita:

\- Lily… oh… Lily, amore mio, Lily!

Un acuto spasmo gli trafisse la schiena in due lunghe e profonde graffiate, quasi facendogli inarcare la schiena per l'inatteso dolore.

\- Lily, amore! – esclamò, mentre tornava a stringerla forte al proprio corpo finalmente appagato e cercava le sue labbra per un altro bacio appassionato.

Ma le labbra di Lily tremavano e non lo accolsero vogliose; si scostò un poco per guardarla, sconvolto.

La sua adorata Lily stava disperatamente piangendo!

Risveglio

Non riusciva proprio a comprendere perché Lily stesse piangendo in quel modo angosciato.

Avevano appena finito di fare l'amore e fino ad un attimo prima la felicità e l'estasi del piacere le illuminavano gli occhi verdi e pervadevano il suo bel volto: cosa diavolo era successo negli ultimi istanti? Aveva solo fatto ciò che lei desiderava, ciò che gli aveva chiesto: perché, allora, quelle incomprensibili lacrime disperate che gli straziavano il cuore?

\- Lily, no… perché piangi, amore mio? – sussurrò con intenso amore, quasi spaventato da quella inaspettata reazione.

Gli sembrò, se possibile, che il pianto di Lily si facesse ancora più disperato.

La strinse a sé, piano, carezzandole delicatamente il viso e cercando di tergerle le lacrime:

\- No, amore, amore mio, non piangere, ti prego! – le sussurrò lieve sul viso cospargendolo di piccoli, teneri baci. – Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… e sono così felice che tu sia qui fra le mie braccia!

I singhiozzi non diedero alcun cenno di calmarsi.

La strinse di più a sé vincendo la debole resistenza che gli opponeva, i piccoli pugni stretti contro il suo petto, per tenerlo lontano, che si aprivano, dapprima cercando la sua pelle come anelato rifugio, e poi ancora si serravano per rifiutarlo, incerti e tremanti: gli sembrava che la maga fosse combattuta tra se stessa ma non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo. Avevano fatto l'amore, e lo aveva voluto quanto lui, ne era sicuro, così com'era certo che le fosse piaciuto, e molto, anche; era stata lei, poi, a spingerlo a lasciarsi andare, a spronarlo ad abbandonarsi al piacere, così l'aveva accontentata, raggiungendo l'orgasmo con lei, nello stesso istante… ed era stata un'esperienza sublime!

Ma, ora, la sua dolce Lily singhiozzava disperata contro il suo petto e non sapeva come calmarla! L'avvolse meglio nell'abbraccio, tenero e protettivo, pieno d'amore e le carezzò i soffici capelli rossi, tornando a sfiorarle la fronte e il viso con le labbra sussurrandole piano il suo amore, con languida voce profonda:

\- Amore, amore mio, non piangere più…

Dopo un tempo interminabile, il pianto sembrò progressivamente chetarsi e la maga si abbandonò tra le sue braccia, scivolando lenta nel sonno.

Severus rimase immobile a lungo, quasi trattenendo il respiro, stringendo delicatamente al petto il suo sogno meraviglioso, sfiorandole appena la pelle con tenere carezze e dolci sussurri, felice e appagato oltre ogni inimmaginabile aspettativa.

La schiena, però, gli doleva, là dove le unghie della maga lo avevano più volte graffiato in profondità: cercò di girarsi sul fianco, piano, ben attento a non svegliarla, trovando così un po' di sollievo al nuovo dolore che si era aggiunto a quello del collo, completamente dimenticato mentre faceva l'amore, ma che ora era tornato a pulsare forte, sollecitato dai movimenti che con totale dedizione aveva compiuto per regalarle piacere, ricordandogli anche d'essere stremato dalla stanchezza.

Il viso della maga scivolò dal suo petto all'incavo della spalla, offrendosi di nuovo al suo intenso sguardo, le sensuali labbra appena dischiuse: com'era bella la sua Lily!

Severus tremò e si morse le labbra cercando d'arginare insopportabili pensieri, troppo dolorosi da affrontare.

Lily era morta, uccisa dalla sua giovanile ambizione, eppure in quell'impossibile sogno dormiva tra le sue braccia, un lieve singulto, ancora, a turbarne la tranquillità del respiro.

Gli sembrava d'impazzire, intrappolato com'era tra sogno e realtà, la volontà incatenata al sogno mentre la realtà cercava di ghermirlo con i suoi acuminati artigli distruggendo l'illusione che ancora lo teneva in vita. Si chiese se ammettere che la donna appassionatamente amata e che ora dormiva tra le sue braccia non era Lily, _non poteva essere Lily_ , avrebbe causato la fine del sogno e, quindi, la morte sarebbe infine arrivata regalandogli per sempre un pietoso oblio dal tormento dei ricordi e dei rimorsi.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

No, non poteva fare quell'ammissione, non se Lily era ancora tra le sue braccia.

Ci avrebbe pensato l'indomani: sì, le luci del nuovo giorno avrebbero svelato la realtà, ma l'oscurità della notte avrebbe custodito ancora, per poche ore, il suo disperato bisogno d'amore. E la sua felicità.

La strinse delicatamente a sé sfiorandole piano le labbra in un ultimo, tenero sussurro:

\- Ti amo, Lily!

Quando Severus si svegliò, il mattino dopo, il sole era già alto nel cielo e la maga non era più tra le sue braccia.

Si alzò e si vestì rapidamente, un terribile presentimento nella mente e nel cuore; attraversò la stanza attigua, quella con il grande camino e tutto l'occorrente per distillare le pozioni, ed uscì fuori, sul patio ombreggiato che la maga usava come espansione naturale del "laboratorio".

Ma non la trovò.

Non era mai andato oltre, fino a quel momento: non si era mai inoltrato nel bosco che circondava la casa e la proteggeva da ogni pericolo, ma ora lo fece, incamminandosi con decisione lungo lo spazioso sentiero.

Foglie e rametti scricchiolarono sotto i suoi passi determinati, mentre la volta delle fronde lo schermava dal sole irradiandolo con una suggestiva e tiepida luce verde.

Infine la vide, in piedi in mezzo alla radura, immobile che lo fissava, irreale visione avvolta in una verde penombra, dietro di lei lo sciabordante scintillio dell'acqua.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore senza riuscire a trattenere un lungo, straziato sospiro che si mutò in gemito.

Conosceva quel posto particolare. Era custodito con cura nella sua memoria, perché in quel luogo era stato felice, indietro nel tempo, prima d'ogni scelta sbagliata, quando il futuro ancora gli sorrideva e il piccolo Severus era fiducioso nel proprio destino di mago e lo illustrava solenne alla sua amica, gli occhi neri che scintillavano pieni d'entusiasmo… e d'amore!

Strinse i denti sul labbro e represse il gemito, quindi riaprì lentamente gli occhi: nulla era mutato in quel sogno che andava tramutandosi in incubo.

Riprese ad avanzare piano, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla maga che aveva cominciato a muoversi sull'erba, incurante del suo arrivo, una strana determinazione nello sguardo verde.

Era vestita in modo del tutto diverso dal solito: nessuna gonna ampia, piena di balze leggere da far ondeggiare nell'aria con maliziosa ingenuità mentre si sedeva; nessuna tonalità di luminoso e morbido verde a far risaltare le sue iridi sorridenti. Indossava un abito molto aderente, che fasciava e avvolgeva sensualmente il suo corpo, con una profonda scollatura e sorretto solo da sottili spalline che le lasciavano la schiena nuda, la pelle chiara che sembrava seta. Era di un rosso intenso e squillante che strideva terribilmente col colore dei capelli, quasi rovinandoli nel conferire loro un'opaca tonalità color mattone scuro.

Fissò l'attenzione sui movimenti della maga.

Non era la prima volta che accadeva, ma quel mattino non poté più fingere d'ignorarlo, non dopo ciò che era accaduto tra loro nella notte.

I gesti e le movenze di Lily, così profondamente radicati nei suoi vividi ricordi di ragazzo, i suoi stessi vezzi così a lungo amati ed agognati, s'interrompevano davanti ai suoi occhi e si mutavano all'improvviso in altri del tutto sconosciuti. Sembrava quasi che Lily stessa si odiasse e si rinnegasse davanti a lui: del tutto volontariamente, e ben coscia di ciò che faceva, tentava di distruggere il passato che dopo tanti anni era riemerso dalle preziose memorie di quel tempo perduto fra sogni irrealizzati.

Così Severus chiuse ancora gli occhi, li strinse forte per non vedere quell'amato passato, appena ritrovato, andare di nuovo in pezzi, insieme alla sua vita. Ma nel buio di quei ricordi cui si aggrappava strenuamente e che non voleva abbandonare, anche la voce di Lily ora suonava diversa, quasi sbagliata, e la sua risata aveva qualcosa di stonato, di crudelmente falso.

Erano trascorsi tanti anni e lei era solo una ragazza nella sua memoria: sarebbe stata veramente quella la sua voce di donna? E sarebbe stato quello il suo corpo? Era Lily la donna che quella notte aveva amato con tutto l'ardore della sua passione, o solo un sogno d'amore che a tutti i costi aveva voluto credere vivo, contro ogni ragionevolezza?

Strinse gli occhi ancora più forte per non vedere una verità che negli ultimi giorni, ormai, era fin troppo chiara nella sua mente. Una verità troppo dolorosa da accettare perché uccideva per sempre e in modo definitivo il suo sogno.

\- Apri gli occhi, Severus, risvegliati dal sogno e affronta la realtà.

La voce crudele della maga affondò come un rostro acuminato nel suo cuore.

Riaprì gli occhi e la fissò, muto e immobile, il volto pallido in cui gli occhi neri bruciavano di disperazione.

\- Da alcuni giorni ti ho visto gettare via i filtri che avresti dovuto bere, - affermò con cupa sicurezza la maga, avvicinandosi, - quindi è ora che il tempo degli inganni abbia fine.

La voce acuta, tesa e rigida, suonò solenne e inesorabile come una condanna a morte.

 _La morte dei sogni._

 _Ancora e per sempre._

\- Credevo saresti stato tu a mettere fine alla mia assurda finzione.

Nella voce della maga stava montando l'ira e l'accusa lo investì, giusta e meritata: sì, era stato un codardo, aveva serrato gli occhi davanti alla realtà ed era rimasto strenuamente aggrappato al suo sogno d'amore, l'unica cosa che ancora lo teneva in vita.

\- Questa notte ero venuta a salutare il mio amore, - spiegò con voce lievemente tremante, - perché ero sicura che fossi sul punto di ribellarti accusandomi d'averti ingannato.

La maga emise un lungo sospiro, gli occhi verdi incatenati ai suoi, sempre più neri d'angoscia.

\- Questa notte hai fatto l'amore con me, ma ormai sapevi che non ero Lily, vero?

Una domanda inutile: la risposta era incisa nel buio profondo e disperato degli occhi neri del mago.

\- Perché hai voluto fare l'amore con me, allora?

Uno schianto silenzioso, il cuore che andava in mille pezzi insieme al suo sogno, ancora una volta perduto. Una vita inutile, un regalo non voluto, anzi, aborrito: vivere era solo soffrire, se i sogni morivano. E il suo sogno era morto, da troppo tempo, ormai.

Una domanda crudele. Può un uccello non volare, sospinto dal vento, e un pesce non nuotare, trascinato dalla corrente? Può un uomo, vissuto solo per un sogno, non amarlo quando lo ha tra le braccia, anche se sa che non può essere vero?

\- Chi sei? – mormorò, con apatica rassegnazione.

Uno strano sorriso arcuò le labbra della maga:

\- Sono Isabel Tiger!

Continuò a guardarla senza mostrare alcun interesse.

Gli occhi di Isabel lampeggiarono d'ira; sembrarono attrarre in sé la penombra del bosco e divennero per un istante più scuri e profondi, emanando cupi bagliori d'intenso smeraldo:

\- Anche tu mi conosci, Severus: eravamo a scuola insieme! – esclamò con sicurezza. – Corvonero, un anno indietro a te.

La ricordava appena, la mente troppo affollata dalle immagini di Lily per contenere anche quelle di altre ragazze.

\- Ero innamorata di te.

Le parole suonarono aspre, taglienti come un'accusa.

\- Ma tu amavi Lily e vedevi solo lei.

Sì, era indubbiamente un'accusa. Mossa dalla gelosia.

Ma erano passati vent'anni!

Vent'anni in cui aveva continuato ad amare un sogno. Morto. E, per punirsi, anche lui non aveva vissuto.

Era stato tutto uno spietato inganno: Isabel l'aveva salvato dalla morte e aveva inscenato quel crudele raggiro solo per vendicarsi di un amore non corrisposto. Aveva messo in scena il suo sogno, recitando quella parte solo per illuderlo e farlo soffrire.

Solo una penosa finzione, una crudele illusione, un atroce inganno. Solo questo era stato il suo imperituro amore per Lily, un patetico modo per ricordare che era stato lui a provocarne la morte: solo rimorso per un amore perduto col quale aveva impedito a se stesso di vivere e cercare un'altra donna da amare. Una tremenda punizione che si era inflitto per tutta la vita. Un sogno che si era infranto quando lo aveva avuto tra le braccia. Quando _Isabel_ era stata tra le sue braccia, falsa effige di un sogno d'amore che non era mai nato, non era mai esistito.

Non aveva più alcuno scopo nella vita, ora. Lily era morta, tanti anni prima, e adesso anche il sogno di quell'amore era svanito nel nulla lasciandolo completamente svuotato e inutile.

\- Hai sempre amato solo un sogno perduto, Severus, non una donna reale.

Un sibilo secco come lo schiocco d'una frusta, eppure la voce era venata da una strana e comprensiva dolcezza.

\- In tutti questi anni ti sei condannato a morire lentamente ogni giorno, Severus, per espiare la tua colpa, - esclamò ancora con intensità, - ma questo non è amore, sono solo tremendi rimorsi!

Isabel diceva la verità, ma il mago non voleva sentirla:

\- Cosa ne sai, tu, della mia vita? – sibilò. - Cosa ne sai del mio amore?

Isabel chinò la testa e sospirò:

\- So molto più di ciò che tu credi, Severus, da tanto tempo…

Il mago la sfidò con lo sguardo, profondo abisso di nera disperazione. Nessuno conosceva il segreto del suo amore, solo Albus… e l'aveva ucciso!

\- Una ragazza innamorata, Severus, sa leggere anche i più piccoli indizi riguardanti il suo oggetto d'amore, - spiegò con aggressiva sicurezza, - così, appena mi sono interessata a te, mi sono subito accorta che eri completamente cotto della Evans, anche se cercavi di mascherare in ogni modo i tuoi sentimenti. C'era una luce particolare nei tuoi occhi, - la voce sembrò tremarle, ma un moto di stizza le ridiede vigore, - quando parlavi con Lily… o la rimiravi da lontano!

\- Ero solo un ragazzino, allora, adesso sono un uomo! – cercò di schermirsi il mago.

\- E soffri come e più di allora! Non crederai d'ingannarmi, vero Severus? Non dopo quello che mi hai rivelato stanotte…

\- Ho mentito e sono stato al tuo gioco, solo per portarti a letto. Ti volevo…

\- _Tu mi volevi?_

Una stridula risata soffocò l'insolente domanda con cui Isabel aveva interrotto la menzogna del mago:

\- Volevi _lei_ , ma ti sei accontentato di _me!_ – sibilò spietata soffiandogli in viso la verità.

Severus sospirò cupo: sentirselo dire era ancora più infamante che pensarlo.

\- Come facevi a sapere che l'amavo ancora, dopo tutti questi anni? – chiese con un filo di voce, ormai sconfitto.

\- Tu credevi d'amarla, ma era solo rimorso per…

Il mago la interruppe con un gesto secco:

\- Nessuno conosceva il mio segreto, – mormorò, - ma tu hai assunto le sue sembianze sapendo a priori che mi avresti avuto in pugno.

Sul volto di Isabel, che ancora era quello di Lily, si dipinse un'espressione strana, dolce e crudele insieme.

\- Tutti i Mangiamorte sapevano che avevi chiesto all'Oscuro Signore di salvarle la vita e di poterla fare tua in cambio del figlio.

Severus emise un altro cupo sospiro e la fissò: gli aveva risposto con la noncurante arroganza di chi non assegna alcun valore alla vita ed alla libertà altrui. Proprio come un Mangiamorte, com'era stato lui stesso a quel tempo.

 _Tu mi disgusti._ _4_

Severus abbassò il capo e non riuscì a reprimere il gemito di doloroso rimorso al ricordo del disprezzo racchiuso nelle parole di Albus. A quel tempo era già ben conscio che entrare al servizio dell'Oscuro Signore era stata una scelta tremendamente sbagliata e il rimorso per i crimini di cui si era macchiato già gli schiacciavano l'anima, ma senza l'aiuto del vecchio Preside non sarebbe mai riuscito ad uscire dal baratro di oscurità in cui si era volontariamente cacciato per ambizione… e per delusione d'amore.

\- Sono passati quasi diciassette anni da quel giorno: un tempo più che sufficiente per dimenticare qualsiasi donna, non credi? – domandò il mago con amara ironia cercando rifugio in un'impossibile menzogna.

Isabel stava osservando in silenzio il suo volto, pallido e teso, e il mago seppe che vi stava leggendo tutto il devastante dolore della sua esistenza. Non si sottrasse allo sguardo indagatore, né si protesse: indossare maschere di gelida impassibilità, ormai, era inutile.

\- Ti ho visto una notte, alcune settimane dopo la morte di Silente, poco lontano dalla fortezza dell'Oscuro Signore.

Com'era stata ironicamente delicata nella scelta delle parole: morte invece di assassinio!

Ma non era una parola a cambiare i fatti: le sue mani rimanevano sporche del sangue del suo unico amico e la sua anima lacerata in profondità.

\- Ti ho visto evocare il tuo _Patronus!_

Il mago s'irrigidì e strinse i pugni.

\- Era una notte molto scura, senza luna, e solo poche stelle filtravano ogni tanto dal minaccioso strato di nuvole. – cominciò a raccontare Isabel. – Non ti avrei mai riconosciuto, in quell'oscurità, se non ti avessi seguito fin dal momento in cui sei uscito dalla fortezza dell'Oscuro Signore. La tua figura si stagliava nitida, nera nel nero della notte. Sei rimasto immobile a lungo, lo sguardo fisso nel nulla davanti a te, il mantello che ti ondeggiava alle spalle, gonfiato dal vento che portava il temporale. Poi, all'improvviso, hai sollevato la bacchetta al cielo e ne è scaturito un lampo argenteo che è guizzato veloce nell'aria, illuminandola e facendo risaltare la tua scura figura.

La maga riprese fiato, sul viso lo stesso stupore che l'aveva colta allora, quindi riprese a raccontare:

\- Quando ho finalmente compreso che si trattava di un _Patronus_ sono rimasta letteralmente di sasso: quello è un tipo di magia che nessun Mangiamorte utilizza mai! – esclamò con enfasi, - Ma ciò che più di tutto mi ha stupito è stato lo strano aspetto assunto dal tuo _Patronus_ , che sembrava proprio uguale a quello di Lily all'ultimo anno di scuola. Così sono rimasta ancora ad osservare, avvicinandomi sempre di più.

Isabel s'interruppe ancora e i loro sguardi si incrociarono, nero nel verde e verde nel nero, lacrime che brillavano, a fatica trattenute.

Severus ricordava bene cos'era accaduto quella notte, perché era ciò che sempre accadeva quando evocava il suo _Patronus_. Abbassò il capo: non avrebbe sopportato di leggere una superficiale pietà nel volto della maga che aveva ancora gli occhi di Lily!

\- Tu fissavi immobile la cerva d'argento, pallido e con le labbra tremanti, e i tuoi occhi neri scintillavano, illuminati dalla sua luce, colmi di lacrime. Poi hai invocato il suo nome, in un roco grido disperato che avrebbe squarciato il cuore anche ad un drago. L'hai invocato più e più volte, finché il grido è diventato solo uno straziato sussurro che si è infine spento nell'aria mentre l'argentea scia svaniva nell'oscurità…

Severus alzò di scatto il volto, pallido come non mai: era possibile che nella voce della maga ci fosse veramente il crescendo d'intensa sofferenza che gli era parso di percepire?

Isabel piangeva, con gli occhi verdi di Lily.

Poi ancora quel gesto di stizza, tanto simile a quello di Lily, in apparenza, eppure così profondamente diverso, le nocche nervose a scacciare via le lacrime:

\- Come vedi, non è stato poi così difficile carpire il tuo ben protetto segreto, – sibilò la maga, la voce colma d'ira, - e servirmene per i miei fini!

Già, aveva scoperto il suo prezioso segreto e lo aveva usato per cercare di renderlo schiavo, e lui glielo aveva permesso abbandonandosi completamente in quel sogno che sembrava in grado di rendergli la vita che non aveva mai vissuto.

Ma era stato tutto un inganno, solo un crudele inganno.

Quando i sogni muoiono5

Isabel lo fissò a lungo con intensità, un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto che Severus aveva voluto credere fosse quello di Lily.

Infine riprese a parlare, parole come staffilate.

\- Amavi Lily e l'hai perduta… solo per una parola!

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e deglutì il proprio dolore.

 _Sanguemarcio_.6

\- C'ero anch'io quel giorno, sul prato, Severus. E l'ho visto. L'ho visto bene il suo malefico sorriso…

\- No, non è vero! E' intervenuta per difendermi!

\- Già, la Evans difendeva sempre tutti, era la paladina della giustizia, _lei_ , si sentiva brava e bella a difendere i deboli e i perseguitati, così poteva mettersi in mostra davanti a tutti! – esclamò Isabel sprezzante, - Ma sta di fatto che quello era proprio un letale, malefico, spietato sorrisetto e no, non glielo perdonerò mai: nel momento della tua maggiore umiliazione, di fronte alla minaccia di denudarti in pubblico, proprio nel momento in cui subivi l'affronto più degradante per un ragazzo, quello che ti svilisce dicendo _"sei povero, sei sporco, sei brutto",_ quella non è riuscita a trattenere un sorriso!

Isabel era paonazza dall'ira e sembrava non riuscire a trattenere le parole che le sgorgavano con un urlo strozzato dalle labbra:

\- Lily con quel sorriso ha scelto, non so quanto consapevolmente, ma si è schierata coi Malandrini, con i tuoi torturatori di sempre: è stato il punto di non ritorno, e tu ancora non l'avevi chiamata _Sanguemarcio_! Ma lei aveva già scelto loro, i Malandrini, e James, e tu eri sullo sfondo, ormai, solo il ricordo sfocato di un'amicizia d'infanzia!

Severus trasalì: gli aveva urlato in faccia la verità, un'altra volta. Avrebbe tanto voluto non avere mai visto quel sorriso divertito sul volto di Lily: ma c'era stato, pur se fuggevole, e aveva sentito il cuore stringersi in una morsa atroce, aveva di colpo avvertito tutto il distacco da Lily e l'aveva vista letteralmente andare via, per sempre perduta.

\- Ma _io_ non ho riso della tua umiliazione, mentre eri mutande all'aria, come invece ha fatto la tua amata Lily! – riprese Isabel furibonda. – Quando vuoi bene a qualcuno, non ti viene da ridere se gli fanno del male, ma stai male con lui!

Il mago la osservò con intensità: ancora quel gesto, le nocche che con stizza cancellavano lacrime ribelli alla volontà.

Sì, col senno di poi l'umiliazione si era caricata di un'ulteriore tragedia, quel giorno: sminuito davanti alla ragazza che amava e pesantemente provocato, insultandola aveva dato il peggio di sé. Ma, soprattutto, Lily era morta un po', per il giovane Severus, per effetto di quel sorriso, per la solitudine che gliene sarebbe derivata e per il tradimento che, a causa di quella solitudine, avrebbe poi perpetrato. E così anche lui aveva cominciato a morire, quel giorno, per Lily e per la propria coscienza.

\- Io l'ho gravemente insultata, – mormorò piano, - ed era la mia sola amica!

\- Oh Severus, ma tu non ne hai colpa! Come ha potuto Lily non capire che il suo intervento, in quel momento, ti umiliava ancora di più e peggiorava la situazione? Come ha potuto non comprendere la tua rabbia impotente, la tua disperazione? – esclamò Isabel accorata. – Non ha saputo perdonarti per una parola che ti è sfuggita mentre ti stavano degradando davanti a tutta la scuola, proprio lei che insieme con loro si è presa gioco di te e ti ha insultato usando l'odioso epiteto che quegli stronzi avevano coniato!

 _Mocciosus_.

Severus strinse i pugni e sospirò: quel giorno, sul prato di Hogwarts illuminato dal sole, avrebbe solo voluto essere cieco e sordo.

E muto, soprattutto.

\- Lily aveva tutte le ragioni per essere offesa e rispondere al mio terribile insulto. – ribatté cupo.

\- Certo, era ferita nell'orgoglio, la bella reginetta della scuola, ma invece di comprendere che l'avevi detto involontariamente, in un momento davvero orribile per te, ha reagito come una ragazzina stizzita: si è fermata alla superficie è ti ha irrevocabilmente condannato senza porsi tanti problemi. E poi, tra tutto ciò che poteva dirti, non c'era nulla di peggio di _Mocciosus!_ \- insistette la maga con ostinazione. - E bada bene che, quando l'ha detto, non eravate in una situazione di parità: tu eri in mutande davanti a tutta la scuola e lei non ha neppure avuto quel minimo d'intelligenza per capire che il suo intervento non aveva fatto altro che umiliarti ancora di più. Lei, che era in posizione di vantaggio, ti ha risposto con la cosa peggiore che poteva dire davanti ai Malandrini, ha usato il _loro_ insulto, ed in quel momento di nuovo ha scelto, ben consapevole questa volta, e si è schierata con loro contro quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo migliore amico, quasi come dicendo _"Sono con voi, continuate pure a torturarlo, completate tranquillamente la vostra opera: io non lo difenderò più!"_ e ha negato ogni speranza a te che la fissavi da terra, mortificato e impotente.

La voce di Isabel era diventata stridula; si fermò a riprendere fiato e poi continuò in tono sommesso, la voce carica di dispiaciuta amarezza:

\- Un'amica ti critica, ti può anche mettere davanti ad una scelta, ma non si schiera coi tuoi nemici, soprattutto se ti vede chiaramente in difficoltà ed incapace di gestire le tue emozioni. C'è una dose di perfida cattiveria in più in quell'odioso insulto, che colpisce in profondità. - La voce era tornata ad accusare collerica. - C'è la sua complicità con i Malandrini nel momento in cui ne ha fatto suo il linguaggio: Lily sapeva bene di ferirti e lo ha detto con la volontà di farlo, e lo sai bene anche tu! Quel giorno le hai fornito l'alibi per rompere la vostra amicizia e ha colto al volo l'occasione, perché non aspettava altro, ormai. E' stato un addio, reso ancora più crudele dal fatto che mentre tu pendevi a testa in giù e mutande al vento, la Evans e Potter, sotto l'occhio benevolo di Black, sembravano quasi flirtare con le loro insulse scaramucce d'amore: _"Esci con me?" "No, non ci esco… "_

Il mago chinò il capo e sospirò di nuovo.

Isabel aveva ragione: l'insulto usato in risposta da Lily aveva trafitto il cuore del giovane Severus, che dopo oltre venti anni ancora sanguinava; aveva aperto una profonda ferita che non si era mai richiusa.

Esisteva un codice esclusivo fra loro, fatto di parole segrete: solo per lei era il _Principe Mezzosangue_ , perché solo Lily poteva comprendere la sottile ironia del gioco di parole, con il riscoperto orgoglio d'avere in sé anche del sangue Babbano, proprio come lei. Ma con quell'insulto imperdonabile aveva incrinato profondamente il loro codice che Lily, con la sua sferzante risposta, aveva del tutto distrutto.

Quando aveva sentito l'umiliante epiteto uscire dalle sue labbra, aveva subito capito che era la fine, che la loro amicizia non aveva più alcuna possibilità di sopravvivere se ora gli rivoltava contro l'odiata parola che per cinque anni aveva considerato spregevole, proprio come coloro che la pronunciavano.

Il mondo di Lily era cambiato, quel giorno, e il giovane Severus si era reso conto di non farne più parte: altri avevano preso il suo posto e non gli restava che schiumare d'ira impotente e morire di vergogna a gambe all'aria davanti a tutti, con l'ulteriore scherno che il _Levicorpus_ l'aveva inventato lui!

Aveva giurato vendetta, quel giorno, contro tutti loro, e la vendetta l'aveva anche avuta, ma solo contro se stesso. Quel giorno aveva perso tutto e lui solo era stato l'artefice della sconfitta dalla quale non si era mai più risollevato.

Dopo ventidue anni, il suo unico ed ardente desiderio era che _quel giorno_ maledetto non fosse mai esistito!

Rialzò il capo e la fissò: Isabel aveva trasformato in crude parole i tormentosi pensieri che troppe volte gli avevano affollato la mente nei lunghi anni in cui era rimasto solo con se stesso. In quel momento la maga gli sembrava quasi un insidioso serpente che cercava d'avvelenare i suoi ricordi. Eppure, aveva ancora il volto di Lily, quello che sarebbe potuto essere il suo viso a quell'età, con la pelle chiara nel leggero velo di lentiggini, rischiarato dalla verde luce dei suoi occhi.

Da un sogno meraviglioso era precipitato in un incubo o, meglio, era tornato al normale incubo della sua vita, solo che, adesso, la realtà dell'illusione bruciava tremendamente vivida nei suoi ricordi, tormentando non più solo il cuore, ma anche il corpo cui aveva permesso di amare quel sogno impossibile.

Dopo una lunga pausa per riprendere fiato, Isabel riprese con nuovo, indignato vigore:

\- Poi ti ho visto, la notte, implorare disperato il suo perdono, disposto a tutto per ottenerlo.

Il mago trasalì e strinse i pugni. No, non voleva ricordare quella porta che si chiudeva sgretolando il suo futuro. Quella porta che mille e mille volte si era richiusa spietata nell'incubo dei suoi ricordi.

\- E' stata senza cuore quando ti ha sbattuto la porta in faccia, Severus: non ti ha neppure permesso di chiederle scusa, non ha mai neppure preso in considerazione di perdonarti! Era da un pezzo che aspettava l'occasione giusta per rompere con te e tu le hai solo servito un'ottima scusa su un piatto d'argento.

\- Sta zitta! – gridò il mago, la voce a graffiare la ferita nella gola, non ancora del tutto rimarginata.

Il dolore pulsò, intenso e lancinante, e per un breve istante Severus fu grato a quel lampo di luce che nello spasimo della sofferenza aveva dissolto il viso sprezzante di Lily nei suoi ricordi.

Gli aveva girato le spalle e se ne era andata, per sempre. Per una parola. L'aveva lasciata andare, senza neppure provare a combattere, perché sapeva che era giusto così, perché sapeva di non meritarla.

\- E' stata spietata e non ha fatto altro che gettare veleno su di te, con risentimento e cattiveria gratuita, senza neppure lasciarti parlare, spiegare! C'era un sottinteso d'accusa nelle sue parole, quel _"sapevo che prima o poi mi avresti chiamato così!"_ : eppure, finché quella parola tu e i Serpeverde la usavate con gli altri, non aveva mai fatto scene. – esclamò Isabel irridente. – Ti ha accusato di non vedere l'ora di unirti all'Oscuro Signore, quando tu, invece, ancora non lo pensavi, ma non ti ha dato neppure il tempo per ribattere, per difenderti.

\- Aveva ragione: io sono diventato un Mangiamorte. – rispose il mago con tormentata amarezza.

\- Ma non lo eri, non lo eri ancora! Cosa sarebbe accaduto se non ti avesse girato le spalle ma ti fosse rimasta vicina? Lily ti conosceva bene, sapeva della tua infanzia infelice, ha visto con i suoi occhi come ti umiliavano quei grifoni bastardi, conosceva tutta la tua rabbia repressa, il tuo bisogno di rivalsa e il tuo giusto desiderio di vendetta! Lily sapeva che non eri ancora perduto, eppure ha dato di te un giudizio implacabile e definitivo. – ribatté Isabel accorata. – No, Severus, ti sei illuso per tutti questi anni, ma quel litigio Lily lo ha condotto ad arte solo per sbarazzarsi di te che eri diventato troppo "scomodo", al punto che non riusciva più a giustificare la vostra inaccettabile intimità con i nuovi amici della sua Casa, quelli cui teneva veramente. La sua amicizia per te era già finita da tempo: c'era troppa freddezza in lei, troppa determinazione, ma neppure un briciolo di sofferenza per una che stava dicendo addio al suo migliore amico! La verità è che non le importava già più nulla di te, Severus: ormai per lei eri solo un Mangiamorte, un nemico da odiare e distruggere!

Il mago abbassò il capo e fu scosso da un lieve tremito: alla fine era diventato un Mangiamorte, il nemico che l'aveva distrutta.

Era tremendo vedere Isabel che, con le sembianze di Lily, la accusava così implacabilmente e dava voce a pensieri che per tanti anni il mago aveva rifiutato di lasciare affiorare nella propria mente, pensieri che ancora respingeva perché altrimenti il suo sogno ne sarebbe uscito distrutto.

\- Lily aveva ragione: io ero irrimediabilmente attratto dalle Arti Oscure e lei voleva solo che io lasciassi le amicizie sbagliate!

Isabel scoppiò in una risata traboccante di disprezzo:

\- Già, perché i suoi amici, invece, quelli sì che erano buoni e giusti! Potter non ti tormentava per il tuo interesse verso le Arti Oscure, ma per il semplice fatto che "esistevi" ed eri amico di Lily. Durante tutti gli anni di scuola non ti ha mai lasciato in pace, spalleggiato da quel bellimbusto rinnegato di Black e protetto dall'autorità complice e prostituita di Lupin, solo perché voleva lei, Lily, e tu, con l'ipersensibilità dell'innamorato, l'avevi intuito subito. Ed alla fine è riuscito a portatela via, perché la tua Lily - lo sprezzo nella voce della maga aveva raggiunto il massimo, - aveva troppo bisogno di sicurezza e normalità mentre tu, invece, eri irrimediabilmente "diverso". Sei sempre stato senza speranze, Severus, destinato alla sconfitta fin dall'inizio! – terminò a voce bassa, colma di amaro sconforto.

Severus strinse i pugni: perché non stava zitta? Perché continuava a sputargli addosso una verità che non voleva ascoltare?

\- E tu cosa avresti dovuto fare, secondo lei? – incalzò Isabel, inarrestabile nel suo atto d'accusa contro Lily. – Lasciare i tuoi amici, che ti apprezzavano per quello che eri e che riconoscevano le tue capacità, perché lei ne aveva paura? Avresti dovuto lasciare la tua sicurezza solo perché a lei non piacevano?

Di nuovo la crudele e beffarda risata proruppe dalle labbra della maga:

\- Bé, forse Avery e Mulciber usavano anche un po' di Magia Oscura, ma Potter e i suoi compari non facevano certo di meglio appendendoti a testa in giù, solo per umiliarti davanti a tutti, senza che tu li avessi minimamente provocati.

Gli occhi verdi che avrebbero dovuto essere di Lily lampeggiarono irradiando oscuri bagliori di smeraldo che non erano mai stati nello sguardo della donna che aveva amato per tutta la vita.

\- Ok, non sarà Magia Oscura, ma è un atto ignobile. Senza contare che Black ha coscientemente cercato di ucciderti mandandoti contro un Lupo Mannaro! Insomma, quella smorfiosa della Evans difendeva gente di questa risma, e poi si lamentava che non riusciva a giustificare l'amicizia con te con quelli della sua Casa: era solo un'insopportabile ipocrita!

Era terribile ascoltare quelle accuse contro la sua Lily, eppure ciò che Isabel stava impetuosamente gridando, animata dalla sua stessa rabbia d'un tempo, era assolutamente vero. Ma come faceva la maga ad avere tutte quelle informazioni sulla sua gioventù? Anche ciò che, come il mortale scherzo di Black, non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno rispettando l'ordine perentorio di Silente?

\- Sì, tu giravi con tipi poco raccomandabili, ma non hai mai partecipato alle loro bravate né usato la Magia Oscura; l'unica cosa che Lily poteva rimproverarti era d'essere loro amico ma, del resto, appartenevano alla tua Casa: che s'aspettava mai quella presuntuosa ragazzetta? Lei difendeva i suoi amici e tu i tuoi: eravate pari, no?

\- Se avessi saputo amarla abbastanza, quando era ancora viva, avrei fatto ciò che mi chiedeva e non avrei rovinato la mia vita… né la sua! – mormorò Severus con inflessibile rigore.

\- Solo perché non hai rinunciato alle tue scelte per lei? Nemmeno lei ha cambiato le sue idee per te, se è solo per questo!

\- Ma era lei ad essere nel giusto! – ribatté il mago.

\- Questo non cambia minimamente le cose: è evidente che ai tuoi occhi la strada giusta era l'Oscuro Signore ed avevi tutto il diritto di percorrerla!

Severus deglutì amaro. Già, quella strada l'aveva percorsa, fino in fondo, fino alla perdizione della sua anima, e del suo amore.

\- Non si era mai insensibilmente accorta del tuo amore e per te, in fondo, amarla da lontano mentre sposava un altro, oppure dietro una maschera d'argento, non faceva poi molta differenza! – concluse Isabel, il dolore della rassegnazione a venarle la voce e a riempirle gli occhi di lacrime, quasi come se quella scelta sbagliata pesasse anche su di lei.

\- L'atteggiamento di rifiuto di Lily e dei Malandrini ha concorso a determinare la tua scelta, insieme alla violenza Babbana di tuo padre e alla colpevole cecità di Silente e degli altri professori che hanno consentito la sistematica persecuzione di un ragazzino povero e poco amato, _"solo perché esiste"_! – esclamò Isabel, il viso di Lily distorto dall'ira e le fiamme dei suoi capelli che frustavano l'aria. – È loro la vera responsabilità della tua scelta, Severus, non tua! Loro ti hanno spinto su quella strada, senza lasciarti altra scelta, perché ti hanno discriminato, umiliato, sottovalutato e rifiutato, tu, giovane mago brillante dalle grandi capacità. Cos'altro potevi fare se non rivolgerti all'Oscuro Signore, l'unico che avrebbe apprezzato le tue qualità?

Severus sospirò profondamente: sì, era caduto in quell'inganno, si era lasciato ammaliare dalle promesse del serpente finendo tra le sue spire, permettendo di avvelenargli l'anima.

\- Cercavi solo vendetta e rivalsa, Severus: il tuo orgoglio ti ha spinto a cercare la giusta affermazione del tuo valore, là dove pensavi di poterla trovare.

Invece, aveva solo bruciato la propria anima e trovato la perdizione.

Anche se Isabel stava in tutti i modi cercando di giustificarlo, Severus sapeva che, in realtà, la responsabilità di quella scelta sbagliata era sua, solo sua, e nulla poteva realmente discolparlo. Lo sapeva da sempre, anche prima che Lily morisse, per questo si era atrocemente punito rinunciando a vivere, alla disperata ricerca di un'impossibile redenzione e di un perdono che nessuno poteva dargli.

Scosse il capo e mormorò piano, con cupa e composta amarezza:

\- No, solo io sono responsabile della mia scelta, solo io sono colpevole.

La maga rimase a fissarlo, muta ora, gli occhi verdi di Lily pieni di lacrime di dolore. E di amore. No, il mago non poteva sbagliarsi. Era quell'amore, era la comprensione del suo tremendo rimorso che, nella notte, l'avevano spinta a perdonarlo, quando ancora recitava la parte di Lily, a donargli quell'assoluzione di cui aveva un estremo bisogno, ma che non aveva mai osato chiedere a nessuno, perché lui per primo non se ne riteneva degno.

Dopo un silenzio che sembrò eterno, Isabel si riscosse all'improvviso: allungò il braccio e, mentre una lacrima le rigava la gota, gli sfiorò il viso con incredibile dolcezza, le dita tremanti.

\- Severus… oh Severus!

Quindi gli voltò bruscamente le spalle, ma il mago sapeva che le nocche stavano scacciando con stizza quella lacrima che ancora una volta era sfuggita al suo imperioso controllo.

Tornò a girarsi e riprese a parlare:

\- No, Severus, non sei tu l'unico colpevole! – insistette, una triste amarezza nella voce. - Avevi solo bisogno di un piccolo aiuto, ma nessuno te lo ha dato! Lily a un certo punto è stata sopraffatta dai pregiudizi e colta da dubbi e ripensamenti: è stato quando ha cominciato a confrontare la tua oscura diversità con la fulgida normalità dei Malandrini e l'attraente spavalderia strafottente di Potter. Era tua amica e ti voleva bene, è vero, ma alla fine quel bene era diventato solo compassione: provava pena per te, e poi ha cominciato anche a vergognarsi del piccolo, nero, imbarazzante… _Mocciosus!_

Il mago la fissò, turbato. Era strano, ma quell'insulto, così a lungo odiato, sulle labbra di Isabel si era ammantato di una sorprendente dolcezza. Forse era stato il sospiro che l'aveva preceduto, o il tono di voce che si era improvvisamente abbassato fino a tremare leggermente, ma in quella parola vibrava tutto lo stesso dolore che il giovane Severus aveva provato ogni volta che gli era stata rivolta.

\- E' diventata tua amica e ti ha voluto bene solo perché tu sei stato il primo, e per molto tempo l'unico, a capirla ed apprezzarla nella sua diversità in quanto strega in un mondo di Babbani. Ma già da King's Cross, prima ancora di salire sul treno, hai perso il tuo fascino e sei diventato solo uno dei tanti.

La voce della maga riprese l'implacabile tono accusatorio:

\- Col passare degli anni il tuo essere oscuro e talvolta cattivo è diventato un peso troppo ingombrante per Lily, al punto che ha cominciato ad avere difficoltà a giustificare con i suoi amici quello che provava per te, il bambino che le aveva svelato la realtà della magia. Quando ti ha chiuso quella porta in faccia, ha semplicemente scelto di tutelare i suoi personali interessi, si è letteralmente liberata di te, di una persona scomoda, con cui non condivideva più nulla e le cui strade presto avrebbero finito per diventare incompatibili; si è liberata del ragazzo che l'aveva ferita rigettandole addosso l'unica cosa che lei ancora sapeva darti: il suo inutile affetto compassionevole! Ma non era questo che tu volevi, vero Severus?

Il mago resse lo sguardo di Isabel, dove sfida, ira, amore e dolore si rincorrevano vorticosamente dentro le iridi verdi in cui splendevano attraenti bagliori d'oscurità.

No, quell'affetto compassionevole al giovane Severus faceva solo male dentro: lui voleva tutto, corpo, anima e cuore; voleva essere l'unico, in un rapporto esclusivo e totalizzante come il suo amore, quello che dopo oltre vent'anni ancora bruciava impetuoso nel suo cuore.

\- Lily ha visto l'oscurità della tua anima, Severus, ha intuito gli abissi di perdizione e solitudine verso cui correvi ed ha avuto paura, così è scappata via. Il vostro ultimo litigio è stato solo una scusa, per lei: non ho visto il suo cuore, quella notte, né la sua anima, non ho visto proprio nulla nella Lily che tu tanto amavi; non ho visto la sua sofferenza per un'amicizia d'infanzia cancellata con un colpo di spugna, ma solo la rabbia di una ragazzina viziata offesa davanti a tutti.

Ancora l'accusa sul volto che sembrava quello di Lily, sputata con forza da quelle labbra, che solo desiderava baciare, con tono sempre più crudelmente ironico:

\- Ed infatti, l'antipatia per il bullo della scuola si è fin troppo presto trasformata in amore e si è buttata tra le sue braccia davanti ai tuoi occhi. Certo che se ancora avevi dei dubbi ad inginocchiarti davanti all'Oscuro Signore e a porgergli il tuo braccio, lei ti ha dato una gran bella spinta!

Era solo gelosia, si ripeté il mago aggrappandosi strenuamente a quell'unico pensiero per non annegare nel mare delle perfide cattiverie che Isabel continuava a lanciare su Lily: sì, era solo la gelosia di una donna innamorata e delusa, nient'altro. Quelle erano solo bugie… bugie… bugie che facevano tremendamente male e penetravano in profondità nel suo animo ad incontrare quegli stessi pensieri che spesso l'avevano tormentato ma che aveva sempre rifiutato, respingendoli indietro, in fondo, lontano da sé e dal suo purissimo amore.

\- Lily non poteva scegliere me. – disse con penoso sforzo richiamando alla mente tutte le giustificazioni che negli le aveva trovato a discolpa. – Ha continuato a volermi bene anche se a causa del mio comportamento non poteva più stimarmi né avere fiducia in me: io ormai ero passato dall'altra parte e avevo abbracciato idee opposte alle sue, che lei proprio non poteva condividere. Ma era lei nel giusto, io ho sbagliato, io l'ho tradita, fin da allora!

\- Se Lily fosse stata veramente tua amica e ti avesse voluto bene, non ti avrebbe piantato in asso sbattendoti in faccia quella porta, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per farti cambiare idea, tanto più se era convinta che stessi compiendo una scelta sciagurata. – ribatté Isabel quasi ringhiando, come una tigre che difende il suo cucciolo. - Se ti avesse amato non si sarebbe disinteressata di un ragazzo che stava per bruciare la propria anima solo per buttarsi tra le braccia del bel Potter dalla faccia pulita, abbandonandoti tragicamente a te stesso; avrebbe continuato a rimanerti vicino, a sostenerti e alla fine sarebbe riuscita a convincerti, perché tu l'amavi, e sono certa che lo sapesse benissimo, e avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei!

Severus chinò il capo: già, ma Lily non lo amava, non lo aveva _mai_ amato. C'era stato un tempo in cui aveva addirittura sperato che Lily lo avesse fatto per il suo bene, pensando che rompendo in quel modo definitivo lui avrebbe capito e sarebbe tornato indietro.

Ma non era così, quella era stata solo una delle sue tante illusioni!

Già, aveva passato l'intera vita a cullarsi in quelle illusioni che ora Isabel, col volto, gli occhi e i capelli di Lily, stava distruggendo una dopo l'altra con inarrestabile durezza.

Il piccolo Severus, ancora solo un bambino, aveva trovato in Lily un'amica meravigliosa; l'aveva scelta, alla faccia d'ogni possibile idea razzista, aveva eletto lei, figlia di Babbani, a sua amica, e aveva solo sognato di condividere con lei la bellezza della magia mentre nel suo cuore, insospettato e sconosciuto, nasceva un puro sentimento d'amore. Ma molto presto, appena arrivata a Hogwarts, la sua amica aveva cominciato a vedere in lui qualcosa di sbagliato e aveva cominciato a guardarlo come una Serpe, proprio come tutti i Grifo vedevano gli appartenenti alla sua Casa. Il giovane Severus aveva capito molto presto che Lily vedeva i Grifondoro, tutti, come migliori di lui; aveva cercato in ogni modo di dimostrarle che coloro che si burlavano di lui e lo umiliavano non erano poi così perfetti come lei credeva, addirittura fino a cadere nella trappola che Black gli aveva teso, proprio come uno stupido, reso folle dall'amore. Ma tutto gli si era rivoltato contro e quando aveva creduto d'aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo, non solo aveva rischiato di morire, ma Silente l'aveva costretto a tacere la sua scoperta e così, invece di screditare Potter, era solo riuscito a farlo apparire come un eroe agli occhi di Lily. Era letteralmente impazzito di rabbia nel vedere che loro continuavano imperterriti a violare le regole della scuola, ma erano amati, benvoluti ed apprezzati mentre lui…

Le parole di Isabel interruppero di nuovo i suoi pensieri.

\- Non credo che tu fossi irrecuperabile, Severus. – riprese la maga con mestizia. – Se Lily avesse scelto te, invece di Potter, e ancora non riesco a capire cosa ci abbia trovato in quel ragazzino viziato, - proseguì con tono improvvisamente alterato, - se fosse diventata la tua ragazza, sono certa che le cose sarebbero andate ben diversamente. Prima o poi qualche Serpeverde l'avrebbe offesa o avrebbe cercato di prendersela con lei, una _Sanguemarcio_ , ma tu non lo avresti mai permesso e ti saresti schierato dalla sua parte, con questo rinnegando apertamente tutti gli ideali dei Mangiamorte, sfidandoli a prezzo della tua stessa vita!

Severus trasalì: era esattamente quello che aveva fatto quando Voldemort aveva minacciato di ucciderla.

\- No, non negarlo! – esclamò Isabel fraintendendo il suo sussulto. – L'avresti fatto! _Tu l'hai fatto!_

Negli occhi della maga ardevano fiamme di un oscuro splendore smeraldino, così diverse dalla chiara e rassicurante tonalità delle iridi di Lily.

\- Tu hai addirittura tradito il tuo Signore per salvarle la vita! – gridò.

Il mago trasalì di nuovo, in modo ancora più evidente, gli occhi neri incatenati allo sguardo infuocato di Isabel, che certo non era più quello di Lily: come faceva a sapere ciò che tutti ignoravano? Il suo segreto era morto con Silente e solo il figlio di Lily poteva scoprirlo se avesse visto i suoi ricordi. Ma lei, _lei_ come diavolo faceva a saperlo?

Era un'accusa quella che gli aveva lanciato? Oppure un riconoscimento?

\- Ma lei, lei, cos'ha mai fatto per te, Lily? Oltre a permettersi l'insolenza di chiamarti _Sev…_ Come ha osato storpiare il tuo bellissimo nome?

La maga s'interruppe un istante, quasi a riprendere fiato, poi sussurrò, con aria sognante:

\- Severus…

Le dure sillabe del suo nome risuonarono nell'aria ricolme d'infinita dolcezza, e il mago rabbrividì, suo malgrado; nessuno, neppure Lily aveva mai pronunciato in quel modo il suo nome, con quell'enfasi carica di desiderio… e amore!

\- Eri solo un ragazzino troppo sensibile, Severus, d'animo delicato nonostante l'onnipresente sarcasmo, tua sola difesa contro il mondo, – mormorò teneramente, - ma è stato proprio il mondo ad uccidere la tua dolcezza e a farti diventare velenoso e maligno! Ma io amo il mio fiero, nobile, indomabile, coraggioso, appassionato, tormentato, intelligente e ironico Principe Mezzosangue!

Il mago non riusciva più a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo: Isabel si stava dimostrando del tutto imprevedibile.

\- Io stravedo per il tuo sottile e tagliente senso dell'umorismo. – gli disse sorridendo. - Amo perfino i tuoi difetti, la tua insolenza, la tua arroganza. Sai essere incantevolmente arrogante, Severus, deliziosamente perfido…

Isabel gli sorrideva, sognante, il viso di Lily più bello di quanto mai gli fosse sembrato. Si ritrovò inopinatamente a desiderare di stringerla tra le braccia.

\- E ti trovo anche bello, bellissimo, sebbene certo non di una bellezza convenzionale. - continuò languida Isabel, carezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita e arrivando a sfiorargli appena le labbra facendolo di nuovo rabbrividire di un piacere che solo quella notte aveva scoperto, per la prima volta, proprio con lei.

\- Una bellezza profondamente elegante, sensuale ed ipnotica, tenebrosamente affascinante…

Isabel si ritrasse di scatto, come un serpente, la gelosia di nuovo sul volto:

\- Ma Lily non ti amava, non ha neppure mai visto queste tue qualità; aveva solo paura della tua oscurità, così si è rifugiata tra le braccia del cavaliere dalla fulgida armatura.

La voce era di nuovo acuta, quasi stridula, e aveva perso tutta la sensuale dolcezza di cui era stata intrisa fino a un attimo prima:

\- Perché per amarti, soprattutto per una come Lily, bella, intelligente e ben integrata, ci voleva troppo coraggio, quello che lei non ha mai avuto. Occorreva avere molto coraggio per sfidare l'Oscurità e andarsi a ripigliare un ragazzo che, ormai, era più da quel lato, quello sbagliato, che non di qua, da quello facile! – accusò con durezza. - Occorreva avere il coraggio di sfidare i benpensanti e tutte le regole del mondo dei buoni e dei giusti per andare a scegliersi il reietto e l'escluso, quello che si meritava d'essere reietto ed escluso solo perché era brutto, povero, mal vestito e si interessava alle Arti Oscure!

La voce della maga traboccava di sdegnato sarcasmo e sembrava non riuscire più a frenarsi:

\- Occorreva avere il coraggio di scegliere il Cavaliere Nero, e rinunciare a quello dalla bianca e lucente armatura, quello cui tutti plaudevano, il rampollo di buona famiglia, bello e ben vestito, fin troppo amato dai genitori, mai trascurato, mai picchiato e lasciato a piangere da solo in un angolo, l'acclamato eroe del Quidditch...

Severus la fissava sbalordito, incapace di interrompere quell'accorato flusso di parole, il cui tono era di nuovo repentinamente cambiato, modulato ora su un'amara malinconia:

\- Occorreva avere il coraggio di ricordarsi della felicità che brillava negli occhi del piccolo Severus, in quel boschetto, quando le parlava del loro futuro di maghi, l'orgoglio nelle sue parole a renderlo "grande" nonostante i vestiti spaiati…

Severus tremò: Isabel non poteva, non poteva sapere nulla del boschetto e delle sue parole. Com'era mai possibile…

\- O forse occorreva solo un amore che per Lily non era ancora nato e che tu, con il tuo comportamento, da lei giudicato sbagliato e inaccettabile, hai impedito che nascesse...

Di nuovo, gli occhi di Isabel abbandonarono la conosciuta tonalità di quelli di Lily e assunsero cupi bagliori di smeraldo, come se l'oscura luminosità del bosco si rispecchiasse nelle sue iridi:

\- Ebbene… io quel coraggio l'avrei avuto, Severus, io quel coraggio _l'ho avuto,_ \- esclamò con orgoglio, ma anche con uno strano tremito nella voce, - quando ho impedito che tu morissi!

Severus era senza parole: non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo, come potesse quella donna sapere così tante cose di lui che nessun altro sapeva; l'unica cosa di cui era certo era che Isabel era profondamente innamorata di lui, da quando era solo una ragazza, e che l'aveva amato per tutta la vita, proprio come lui aveva perdutamente amato Lily. La maga aveva cercato in tutti i modi di distruggere il suo sogno d'amore… solo perché lo amava!

\- Severus…

Il mago percepì di nuovo una dolcezza struggente e profonda nella voce della maga:

\- Severus, tu hai amato per tutta la vita una Lily idealizzata, non una donna vera, ma quella che hai celato nel tuo cuore, quella di cui hai voluto vedere gli occhi in punto di morte…

La voce si spezzò per un istante in un tremulo sospiro, poi riprese, sommessa:

\- Hai amato un sogno, il tuo meraviglioso sogno d'amore, non una donna in carne ed ossa, quella che ha sposato il tuo peggior nemico ed è diventata la madre del figlio che avresti voluto fosse tuo! Hai continuato ad amare quella bimba gentile che ti faceva arrossire solo pronunciando il tuo nome.

Il mago tremò.

\- Solo quella bimba poteva sopravvivere nel tuo cuore, anche oltre la morte, non certo la madre di un figlio non tuo, né tanto meno la moglie del tuo rivale. Solo così hai potuto portar via un pezzo di lettera scritta per un altro e fingere che quell'affetto fosse rivolto a te!

Severus chiuse gli occhi, distrutto: nessuno, nessuno sapeva di quel suo patetico gesto!

Isabel allungò una mano e gli carezzò ancora la guancia, piano, delicata:

\- Oh Severus, solo tu, nella tua assurda ingenuità, potevi sperare che i rapporti tra voi sarebbero rimasti per sempre quelli dell'altalena! Tu l'hai trasformata in una cerva d'argento che evocavi la notte… solo per invocarne il nome piangendo!

Il mago si morse le labbra: anche gli occhi di Isabel erano colmi di lacrime!

Sì, la maga ancora una volta aveva ragione. Il ricordo di Lily si era cristallizzato nell'argentea cerva solo perché era morta, per colpa sua. Non aveva saputo amarla da viva, quindi lo aveva fatto quando non c'era stata più.

\- Ami una donna che non potrà mai deluderti, Severus, ma lo fai con un tale atroce rimorso nel cuore che, comunque, non esistono più difetti o imperfezioni, in lei, che potresti mai rimproverarle: tu ami un'idea, un ricordo, un sogno!

Isabel scosse il capo e sospirò:

\- Lily è l'Angelo indifferente che ha illuminato la tua strada, incrociata quasi per caso, è il punto luminoso di tutta la tua vita. È la Bellezza, è la Purezza, il Riscatto e la Redenzione prima ancora di aver peccato. È tutto ciò che hai desiderato fin da bimbo, ciò che volevi da uomo è la purezza perduta, l'anima integra cui aneli per poter amare prima di tutto te stesso!

La maga sembrava aver difficoltà a parlare, ora, la voce sopraffatta dalla commozione:

\- Hai amato un sogno di nome Lily, non la ragazza che ti ha sbattuto la porta in faccia. Hai continuato ad amare il tuo sogno, restando nel tuo mondo di tenebra, mentre lei ti ha dimenticato senza fatica convolando a nozze con il "buono e giusto" Potter. Punto. Fine della favola. Il Rospo è rimasto tale e non è mai diventato Principe perché la Principessa ha baciato un altro.

Le parole di Isabel cadevano come macigni su di lui, devastandolo e mettendolo di fronte alla cruda realtà.

\- Un amore ideale, alimentato dal rimorso, un amore divino!

La maga lottava con le lacrime, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare, ma la mano pendeva inerte, senza più cercare di cancellare con le nocche stizzite la liquida traccia del suo intenso dolore:

\- Una dedizione assoluta, incondizionata in quel tuo lasciarla libera di andare tra le braccia di un altro; uno straziante amore unilaterale, una devozione totale ed esclusiva, che va al di là del sesso e del buon senso. L'unica donna che hai amato e cui sei restato fedele per tutta la vita, fino a stanotte!

I loro sguardi si incontrarono: scintille nere e bagliori verdi. Severus strinse i pugni mentre un amaro sorriso di sconfitta si adagiava sulle labbra di Isabel, le lacrime che le scorrevano ormai libere e inarrestabili sulle gote:

\- Sì, lo so, questa notte hai amato lei… non me! L'ultima notte di sogno, prima di affrontare la penosa realtà.

\- Basta… basta… basta…

Il mago non avrebbe mai creduto d'essere capace di implorare.

\- Hai rinunciato a vivere, per il rimorso d'averla uccisa. Hai scelto una vita di totale solitudine solo per soffrire ed espiare fino in fondo le tue colpe: non solo hai rinunciato al futuro, ma hai distrutto anche il tuo presente per vivere solo in un passato che non è mai esistito. Soffri e vuoi soffrire perché solo il dolore ti fa sentire ancora vivo!

\- Basta… ti prego…

\- Il dolore è l'unica cosa che ti è rimasta, ormai…

Severus socchiuse gli occhi.

La sua sofferenza era più che abbastanza: non voleva vedere anche quella che, con le lacrime, inondava il viso di una Lily che non era mai esistita se non nei suoi sogni.

\- È vero, – mormorò il mago con voce spezzata, - con tutte le mie forze ho voluto rimanere aggrappato ad un sogno ormai morto perché non ritenevo di meritare più nulla nella vita. Ho scelto il gelo della solitudine, dopo aver provato l'oscurità dell'errore, perché non avevo più il diritto di vivere e di essere felice dopo che Lily era morta per causa mia!

\- Io sono Lily, io incarno il tuo sogno! – gridò Isabel, l'isteria nella voce, - ama me, allora!

Severus scosse mesto il capo:

\- Il mio sogno è definitivamente morto, oggi, ed io non posso più amare una morta, né la sua viva finzione. – rispose in un mesto sussurro implorante. – Per favore, ti prego, non ce la faccio più: torna ad assumere le tue vere sembianze.

Isabel lo fissò a lungo con intensità, immobile, senza parlare, senza respirare.

Poi un sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra, quasi un gemito strozzato. Schioccò le dita con ira e la bacchetta del mago comparve nella sua mano solo per essere scagliata malamente tra i suoi piedi.

Fu un lampo accecante: le fiamme dei capelli di Lily furono inghiottite da intricate lingue di tenebre e la verde luminosità dei suoi occhi annegò nell'oscurità.

Un istante dopo la maga gli aveva già girato le spalle e Severus aveva solo avuto il tempo di intravvedere a mala pena il fasciante abito evidenziare le sensuali forme di Isabel ed esaltare, con quella sua sgargiante tonalità di rosso, lo spiccato contrasto con la cascata di lunghi e morbidi riccioli neri che le ricadevano sulla schiena nuda in disordinata libertà, carezzandole la pelle abbronzata.

\- Aspetta!

Aveva gridato ed allungato la mano quasi in quel modo potesse realmente fermarla. La maga si era bloccata di colpo e poi si era girata lentamente restando a fissarlo, in attesa.

Svanita la verde soavità incantata di Lily, erano le scintille nere degli occhi di Isabel, intensamente luminose nella loro profonda oscurità, a incrociare ora con sfida le tenebrose iridi del mago.

Per un attimo ne rimase affascinato, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quel notturno bagliore che sfolgorava in un viso sconosciuto. Poi riprese il controllo di sé e si apprestò a porre quella domanda essenziale da cui tutto dipendeva. Sollevò la manica e le mostrò l'avambraccio sinistro:

\- Il Marchio è quasi svanito. Cos'è accaduto la notte in cui non sono morto?

Gli occhi di Isabel sfavillarono pericolosamente mentre tornava ad avvicinarsi:

\- Mentre io ti strappavo alla morte con la mia potente magia e lasciavo un finto cadavere al posto del tuo corpo, il figlio di Lily ha vinto, ha distrutto il Signore Oscuro, magari proprio grazie ai ricordi che gli ha dato, solo tu puoi saperlo.

Ogni volta che udiva il nome di Lily una lama di fuoco penetrava nel suo cuore e lo straziava con atroce crudeltà, e Isabel sembrava fare apposta a ripeterlo continuamente, ben sapendo il suo tormento, quasi godesse del suo dolore e volesse vendicarsi.

\- Il figlio di Lily li ha visti, i tuoi ricordi, quelli che avevi gelosamente conservato nel cuore per tutti questi anni, così ora tutti sanno del tuo grande amore segreto: ci ha pensato lui, il figlio della tua adorata Lily, a raccontarlo ai quattro venti, persino all'Oscuro Signore, che ha riso di te e del tuo perduto amore, durante lo scontro finale. Potter gli ha sbattuto in faccia che lo hai sempre ingannato, che gli hai mentito, che per tutti questi anni sei sempre e solo stato fedele ad Albus Silente. Il mondo magico sa tutta la verità su di te, adesso: puoi tornare da loro, se vuoi, e ti accoglieranno come un eroe!

\- Tutti mi credono morto!

Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca con astio, senza che lo volesse.

\- Pensi veramente che sarebbe quello il problema? – lo provocò la maga, quasi ridendo, prima che la sua immagine svanisse in una cascata di scintille.

1 Ok, la traduzione è mia: non sarà letterale, ma secondo me esprime molto meglio ciò che realmente è accaduto alla fine del 32° capitolo del 7° libro "Harry Potter e i doni della morte".

2 Il significato del rosso (vita) contrapposto al nero (morte) è stato aggiunto a seguito dei commenti di Monica (Kijoka).

3 Questo capitolo è dedicato alla mia dolce Monica e il suo titolo è stato pensato proprio per lei, così come molti dei brani inseriti e relativi ai sogni.

4 Frase detta da Silente a Piton quando il mago gli ha chiesto di salvare Lily da Voldemort (Harry Potter e i doni della morte - cap. 33)

5 **NOTA BENE -** **In questo capitolo Isabel rovescerà molte accuse su Lily. A scanso di equivoci preciso che** **le parole di Isabel non rispecchiano le mie idee poiché io non ritengo Lily colpevole di tutto ciò di cui è accusata** **. Quelle accuse rappresentano solo il** **soggettivo pensiero di Isabel, del tutto sganciato dal mio,** **e, in effetti, ai fini della storia non ha alcuna importanza che quelle accuse siano corrette o meno, sostanziate da prove o solo da mere supposizioni, né che incontrino o no l'approvazione del lettore: questo non è un processo a Lily e ciò che realmente importa è solo la reazione (verbale, gestuale e introspettiva) di Severus, unico punto sul quale vi chiedo di concentrarvi.**

L'ispirazione per le accuse da rivolgere a Lily l'ho tratta dalle discussioni esistenti nella sezione "Severus, Lily & i Malandrini" ( ?f=6011684) che potete trovare sul Severus Piton Forum ( ).

6 Il termine inglese è Mudblood (dato dall'unione delle parole fango/melma e sangue) mentre quello usato nella traduzione italiana è "mezzosangue", inteso come insulto rivolto ai maghi con genitori entrambi Babbani (i "nati Babbani", in inglese "Muggle born"). Alla luce del 7° libro, il termine "mezzosangue" è sbagliato poiché è confondibile con quello analogo (in inglese Halfblood) utilizzato per indicare i maghi nati dall'unione di un mago/a con un Babbano/a, ad esempio proprio Severus Piton. Per evitare l'incongruenza che un Mezzosangue come Piton utilizzi il termine "mezzosangue" per insultare Lily, nata da Babbani, ho preferito modificare la traduzione italiana nel più appropriato "sanguemarcio"

54


	2. Paura d'amare–Quando le illusioni cadono

Parte seconda Paura d'amare – ovvero – Quando le illusioni cadonoSeppellire i sogni

Il mago barcollò un attimo arretrando piano nella radura finché sentì le radici di un albero sotto i piedi; quasi incespicando si lasciò cadere piano a terra, seduto con la schiena appoggiata al tronco, totalmente distrutto. Chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo, profondo, doloroso respiro.

Era vivo, ma sarebbe solo voluto essere morto.

Ora sapeva con certezza che era stata Isabel che, in qualche modo, lo aveva sottratto alla morte.

Glielo aveva gridato orgogliosamente in faccia, anche se c'era stato un tremito strano nella sua voce mentre l'oscuro bagliore smeraldino scacciava dai suoi occhi la chiara luminosità delle iridi di Lily. Gli aveva detto che, a differenza di Lily, sì, lei aveva avuto il coraggio di amarlo… e di impedire che morisse.

Severus non riusciva proprio a capire cosa potesse essere accaduto e perché non era morto come, invece, si era aspettato, com'era sicuro che stesse accadendo quando aveva immerso lo sguardo negli occhi del ragazzo, che si erano poi all'improvviso tramutati negli occhi stessi di Lily.

Doveva per forza essere stato il delirio della morte che gli aveva fatto credere di vedere la sua Lily piangere ed implorarlo di vivere; la sua Lily che gli diceva che lo amava, che gli stingeva le mani cercando di portarlo via con sé per strapparlo alla morte, che lo pregava di scegliere lei, il suo amore e la vita!

 _La sua Lily!_

Proprio allora, mentre stava morendo, quando non c'era più tempo, quando non poteva più parlare e dirle che l'aveva sempre amata, dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista, e che ancora l'amava immensamente e sempre l'avrebbe amata! 1

Sì, solo il delirio di un povero moribondo solitario a creare l'ultima illusione di vita, la scintilla di un amore che non era mai esistito ma per il quale era stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa, anche a vivere tutta la sua orribile vita. E a morire…

No, non era stato solo quello, non solo il delirio di morte. C'erano anche quelle parole che non riusciva a ricordare, quell'arcano incantesimo… Sì, era stato prima che Lily apparisse e gli parlasse, ne era certo! Quelle parole, dannazione, quella lunga nenia, _ut mors permutet in vita,_ sì, era così che iniziava: un sortilegio oscuro per mutare la morte in vita, ma come? Che cosa occorreva dare in cambio? Doveva essere qualcosa di molto prezioso, perché le Arti Oscure erano, sì, molto potenti, ma il loro prezzo era sempre caro, carissimo, spesso molto più caro di quello che si era disposti a pagare e il mago questo lo aveva amaramente imparato sulla propria pelle.

Non era l'illusione di Lily che i suoi occhi morenti avevano visto, ma Isabel!

Che cosa gli aveva fatto quella strega?

Lo aveva ingannato, ecco quello che aveva fatto! Lo aveva obbligato a scegliere il sogno di tutta la sua vita sfruttando il potere del suo immenso amore per Lily. Era ovvio che in quell'istante, davanti all'oblio terribile e totale della morte, avrebbe scelto Lily per poterla finalmente amare ora che lei sembrava ricambiare il suo amore. Era stato il suo più caro e prezioso ricordo, Lily, ciò che l'aveva sempre tenuto in vita e l'aveva spronato ad andare avanti dandogli un nuovo scopo, che aveva compiuto la magia di farlo vivere quando voleva invece solo morire!

Severus sospirò ancora profondamente, gli occhi sempre chiusi.

Non gli era rimasto più nulla, e anche Isabel lo sapeva bene: sarebbe solo dovuto morire, ma la maga glielo aveva impedito illudendolo che i sogni potessero tornare a vivere. Forse, addirittura, mercanteggiando il suo prezioso sogno d'amore per comprare una vita che il mago non voleva. Un prezzo esorbitante, per un'esistenza inutile e solo odiata con tutte le sue forze.

Così, non avendo più nulla, si era disperatamente aggrappato a quell'illusione, a quel simulacro di sogno che Isabel gli aveva offerto, cercando di non vedere la realtà e di non porsi domande che potevano distruggere quel fragile equilibrio incantato nel quale, per la prima volta in vita sua, era stato felice. Abbandonarsi al sogno gli aveva regalato la felicità, seppur effimera e momentanea: perché, allora, avrebbe dovuto smettere di sognare, perché avrebbe mai dovuto smettere di credere nel sogno in cui Lily poteva ancora essere viva, ed _era viva,_ davanti a lui? E poteva finalmente essere sua…

L'aveva fatto perché aveva disperatamente bisogno di sognare, di vivere la sua dolce illusione, di farci anche l'amore con l'infinita passione trattenuta per tutta la vita. Però aveva fatto l'amore con Isabel, sporcando per sempre il ricordo della purezza del suo casto amore per Lily. In quel modo aveva così finito per distruggere tutto e ora quel sogno gli era definitivamente scoppiato tra le mani lasciandolo ancor più disperato e solo di prima in quella sua ritrovata umana fragilità, tanto a lungo rinnegata.

Vivo e senza più nulla, nemmeno i ricordi ed i rimpianti: solo i rimorsi gli erano rimasti.

Sì, ormai era chiaro: il prezzo della sua vita era stato la morte del suo sogno d'amore e l'unica che poteva trarne giovamento, o che, almeno, aveva creduto di poterne trarre vantaggio, era stata Isabel che lo aveva così atrocemente ingannato credendo di poter raggiungere i suoi fini di donna innamorata.

Avrebbe dovuto odiarla, è vero, ne aveva tutti i motivi, eppure riusciva ad odiare soltanto se stesso, con tutte le sue forze, perché sapeva benissimo che era stato solo lui a decidere di scegliere di essere ingannato; non erano certo state le pozioni della maga a indurlo in errore, non da quando aveva cominciato a buttarle via invece di berle: che Lily fosse morta era un dato di fatto inamovibile, così come lui era, invece, vivo, e il dolore alla gola glielo ricordava ogni volta che deglutiva, ma aveva a tutti i costi voluto credere che il suo sogno potesse realizzarsi… e invece lo aveva inesorabilmente ucciso.

Per sempre.

In apparenza erano state le parole di Isabel a farlo, ma in realtà quelle frasi se le era già dette tanto tempo prima. Isabel aveva raccontato una verità che il mago conosceva fin troppo bene, anche se non aveva mai voluto accettarla.

Ma era vero, era tutto tragicamente vero: aveva per davvero buttato via la sua vita per il rimorso d'aver causato la morte di Lily che, come Isabel gli aveva appena ricordato, non lo aveva mai amato e aveva invece scelto di fare un figlio con il suo rivale, mentre lui aveva finito per consacrare tutta la sua esistenza alla protezione di Harry, il figlio che avrebbe voluto fosse suo.

Il mago riaprì gli occhi e li fissò nella verde volta che ombreggiava la radura, che tanto gli ricordava quella in cui il piccolo Severus si rifugiava spesso con la sua preziosa amica; udiva perfino lo stesso rumore dell'acqua che scorreva impetuosa nel vicino ruscello.

Era stata la sua migliore amica.

No, a dire il vero era stata la sua _unica_ amica, la sola persona che lo aveva accettato per quello che era, andando oltre le apparenze. A sua volta era stato il suo migliore amico, aveva cercato di esserlo per anni, da quando la piccola Lily non sapeva nulla di magia e lui poteva apparire grande e potente ai suoi occhi, o anche solo _interessante_ ; lo era stato per anni, forse, finché non erano arrivati quei maledetti Grifo a portargliela via, con le loro odiose bravate; finché la sua bellissima Lily non aveva avuto di meglio da scegliere… e infine aveva scelto… un altro!

Il sospiro di sconforto coprì il gemito del cuore del mago.

Eppure…

Severus scosse piano il capo e sospirò ancora una volta seguendo il filo sottile di un'amara illusione.

Se quella notte, davanti al quadro della signora Grassa, Lily non lo avesse respinto in quel modo, se ancora avesse cercato di convincerlo a lasciare le sue "cattive amicizie", come le chiamava lei, ebbene, quella notte l'avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stato disposto a qualsiasi cosa purché la sua Lily tornasse a sorridergli. Invece gli aveva chiuso la porta in faccia e se n'era andata lanciandogli quell'ultimo sguardo sprezzante, lasciandolo solo, disperato, permettendo così che sprofondasse nel baratro…

No, era ingiusto: Lily gli era stata vicina a lungo, finché non era stato lui ad allontanarla compiendo scelte sbagliate che lei non aveva mai voluto condividere. Era stata Lily nel giusto e non lui che, di sua volontà, aveva voluto immergersi nell'oscurità inseguendo un illusorio sogno di potere che, nella folle presunzione della sua mente, gli avrebbe permesso di prevalere sull'odiato rivale e di riconquistarla…

Strinse gli occhi per impedire che le lacrime scendessero; aveva già pianto per troppi anni per lei, mentre ancora quella porta nella sua memoria si richiudeva distruggendo ogni speranza d'amore: cosa sarebbe cambiato se, quella notte, Lily lo avesse ancora una volta perdonato? Avrebbe avuto il coraggio di confessarle il suo amore?

Era ovvio e naturale che dovesse innamorarsi di Lily! Non c'era alcun'altra possibilità, poiché era l'unica ragazza che non solo gli parlava e gli sorrideva, anche, ma che era disposta a passare il suo tempo con lui, da sola!

Quanto l'aveva amata!

Disperatamente, quanto più la sentiva allontanarsi da sé, quanto più i propri comportamenti e le scelte scavavano un baratro incolmabile fra loro. L'aveva amata, profondamente, quanto più si rendeva conto che la stava perdendo.

L'aveva amata, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, di stringerla tra le braccia, di trattenerla… di lottare a viso aperto per lei e per il suo amore. L'aveva lasciata andare via, pensando di non meritare tutta quella purezza, lui così attratto dalle tenebre, e così le aveva permesso di finire tra le braccia dell'odiato rivale di sempre, il fulgido giocatore di Quidditch, il ragazzo per bene, amato ed ammirato da tutti.

L'aveva amata, odiandola quando la vedeva tra le braccia di James Potter…

Severus serrò gli occhi ancor più forte: no, non avrebbe più pianto per un sogno che lui stesso aveva ucciso, per un ricordo che aveva continuato ad amare anche dopo che l'Oscuro Signore gliela aveva uccisa.

Sospirò, un ironico sorriso a stirargli le labbra sottili: non aveva saputo amarla realmente quando era viva, come avrebbe potuto amarla da morta?

No, Isabel aveva del tutto ragione: aveva voluto imporsi quell'amore quale indissolubile catena che gli impedisse di assaporare la vita; aveva voluto incatenarsi a quel perduto sogno d'amore solo per punirsi e per privarsi della vita e dell'amore vero che per causa sua Lily aveva perduto.

Non era stato amore, quello che aveva provato per quasi venti anni, ma solo un tremendo rimorso!

L'aveva desiderata intensamente per tutti quegli anni, è vero, con una passione tanto disperata quanto totalmente ingenua e casta; ma aveva amato Isabel, ardentemente, con il corpo e con la mente, pur sapendo benissimo che non poteva essere Lily, solo cercando ancora di ingannarsi illudendosi d'avere infine ciò che non aveva mai avuto…

No, non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi d'aver sporcato in quel modo il suo dolce sogno.

Eppure, Isabel lo aveva ingannato con una diabolica bravura: aveva impersonato Lily alla perfezione, assumendone gli stessi modi di fare, le abitudini, perfino il vezzo di sollevare la gonna sedendosi, attorcigliare i capelli intorno all'indice e… scacciare le lacrime con le nocche delle dita! La perfida attrice aveva recitato in modo sublime e l'unico spettatore aveva deciso a priori di voler credere a tutti i costi nei sogni: un connubio perfetto per un atroce inganno.

Ma non era solo di Lily che Isabel sembrava sapere ogni cosa. La maga, soprattutto, conosceva tutti i sui segreti, anche quelli che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, i suoi più intimi pensieri, le emozioni e i sentimenti più nascosti; non solo sapeva del suo immenso amore per Lily e di tutte le sue illusioni perdute, ma sembrava conoscere anche le sue colpe e i suoi rimorsi. Si era sentito nudo davanti al suo sguardo penetrante, ma nei suoi occhi verdi, soprattutto quando si ammantavano di bagliori d'oscurità, aveva riconosciuto il suo stesso dolore, quello che negli occhi di Lily non c'era mai stato.

Un tremito, quasi di paura, percorse il suo corpo; abbassò lo sguardo e fu allora che lo vide. La manica dell'abito era ancora aperta e la pelle spiccava bianca sotto la stoffa nera: il Marchio Nero sembrava essere diventato una normale cicatrice, senza più vita, senza più orrore in sé. Vi passò sopra le dita e rabbrividì. Voldemort era stato sconfitto, dal figlio di Lily, proprio come la profezia aveva predetto.

Il mondo magico sapeva ormai tutta la verità sul suo doppio gioco, sulla sua dolorosa fedeltà a Silente, perfino sul suo infelice amore per Lily.

Strinse i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi mentre un sospiro amaro lasciava lento le sue labbra sottili.

Lo credevano morto, è vero, ma non era certo quello il problema che gli impediva di tornare, proprio come aveva detto Isabel, quasi ridendo.

No, non era quello il problema, anche se di un eroe scomodo come lui era molto più facile onorare la memoria da morto che non festeggiarlo da vivo. Ma non era quella la ragione che, realmente, lo bloccava lì.

La questione era che non aveva alcun motivo per tornare in un mondo che lo aveva sempre rifiutato ed umiliato oppure aveva avuto paura di lui; un mondo in cui non aveva amici perché intorno a sé aveva sempre coltivato l'odio, ritenendo di meritare solo quello; un mondo in cui non aveva più alcuna ragione di vita dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort; un mondo in cui il suo più prezioso segreto era ormai sulla bocca di tutti, magari anche deriso, e lo scopo della sua vita, proteggere il figlio di Lily dall'Oscuro Signore, era ormai venuto meno.

Già, il figlio di Lily, Harry.

Isabel era stata crudelmente severa e gli aveva buttato in faccia errori ed illusioni strettamente intrecciati tra loro, gli uni ad alimentare le altre.

Harry: il bambino che aveva gli occhi del suo amore ed il volto del suo più odiato nemico.

C'era troppo dolore legato a quel bambino, un connubio interminabile di colpe, errori, responsabilità, amore, gelosia, odio, rabbia, rancore e sogni mai nati. E rimorsi, soprattutto.

Quante volte si era detto che Harry rappresentava per lui il rimorso vivente2 del suo passato e il simbolo del suo totale fallimento sentimentale! Era Lily e, al tempo stesso, era James: era l'amore più dolce e l'odio più tremendo. Era la profezia, il tradimento dell'amore e la condanna a morte di Lily. Era il motivo della morte di Lily, perché lei aveva scelto di sacrificarsi per il figlio. Voldemort aveva incredibilmente mantenuto la promessa che gli aveva fatto e le aveva dato la possibilità di aver salva la vita, ma Lily vi aveva rinunciato proprio per amore di quel bambino…

Il mago chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, combattendo contro le lacrime: c'era stato un istante, tanti anni prima, davanti al corpo esanime di Lily, in cui il suo cuore straziato, irragionevolmente e orribilmente, aveva odiato quel bimbo innocente che era stato la causa della morte della donna che amava più di se stesso. Era stato solo un pensiero fugace, ma ancora pesava come un macigno sulla sua anima. Ora, invece, cosa non avrebbe dato per poter essere stato lui a morire, proprio come aveva potuto fare James, l'odiato e invidiato Potter, che quella notte aveva dato la vita per la moglie ed il figlio.

Ma quel bambino non era suo figlio, anche se non avrebbe voluto altro che quello… e, a differenza sua, Harry sapeva amare chi gli stava intorno!

Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi, negli occhi "giudici" di Lily, perché sapeva benissimo di essersi meritato l'inesorabile giudizio negativo di quello sguardo tanto amato.

All'inizio aveva cercato in tutti i modi di odiare il ragazzo, ma non ci era mai riuscito ed aveva subito dovuto arrendersi all'evidenza che in lui c'era l'essenza della sua Lily, non solo i suoi occhi, e che Harry era il figlio che disperatamente avrebbe voluto fosse il frutto del loro amore.

Per non impazzire di dolore, allora, aveva un'altra volta finto con se stesso, imponendosi di credere che Harry fosse solo il figlio di Potter: aveva strenuamente voluto vedere in lui solo i lineamenti del padre, la sua arroganza e la sua boria, dimenticando che dentro quel bambino viveva invece la sua Lily.

E dal ragazzo si era fatto odiare, perché solo il suo odio sapeva di meritare.

Solo alla fine, quando aveva creduto d'essere già tra le braccia della morte, le cose erano cambiate e aveva sentito il bisogno che anche Harry conoscesse il suo segreto: il suo amore per Lily e per quel figlio che non era mai stato suo! Ma prima, no, prima non sarebbe stato possibile; per questo aveva fatto promettere a Silente che non lo avrebbe _mai_ rivelato: se il ragazzo avesse saputo la verità, per lui sarebbe caduto il mondo e non ci sarebbe stato più nulla che lo proteggesse dal suo disperato dolore nei rapporti con _il figlio che non era suo figlio!_ Aveva trascorso tutta la vita a volergli bene, a modo suo, e a proteggerlo da ogni pericolo, assumendo il ruolo di custode invisibile e portando avanti il compito che Lily aveva dovuto abbandonare.

Ma ora quel ruolo di protettore era venuto meno, proprio nella notte in cui sarebbe dovuto morire, così come il suo compito di spia era svanito con la sconfitta di Voldemort: non aveva più nessuno da proteggere, non aveva più nessuno contro cui combattere per vendicare la morte della sua Lily.

 _Non aveva più nessun motivo per vivere._

 _E non aveva più nemmeno il suo sogno d'amore._

Avrebbe voluto urlare la sua disperazione e distruggere Isabel che gli aveva salvato la vita uccidendo i suoi sogni, ma fu solo uno straziato gemito di sconfitta che uscì dalle sue sottili labbra contratte, mentre brucianti lacrime gli rigavano il volto pallido devastato dal dolore.

Riaprì gli occhi, lucidi di pianto e sospirò amaramente; sopra l'arborea volta il sole era oscurato da minacciose nuvole temporalesche che si stavano addensando rapide nel vento, mentre i primi lampi laceravano l'aria che si era d'improvviso fatta scura.

Non avere più alcuno scopo nella vita rendeva ancora più pesanti le sue colpe, dolorosi i rimorsi e insopportabili i rimpianti per una vita che non aveva mai realmente vissuto: ora sapeva di non avere più alcuna possibilità di redenzione né di perdono davanti a sé, e tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, amaramente impigliato tra le dita, era solo il suo dannato passato e gli angosciosi ricordi a riempire un presente fatto di nulla, in attesa di un futuro che sarebbe per sempre stato un insopportabile presente.

Il tuono rumoreggiò nell'aria, trasportato dal vento, e il mago si rialzò a fatica diretto alla casa nel bosco.

Le settimane erano trascorse lentamente, l'una uguale all'altra, senza neppure che il mago si prendesse la briga di contarle. Potevano essere passate solo alcune settimane, oppure anche mesi, ma il tempo non aveva ormai alcuna importanza per lui. Isabel non era più tornata, ma in casa aveva trovato cibo in abbondanza e l'acqua fresca e pulita del ruscello era a due passi.

Aveva di nuovo la sua bacchetta, che però aveva usato solo per sopravvivere: sembrava aver perduto il gusto di fare magie, proprio lui che aveva inventato tanti strabilianti incanti. Anche il camino era sempre rimasto spento, e il calderone vuoto, anche se mille ingredienti diversi erano accatastati alle pareti, tutti accuratamente catalogati, e il mago aveva notato che vi erano anche sostanze quasi introvabili o, addirittura, che non aveva mai visto e credeva non esistessero più nel loro mondo.

Vi erano diversi libri, di ogni tipo, anche molto antichi: ne aveva sfogliati alcuni, un'unica volta, con aria distratta e senza riuscire a concentrare l'attenzione sulle parole, a volte vergate a mano su consunte pergamene.

Nulla riusciva ad attrarre la sua attenzione e passava il tempo crogiolandosi in tristi pensieri, cercando di difendersi da ricordi che ormai lo facevano solo soffrire riaccendendo rimorsi mai spenti. Viveva immerso nelle sue colpe, senza più la possibilità di redimersi, i sogni ormai morti e le speranze svanite.

Non aveva neppure più messo piede fuori dalla casa; mangiare e bere erano diventati un automatismo, così come lavarsi e sbarbarsi. Passava il tempo seduto su una poltrona accanto al camino spento, guardando fuori, verso il bosco verde e silenzioso.

Guardava e pensava, ricordi, rimpianti e rimorsi che si susseguivano, rivedeva il suo sogno morire sotto le sferzanti parole di Isabel e chiudeva gli occhi restando immobile a lungo, finché li riapriva e il ciclo ricominciava, inesorabile e spietato, sempre uguale.

Ogni tanto spostava la mano sul cuore, là dove vi erano la lettera rubata e la fotografia: le accarezzava lentamente attraverso la stoffa, quasi ne sentisse il calore, ma non le aveva mai tirate fuori. Non erano più sue, non erano più per lui: erano tornate ad essere di un altro, mero bottino del furto di un uomo disperato che non aveva mai avuto nulla.

La notte la condivideva con i suoi incubi: i sogni erano morti, ma gli incubi erano vivi più che mai, densamente popolati di occhi verdi che lo guardavano con disprezzo e di porte che si chiudevano inesorabili. E poi sangue, sangue, sangue in mezzo ad argentei riflessi di oscurità senza volto. E grida, grida che imploravano la pietà che un tempo non aveva avuto. E torrenti di dolore, il suo dolore, che sembravano travolgere la sua mente trascinandola in un tenebroso gorgo senza fine, verso una agognata inconsapevolezza che non riusciva mai a raggiungere perché due occhi azzurri riportavano la luce e il silenzio e una mano si tendeva sicura verso di lui, finché un lampo verde riportava la totale oscurità. E le grida riprendevano, strazianti, in volti senza bocca, sguardi di terrore in facce prive di orbite, mani giunte a implorare pietà in sanguinanti corpi senza braccia…

Si svegliava madido di sudore, tremante, la morte come unico desiderio, e rimaneva lì nel letto, gli occhi sbarrati nella notte ad attendere che un nuovo mattino di sofferenza giungesse.

Un mattino che non avrebbe portato nulla con sé, come tutti quelli precedenti.

Quel pomeriggio, mentre si trascinava verso la poltrona dopo aver consumato il suo unico e frugale pasto quotidiano, un riflesso lo distrasse: la luce del sole, che filtrava cruda tra le nuvole dopo il temporale, si rifletteva su qualcosa appoggiato alla scrivania, proprio vicino alla finestra. Si avvicinò lentamente e il riflesso svanì permettendogli di vedere l'oggetto: una fotografia di Isabel.

La maga sorrideva, dolcemente, e salutava con la mano. Doveva essere stata scattata alcuni anni prima e il sorriso sulle sue labbra era pieno di affetto, sicuramente dedicato a una persona cui voleva molto bene; un particolare gioco di luci faceva sembrare i suoi occhi verdi scuro, invece di neri, con uno strano riflesso smeraldino, lo stesso che a Severus sembrava di aver colto più volte durante la loro accesa discussione.

Quanto tempo era passato da allora? Un mese, forse? Oppure due, o anche tre?

Mesi colmi di nulla, in cui aveva lottato con ricordi e rimorsi, perseguitato dagli incubi, gli occhi neri spalancati su un sogno ormai svanito.

Col pensiero tornò a quel mattino, quando per la prima volta aveva visto la vera Isabel.

Era una donna molto bella, dal corpo attraente e dalle movenze sensuali: negare l'evidenza non gli sarebbe servito a nulla. Aveva lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano sulla schiena in soffici riccioli ribelli, carezzandole la pelle intensamente abbronzata. Gli occhi erano nerissimi, vividi e lucenti come un cristallo dai mille riflessi, profondi e penetranti, proprio come i suoi. Aveva solo un ricordo molto vago della giovane ragazza che era stata ai tempi della scuola; del resto, si era reso conto che non ricordava nessuna delle sue compagne, perché la sua mente era affollata solo dai ricordi di Lily. Rammentava, invece, d'averla incontrata qualche volta tra i Mangiamorte quando era giovane, prima che Voldemort scomparisse con la morte di Lily.

Ma quegli occhi neri, no, proprio non li ricordava: era veramente inspiegabile perché quando li aveva osservati in profondità, seppure per pochi istanti prima che lei svanisse, così pieni di scintillante orgoglio, aveva avuto una strana sensazione, come se rivedesse i propri occhi, tanti anni prima, quando era giovane e ancora credeva nella vita e sognava per sé un futuro grandioso. Era quindi incomprensibile che non ricordasse quel dettaglio così particolare, che non avesse mai notato quello sguardo che gli rimandava il suo di un passato lontano, quando ancora il futuro esisteva e il presente aveva un senso.

Scosse la testa, incredulo, mentre una nuova sensazione lo sopraffaceva all'improvviso: Bellatrix!

C'era qualcosa in Isabel che gli ricordava la crudele e affascinante Bellatrix. non la Bella di oggi, ormai del tutto folle dopo Azkaban, ma la seducente Bella di un tempo, ammaliante e provocante, potente e sicura di sé, altera ed arrogante. Forse era solo una certa rassomiglianza fisica, o forse c'era qualcosa di più.

Isabel Tiger: era quello il suo nome.

La sorella di Albert, uno dei tanti Mangiamorte senza scrupoli; la zia di Vincent, uno dei suoi allievi più idioti; la figlia del vecchio Tiger, quel pazzo sadico che si diceva avesse ucciso la moglie, portandone le spoglie insanguinate come dono di fedeltà all'Oscuro Signore, solo perché era una Babbana.

Sì, ricordava vagamente d'aver visto Isabel qualche volta alla fortezza dell'Oscuro, prima della sua caduta, ma certo non faceva parte della cerchia degli eletti. Del resto, non aveva neppure il segno del Marchio, seppure sbiadito. Disponeva però delle informazioni che circolavano tra i Mangiamorte, così sapeva che avevo chiesto al Signore Oscuro di salvare la vita di Lily in cambio di quella del figlio. Glielo aveva riferito con totale indifferenza per la vita del bimbo, proprio come avrebbe fatto un Mangiamorte. E aveva trovato ovviamente molto strano che lui sapesse evocare un _Patronus_ , perché quello era un tipo di magia che faceva a pugni con le Arti Oscure. Quando si riferiva a Voldemort, poi, lo chiamava sempre rispettosamente Oscuro Signore, come tutti i suoi servi erano tenuti a fare. Aveva chiamato Black "rinnegato" e aveva riso delle accuse che Lily aveva mosso ad Avery e Mulciber di utilizzare le Arti Oscure per terrorizzare gli studenti. Aveva perfino trovato giusto che, umiliato e deriso, si fosse rivolto all'Oscuro che era l'unico che potesse apprezzare le sue qualità. Però, aveva anche detto frasi strane, incolpando Lily d'averlo abbandonato a se stesso, anche se stava _"compiendo una scelta sciagurata"_ , e di essersi _"disinteressata di un ragazzo che stava per bruciare la propria anima"_. Gli aveva persino gridato in faccia che, pur di salvare Lily, aveva addirittura tradito il suo signore: era così agitata che non era riuscito a capire se quelle parole costituissero un'accusa a suo carico oppure un riconoscimento a suo favore. E, infine, aveva fatto quello strano riferimento, intensamente commosso, al suo desiderio di recuperare l'integrità della propria anima, pensiero che certo non sfiorava i Mangiamorte…

Il rombo lontano di un tuono gli fece alzare la testa: il temporale era infine terminato, ma aveva infuriato per tutta la notte, i lampi a squarciare il cielo come incantesimi mortali.

Uscì nel patio e osservò il bosco, ancora piangente dopo la notte di tempesta: il temporale era stato molto violento, così come violenta era stata la disillusione che aveva portato con sé la morte del suo sogno d'amore. Ora nel bosco cadeva una pioggia leggera, lacrime di dolore scintillanti ai primi raggi del sole che filtravano intrepidi dalle nubi.

La verde umidità gli solleticò le narici e Severus tirò un lungo respiro riempiendosene i polmoni mentre s'incamminava lento nel bosco. Le ultime gocce scivolavano lente dalle foglie, incerte, quasi spaventate, seguendo un percorso intricato, disegnando mille ghirigori prima di abbandonare la verde e conosciuta sicurezza, come umide catene delicate che si sfaldano piano: nello stesso modo, durante i due precedenti mesi, erano svanite le catene che tenevano legato il mago al suo sogno d'amore.

No, quello che aveva provato per Lily, per quanto intenso e dirompente fosse stato, non era stato vero amore, non quello che un uomo prova per una donna in carne ed ossa, almeno. Aveva amato un sogno, non una donna, e non era quello l'amore. Del resto, una donna non l'aveva mai avuta tra le braccia, nemmeno l'aveva mai baciata: Isabel, con le sembianze di Lily, era stata la sua prima donna!

Il mago sospirò.

Era tremendo doverlo riconoscere ed ammettere con se stesso, ma il suo corpo la desiderava, ancora; voleva Isabel, viva, non Lily, morta, come sempre era stato nel passato o, meglio, come credeva fosse stato in tutti quei lunghi anni di solitudine. Ma allora ancora non conosceva cosa fosse il desiderio, quello vero, per una donna…

Sospirò ancora mentre continuava ad inoltrarsi verso la radura in cui il suo sogno era morto.

Il suo corpo, ora, desiderava Isabel, dopo averla assaggiata una prima volta, dopo averla lentamente assaporata con dolce ed ardente passione; la sua mente, invece, rifiutava recisamente la donna che lo aveva così odiosamente ingannato prendendosi gioco di lui.

Ma perché odiare Isabel, allora? È vero, l'aveva ingannato, ma solo perché lui stesso aveva scelto di lasciarsi illudere per vivere il sogno che lei gli offriva. Isabel l'aveva fatto solo sotto la pressione dell'amore, il suo stesso amore, infelice e senza speranza. Ma con quell'inganno d'amore, Isabel gli aveva offerto la felicità che non aveva mai conosciuto; gli aveva offerto l'amore carnale e sensuale che non aveva mai assaporato prima, aveva realizzato ciò che il mago disperatamente desiderava, con tutto l'ardore appassionato del suo cuore; aveva tramutato, per alcuni giorni, un perduto sogno d'amore nella più meravigliosa ed incantata realtà d'illusione.

Isabel gli aveva regalato il suo sogno… e poi l'aveva ucciso, senza pietà.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò dolorosamente.

Ora toccava a lui seppellire per sempre il suo sogno d'amore.

Pose la mano sul cuore e tastò la tasca segreta, quindi slacciò due bottoni dell'abito e insinuò le dita sotto la stoffa nera per prendere ciò che di più prezioso possedeva, oltre ai suoi ricordi, e che per oltre un anno era rimasto lì, adagiato sul suo cuore, protetto dalla magia e dal suo amore: la foto di Lily e la seconda pagina della lettera.

Rimase a lungo ad osservare la foto, quel sorriso che sempre si ripeteva uguale a se stesso, rivolto ad un altro, ad un semplice amico: un sorriso rubato che non gli era mai appartenuto.

Infine chiuse gli occhi mentre una lacrima lentamente scendeva a rigargli la guancia.

L'ultima di tante, troppe lacrime piante invano per un sogno.

Un sogno d'amore che non avrebbe mai dimenticato per tutta la sua vita: Lily avrebbe continuato a vivere per sempre, un posto riservato nel profondo del suo cuore a quell'amore totale ed assoluto che aveva creduto sarebbe stato eterno.

Riaprì gli occhi e avvicinò piano la foto, il dolce sorriso non suo, e come mille altre volte aveva fatto in quell'ultimo anno, delicatamente la baciò sfiorandola appena con le labbra.

L'ultima lacrima, l'ultimo bacio, l'ultimo saluto.

Il ruscello era lì, davanti a lui; s'inginocchiò e con delicata cura mise la foto sopra la lettera, attento che l'amore rimanesse leggibile, quindi le appoggiò piano sull'acqua, l'ultima lacrima che dalla guancia scendeva a baciare il volto sorridente rivolto ad un altro:

\- Addio, Lily, addio per sempre!

Un piccolo rumore al di là del ruscello attirò la sua attenzione e il mago sollevò lo sguardo per incrociarlo con quello, straordinariamente stupito, di Isabel che lo stava osservando con incredibile intensità. Rimase a fissarla, incatenato alle nere profondità dei suoi occhi, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo, il respiro che si faceva lievemente ansante.

D'improvviso portò la mano sul cuore, orfano della lettera e della foto che per un anno aveva custodito: batteva ancora, il suo cuore, di nuovo, forte.

Infine distolse lo sguardo tornando a posarlo sull'acqua: ogni traccia di Lily era per sempre svanita.

L'incanto del bosco

Isabel era rimasta lontana dal bosco per oltre due mesi e poi era di nuovo inopinatamente riapparsa proprio mentre il mago rendeva il suo ultimo saluto a Lily. Del resto, quella era la sua casa, piena di libri antichi e introvabili ingredienti per pozioni, e Severus riteneva più che naturale che prima o poi vi avrebbe fatto ritorno. Magari aveva anche sperato che lui se ne fosse andato eliminando così ogni problema: in fondo, prima di svanire in una cascata di scintille, l'aveva ben invitato a ritornarsene a Hogwarts per raccogliere il plauso dovuto agli eroi…

Invece Severus aveva passato tutto quel tempo proprio lì, seduto sulla poltrona, senza fare nulla, perso in ricordi che erano solo diventati rimpianti e rimorsi, a crogiolarsi in una sofferenza che non aveva fine prima di decidersi a seppellire definitivamente il suo sogno d'amore.

Altri due mesi erano passati prima, mentre Isabel lo aveva curato con ostinazione per strapparlo alla morte che ancora lo reclamava, distillando decine di filtri diversi per riuscire a far cicatrizzare la ferita e interrompere finalmente la continua perdita di sangue. Giorni lontani, colmi di ricordi confusi per il mago, quando i sogni avevano preso il posto della realtà, prima di morire e lasciarlo completamente svuotato, senza alcuno scopo nella vita, senza più nessuna voglia di vivere.

Passò piano le dita sul collo, ormai libero dalle bende: sembrava incredibile, ma la pozione cicatrizzante, che avevano distillato insieme seguendo un'antica ricetta sconosciuta scovata chissà dove da Isabel, era riuscita a ridurre al minimo il segno della cicatrice che si sentiva appena al tatto.

Si rese conto all'improvviso che mancavano pochi giorni all'inizio di settembre e la scuola stava quindi per cominciare, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, senza la sua presenza nel corpo insegnante.

In un lampo Severus rivide il castello, le sue torri svettanti, i grandi saloni, i lunghi corridoi, i sotterranei freddi e bui e tutta la vita che vi aveva trascorso: la gioia, la speranza, l'orgoglio, l'umiliazione, la disperazione, il dolore, i rimpianti e i rimorsi… Spalancò gli occhi per cancellare le immagini che gli affollavano la mente, opprimendolo.

Certamente Minerva aveva dovuto trovare un nuovo insegnante di Pozioni, perché Lumacorno era tornato nel suo dorato pensionamento, zeppo di esclusivi impegni mondani organizzati da ex allievi del Lumaclub, nonché un nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che non si divertisse a cruciare gli allievi con orrido sadismo. Quella cattedra, finalmente, non era più sottoposta ad alcuna maledizione ed ora di aspiranti insegnanti dovevano essercene a dozzine.

\- Minerva…

Il nome gli sfuggì in un sospiro delicato, venato d'amarezza.

La cara, rigida Minerva che per un anno lo aveva guardato ogni giorno con il disprezzo negli occhi, cercando di nascondere il dolore per la perdita di Albus; la strega coraggiosa che aveva combattuto contro di lui dandogli del codardo: ora che finalmente sapeva tutta la verità, cosa avrebbe trovato nel suo sguardo stanco?

Severus sospirò ancora, piano: se c'era una persona che avrebbe voluto rivedere, era proprio Minerva!

I pensieri del mago continuarono a vagare nei corridoi di Hogwarts e si sorprese a pensare che probabilmente Harry… sì, era ora di chiamare il ragazzo con il suo nome, senza più investirlo della troppo pesante eredità dei suoi genitori; non il figlio di Lily o il figlio dell'odiato Potter, ma solo Harry, il ragazzo sopravvissuto che aveva salvato il mondo magico a causa d'una profezia che era costata la vita della donna che per tutta la vita il mago aveva creduto d'amare.

Severus sospirò e trattenne appena in tempo il gesto ormai abituale della mano che con due dita accarezzava la tasca segreta posta sul suo cuore; la fotografia non era più lì: l'aveva lasciata andare via il giorno prima, insieme ai sogni di un passato di cui, ora, gli rimanevano solo le ceneri ardenti di colpe e rimorsi.

Probabilmente Harry sarebbe tornato a scuola per recuperare l'anno perduto, insieme con gli amici che lo avevano aiutato. Era un ragazzo in gamba, anche se non era suo figlio, una persona capace di amare e che, nonostante avesse fatto di tutto per farsi odiare da lui, quando l'aveva trovato morente si era fermato… e l'aveva guardato negli occhi. Uno sguardo che gli aveva regalato una nuova vita, di cui purtroppo, però, ancora non sapeva cosa fare.

Continuava a sentirsi svuotato e inutile, anche se fuori il sole splendeva nel cielo terso e l'aria era ancora calda: l'estate si avviava ormai al termine, eppure nel bosco sembrava non finire mai, così come il tempo sembrava essersi fermato in un lontanissimo passato, diverse centinaia d'anni prima.

Si avviò verso il patio ombreggiato, dove Isabel stava armeggiando intorno a un piccolo calderone che sobbolliva su un focolare: la sera prima avevano parlato, come se nulla fosse accaduto tra loro, e la maga gli aveva raccontato nei minimi particolari tutto ciò che era accaduto dalla notte in cui l'aveva strappato alla morte, lasciandogli anche un pacco di giornali che riportavano notizie che lo riguardavano ma che non aveva degnato di un solo sguardo.

Severus era sicuro che avesse udito il suo ultimo saluto a Lily e che ne avesse perfettamente compreso il significato, ma non gliene aveva fatto alcun cenno e aveva mantenuto invece un atteggiamento di distaccata gentilezza confermandogli che, se proprio non voleva tornare a Hogwarts, poteva restare lì quanto voleva.

La maga era intenta a triturare finemente una radice che gli era sconosciuta e non solo non si accorse del suo silenzioso arrivo, ma non notò neppure l'approssimarsi di un cerbiatto, se non quando fu troppo tardi: l'animale, sicuramente spaventato da qualcosa, irruppe nel patio con una corsa disordinata e, prima di fuggire dall'altro arco, urtò il paiolo facendolo dondolare con violenza e poi rovesciare su un lato. Isabel sollevò il capo e, prima che Severus riuscisse a levare la bacchetta, mosse fulminea la mano, vuota, fermandone la caduta prima e recuperando poi il contenuto che si era versato.

Aveva operato due incantesimi, quasi contestuali, col solo gesto della mano, senza bacchetta, senza parole: Severus la fissò cupo chiedendosi quale oscuro potere magico racchiudesse in sé quella strega. Era stato Voldemort a fornirglielo? Oppure le aveva insegnato sortilegi che lui stesso non conosceva?

Ormai Isabel aveva notato la presenza del mago e il suo viso s'illuminò di uno strano sorriso, pieno di orgoglio e, al tempo stesso, quasi scanzonato:

\- No, Severus, non lasciarti trarre in inganno dalle apparenze: non sono dotata di una particolare potenza magica, né conosco oscuri sortilegi. – spiegò continuando a sorridergli in modo aperto, soddisfatta di sé quasi avesse infine raggiunto un insperato obiettivo a lungo perseguito senza successo. – E' questo luogo particolare che esalta la magia! Prova tu stesso a fare incanti senza bacchetta e ti renderai conto d'essere un mago ben più potente di me!

Severus continuò per un lungo momento a fissare gli scintillanti occhi neri che, allegri, lo sfidavano: in alcuni momenti Isabel sembrava quasi saper leggere dentro di lui, eppure era certo che la sua mente, come sempre, fosse perfettamente chiusa a qualsiasi intrusione. Del resto, anche la mente di Isabel era altrettanto impenetrabile.

Infine, il mago ripose lentamente la bacchetta che aveva estratto pochi istanti prima e sollevò quindi di scatto la mano: apparve un nugolo di crepitanti scintille e il piccolo calderone fu scagliato in aria con violenza, si capovolse e sparse in giro tutto il contenuto. Ancora un gesto della mano, un cerchio elegante e composto, questa volta, e il paiolo scese lentamente verso terra mentre il liquido si ricomponeva in una spirale che, sinuosa ed obbediente al movimento delle dita del mago, si infilava di nuovo con grazia nel calderone che con un delicato ondeggiare tornò ad appoggiarsi sulla griglia del focolare.

I loro sguardi s'incrociarono e Severus vide il proprio sorriso estasiato riflettersi nelle brillanti iridi nere di Isabel: per un istante gli parve d'essere tornato bambino, sul volto pallido lo stesso intenso e felice stupore che aveva provato quella prima e unica volta che era stato al luna-park.

Per la prima volta dopo quattro mesi dalla notte in cui non era morto, Severus sentì di nuovo la magia scorrere più potente che mai in sé, scaldandolo e trasmettendogli un nuovo impulso vitale; senza neppure rendersene conto le sorrise di nuovo, quasi volesse ringraziarla per quella sensazione che lo stava facendo sentire di nuovo prepotentemente vivo.

Isabel ricambiò il sorriso, ma rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio, smeraldini bagliori di felicità ad illuminarle gli occhi neri.

\- Come è possibile tutto questo? – chiese Severus, ben conscio che la magia che aveva appena compiuto, con totale facilità e senza l'ausilio della bacchetta, andava ben oltre ogni schema di normalità. Sapeva che in alcuni luoghi particolari la magia fluiva più libera e potente, ma ciò che era accaduto aveva dell'incredibile! Non aveva dovuto fare alcuno sforzo, né gli era stata necessaria una particolare concentrazione: l'unico suo problema, se tale si poteva definire, era stato controllare l'imprevista potenza del suo incantesimo che era inizialmente scaturito dalle sue mani con fin troppa violenza scagliando in aria il calderone invece di sollevarlo leggermente. Ma controllare la sua potenza magica non era mai stato un reale problema, nemmeno quando era solo un ragazzino prima di cominciare la scuola.

Il sorriso soddisfatto di Isabel divenne raggiante e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di felicità:

\- È una lunga, lunga storia… la storia del Bosco di Mirce.

Il bagliore d'interesse negli occhi di Severus s'intensificò mentre le labbra tornavano a serrarsi in una linea sottile a segnalare la sua più completa attenzione.

\- Avrai notato, credo, che questo bosco è particolarmente "selvatico" e si trovano erbe e piante, nonché animali, ormai scomparsi da molto tempo nel nostro mondo?

Il mago annuì con un secco cenno del capo: il suo cuore aveva cercato di vivere aggrappato ad un sogno ormai morto, ma occhi e mente avevano sempre correttamente notato e valutato la singolare realtà che lo circondava, pur senza mai risvegliare il suo interesse.

\- Questo bosco era stato protetto con _l'Incanto Fidelius_ , ma il suo Custode Segreto morì senza che nessuno ne conoscesse l'ubicazione e, quindi, come l'incantesimo stesso prevede, su questo luogo scese il più completo oblio per mille anni durante i quali nessun essere umano vi pose mai piede.

Severus sollevò appena un sopracciglio in un moto di incredula meraviglia: quel bosco era rimasto incontaminato per gli ultimi mille anni!

\- Sei stata tu a scoprirlo?

\- No, è stata mia nonna, nonna Maeve! – rispose Isabel con un piccolo sospiro mentre gli occhi le si riempivano improvvisamente di una luce dagli intensi bagliori di smeraldo e un tenero sorriso prendeva possesso delle sue labbra. – È stato un puro caso. La nonna arrivò al limitare del bosco proprio pochi giorni prima che l'incantesimo si esaurisse con lo scadere dei mille anni dalla morte dell'ultimo Custode Segreto; si accorse subito che c'era qualcosa di magico nella desolata landa di pietre aguzze e crepacci, punteggiata qua e là da macchie di erica, che si stendeva a perdita d'occhio davanti a lei dissuadendo chiunque dal proseguire per quella via impervia. – spiegò la maga con crescente esaltazione. – L'aria sembrava tremolare, però, e a tratti l'immagine sfuocata di un bosco rigoglioso e selvatico si sovrapponeva al terreno pietroso e desolato che si mostrava ai suoi occhi; per alcuni giorni nonna Maeve provò in tutti i modi, ma invano, di infrangere la barriera magica di protezione finché quella si dissolse all'improvviso rivelando infine lo straordinario bosco magico così a lungo protetto dall' _Incanto Fidelius_.

Isabel sorrise ancora, piena di esuberante fervore, quasi la magica visione si fosse materializzata davanti ai suoi occhi in quel preciso istante:

\- Nonna Maeve comprese quasi subito quale immenso tesoro avesse scoperto e si affrettò a proteggerlo a sua volta con un nuovo _Incanto Fidelius_ e…

La maga s'interruppe all'improvviso, un'ombra cupa ad oscurare gli occhi fino ad un attimo prima scintillanti di luce:

\- …dopo alcuni anni e orribili accadimenti si rifugiò qui abbandonando per sempre il mondo magico! – concluse Isabel in un fosco sospiro.

\- E tu…

\- Io cosa? – ribatté in secco sibilo.

\- Sei tu, ora, il Custode Segreto di questo luogo?

La maga annuì, lo sguardo che si posava, di nuovo limpido e lucente, sul _suo bosco_ con un moto di orgoglioso possesso.

\- Un tesoro inestimabile… - mormorò attonito Severus lasciando che anche il proprio sguardo vagasse infine tra il verde, tra antiche erbe e piante magiche tutte da scoprire e che per due lunghi mesi aveva del tutto ignorato, sprofondato, in totale e deprimente apatia, sulla poltrona accanto al camino.

\- Avanti, - esclamò Isabel, eccitata come una scolaretta, afferrandolo per una mano, - lascia che ti mostri il mio tesoro!

Severus si lasciò trascinare sotto la verde volta frondosa dall'incontenibile entusiasmo della maga, quasi correndo, la vita che di nuovo pulsava impetuosa nelle vene, nuovi e diversi desideri ad affollargli di colpo la mente dopo troppi anni di desolante nulla.

Voleva vedere con i suoi occhi ciò che aveva osservato solo sulle illustrazioni di vecchi libri, voleva toccare con mano gli arbusti, accarezzare piano le tenere foglie, sfiorare lieve i fiori delicati e frugare con le dita tra le radici contorte.

Corse con Isabel, mano nella mano, quasi travolto dalla sua foga, strattonandola poi senza riguardo per fermarsi un attimo e accovacciarsi davanti a foglie mai viste; poi correre ancora fino ad una stella verde e spinosa che gli faceva l'occhiolino; via di nuovo per chinarsi all'improvviso e passare sotto una viscida liana dall'aspetto pericolosamente avviluppante; infine ammirare vaporosi fiori dai tenui colori, con pistilli ondeggianti che sparivano sotto il suo sguardo per riaffiorare del tutto diversi.

Infine si fermò nel folto del bosco, ansimante, il fiato corto dopo quattro mesi di quasi totale immobilità e si ritrovò a specchiarsi nel nero riflesso lucente degli occhi della maga: da quanto tempo, da quale infinito numero di anni non vi era più stato quel sano rossore sul suo volto sempre troppo pallido? E quella luce in occhi troppo a lungo dolorosamente spenti?

Affannato com'era dall'elettrizzante corsa, trasse un lungo respiro cercando l'aria che gli mancava: il suo riflesso gli sorrideva, nelle iridi nere di Isabel, più stupito che imbarazzato, sorpreso da quell'interesse che di nuovo gli scorreva nelle vene, scaldandolo dopo tanto silenzioso, freddo e doloroso nulla. Il suo cuore batteva, di nuovo, forte e vigoroso, alimentato dal potere della magia che per tanto tempo avevo inseguito senza mai riuscire a farlo veramente suo, pur se a quel potere aveva finito per sacrificare il suo sogno d'amore e la sua stessa esistenza.

Anche Isabel sorrideva, ed era bello il suo sorriso, pieno di felicità, rivolto a un futuro che la maga sembrava vedere nitido davanti a sé. Si trovò ad invidiarla: non aveva mai avuto un futuro, ma solo un tremendo passato che incatenava il suo presente.

Ma nell'incanto di quel bosco, proprio quando tutto il mondo magico lo credeva morto, il battito accelerato del suo cuore gli stava sussurrando che, forse, anche lui poteva avere ancora un futuro, in quello strabiliante luogo dove da sempre affondavano le radici della vera magia.

Respirò ancora, a pieni polmoni, sentendosi libero per la prima volta in vita sua, senza più catene che lo vincolavano a un dovere di espiazione verso un amore mai esistito.

Trascorsero tutto il giorno nel caldo tepore ombreggiato del bosco di Mirce, in quell'arcano luogo senza tempo, in intimo contatto con la natura inviolata, preservata e protetta da una potente magia che aveva fatto da baluardo alla contaminazione degli uomini. Erano appena rientrati carichi di un prezioso bottino, introvabile altrove, di cui Isabel conosceva molto bene l'ubicazione. L'abbondante raccolta di erbe, foglie di alberi e arbusti, piccoli rami, radici, tuberi, funghi, fiori, corolle, petali, stami, pistilli, spore e semi ora faceva bella mostra di sé sullo spazioso tavolo da lavoro, insieme a un discreto numero di insetti, piccoli parti di animali magici, rettili e molluschi, piume d'uccelli, squame di pesci e uova di diverso tipo.

Erano stravolti per la stanchezza della lunga, ma ben fruttuosa ricerca, soprattutto Severus, reduce da mesi di quasi immobilità: i suoi occhi neri, però, brillavano di una felicità che in nessun modo avrebbe saputo, o voluto, reprimere. Per tutto il giorno, infatti, aveva respirato a pieni polmoni la magia, quella vera, quella che per tutta la vita aveva inseguito senza mai poterla realmente stringere tra le mani. Ed ora erano lì, davanti a lui, mille ingredienti unici, visti prima d'allora solo sui libri o su vecchie pergamene consunte; li aveva riconosciuti subito, talvolta aiutato anche da Isabel che sembrava avere una certa pratica; li aveva avuti tra le dita tremanti, li aveva carezzati con cura e sfiorati con delicatezza, ne aveva annusato con cauta attenzione l'odore, a volte acre e pungente, altre volte soave.

Lo scintillio degli occhi neri del mago si riflesse ancora una volta nelle iridi di Isabel congiungendosi e confondendosi con gli oscuri bagliori smeraldini di lei, attendendo che gli mostrasse anche l'altro tesoro che gli aveva a lungo decantato durante quell'indimenticabile giornata.

\- Eccole, sono nascoste tutte qui! – rivelò con un sorriso elettrizzato movendo le mani con leggiadria davanti ad una vecchia credenza tarlata e dalle ante traballanti che sotto i suoi occhi si trasformò in un modernissimo schedario.

\- Le antiche ricette di filtri perduti riscoperte da nonna Maeve nel corso di tutta la sua vita! – esclamò piena d'orgoglio mentre con gesti appena accennati delle dita faceva aprire e chiudere con sicurezza i vari scomparti. – Alcune non sono complete, in altre ci sono parti che non ho per niente capito e in altre ancora sono indicati ingredienti così antichi che non sono mai riuscita a trovarli neppure in questo bosco favoloso!

Il mago, però, non la ascoltava più: tutto il suo essere era teso ad osservare quelle fragili pergamene che si srotolavano davanti ai suoi occhi, arrendevoli al tocco delicato di Isabel. Allungò piano una mano e, con cura estrema, ne prese una: la scrittura era minuta e spigolosa, orientata verso destra e piuttosto disordinata, inoltre vi erano cancellature ripetute, sovrapposizioni e buchi vuoti.

A Severus tornò in mente il suo vecchio libro di Pozioni Avanzate. Chissà cosa ne era stato: lo aveva ancora Potter o, dopo aver scoperto chi era il Principe Mezzosangue, se ne era liberato abbandonandolo chissà dove o, magari, distruggendolo?

Il mago sospirò.

Non aveva importanza; a dire il vero, nulla aveva più importanza, ora, della sua vita passata. Ad ogni modo, ricordava perfettamente anche la più minuta variazione che aveva apportato alla preparazione di filtri e pozioni, nonché ogni singolo incantesimo che aveva inventato, anche quelli che non era mai riuscito a far funzionare. Chissà, magari nell'aria intrisa di magia di quel bosco sarebbe riuscito a compierli!

Sollevò il viso per renderle la pergamena e cercò di nuovo lo specchio nero e lucente delle sue iridi. Quando nel riflesso vide un lieve sorriso aleggiare ancora sulle proprie labbra sottili, non se ne stupì per nulla: aveva appena pensato al futuro, al suo personale futuro, e, una volta tanto, era stato un pensiero positivo!

Mentre Severus era assorto nei suoi pensieri, Isabel aveva continuato a parlare, con il suo consueto e travolgente entusiasmo: voleva condividere quell'incomparabile tesoro con lui, esaltata dalle sue grandi conoscenze nel campo delle pozioni, assolutamente certa che avrebbe saputo correttamente interpretare tutto ciò che le era sempre sfuggito e che avrebbe trovato come riempire i buchi lasciati da nonna Maeve.

\- … e tu saprai trovare tutte le soluzioni e ingredienti sostitutivi a quelli che non esistono più neppure qui!

Gli occhi di Isabel brillavano intensamente, pieni di vita e di passione, così come due mesi prima erano stati colmi di ira e di dolore. In quel momento la trovò bellissima, il viso arrossato appena dal fervore delle parole e le labbra rosse dischiuse in quel sorriso fiducioso, diretto a lui, sì, proprio a lui!

\- Ho visto il modo in cui lavori sul calderone: sei molto brava e certo non è stato Lumacorno ad insegnarti certi trucchi che ti ho visto usare. Chi è stato? – chiese il mago a bruciapelo.

Il sorriso sul volto di Isabel s'intenerì e di nuovo bagliori smeraldini brillarono negli occhi neri:

\- Ma la nonna… nonna Maeve, naturalmente! E' lei che mi ha insegnato tutto quello che so. – rispose piena d'orgoglio. - E' stata lei ad allevarmi, in questo bosco, e ad insegnarmi tutto quello che sapeva con una pazienza infinita. – aggiunse con voce traboccante di tenero e caldo affetto. - Mia madre è… - la voce si affievolì fino ad interrompersi, - morta quando io ero ancora piccola…

\- Ti ha allevato insieme a tuo fratello?

\- No, Albert era già grande a quel tempo… è rimasto con mio… padre!

Il mago notò che la voce di Isabel era diventata un sussurro tremante, e ricordò ciò che si mormorava sul vecchio Tiger e sul cadavere sanguinante della moglie Babbana che aveva portato in dono al suo Signore. Anche Albert glielo aveva detto più di una volta, sghignazzando e vantandosene.

\- Mi dispiace… - mormorò Severus a disagio.

\- Non importa, - rispose secca la maga scrollando brusca le spalle, – è successo tanto tempo fa… non ricordo nulla di mia madre… era una Babbana. – concluse cupa girandogli un attimo le spalle. – Nonna Maeve è stata la mia vera mamma, solo lei!

La voce era di nuovo straripante di struggente d'affetto, ma, quando tornò a guardarlo, gli occhi erano lucidi di lacrime trattenute con fiera dignità.

\- Ora è tardi, continueremo domani. – affermò la maga con decisione. – Ho ancora grandi sorprese in serbo per te.

Ma Severus notò una strana tristezza nel suo sorriso e un'ombra oscurava la lucentezza dei suoi occhi.

Il potere della magia

La casa nel bosco era molto più grande di quanto il mago avesse immaginato: vi era anche un piano superiore, perfettamente occultato dalla magia, e lì vi era la biblioteca con tutti i suoi stupefacenti tesori. Gli antichi libri che aveva visto a piano terra, nella sala con il camino, erano solo quelli che Isabel stava consultando nel momento in cui se n'era andata, e si trattava per lo più di testi su pozioni. Ma lì, nella grande stanza illuminata dal sole, vi erano centinaia di libri, decine dei quali rarissimi, o forse addirittura unici, alcuni persino scritti a mano con complicate rune o arcani linguaggi sconosciuti.

Ancora una volta Isabel aveva generosamente condiviso il frutto di una ricerca che doveva essere stata condotta in modo intensivo per lunghi decenni.

\- Ma come hai fatto a…

\- No, non sono stata io, e neppure Nonna Maeve, questa volta! – rispose Isabel quasi ridendo. – La casa nel bosco esisteva già quando la nonna è arrivata, ed anche la libreria con gran parte del suo antichissimo contenuto. Se dai un'occhiata, scoprirai che alcuni di questi testi sono stati perfino oggetto di leggende, – spiegò con aria rapita, - ma sono veri, esistono e contengono strabilianti incanti da tutti creduti perduti!

Il mago accarezzò con sguardo languido i grossi tomi e i rotoli di pergamena, quindi si avvicinò e ne sfiorò appena il dorso con le dita, con rispettoso e delicato desiderio, sussurrandone il titolo a fior di labbra, con la stessa ardente passione con cui un amante pronuncia il nome della sua donna:

\- _De arcanis_ _incantament_ _is…_ _Naturalis historia stirpium… Trasfigurazione umana avanzata… I cristalli di Mahonis... De causis_ _corruption_ _is_ _incantamentorum… De doctrinis_ _inconspicui…_ _De magis potentibus veneficiis…_

Scorse piano tutta la fila, fino ad arrivare a Isabel che lo stava osservando impaziente, quasi incapace di trattenersi, un brillio intenso negli occhi neri spalancati dall'eccitazione:

\- E poi ci sono questi… - disse indicando con fare misterioso una libreria nera dai vetri oscurati, - questi li ho procurati io!

L'anta si aprì docile al comando delle dita di Isabel mostrando al mago il suo inquietante contenuto:

\- _De ira_ _tenebr_ _ae…_ _De imperio inferís,_ \- lesse lentamente Severus mentre la sua voce si adombrava sempre più fino a diventare una profonda vibrazione che rimescolava l'animo, - _De mysteriis artium obscurarum... De potentia flammarum_ _…_ _De investigatione occultorum arcanorum…_

Le tenebre dei suoi occhi s'incupirono mutandosi in un pericoloso abisso d'oscurità, senza fondo alcuno:

\- Sono tutti libri sulle Arti Oscure. – sentenziò tetro.

\- Sì! Libri introvabili! Unici! – rispose Isabel, l'orgoglioso sorriso che le sfavillava sul volto. - Ti piacciono? Sei contento? – chiese, quasi saltellando di felicità come una bambina che volesse condividere l'esito della sua marachella.

Il mago non rispose.

Conosceva quei libri e sapeva fin troppo bene a chi erano appartenuti, prima che Isabel li rubasse; sapeva chi li aveva razziati in giro per il mondo e unificati in una invidiabile libreria dell'orrore. E, soprattutto, conosceva, seppure solo in piccola parte, il loro pericoloso ma potentissimo e ammaliante contenuto.

Quei libri sublimi e terribili li aveva visti tra le mani adunche del Signore Oscuro, che talvolta gliene aveva mostrato alcune pagine, per tentarlo e irretirlo, per portarlo alla perdizione dell'anima. Isabel doveva averli rubati subito dopo la sua caduta, forse la notte stessa della morte di Lily, prima che i suoi fedelissimi avessero il tempo di riprendersi e tornare alla fortezza dove li custodiva. L'ira di Voldemort era stata tremenda quando, dopo il suo ritorno in un corpo di carne, si era accorto del furto, e tutti i suoi Mangiamorte erano stati sospettati e duramente puniti. Anche lui aveva subito la sua abbondante dose di _Cruciatus_ , mentre l'Oscuro gli invadeva con violenza la mente, incurante d'ogni danno che poteva procurare. Com'era riuscita, Isabel, a resistergli?

La fissò a lungo, il sorriso ormai scomparso dal volto della maga e sostituito da un pesante velo di preoccupazione: gli occhi neri erano come sempre impenetrabili, perfetto schermo protettivo ai suoi pensieri. Non provò a forzarli: se ne sarebbe accorta subito e non aveva alcun senso, in quel momento. Ma Voldemort certo non si era fermato e doveva aver violato i suoi pensieri: possibile che anche Isabel fosse così esperta nell'Occlumanzia da sapere mentire al Signore Oscuro? La cosa gli sembrava del tutto impossibile, tenuto conto che lui si era esercitato per quasi quindici anni con l'insostituibile aiuto di Silente. Che anche nonna Maeve fosse un'eccezionale Occlumante? Avrebbe cercato con cura se in quella favolosa libreria c'erano testi che trattavano l'argomento e dai quali Isabel avesse potuto scoprire i segreti di quell'arte così complessa e delicata.

Ad ogni modo, non poteva far altro che ammirare il coraggio, l'abilità e la determinazione con cui la strega aveva agito senza alcuno scrupolo, perseguendo il proprio obiettivo: in fin dei conti, era il grande Lord Voldemort che era stato danneggiato, non un povero mago qualsiasi!

Quasi senza volerlo si trovò di nuovo ad accennare un sorriso di approvazione, quasi di gratitudine: aveva ucciso il suo sogno, è vero, ma in due soli giorni Isabel gli aveva regalato la realtà di una grande potenza magica che scaturiva direttamente dalle sue mani e la fonte di un'infinita conoscenza, conferendo di nuovo un significato alla parola _futuro_.

Doveva trovare un modo per ringraziarla.

\- Allora ti piacciono! – c'era un enorme sollievo nella voce ancora tesa della maga. – Ne ero certa! – esclamò infine, il sorriso di nuovo sicuro sulle labbra.

\- Sai volare? – le chiese a bruciapelo, un malizioso brillio di sfida negli occhi.

\- Sì, certo, ovvio!

\- Anche senza scopa o altri mezzi o animali magici?

La maga spalancò gli occhi:

\- Cosa intendi dire?

Severus la osservò soddisfatto: sì, aveva trovato il modo per ricambiare i doni ricevuti.

\- Esattamente quello che ho detto. – rispose con fare misterioso.

\- Volare senza scopa, - chiese Isabel titubante, - come _solo_ l'Oscuro Signore può fare?

Nel riflesso delle iridi nere della maga, dilatate per la sorpresa, Severus vide fiamme d'orgoglio ardere impetuose nei propri occhi:

\- No, non _solo_ _lui_ può farlo…

Ora anche la bocca era spalancata sul viso attonito della maga:

\- Io… io…

\- Vedo che sei solo la _depositaria_ dei suoi temibili libri, - la interruppe sollevando un sopracciglio con ironico fare accusatorio, - ma non dei suoi segreti!

Isabel era ammutolita: un bel risultato rispetto a due mesi prima.

\- Severus… ti prego…

A quelle parole il mago rimase immobile per un attimo, il respiro trattenuto, infine si concesse un sorriso apertamente soddisfatto:

\- Credo che, nell'aria satura di magia di questo bosco, imparare a volare sarà molto facile…

Imparare a volare nel bosco di Mirce fu facile per Isabel, proprio come il mago aveva previsto, dapprima piacevolmente stretta tra le sue braccia e poi libera nell'aria, sostenuta dalla sua grande determinazione e capacità di concentrazione ed aiutata dal potere magico esaltato dal luogo unico in cui si trovavano. Aveva avuto alcune incertezze, all'inizio, e le braccia di Severus l'avevano sempre sorretta, stringendola a sé con decisa prontezza che si tramutava subito in delicata dolcezza, per poi lasciarla rispettosamente non appena la sentiva di nuovo pronta a librarsi nell'aria.

Ora il mago era sicuro che Isabel fosse perfettamente in grado di controllare il volo, eppure si era di nuovo lasciata cadere nell'aria, senza esitazione, obbligandolo ancora una volta a sorreggerla mentre si abbandonava tra le sue braccia, stringendosi al suo corpo senza alcuna vergogna. Era certo che quella caduta fosse una finzione, ma era bello sentirla tra le braccia, morbida e calda, i seni sodi che premevano contro il suo petto nell'ansare del volo.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano mentre scendeva a terra, il viso immerso nei lunghi riccioli neri della maga; il profumo gli riportò alla mente la notte in cui l'aveva amata con passione, fingendo di credere che fosse Lily, e il suo corpo di nuovo la desiderò con la stessa intensità di allora, anche se era ben conscio che era stata proprio lei a far definitivamente morire il suo sogno d'amore.

I piedi del mago toccarono terra, ma le sue braccia continuarono a tenerla stretta a sé, anche se non c'era più alcun bisogno, anche se quell'abbraccio sarebbe potuto diventare molto imbarazzante, in pochi istanti, se i loro corpi avessero continuato a premere l'uno contro l'altro.

Severus deglutì un inaccettabile gemito di desiderio e si sciolse rapido dall'abbraccio, restando poi a guardarla in silenzio, un lieve affanno nel respiro e fiamme impetuose che avvampavano senza controllo nei suoi occhi, riflesse nelle iridi nere della maga colme di seducente orgoglio.

\- Grazie, Severus, – sussurrò piano, la voce languida, - mi hai fatto un meraviglioso regalo!

Il mago s'impose a fatica di ritrovare il proprio perfetto autocontrollo, del tutto perduto in quell'abbraccio che l'aveva invece portato a desiderare di smarrirlo del tutto e di dimenticarsi perfino di chi fosse.

\- Fuori dal bosco non sarà altrettanto facile. – rispose, cercando il tono secco del professore che intimidisce l'allievo, senza del tutto riuscirci.

\- Mi allenerò a fondo, non temere…

La voce della maga si era fatta ancor più dolce e carezzevole ed aveva inclinato un poco il viso di lato, sorridendogli, quasi sognante:

\- … e poi ci sarai sempre tu, a stringermi forte tra le tue braccia, se ne avrò bisogno…

Un lieve brivido percorse la schiena del mago: avrebbe voluto sibilarle, secco, che ognuno paga per i propri errori e se ne assume le responsabilità; invece rimase zitto, immobile, a fissare quelle morbide labbra sorridenti, anelando di assaggiarne di nuovo il sapore come in quella notte in cui i sogni sembravano essere tornati a vivere…

Le settimane e i mesi passarono veloci e la magia era nelle sue mani: la sentiva erompere potente e irrefrenabile, grandiosa come Severus aveva solo sognato potesse essere, ma mai l'aveva sperimentata, neppure grazie al potere delle Arti Oscure, con tutto il loro strascico di male e sofferenza, colpe e rimorsi.

Quello che sentiva scorrere rovente nelle vene era il potere della vera magia, le cui radici affondavano in profondità in quel bosco arcano; la magia che il mago realmente amava, che aveva guarito il suo corpo dalla ferita mortale di Nagini e che ora stava nutrendo la sua anima, sanando le profonde lacerazioni, arrivando là dove neppure il rimorso era riuscito a ricucire gli squarci più profondi e dolorosi, quelli del tempo lontano in cui aveva realmente creduto in Voldemort e ucciso per lui.

Aveva perfino dimenticato il mondo che si era lasciato alle spalle, con tutta la sua triste solitudine, l'infelicità e la sofferenza; viveva respirando la magia che ogni giorno entrava sempre più prepotente in lui, infiltrandosi in ogni fibra del suo corpo e congiungendosi inestricabilmente al suo essere aumentando in modo incredibile la sua potenza magica.

Anche Isabel era rimasta stupita da quell'imprevista reazione: gli aveva detto che non aveva mai visto accadere una cosa simile, né a lei, né alla nonna, né a chiunque altro avesse mai messo piede in quel luogo. Avevano concluso che la causa doveva risiedere nel potenziale magico di Severus, già di per sé molto elevato, che aveva creato quella sorta di inarrestabile vortice magico, che si autoalimentava e sembrava essere inesauribile: in quel bosco non gli serviva l'Antica bacchetta di Sambuco per essere invincibile!

Dopo alcuni mesi non erano più solo le sue mani che creavano la magia: gli bastava concentrarsi a sufficienza e il solo pensiero bastava a compiere incanti anche molto difficili. Tutti gli incantesimi cui aveva lavorato da ragazzo, quelli che sul libro del Principe Mezzosangue erano rimasti incompiuti anche dopo mille cancellature e riscritture, ora funzionavano alla perfezione al cenno elegante delle sue dita, al sussurro delle sue labbra sottili, all'alito del suo pensiero!

Isabel era incredula ed estasiata e Severus vedeva crescere ogni giorno di più l'ammirazione negli occhi neri della maga, scintillanti come non mai, quelle iridi in cui si rispecchiava anche l'orgogliosa felicità del mago che, per la prima volta in vita sua, sentiva finalmente d'avere il proprio destino tra le mani. Quegli occhi profondi nei cui bagliori oscuri Severus si perdeva a inseguire un nuovo sogno che ancora non aveva il coraggio di cogliere. Quegli occhi neri dagli smeraldini scintillii, cui faceva sempre più fatica a sfuggire e che lo riempivano di un carnale desiderio, difficile da dominare ora che sapeva quale piacere poteva regalargli il corpo sensuale di Isabel.

Nell'alba fresca di quel mattino di fine novembre, il mago stava rimestando faticosamente il calderone, ormai giunto alla fine della complessa preparazione: avrebbe anche potuto incantare il mestolo, ma solo se era la sua mano a condurlo con sforzo provava l'intensa ebbrezza di dominare il liquido scintillante, di guidarlo con precisione al punto in cui il colore virava all'argento trasparente della pozione dell'invisibilità.

L'aveva promessa a Isabel, a quegli occhi neri cui era difficile resistere: un filtro perfetto, che non lasciasse neppure un vago tremolio nell'aria ed assorbisse ogni odore e rumore, e di lunga, lunghissima durata, proprio come era scritto nell'antica ricetta di nonna Maeve, di cui Severus aveva risolto ogni enigma e trovato un rimedio per gli ingredienti che non esistevano più, neppure nel bosco incantato.

Restò per un istante ad osservare la superficie ribollente dagli scintillanti riflessi, il vapore che si alzava lento in dense spirali e per un attimo faceva svanire alla vista il delicato liquido dallo strabiliante potere; afferrò quindi un'ampolla e vi travasò un po' di fluido, argentea luce trasparente.

I suoi sensi, acuiti dalla magia, percepirono un lieve rumore e il mago girò il capo di scatto, i lunghi capelli corvini a seguirlo come un'onda sinuosa: Isabel lo stava osservando, la leggera camicia da notte che ondeggiava piano nella brezza mattutina disegnando un sensuale gioco di trasparenze che gli rivelava, pur senza mostrarglielo, il corpo mollemente adagiato allo stipite della porta, i lunghi e morbidi riccioli neri a disegnare delicati arabeschi sulle spalle nude.

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono, neri bagliori a intrecciarsi come fiamme vorticanti, e rimasero incatenanti in un silenzio carico d'attesa e di desiderio. Infine la maga avanzò, la mano tesa, aperta davanti a sé, e un sorriso di trionfo dipinto sul volto:

\- Ce l'hai fatta ancora, – esclamò, un incontenibile entusiasmo nella voce visibilmente emozionata, - è la pozione dell'invisibilità!

Il mago annuì sorridendo, pieno d'orgoglio, e le porse l'ampolla che Isabel afferrò subito, l'esaltazione negli occhi.

\- È proprio come la volevi tu: assolutamente perfetta!

La maga ricambiò il sorriso:

\- Sì, perfetta, come tutte le altre e come tutti i potenti incantesimi che hai inventato o riportato alla luce, - rispose soddisfatta, negli occhi uno strano brillio, - che funzionano perfettamente anche fuori dal bosco, con la stessa formidabile efficacia!

Severus la fissò sorpreso: non si era accorto che avesse lasciato il bosco o, forse, era stato immerso troppo a lungo e troppo profondamente tra antiche pergamene e vecchie ricette di pozioni per notare i movimenti di Isabel, sempre così iperattiva; si era concentrato a fondo per cercare di risolvere tutti gli enigmi che nonna Maeve non era riuscita a sciogliere e che Isabel aveva sottoposto alla sua attenzione, spronandolo a trovare una soluzione a tutto. Risultato che aveva colto con pieno successo, naturalmente, alla fine riuscendo a distillare anche un perfetto Filtro dell'Invisibilità.

\- Ah… mi ero dimenticata di dirtelo… - aggiunse la maga con fare volutamente misterioso.

Severus rimase in silenzio, il muto interrogativo adagiato sulle labbra sottili mentre ammirava i movimenti flessuosi di Isabel che quasi ballava per la felicità facendo ondeggiare l'ampolla con la sua ultima conquista e ritraendone sfolgoranti riflessi ai primi raggi del sole nascente.

\- So volare, anche fuori dal bosco! – esclamò, regalandogli un ammaliante sorriso.

In meno di quattro mesi da quando era tornata nel bosco, Isabel aveva completamente trasformato la sua vita, accendendo di nuovo una voglia di vivere che il mago aveva creduto per sempre perduta tanti, troppi anni prima, e regalandogli di nuovo una possibilità di futuro; l'aveva ammaliato con il potere della magia che aveva generosamente condiviso con lui, poi cogliendo i frutti del suo successo, estasiata dagli strabilianti risultati che Severus aveva ottenuto.

Era evidente che Isabel, proprio come lui, amava la magia vera, per se stessa, ne era permeata e ne aveva bisogno per sentirsi intensamente viva ma, in pari tempo, ancora una volta esattamente come lui, voleva possedere anche l'immenso potere che da quella magia scaturiva; gli sembrava d'essere tornato ragazzo, ancora pieno di certezze grandiose sul suo destino, prima che ogni illusione naufragasse scontrandosi con la realtà del mondo: vedeva tutto questo anche negli occhi di Isabel che scintillavano come i suoi, di nuovo pieni della stessa nera luminosità che un tempo li aveva animati, prima che la vita esigesse il suo prezzo di straziante sofferenza.

\- È magia, magia pura, Severus, - esclamò la maga, inebriata davanti al suo ultimo prodigio, - potente ed esaltante come nient'altro al mondo!

Sì, il potere assoluto della magia, quella antica, quella vera delle origini, persa nei meandri del tempo ed ora finalmente ritrovata, senza alcun velo o protezione, era nelle sue mani che lo dominavano in modo completo e sicuro. La magia era in lui e con essa il più grande potere che un mago del suo tempo avesse potuto controllare.

\- Sì, è il potere della magia, ed io sono il suo Signore! – esclamò Severus, quasi delirante, elegante figura nera illuminata dall'intensa luce evocata dall'incantesimo.

La maga lo fissò con uno sguardo strano che si perse nella sfavillante luminosità dell'incanto; ombre cupe percorsero le sue iridi che a Severus, per un fugace istante, sembrarono brillare come un prezioso smeraldo dagli ammalianti riflessi.

\- Questo è il potere vero della magia, Severus, - sussurrò piano Isabel, profondamente turbata, - solo luce, senza ombre!

Poi la maga era scomparsa in una cascata di scintille iridescenti e non l'aveva più rivista fino al giorno dopo.

Quella notte era rimasto a riflettere, seduto in cima ad un masso sulla riva del ruscello, proprio nel punto in cui aveva dato l'ultimo saluto a Lily, inondato dall'argentea luce lunare e accarezzato dall'inverosimile tepore della brezza di fine dicembre che aleggiava stregata nel bosco di Mirce e faceva ondeggiare piano i lembi del suo mantello che, come ali di uccello notturno a riposo, pendevano verso l'acqua.

Chi era, Isabel, realmente?

Dopo aver ucciso il sogno che per tutta la vita aveva voluto ostinatamente seguire, spinto dai rimorsi, negli ultimi quattro mesi la maga aveva fatto di tutto per aiutarlo a ritrovare un motivo per cui valesse la pena vivere, e ci era perfettamente riuscita. Lo aveva fatto nel miglior modo possibile, come se lo conoscesse nel profondo e sapesse quali erano in suoi più intimi ed essenziali bisogni. Gli aveva regalato tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto: la magia e il suo infinito potere, ma anche la più completa conoscenza del sapere magico e dell'arte delicata e complessa delle pozioni. Poco per volta, lo stupore di questa progressiva scoperta aveva lasciato campo anche al timore: si sentiva indifeso verso chi sembrava saper leggere così bene fin nel profondo del suo animo, senza mai sbagliare. D'altra parte, questa consapevolezza gli permetteva di lasciarsi andare e di essere completamente se stesso, sapendo che c'era qualcuno che lo sapeva comprendere come nessun altro, neppure Lily, aveva mai saputo fare.

La maga, però, continuava a ricordargli Bellatrix, in parte anche fisicamente, per le movenze sensuali ed eccitanti e la cascata di lunghi riccioli neri, pur se Isabel non possedeva certo la vena di pazzia dei Black che contraddistingueva invece la fanatica Mangiamorte.

Quell'ossessivo raffronto, però, gli rammentava il legame con i suoi errori e le scelte sbagliate del passato, che in nessun modo voleva più ripetere, tanto che il potere magico che stava sperimentando, e che lo inebriava, talvolta gli faceva perfino paura, ricordandogli la sua disgraziata passione per le Arti Oscure che aveva distrutto la sua e fin troppe altre vite, compresa quella di Lily.

Gli occhi di Isabel, però, erano strani, così neri e impenetrabili, lucido specchio che, del tutto inaccessibile, rifletteva le fiamme che troppo spesso ardevano incontrollate nei suoi quando la guardava. La maga non gli aveva mai dato accesso alla propria mente, sempre perfettamente difesa, come la sua, del resto; non era mai riuscito a trovare alcun varco per scoprire i suoi pensieri, anche se ci aveva ripetutamente provato quando aveva cominciato a sospettare di lei, prima, che lo drogasse, e, più tardi, che fosse una Mangiamorte.

Ricordava bene il compiaciuto sorrisetto di trionfo che si era disegnato sulle labbra morbide di Isabel la volta che aveva creduto di trovarla finalmente impreparata e aveva cercato con forza di entrare rapido nella sua mente per sorprenderla: l'aveva respinto con sicurezza, senza la minima fatica, senza neppure cercare di mascherare la manovra difensiva, con l'intenzione, invece, di fargli comprendere bene che i suoi pensieri erano e sarebbero rimasti inviolabili. Lo aveva guardato con aria di sfida, sollevando leggermente il mento e dischiudendo provocante le labbra, ben sicura di sé, gli occhi neri che ardevano in quel gioco pericoloso e riflettevano la sua sconfitta. Non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso di stima per quella donna che sapeva resistergli così bene e che, probabilmente, aveva saputo fare lo stesso anche con Voldemort, riuscendo così a non fargli mai scoprire d'essere l'autrice del furto dei suoi preziosi libri.

Occhi neri così particolari, però, era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto ricordarseli, visto che a scuola, bene o male, la conosceva, anche se certo i suoi ricordi di quel tempo erano molto offuscati dalla presenza di Lily. Invece, quegli occhi profondamente neri, eppure pieni di luce, non li rammentava proprio, e quasi gli pareva stonassero sul suo viso, conferendole una rigida severità che non sembrava appartenerle realmente.

Sì, Isabel era piena di contrasti, spesso incomprensibile nei suoi atteggiamenti.

Talune volte era sicuro fosse una Mangiamorte, e cercava così di sottrarsi al fascino sottile che lo ammaliava. Altre volte gli pareva un sospetto assurdo, come quando l'aveva sorpresa a curare con dedizione un cerbiatto ferito e poi piangere disperata per la sua morte; del resto, la delicata passione con cui la vedeva coltivare le erbe magiche, oppure anche semplici fiori, era in assoluto contrasto con un animo sanguinario. Il potere della magia, però, ne era certo, la inebriava; ma lo stesso era anche per lui, ancora e sempre.

Aveva perfino spiato di nascosto i movimenti della maga e l'aveva trovata molto diversa, e dolce, rispetto a come di solito si mostrava a lui, interessata solo ai risultati dei suoi studi su pozioni perdute e antichi incanti. Gli aveva ricordato la donna di sogno che aveva trovato quando si era ridestato alla vita, dolcemente tenera e delicata quando lo medicava e che aveva addirittura pianto per lui.

Forse, Isabel era più simile a lui di quanto credesse, e sapeva indossare alla perfezione più di una pesante maschera.

Il suo amore per l'antica magia era palese: nessuna donna avrebbe vissuto da sola, reclusa in quel luogo isolato da tutti, se non fosse stato per quella viva passione ed Isabel era una donna intensamente passionale, di sicuro non poteva negarlo dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei. Ma anche la sua dedizione all'antico sapere era evidente ed era dimostrata dal duro studio che aveva portato avanti per anni, mettendo altresì in piedi quella ragguardevole biblioteca, sì, composta anche dai libri rubati all'Oscuro Signore, che però aveva generosamente condiviso con lui, ottenendo in cambio di farsi aiutare nella decifrazione di antichi sortilegi resi incomprensibili dal tempo.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò sconfortato.

Non c'era nulla da fare: per ogni aspetto relativo ad Isabel era sempre possibile una doppia visione, positiva e negativa.

Luci ed ombre, proprio come i cupi bagliori smeraldini che ogni tanto coglieva nei suoi occhi neri.

Magia d'amore

Nonostante fosse ormai dicembre inoltrato, nel magico bosco di Mirce regnava una tiepida estate infinita e Severus era convinto fosse frutto di un arcano sortilegio che qualche antico Custode aveva lanciato su quel luogo. Isabel godeva apertamente della mite temperatura e in ogni momento cercava l'incontro con i raggi del sole, lasciando che le carezzassero la pelle con il loro ardore e la baciassero con il loro calore.

Indossava sempre abiti leggeri, a volte corti e attillati, altre volte con ampie gonne vaporose e semitrasparenti e profonde scollature che con generosità rivelavano la pelle dalla dorata abbronzatura che contrastava con i morbidi e lunghi riccioli nerissimi. In ogni caso, il sensuale corpo di Isabel era sempre offerto alla vista del mago, pur se mai in modo sfrontato, ma certo tale da tentarlo, da indurlo a desiderarla.

Isabel sembrava aver la capacità di attrarre a sé la luce e Severus era ormai convinto che la magia di quel luogo risiedesse in parte anche nella luminosità stessa che lo pervadeva, perfino di notte, le stelle sfavillanti come diamanti a trapuntare il cielo e a far da velo nuziale all'argentea luna.

Il mago, invece, tendeva a sprofondare nella verde oscurità del bosco, a rifugiarsi nella frescura dell'arborea penombra per leggere e studiare ogni giorno un libro diverso e aumentare la propria conoscenza magica a livelli che mai aveva immaginato possibili solo otto mesi prima.

Quel pomeriggio, però, l'attillato abito rosso di Isabel lo tentò più del solito e abbandonò le sue tranquille tenebre per immergersi titubante nello scintillante sfavillio dei raggi del sole.

\- In vita mia, non ho mai vissuto così a lungo all'aria aperta! – l'approcciò, cercando di vincere l'imbarazzo di quella seducente vicinanza.

Isabel rispose con uno dei suoi smaglianti sorrisi: sembrava sempre divertita dalle sue affermazioni, ma talvolta anche sinceramente stupita.

\- Non ti fa che bene! – ribatté ridendo, con l'aria della saputella che spesso assumeva. - Non vedi che, finalmente, non sei più pallido come un morto?

Severus non raccolse l'insinuazione e ripose con cura il libro nella sacca lasciandosi sfuggire un breve sbuffo: faceva davvero caldo con il suo consueto abito nero che attirava impietosamente i raggi del sole!

\- Ma sai che sei proprio testardo? – lo prese in giro bonaria, indicando la rigida giacca chiusa dalla severa fila di bottoncini. – Morirai di caldo vestito così se vieni vicino a me, al sole!

Il mago la fissò, serissimo, gli occhi neri che bruciavano nel rogo di un passato di dolore:

\- C'era una gelata solitudine nel mio sotterraneo…

Un sospiro amaro lo interruppe mentre socchiudeva gli occhi al ricordo:

\- … ed il buio di atroci rimorsi…

\- Quel tempo è passato, Severus!

\- Ma la memoria delle colpe resta. – sussurrò il mago con rassegnata tristezza.

\- Altri ricordi, felici, occuperanno il posto di quelli passati. – mormorò Isabel avvicinandosi e sfiorandogli la fronte con un tocco lieve, quasi a volerla magicamente svuotare dal passato e dalle sue colpe.

Severus la fissò: ancora quel bagliore innegabilmente verde nella profondità degli occhi neri!

Sì, Isabel aveva ragione e sapeva sempre fargli scorgere l'aspetto positivo delle cose. Se anche per lui, ora, esisteva un futuro, nuovi ricordi avrebbero potuto occupare la sua mente e, forse, col tempo, scolorire gli altri, quelli che lo facevano così tremendamente soffrire.

Fu proprio in quel momento che Severus si rese conto che, dalla notte in cui non era morto, i suoi incubi non erano più tornati a tormentarlo nelle tenebre notturne con gli angosciosi fantasmi delle sue colpe; salvo nel corso dei due mesi in cui Isabel era stata lontana, e lo avevano fatto in modo diverso, prevalentemente legato alla morte di Lily. Com'era possibile? Continuava a sentirsi colpevole, esattamente come prima, ma quella tortura era cessata per incanto e il suo riposo, dopo tanti anni, era tornato infine sereno. Forse era quello il motivo per cui ogni mattina si alzava sempre di buonumore; o forse aveva solo voglia di rivedere Isabel!

Si ritrovò così a sorriderle, felicemente imbarazzato dallo sguardo estasiato della maga che si perdeva nel suo a riverberare lo scintillio degli occhi neri illuminati dal sole: era veramente amore quello che brillava nelle iridi di Isabel?

All'improvviso percepì il tocco lieve delle mani della maga sul proprio petto ansante, le dita a sciogliere con estenuante lentezza i primi bottoni dalle asole che li imprigionavano, l'ammirazione più che evidente nel sorriso della maga: era mai possibile che Isabel lo trovasse attraente?

Severus sospirò piano e socchiuse gli occhi, ammaliato da quelle iridi che scintillavano d'amore, sedotto dalle dita che scendevano lente lungo la severa schiera di bottoncini a liberare infine il suo corpo.

Più volte aveva avuto l'impressione che Isabel sapesse leggergli dentro le più intime emozioni e i più profondi bisogni, perfino i ricordi del passato; era sicuro che la maga conoscesse anche il significato recondito del severo e rigido abito nero che indossava ormai da oltre diciassette lunghissimi anni: un misto di lutto per la morte di Lily, di cui sapeva bene d'essere stato la causa prima, e di monacale castità nel rispettoso ricordo di un puro amore mai sbocciato.

Mentre le mani continuavano a slacciare con delicatezza i bottoni scendendo piano sul suo ventre, il mago ebbe la sensazione che Isabel avesse la deliberata intenzione di liberarlo dall'indumento con cui in tutti quegli anni aveva sempre voluto preservare la propria castità e portare il lutto per la morte di Lily.

Riaprì gli occhi solo per vederne subito l'emozionato bagliore riflettersi nel nero profondo e lucente delle iridi della maga, il cui viso era vicinissimo al suo: Isabel era lì, viva e bellissima, e gli sorrideva, tremendamente sensuale ed eccitante. Severus rimase immobile, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi, permettendole di slacciare tutti i bottoni della lunga casacca; cercava quasi di trattenere il respiro, ma il profumo di Isabel lo avvolgeva, lo inebriava come la notte in cui avevano fatto l'amore e il mago, fremente di desiderio, sentì le mani di Isabel insinuarsi sotto la giacca, appoggiarsi calde al suo petto ansante e poi salire con una lenta carezza verso le spalle e far scivolare via la giacca, giù, lungo le braccia, il corpo di Isabel pericolosamente sempre più vicino al suo.

Desiderava Isabel, innegabilmente, la voleva con ardente passione, ancora, totalmente sua come in quella notte in cui aveva lasciato che i sogni irretissero per l'ultima volta la realtà, prima di morire per sempre.

Sospirò piano e socchiuse di nuovo gli occhi; sentì la giacca cadere a terra e il corpo della maga aderire con una leggera esitazione al suo che l'attendeva trepidante, la mente ancora imbrigliata nei lacci del passato e il cuore troppo a lungo segregato in una buia prigione di solitudine e gelo per poter ora guidare con sicurezza le sue scelte.

Eppure… eppure c'era ancora qualcosa per cui, forse, valeva la pena di vivere. Isabel era un raggio di sole che brillava solitario, con un'incredibile forza, illuminando a tratti l'oscurità della sua esistenza, riportandovi tutti i colori che da troppo tempo aveva perduto, fino quasi a dimenticarli; la sua luce gli donava serenità e lo induceva ad abbandonarsi ad un nuovo sogno… vivo, del tutto reale questa volta, che palpitava tra le sue braccia esitanti.

Il profumo di Isabel lo inebriava e il tepore del suo respiro, che s'infrangeva come un'onda sulle sue labbra, lo faceva impazzire, era inutile negarlo, e certo anche la maga doveva essersi ormai accorta del suo prorompente desiderio.

Deglutì a fatica e cercò ancora, strenuamente, di resistere a se stesso; la consapevolezza di non essere più costretto ad amare Lily e ad essere fedele al suo perduto sogno d'amore si faceva ogni istante più forte e lo rendeva più leggero, finalmente libero, disponibile a vedere la vita in modo diverso e, forse, anche a viverla, come mai aveva realmente fatto prima d'allora.

Riuscì infine ad ammettere con se stesso che si stava innamorando di Isabel: era la materializzazione dei suoi sogni, della vita che avrebbe sempre voluto avere, piena di magia, antica e potente, di pozioni con erbe magiche ormai scomparse da tempo immemorabile nel loro mondo e di antichi libri e pergamene pieni di incantesimi sconosciuti. Isabel era incredibilmente simile a lui: non aveva paura delle Arti Oscure e ne era irrimediabilmente attratta, ma con l'intento di dominarle, non di esserne schiava, di vincerle e piegarle per usarle senza fare del male. Anche quello era un sogno, che un tempo l'aveva condotto all'inferno, ma in quel Paradiso, forse, poteva anche diventare realtà.

Ora Isabel era tra le sue braccia: la stava stringendo a sé sempre con maggior ardente passione, mentre cercava la sua bocca per gustarne infine ancora lo squisito sapore, mai dimenticato da quella notte di sogno; le sue mani cercavano imperiose sulla schiena la pelle ambrata, per sfiorarla appena, accarezzarla dolcemente e poi toccarla e stringerla con sempre maggior ardimento e voluttà.

Dopo aver per la prima volta assaggiato l'amore carnale, il mago non riusciva più a dominare i propri istinti come aveva invece fatto per tanti anni dopo la morte di Lily. Inoltre, conosceva il corpo di Isabel: era quello stesso corpo che aveva dolcemente e goffamente amato con tenera e ardente passione, e sapeva quanto poteva farla impazzire di desiderio… e di piacere! Questa volta sarebbe stato lui a condurre il gioco d'amore, ora che sapeva come farlo e cosa la maga prediligeva.

Si sciolse piano da quel bacio infinito che gli aveva tolto il fiato e incendiato di desiderio il corpo, continuando a lambirle le labbra con la punta della lingua in una dolce, erotica carezza, per poi ritrarsi un poco, specchiarsi nei suoi occhi e sussurrare languidamente:

\- Isabel…

La sentì tremare tra le braccia e la strinse ancor di più a sé mentre si perdeva nei bagliori di smeraldo che sfolgoravano nelle lucenti iridi nere.

\- Severus… oh Severus!

Sentì le mani della maga stringergli forte la schiena, ma senza che le unghie penetrassero: solo una stretta che si sciolse lenta nel bacio che Isabel gli regalò, languido e ardente, dolce e appassionato, tenero fuoco intriso di amore intenso.

Era difficile staccarsi dall'incanto di quelle labbra, ma Severus sapeva che il corpo di Isabel nascondeva delizie ancor più ammalianti e la voleva, la voleva con la forza di un ricordo che da sei mesi aveva racchiuso nella mente cercando di negarlo, di respingerlo, di rifiutarlo; in quel momento si rese conto d'aver continuato a desiderarla con la forza d'un sentimento che poco per volta era nato dentro di lui, lentamente, giorno per giorno, da quando Lily lo aveva lasciato libero di tornare a vivere e Isabel lo aveva preso per mano mostrandogli come la vita poteva essere bella e appagante.

Le mani del mago seguirono piano la curva della schiena risalendo verso l'alto, mentre le sue labbra lasciavano una scia di bruciante desiderio sul collo della donna scendendo lente verso l'incavo dei seni, ancora imprigionati nella profonda scollatura dell'abito rosso rubino che sfolgorava sotto gli intensi raggi del sole, il bosco a farsi protettiva alcova intorno a loro.

Le dita tremanti, quasi incerte, inciamparono nella cerniera ed in un lampo la schiena di Isabel fu libero terreno per le sue intense carezze, fin quando la sottile spallina dell'abito scese, prima da un lato, e poi anche dall'altro, e il viso del mago affondò goloso fra i seni mentre le mani le facevano scivolare piano il vestito lungo i fianchi, abbandonandolo poi nella lenta caduta verso terra: Severus gemette di desiderio stringendola forte a sé, mentre Isabel fremeva di piacere tra le sue braccia.

Percepiva il calore di Isabel attraverso la bianca camicia che ancora indossava, ma ora voleva sentire la sua pelle bruciare contro la propria e fondersi col suo desiderio. Le dita sottili del mago sciolsero veloci il nodo della sciarpa di seta nera mentre Isabel lo aiutava a svolgerlo dal collo, la profonda ferita ora solo cicatrice particolarmente sensibile sulla pelle chiara. Poi furono le dita della maga a correre rapide ai legacci della camicia, ad insinuarsi e a cercare la sua pelle mentre Severus li allentava e li apriva, le labbra assetate di Isabel già pronte a coglierne il tiepido sapore. Con un rapido gesto delle mani liberò entrambi dal resto degli indumenti e finalmente la strinse a sé, la nuda pelle fremente finalmente congiunta a scatenare intensi brividi di voluttà.

A quell'intimo e anelato contatto un gemito ardente aleggiò sulle labbra del mago:

\- Isabel… Isabel!

Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì di piacere stringendola forte a sé, desiderandola come mai l'aveva creduto possibile: ora che conosceva le delizie dell'amore, ora che sapeva cosa nascondeva quel corpo morbido e caldo, dominare i propri sensi era più difficile e avrebbe solo voluto prenderla, farla sua subito, con travolgente e maschio impeto.

\- Severus…

Quel sussurro tremante sulle labbra di Isabel lo fermò; tornò a guardarla, perdendosi negli smeraldini riflessi che s'affacciavano sulla notte infinita dei suoi stessi occhi. Era amore quello che vedeva, quello che nelle chiare iridi verdi di Lily non c'era mai stato; era l'amore che per tutta la vita aveva sognato senza neppure sapere dove cercarlo, anzi, volontariamente negandoselo per restare aggrappato ad un sogno che era solo mera illusione d'amore.

Sentì il gelo sciogliersi nel cuore e la ferrea stretta soffocante finalmente lasciarlo libero. Si era innamorato di Isabel, quasi senza rendersene conto, senza mai volerlo ammettere con se stesso. Si era innamorato dell'amore che vedeva nei suoi occhi, della magia che brillava sulla sua pelle, della vita che aleggiava nel suo sorriso.

\- Isabel…

Un sussurro interrotto, trattenuto, turbato dal significato delle parole che aleggiavano nel suo cuore e con forza volevano uscire.

 _Ti amo…_

Un pensiero intenso che non si tramutò in parole, ma solo in uno sguardo dolcissimo: Isabel, che sembrava conoscere ogni sua emozione e recondito pensiero, avrebbe saputo leggere quel messaggio nella nera profondità scintillante dei suoi occhi?

Ora che si era finalmente arreso e l'amore era dilagato nei suoi pensieri, tutto sembrava più facile e dominare gli impulsi del suo corpo non era più una difficoltà. Le sorrise ancora teneramente e le sfiorò le labbra:

\- Voglio amarti, ora… Isabel!

La sentì di nuovo tremare piano tra le braccia. Ogni volta che ripeteva il suo nome, la maga era percorsa da un profondo tremito, ma non era di piacere, non solo piacere fisico, almeno: di questo Severus era assolutamente certo. Del resto, in quel nome era racchiuso anche l'amore che il mago provava, ma che ancora non riusciva a pronunciare dopo una vita passata ad amare solo un sogno.

Chissà, forse Isabel avrebbe compreso anche questo.

Un elegante gesto delle dita del mago e l'alcova del bosco fu pronta ad accogliere gli amanti, un soffice ed ampio giaciglio ad attenderli mentre le fronde degli alberi si inclinavano ad ombreggiarlo; Severus sollevò tra le braccia la donna che si era finalmente reso conto di amare e l'adagiò delicatamente tra le fresche lenzuola verdeggianti, distendendosi al suo fianco, l'amore sulle labbra, ancora incapace di uscirne:

\- Isabel… Isabel… - sussurrò ancora ardentemente, sfiorandole appena la bocca e beandosi di quel conosciuto e atteso tremore.

\- Oh… Severus, amore, amore mio!

Rimase a guardarla, profondamente stupito: erano lacrime quelle che brillavano nell'incontaminata distesa di smeraldo che per un istante gli era parso di nuovo di cogliere nei suoi occhi?

L'ardore della passione ebbe ragione d'ogni stupore e il mago riprese a baciarla, dapprima con tenera dolcezza, sfiorandole delicatamente le labbra quasi volesse assaggiarne appena la squisita delizia, per poi assaporarla in profondità con un bacio sempre più intenso ed impetuoso, pieno dell'amore che ancora non riusciva ad uscire dalla sua bocca ma che ormai riempiva il suo cuore. Le sue mani vagarono per il corpo della donna, riconoscendolo piano, piano ed appropriandosene con gentile irruenza; poi sempre con più travolgente ed inarrestabile impeto, stringendola forte a sé, senza mai lasciare libere le labbra di Isabel da quel bacio che toglieva il fiato ad entrambi e urlava silenziosamente il suo amore.

Le dita del mago s'insinuarono piano, delicate ma sicure, nella calda ed umida intimità che, fremente, le attendeva: sapeva come accarezzarla, come farla gemere di voluttà, come portarla sull'orlo dell'estasi per sentire di nuovo il suo nome tra gli ansimi di piacere.

Quella notte di sei mesi prima aveva voluto credere che fosse Lily a pronunciare il suo nome al culmine del piacere, ma ora voleva che fosse Isabel a ripeterlo, ancora e ancora: voleva sentire le sillabe del suo nome, di nuovo colme d'amore, aleggiare sulle belle labbra di Isabel per poterla baciare con rinnovata ed incontenibile passione.

Era la voce di Isabel che voleva sentire, era l'amore di Isabel per lui ciò di cui voleva inebriarsi. Perché era quello l'amore, vero e reale, non il sogno che per tutta la vita aveva inseguito. Lily era in un angolo nascosto del suo cuore, e sempre vi sarebbe rimasta, angelo puro e incontaminato che aveva vegliato sul suo passato; ma Isabel era nella sua vita, nel suo corpo e nella mente, nel suo presente e nel futuro. Ed era nel suo cuore, Isabel, incontrastata regina di quella splendida magia d'amore.

L'erotica carezza si fece sempre più intensa e Isabel gemette e sussultò mentre Severus era ancora chino suoi seni, le labbra a baciarne avidamente uno e la mano a stringere e carezzare l'altro. Si sollevò un poco: era tempo che le sue labbra si dissetassero all'intima fonte del piacere di Isabel. Scese con delicata lentezza sul ventre teso della donna che ormai sentiva sua, le labbra che in un inaudibile sussurro rivelavano il suo segreto amore:

\- Isabel… amore… amore mio!

Poi le labbra spodestarono le dita e si tuffarono golose nell'umido regno per suggerne il conosciuto nettare, indimenticabile sapore nei suoi ricordi.

Sì, Isabel aveva ragione anche in quello: altri ricordi, poco per volta, avrebbero affollato la sua mente, ricordi belli, piacevoli, ricordi d'amore e di vita che si sarebbero sovrapposti a quelli d'odio e di morte. No, non avrebbe mai dimenticato, perché non voleva, non poteva scordare colpe e scelte sbagliate; il presente, però, avrebbe dato un senso anche al passato e lo avrebbe reso sopportabile perché ora sapeva che esisteva anche per lui un futuro dove la felicità era a portata di mano. Aveva espiato le sue colpe, era stato perfino disposto a morire per farlo fino in fondo; aveva compiuto tante scelte, difficili ma giuste dopo quel primo, imperdonabile errore, ed altre scelte, ancora, erano davanti a lui: avrebbe costruito la nuova vita che Isabel gli aveva donato.

L'intimo bacio si fece profondo e la lingua guizzò veloce ed instancabile là dove Severus sapeva che c'erano le chiavi del piacere, le dita che aprivano la strada incontrando i primi rivoli di godimento.

Isabel sussultò, il respiro sempre più ansante e spezzato:

\- Severus… Severus…amore…

Con delicata attenzione il mago si pose sopra di lei che gli si concesse fremente, accogliendolo vogliosa: il suo virile desiderio si fece strada nella palpitante intimità con travolgente impeto, in profondità, con potenti spinte, il bacino di Isabel che si alzava andandogli incontro e rendendo sempre più vigorosa e piacevole la penetrazione.

L'orgasmo esplose improvviso, intenso e impetuoso ed Isabel gridò il suo piacere:

\- Aah… Severus… Severus… aah… amore, Severus!

Il mago sorrise e rallentò i movimenti concedendole requie e beandosi delle parole che aleggiavano ancora nell'aria, le sillabe del suo nome di nuovo intrise di amore e di piacere a cancellare l'odio e la morte nei ricordi del suo passato. Piegò le braccia e scese piano sostenendosi sui gomiti; le sfiorò delicatamente il viso con le labbra cercandone la bocca per baciarla con tutto l'amore che sentiva crescere dentro di sé, ogni momento di più da quando aveva accettato l'idea di poter nuovamente amare… una donna viva!

Le guance di Isabel, però, erano innegabilmente bagnate di lacrime: le stesse che credeva di aver intuito prima, quando i suoi occhi gli erano parsi smeraldi che brillavano ai raggi del sole? O forse altre lacrime, disperate e irrefrenabili, come quelle che aveva pianto la prima volta che avevano finito di fare l'amore?

Scivolò fuori dalla sua intimità, l'avvolse tra le braccia e la strinse a sé, preoccupato. No, non voleva che la sua Isabel piangesse; no, voleva che fosse felice, voleva farla godere, ancora, e renderle una parte della felicità che gli aveva regalato in quei quattro mesi nel paradiso della magia.

\- No, non piangere, Isabel, ti prego! – la implorò in uno struggente sussurro, l'amore che brillava negli occhi neri ma la parola ancora strozzata in gola. – Isabel… Isabel… oh mia Isabel! – esclamò con intensità, tormentato da quelle incomprensibili lacrime.

La sentì tremare forte tra le braccia, poi un sorriso dolcissimo tornò ad illuminare il viso della donna che voleva fosse solo sua:

\- Ti amo, Severus, – mormorò in un languido sussurro, - e sono immensamente felice! - il sorriso sempre più luminoso.

– Ma il tuo viso… sono lacrime, - sussurrò accorato il mago, - e io non voglio che la mia Isabel pianga!

La maga chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò il capo all'indietro, sul viso un'espressione strana, come se il sorriso si mutasse in pianto e viceversa.

\- Isabel! - ancora l'implorò Severus.

 _Amore… amore mio, non piangere… ti prego!_

Perché, perché non riusciva a pronunciare quelle parole? Quale paura lo bloccava, quale timore lo tratteneva e gli impediva di dire ciò che era sicuro che Isabel volesse sentire, ciò che lui stesso anelava dire?

Se ancora non sapeva rivelarle il suo amore a parole, poteva però dimostraglielo amandola con tenera e ardente passione, con tutto se stesso. Tornò ad adagiarsi sopra la maga:

\- Sei mia… ti voglio, ancora e ancora, - disse in un sospiro ardente, di nuovo penetrandola, questa volta con estenuante lentezza, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, - e ancora… Isabel… Isabel… mia, mia!

Riprese a muoversi di nuovo in lei, piano, dolcemente, continuando a fissarle il volto, ora soffuso di felicità, le tracce delle lacrime ormai svanite, asciugate con tenera delicatezza dai mille, piccoli baci che le aveva disseminato sulla pelle.

\- Severus…

Un fremito di piacere.

\- Isabel…

Quel tremito adorato mentre la maga lo stringeva a sé e sollevava il bacino andandogli incontro, portandolo a forzare il ritmo e spingere in profondità, per sentirla ancora più interamente sua; per farla godere di nuovo ed inebriarsi dell'estasi che le pervadeva il volto, mentre con altre potenti spinte acuiva ancora di più il suo piacere trattenendo a fatica il proprio, le labbra strette tra i denti, beandosi di nuovo di quelle sillabe intrise d'amore:

\- Se… verus… aah… Severus, amore mio!

 _Ti amo, ti amo Isabel, anche se non so ancora dirtelo, ma ti amo, ti amo!_

\- Isabel… Isabel mia! – esclamò, riprendendo a muoversi in lei con instancabile e ardente dedizione, rubandole il respiro in nuovi ansiti di piacere, un orgasmo che rincorreva l'altro, quasi senza interruzione, i loro nomi che si congiungevano nell'aria dorata del pomeriggio che si incamminava verso il tramonto in quell'amplesso infuocato:

\- Severus… amore!

\- Isabel!

Scintille d'amore sfolgoravano nella nera distesa infinita degli occhi del mago, devoto e appassionato amante, ancora impigliato in antichi lacci di paura; continuava a muoversi nel corpo della donna che amava, resistendo strenuamente a se stesso solo per bearsi della sua felicità ed inebriarsi del dolce suono della voce che gridava il suo nome al culmine del piacere, ancora e ancora…

Non ce la faceva più, le labbra strette tra i denti e lo sguardo perso in splendori di smeraldo illuminati dagli ultimi raggi del sole che riflettevano la sua nera, luminosa, ardente felicità. Ancora un bacio appassionato, ancora un lento e profondo movimento, ancora una spinta veloce e potente e Isabel di nuovo gridò la sua voluttà modulata sulle sensuali sillabe del suo nome mentre anche il mago s'abbandonava infine al proprio esplosivo orgasmo, fonte di lancinante piacere, e il suo seme inondava in molteplici fiotti caldi la maga, liberando finalmente anche il coraggio delle parole:

\- Aah… aah… Severus, amore!

\- Ti amo, Isabel, ti amo!

Un lungo urlo roco ad incontrare infine un tenerissimo sussurro a fior di labbra nell'aria rovente dell'amplesso che si stemperava nell'incipiente brezza della sera.

Erano rimasti abbracciati stretti, l'uno a respirare i sospiri dell'altro, felici e innamorati, finché si erano assopiti e la sera era scesa ad ammantare di blu i loro sogni e a rinfrescare i corpi accaldati.

Un brivido di freddo aveva infine svegliato Isabel e il suo involontario sussulto aveva destato anche il mago che aveva allentato l'abbraccio per lasciarla alzare, ma era rimasto disteso nel verde talamo, gli occhi socchiusi, ancora immerso in quel sogno d'amore così vivido e reale al punto, quasi, di spaventarlo.

Isabel aveva raccolto da terra la camicia del mago e se ne era sensualmente fasciato il corpo, i lunghi capelli inanellati che, come voluttuose spire di serpente, le ricadevano sulle spalle e sul petto, in nero contrasto col candore del tessuto.

Era bellissima, sotto la luce della luna che stava sorgendo, in apparenza fragile ma dotata di una grande forza. Severus riaprì del tutto gli occhi per seguirne i movimenti: la vide inginocchiarsi e raccogliere da terra la sua severa giacca nera, osservarla a lungo, accarezzarla con teneri gesti e poi immergervi il viso aspirandone il profumo. Infine si rialzò e si diresse con passo deciso verso il ruscello che scorreva proprio dietro la radura del loro amore; il mago si alzò in ginocchio per non perderla con lo sguardo e la vide sporgersi sull'acqua, proprio nel punto in cui lui aveva adagiato la foto di Lily, quattro mesi prima.

Trattenne il fiato e in quell'istante Isabel si voltò, la giacca appena sollevata sulle increspature del ruscello che scorreva impetuoso e gli occhi fissi nei suoi, tenebre sconfinate dove il passato ancora una volta era tornato a dominare con il dolore dei ricordi. La giacca oscillava sul pelo dell'acqua, ricordo di lutto sofferto, ma ora anche emblema di castità infranta.

Il mago sospirò piano mentre Isabel lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi: gli stava chiedendo il permesso di farlo, di abbandonare anche quell'emblema del suo passato, con tutta la solitudine e la sofferenza di cui era intriso, proprio là dove lui stesso già aveva lasciato andare via la parte più importante della sua vecchia esistenza.

La luna brillò nel cielo e gli occhi del mago divennero neri diamanti splendenti, luce di speranza che illuminava le tenebre affacciandosi sul futuro e lasciando infine il passato alle spalle: un ultimo sospiro, poi il sorriso ammorbidì le labbra sottili del mago mentre il suo capo s'inclinava un poco in un cenno d'assenso.

Le dita di Isabel si aprirono e la giacca cadde, si tuffò nel ruscello, s'immerse nell'acqua, l'abbracciò, s'inabissò per poi emergere più avanti, sulla cresta spumosa di una piccola onda dispettosa, incominciando la rincorsa di ciò che non esisteva più.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo: era davvero libero dal suo passato? Lo sarebbe mai stato, realmente?

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Isabel era di nuovo al suo fianco, ferma in piedi; le sorrise in silenzio, quindi allungò una mano e la trasse accanto a sé, stringendola tra le braccia e sfiorandole le labbra con rinnovata passione:

\- Voglio amarti, Isabel, voglio amarti ancora, - sussurrò con ardente trasporto, - voglio amarti per tutta la notte…

 _E per tutta la vita, amore mio!_

Paura d'amare

Le tenebre lo avvolgevano in un velo cupo, difficile da districare. Si mosse con fatica tra gli alberi folti, senza riuscire a riconoscere quella parte del bosco; gli era sembrato di vedere qualcosa, là in fondo, un lieve lucore che rosseggiava a intermittenza, sparendo a tratti come oscurato da qualcosa di nero che fluttuava nell'aria. Si avvicinò di più: era parzialmente nascosta dal grande tronco, adesso, ed erano lunghi capelli neri inanellati quelli che ondeggiavano nell'aria seguendo passi di danza.

Si sporse e, infine, lo vide.

Rosso. Ardente. Orrido.

 _Vivo_.

Spiccava sul braccio, il serpente sinuoso che usciva dalla bocca del teschio e vi rientrava dall'orbita vuota.

Severus urlò e la donna si voltò, i lunghi riccioli che volavano neri nell'aria oscura della notte.

 _Isabel!_

Il fiato gli mancò e serrò gli occhi, l'urlo che gli moriva in gola e il cuore che di nuovo andava in pezzi.

Una risata sguaiata lacerò l'aria e una voce odiata lo chiamò, lasciva:

\- Severus…

Spalancò gli occhi di colpo: _Bellatrix_!

Le mani di Isabel grondavano sangue e s'intrecciavano sensuali con quelle di Bellatrix; ribelli riccioli neri si attorcigliavano alle braccia nude come spire di serpenti velenosi a incontrare l'orrido teschio e lambirlo in un lussurioso bacio: ora vedeva il volto dell'una e ora dell'altra donna, le loro figure che si sdoppiavano, si univano, si confondevano davanti ai suoi occhi increduli di una verità terribile.

\- No, no… noo!

Severus si svegliò di colpo, l'urlo ancora sulle labbra:

\- No!

Isabel non era più nel letto al suo fianco. Non era più tra le sue braccia che l'avevano stretta con amore e carezzata a lungo con dolcezza dopo il loro ardente amplesso.

Si alzò di scatto afferrando i pantaloni: dei tintinnii di cristalli provenivano dall'altra stanza verso cui si diresse senza far rumore.

Il sole era già alto in cielo e Isabel stava furtivamente travasando in minute ampolle le nuove pozioni che aveva distillato il giorno prima.

Il mago rimase immobile ad osservarla, il gelo che gli attanagliava il cuore. Era come se, di nuovo, si fosse svegliato e, tornando alla realtà, avesse finalmente distinto l'incubo dal sogno d'amore che aveva creduto di vivere.

Si morse le labbra per reprimere ogni sospiro, l'oscurità del nulla che di nuovo lo afferrava.

In fin dei conti, Isabel era la figlia del vecchio e sanguinario Tiger, la sorella di Albert e la zia di Vincent, lo zuccone Serpeverde suo alunno. Il mago stirò le labbra in un sorriso colmo d'amaro e sofferente cinismo: i Tiger erano una famiglia di Mangiamorte ormai da tre generazioni!

Ecco perché per Isabel era stato così facile perdonare i suoi crimini!

Chiuse gli occhi e i ricordi degli ultimi quattro mesi lo assalirono.

Era stata brava ad ingannarlo, più brava di chiunque altro. L'aveva raggirato interpretando Lily e poi lo aveva di nuovo imbrogliato regalandogli le due cose che più desiderava e di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno: il perdono e il potere della magia!

Ancora non aveva capito com'era possibile, ma Isabel sembrava conoscere tutto di lui: era come se avesse potuto leggergli dentro in profondità, non solo i ricordi, ma addirittura l'anima e il cuore! Quale malia aveva usato quella strega, quale pozione gli aveva somministrato quando era ancora tra la vita e la morte, per riuscire a scoprire la sua più intima e vera essenza e poi usare quelle informazioni per renderlo schiavo?

Aveva creduto che Isabel comprendesse a fondo il suo dolore e i suoi rimorsi, e che cercasse solo di consolarlo, alleviando un po' il tormento di quei tremendi ricordi, quando gli diceva che aveva ormai espiato in abbondanza le colpe commesse e aveva diritto a perdonare infine se stesso. Aveva pensato che lo facesse per aiutarlo, per essergli vicina… perché lo amava e non voleva più vederlo soffrire crogiolandosi nel passato.

E invece…

Il perdono che Isabel così facilmente gli aveva concesso e di cui aveva un immenso, disperato bisogno, ma che non era ancora sicuro di meritare, quel perdono scintillava negli occhi neri della maga, pieni di sicurezza e di false lacrime. Il perdono cui anelava, per il quale era stato disposto a morire, aleggiava come una carezza sulle labbra morbide di Isabel; lei quel perdono glielo aveva regalato, troppo facilmente, forse… perché non l'aveva mai considerato colpevole degli stessi crimini di cui anche lei si era macchiata!

Severus aveva bisogno di pensare, di ragionare lucidamente lontano dall'ammaliante fattura che quella strega gli aveva gettato addosso.

Tornò nella stanza da letto; sul comodino vi era un'ampolla con il filtro dell'invisibilità: ne trangugiò veloce le gocce necessarie e, con la sua protezione, uscì dalla casa passando a pochi centimetri da Isabel e dal suo inebriante profumo.

Isabel era una Mangiamorte.

Il sogno glielo aveva rivelato con certezza e, del resto, non c'era alcun'altra spiegazione ai suoi ambigui comportamenti.

Questo spiegava anche tutte le strane sensazioni che aveva provato nei mesi precedenti: quella sua latente paura ad abbandonarsi al sentimento che stava nascendo nel suo cuore, quel suo non riuscire a dirle che l'amava anche mentre la stava appassionatamente amando con tutto l'ardore del proprio corpo.

Si rifugiò nel folto del bosco, ben oltre il ruscello, là dove non si era mai inoltrato, quasi cercando il luogo del sogno, camminando a lungo senza mai trovarlo. Infine si fermò, si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco di un albero e scuotendo il capo si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro carico di desolata rassegnazione:

\- Isabel… Isabel!

Era una Mangiamorte…

Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale: era una Mangiamorte ma l'amava!

Si strinse le spalle con le braccia e abbassò il capo: la cicatrice del Marchio Nero era là, ancora impressa sul suo avambraccio, pallido segno scolorito della sua schiavitù; nell'incubo, invece, ancora ardeva come un tempo sul braccio di Isabel che si trasformava in Bellatrix.

Eppure era certo che sul braccio di Isabel non ci fosse alcun segno: la sua pelle era liscia e abbronzata, innocente come se nessun marchio d'infamia l'avesse mai violata. Quale sortilegio aveva scoperto Isabel, tra le tante pagine che ancora non aveva letto di quei libri, per riuscire ad eliminare ogni traccia del Marchio e così ingannarlo?

Gli aveva salvato la vita perché l'amava, come gli aveva detto, o era ben altro il suo vero scopo? Aveva recitato alla perfezione la parte di Lily e certo non le sarebbe stato difficile interpretare anche quella della donna perdutamente innamorata. Sì, quella dannata strega era riuscita a raggirarlo alla perfezione: prima aveva distrutto il suo sogno d'amore e poi si era fatta gioco di lui seducendolo solo per poterlo sfruttare.

Isabel non gli aveva donato tutta quella potente magia, le antiche ricette di pozioni e i preziosi libri di incanti e sortilegi per condividerli con l'uomo che amava: no, lo aveva fatto solo per approfittare della sua energia magica che, già di per sé molto elevata, aveva creato una sinergia con la forza della magia che aleggiava nel bosco, alimentandosene ed aumentando di conseguenza ancora di più. E chissà che, in quel proficuo influsso, non avessero avuto un ben preciso significato anche gli oscuri bagliori smeraldini che spesso aveva colto negli occhi della strega!

Era Isabel, infatti, che aveva bellamente tratto vantaggio dal suo potere magico in espansione, sia in termini di nuove pozioni distillate sia di strabilianti incantesimi inventati o perfezionati. Ricordava bene il sorriso di trionfo con cui aveva allungato la mano per ghermire la pozione dell'invisibilità, l'esaltazione negli occhi illuminati da uno strano brillio. Era stata la stessa Isabel a lasciarsi sfuggire, travolta da un incontenibile entusiasmo, che i suoi incantesimi funzionavano anche fuori dal bosco di Mirce. Certo, glielo aveva detto con occhi languidi, solo per ammaliarlo e irretirlo sempre meglio e lui c'era cascato in pieno e aveva fatto il gioco di una Mangiamorte.

Una Mangiamorte…

Chissà cosa aveva fatto dei suoi filtri, come aveva usato i suoi incantesimi… Non si trattativa di Arti Oscure, ma era magia potente e se usata con l'intento di fare del male sarebbe stata altrettanto dannosa. In fin dei conti, non era la magia ad essere oscura in se stessa, ma la malvagità di chi se ne serviva.

Ecco, ancora una volta aveva fatto del male a degli innocenti, anche se del tutto inconsapevolmente. Altri rimorsi di colpe sconosciute potevano sommarsi a tutti quelli che già pesavano sulla sua coscienza.

Ma non le avrebbe permesso di continuare a fare del male: avrebbe distrutto tutte le ampolle delle nuove pozioni e le pergamene su cui aveva annotato i potenti incanti. Non le avrebbe rivelato più niente delle sue scoperte ed invenzioni, anzi, non avrebbe fatto più nulla del tutto, così quella strega in nessun modo avrebbe potuto estorcergli un segreto che non esisteva.

Un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione e sollevò vigile il capo: Isabel aveva infine scovato il suo nascondiglio e l'effetto del filtro dell'invisibilità era ormai svanito. I loro sguardi s'incontrarono e il mago lesse preoccupazione e dolore negli occhi della donna, e amore, ma non volle più credere a ciò che vedeva.

Chissà cosa, realmente, preoccupava quella strega: forse temeva solo di aver perso il controllo sul suo "prigioniero", che la sua fuga dopo aver fatto l'amore anche per tutta la notte fosse dovuta ad un ripensamento, che si fosse forse pentito d'aver tradito un amore non ancora del tutto dimenticato…

No, non aveva dimenticato Lily, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, eppure quella notte aveva realmente amato Isabel con tutto se stesso… finché si era reso conto che era una Mangiamorte!

\- Severus… finalmente ti ho trovato! – esclamò, la tensione che vibrava chiara nella voce.

La guardò e chiuse la mente.

La desiderò e serrò il cuore.

\- Avevo bisogno di pensare, - rispose scontroso, - di restare solo con me stesso… e il mio passato.

Dannazione, quel passato che continuava a tornare ad angosciarlo: come poteva, proprio lui, essersi innamorato di una Mangiamorte? Doveva strapparsela dal cuore, subito, e per sempre!

\- Oh… Severus, no, ti prego, non torturati ancora! – mormorò accorata.

Come sembrava maledettamente vero il dolore negli occhi neri che già brillavano di lacrime; come suonava struggente il suo nome su labbra che ancora desiderava baciare; come tremava la mano che elargiva la delicata carezza che gli stava sfiorando il volto scendendo lenta sulla cicatrice sul collo.

Si ritrasse di scatto, un inaccettabile brivido di piacere al lieve contatto con le dita.

\- Il Marchio ardeva… di nuovo, - disse rivedendolo sul braccio della Isabel del sogno, - e le mani erano piene di sangue, ancora…

\- Amore mio, basta, basta tormentarti col passato!

In un attimo la sentì stringersi al suo petto, il seno ansante premuto sulla sua pelle nuda che subito fremette, incontrollabile, e le braccia che lo avvolgevano stretto sulla schiena, le labbra a sfiorargli il collo e l'incavo della spalla facendolo tremare di desiderio.

S'irrigidì e rimase immobile, trattenendo il respiro, impedendosi di inspirare l'inebriante profumo della sua pelle e dominando spietatamente il proprio corpo che solo voleva stringerla forte a sé: quale sconosciuto filtro d'amore aveva usato quella strega per ridurlo in quello stato?

\- Stai così male che neppure ricambi il mio abbraccio? – chiese con voce tremante, una lacrima che lottava con le ciglia che la trattenevano. – Severus…

Quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario per disintossicarsi, per non bruciare più dal desiderio di baciare quelle labbra che imploravano il suo nome? Quando avrebbe smesso di amarla pur se era una Mangiamorte?

\- Ti prego, Severus, - sussurrò dolcemente, di nuovo sfiorandogli il viso con una tenera carezza e poi cercandogli le mani per stringerle tra le sue, - ti amo e non posso vederti continuare a soffrire così! Non è giusto! – esclamò con accorato impeto.

Era possibile recitare così bene, l'amore che col dolore le illuminava lo sguardo? Nelle nere profondità del riflesso vedeva anche i propri occhi, in cui brillava lo stesso profondo amore, l'identica straziante sofferenza. O era quel cupo bagliore di smeraldo che nasceva dall'interno delle iridi di Isabel che lo irretiva? Era quella la malia che lo incatenava a lei?

In un lampo improvviso, una breve frase del sortilegio che la maga aveva pronunciato per salvargli la vita rimbombò nella sua mente, le parole contorte e confuse, forse incomplete: _et in omnem vitam… vinctum erit… restituendae vitae pretio._ Cosa significava quella frase? Che per sempre sarebbe rimasto incatenato a chi gli aveva salvato la vita?

Si ritrovò seduto a terra, la schiena nuda premuta contro il tronco ruvido e le gambe divaricate, con Isabel accoccolata tra le braccia che lo guardava teneramente e gli sfiorava piano la fronte con le mani, come ad allontanare i pensieri che lo tormentavano:

\- Hai sbagliato, è vero, ma è stato tanto, tanto tempo fa, Severus! Eri solo un ragazzo, cercavi la tua rivincita su un mondo che ti aveva sempre rifiutato, umiliato e deriso. – sussurrò con enfasi. -Volevi solo che le tue grandi capacità fossero riconosciute, volevi solo conoscere i segreti della magia e del suo potere, senza alcuna paura o preconcetto!

\- Quei segreti grondavano sangue, Isabel, sangue innocente! – rispose il mago, quasi gridando.

\- Ma tu non lo sapevi, Severus, è stato Lui che ti ha ingannato.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, luminose scintille nere a perdersi in uno sconfinato abisso altrettanto nero:

\- Però ti ha dato la conoscenza che volevi!

\- Ma io non la volevo… non la volevo più, non a quel prezzo! - gridò il mago con voce roca, sottraendosi alla dolce stretta delle sue mani.

\- Ma era tardi, troppo tardi ormai! Non potevi più tirarti indietro, Severus, o Lui ti avrebbe ucciso…

Isabel lo fissò, gli occhi ardenti e un tremito che le scuoteva il corpo:

\- … proprio come ha fatto con Regulus! E tu eri troppo giovane per morire, non era giusto! – terminò, la voce ormai rotta dalle lacrime.

\- Così è morta Lily, al posto mio... – rispose cupo il mago, il vuoto nella nera profondità dello sguardo.

Certo, a quella strega non importava nulla della morte di Lily: si era solo liberata di una scomoda rivale.

\- Nooo! – urlò Isabel, quasi disperata. - Hai pagato, Severus, hai pagato un prezzo terribile per ogni colpa commessa…

No, erano le sue colpe ad essere terribili, e troppo piccolo il prezzo che aveva pagato.

Le lacrime scorrevano ormai senza ritegno sul volto della maga, pallido e tirato:

\- Hai pagato il prezzo esorbitante di rinunciare a vivere e ad amare, - mormorò piano, la voce profondamente venata di dolore, - il prezzo tremendo della solitudine e dell'odio.

Era solo quello che si meritava, nulla di più, nulla di meno, anche se Isabel, invece, cercava di imbrogliare le carte e convincerlo del contrario, ma solo perché non lo aveva mai ritenuto realmente colpevole… Del resto, come poteva una Mangiamorte ritenerlo colpevole di ciò che era un vanto per loro?

Di nuovo Isabel gli carezzò piano il viso con dolci mani tremanti, lacrime cocenti a rigarle le gote:

\- Hai rischiato ogni giorno la tua vita, per anni, passando preziose informazioni, combattendo per chi ti odiava…

Un amaro sospirò la interruppe, lo sguardo immerso nelle tenebre degli occhi di Severus che ancora una volta si era sottratto al suo lieve tocco:

\- Hai affrontato il suo penetrante sguardo di occhi di fuoco e gli hai resistito sempre, indomito, a qualunque costo, continuando a compiere il tuo dovere, per quanta sofferenza implicasse, l'anima lacerata ad ogni innocente che non riuscivi a salvare, fino a quella notte, sulla torre, dove hai compiuto il tuo estremo sacrificio.

Il mago cercò di ritrarsi ancor di più, respingendola con le braccia; chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti: come osava, come osava quella strega riferirsi anche ad Albus!

\- Oh… Severus, mio dolce amore, non comprendi che il tuo interminabile dolore ha lavato via ogni singola macchia di sangue dalle tue mani?

Il mago aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma poteva vedere il sangue grondare dalle sue mani anche in quel momento. No, non sarebbe mai riuscito a ripulirle!

\- La tua anima è di nuovo integra, pulita, innocente!

Le parole di Isabel avevano lacerato l'aria, grido saturo di disperato amore.

Severus spalancò gli occhi.

Che cosa avrebbe dato perché quella fosse la verità, per potersi abbandonare a quella consolazione, a quella speranza che poteva restituirgli la vita. Anche Albus aveva detto parole simili… ma come poteva illudersi che quelle di Isabel fossero vere?

\- Amore, amore mio, basta, basta soffrire, ti prego: hai pagato, hai pagato mille volte per ogni tua singola colpa…

Isabel faticava a parlare, la voce soffocata dalle lacrime e una luce d'intenso smeraldo negli occhi mentre le sue braccia lo circondavano nello slancio d'affetto.

Come avrebbe voluto crederle ed abbandonarsi al suo abbraccio, come aveva dannatamente bisogno di quel perdono per ricominciare a vivere!

\- Anche tu hai diritto al perdono… a tornare a vivere, ti prego!

La odiava, odiava quella strega che sapeva leggere nella sua più recondita intimità ed aveva scoperto ogni suo più doloroso segreto.

La odiava, intensamente, e, al tempo stesso, la amava perdutamente.

La maga lo strinse a sé soffocando le lacrime sul suo petto nudo, immobile. Poi, lentamente lo lascò e tornò a guardarlo, da sotto in su, distesa di scintillante smeraldo persa nell'abisso sconfinato di occhi neri che non sembravano più tali.

\- Ma devi essere tu stesso a perdonarti, io non lo posso fare al posto tuo, ormai l'ho capito bene!

Già, Isabel aveva finalmente capito che la sua recita non funzionava più con lui, che nessuna sua malia avrebbe potuto ancora irretirlo e piegarlo, come aveva fatto in quei mesi.

\- No, io non ho alcun diritto al perdono. – rispose Severus con granitica durezza.

Quindi la scostò con decisione da sé e si alzò.

Se ne andò senza voltarsi, inoltrandosi ancor di più nel folto del bosco, senza vedere che la maga rimaneva accasciata a terra, a singhiozzare disperata.

Il mago tornò nella casa solo a tarda notte: voleva di sorprendere Isabel nel sonno e far evanescere tutte le pozioni che aveva distillato e le pergamene che aveva riempito con fitti appunti sui filtri e sugli incantesimi che aveva inventato o perfezionato.

Ma non c'era più nulla!

Era stata Isabel che aveva fatto sparire tutto, certo mettendolo ben al sicuro da lui: quella strega doveva essersi resa conto delle sue intenzioni e l'aveva bruciato sul tempo. Ma come diavolo faceva a capirlo così bene? Sapeva d'essere un eccezionale Occlumante e certo non era mai riuscita a penetrare nella sua mente, eppure…

Di nuovo ricordò i bagliori smeraldini che spesso aveva visto risplendere negli occhi di Isabel, scintille cupe eppure piene di luce: se ne sentiva irrimediabilmente attratto, affascinato, ammaliato. Possibile che quella strega conoscesse una magia diversa dalla Legilimanzia che le permettesse di comprendere i suoi pensieri ed emozioni? Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare: se così fosse stato doveva trattarsi di un incanto antichissimo, che risaliva a tempi anteriori anche alla suddivisione della magia in Bianca e Oscura.

Ad ogni modo, Isabel da quel momento non avrebbe ottenuto più nulla da lui: non avrebbe più studiato alcun nuovo incantesimo, né avrebbe più distillato neppure un infuso rilassante per conciliare il sonno.

Sbuffò tra sé, stizzito: non ne aveva nemmeno più bisogno, del resto. Da quando Isabel era tornata nel bosco di Mirce, ogni suo incubo si era volatilizzato, svanito come nebbia al sole, quel sole di cui la strega si nutriva ogni giorno, quella luce che sembrava avvolgerla e che lo ammaliava. Quella luce cui sempre aveva agognato, quanto più era rimasto immerso nell'oscurità.

In qualche modo Isabel era evidentemente riuscita a controllare la qualità e la tranquillità del suo sonno, sradicando via incubi che per quasi vent'anni avevano sempre tormentato ogni sua notte.

Severus scosse la testa e strinse le labbra; quella strega insieme ai suoi incubi cercava solo di portargli via le sue colpe, tentava di cancellare il suo passato e le sue tremende responsabilità: voleva annullare i suoi rimorsi…

Il mago strinse forte i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi: no, non voleva dimenticare!

L'oblio gli avrebbe reso un'innocenza che non aveva più, gli avrebbe regalato un perdono che ancora non meritava.

Doveva imporsi di ricordare lucidamente, sempre, il male che aveva commesso, per non ripeterlo mai più, per non essere mai più schiavo dell'oscurità, per riuscire sempre a distinguere il male dal bene e non commettere altri errori: ne aveva già compiuti troppi nella sua vita, sacrificando sangue innocente che ora gli macchiava irrimediabilmente le mani, senza possibilità di riuscire a mondarle.

In quel bosco stringeva tra le mani il potere assoluto della magia: ne era perfettamente conscio, ma sapeva anche, con altrettanta certezza, che quel potere voleva dominare per servirsene esclusivamente a scopo positivo.

La magia era neutra, Severus lo sapeva benissimo, era l'intento del mago che la differenziava e dava luogo alle Arti Oscure: era l'intenzione malvagia del mago che rendeva oscura la magia, quasi avvolgendola in quell'alone tenebroso che la contraddistingueva. Certo, non tutti gli incanti potevano recare il male; del resto, non tutte le maledizioni dovevano per forza realizzarlo: era la volontà del mago, la sola discriminante. E Severus sapeva benissimo che la propria volontà non avrebbe mai più voluto provocarlo, per nessun motivo: ne aveva già fatto troppo e i suoi rimorsi, con il corredo angoscioso dei relativi incubi, vigilavano proprio affinché non se ne dimenticasse. Mai!

Era sicuro che fosse la sua incrollabile determinazione ad usare solo positivamente la magia che generava quella particolare luminescenza diffusa dei fasci di luce che partivano dalle sue mani o che apparivano nell'aria con la forza del suo pensiero; era assolutamente certo che non avrebbe mai usato lo straordinario potere che il bosco di Mirce gli aveva conferito per fare di nuovo del male!

Anche le pozioni, di per sé, avevano un valore neutro: un veleno in dosi minime poteva essere un ottimo antidolorifico, oppure spegnere senza dolore una vita che era ormai arrivata al suo termine naturale; così come un rilassante in dosi esagerate poteva addormentare per sempre un essere umano e un euforizzante farlo impazzire. Tutto dipendeva sempre dall'uso che se ne faceva, e, soprattutto, dalle intenzioni del mago che lo usava.

Le sue intenzioni erano irrevocabilmente positive, ma quelle di Isabel?

No, la strega era malvagia e il suo unico e vero scopo era di cercare di traviarlo nuovamente riportandolo sulla strada della perdizione, convincendolo che i suoi rimorsi non avevano nessuna ragione d'essere perché le sue colpe non erano mai state tali.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e la rivide, china sul calderone, il volto illuminato e reso bellissimo dagli scintillanti vapori che salivano dal liquido ribollente, i lunghi capelli neri inanellati proprio come le spire di serpente nelle quali già una volta si era lasciato avviluppare. Si era avvicinato e la strega aveva alzato il capo, incrociando languidamente il suo sguardo: anche quella volta si era perso nei cupi bagliori smeraldini dei suoi occhi, là dove nasceva il sortilegio col quale aveva cercato di ammaliare la sua mente e stregare i suoi sensi.

E ci era riuscita, eccome se quella strega era riuscita ad irretire i suoi sensi!

Il mago sospirò e un lieve fremito di desiderio percorse il suo corpo, contro ogni sua volontà.

Si era innamorato di una Mangiamorte e per mesi aveva desiderato averla ancora tra le braccia, stringerla ed amarla come in quella prima notte in cui aveva voluto illudersi d'amare Lily, ben sapendo che era morta.

Si era dannatamente innamorato di Isabel e l'aveva amata ancora, con tutto se stesso, per ore, con ardente passione e lenta dolcezza, proprio la notte precedente, ripetendo mille volte il suo nome, ancora incapace di dirle che l'amava.

E Isabel, lo amava veramente, come gli aveva più volte detto?

In certi momenti era del tutto certo del suo amore, gli sembrava di leggerglielo anche negli occhi, ma in altri temeva si trattasse solo di un'orribile recita inscenata da quella strega per sedurlo. Eppure… eppure nemmeno in quel momento riusciva veramente a credere fino in fondo a quella possibilità: non volevarassegnarsi a credere che tutto fosse solo una maledetta finzione!

Ad ogni modo, Isabel era una Mangiamorte, e non avrebbe mai più dovuto cedere a se stesso: doveva strapparsela dal cuore… e dalla pelle.

Severus si ripiegò su se stesso, un sospiro sulle labbra che si tramutava in struggente gemito, mentre un brivido di desiderio ancora gli scendeva lungo la schiena.

La desiderava, quella era la verità, voleva ancora stringerla appassionatamente a sé ed amarla, ancora ed ancora: il suo corpo, che per tanti anni era rimasto dormiente, ora s'era risvegliato e si ribellava alla sua volontà che intendeva negarsi l'amore. E poi, resistere alla carica sensuale di Isabel era tremendamente difficile….

Strinse ancora più forte i pugni e si morse a sangue le labbra.

La voleva, ancora, subito, anche se non poteva averla, ora che sapeva d'amarla, perché era una Mangiamorte, ciò che più lui aborriva, ciò che era stato, che gli aveva macchiato indelebilmente l'anima e gli aveva fatto perdere Lily. Anche se ora sapeva di non aver mai realmente amato Lily, mentre Isabel… sì, amava Isabel e la voleva, con tutta l'ostinata ribellione del proprio corpo.

Aveva passato tutta la vita credendo d'amare Lily, facendo di un sogno la sua sola realtà, ed ora che amava Isabel - perché se c'era una cosa di cui era ben certo, era proprio di amarla profondamente - la sua stessa realtà gli impediva di abbandonarsi a quel sogno d'amore e di viverlo, realmente, quasi dei sogni avesse troppo abusato in passato ed ora questi svanissero davanti ai suoi occhi. Aveva passato la vita a sognare d'amare, ed ora che amava veramente non sapeva più sognare!

Ma, nonostante tutto, continuava ad amare Isabel, anche contro se stesso e la propria ragione e volontà.

Del resto, Isabel gli aveva dato tutto, tutto ciò che nessun altro gli aveva mai dato.

Gli aveva ridato la vita, e il perdono che lui non riusciva a concedersi, ma cui anelava senza posa; gli aveva offerto il potere della conoscenza magica per la quale un tempo si era trovato a pagare un prezzo che si era presto reso conto di non essere disposto a versare.

Ma, soprattutto, Isabel gli aveva dato l'amore, che per tutta la vita aveva inseguito come un inafferrabile sogno.

Ma era una Mangiamorte e questo fatto lo costringeva a rinunciare a tutto.

Anche al futuro che, per un attimo, aveva visto brillare davanti agli occhi.

Anche se, adesso, la prima cosa cui avrebbe voluto rinunciare era la vita che Isabel gli aveva donato!

Quando le illusioni cadono

Erano ormai passati quasi due mesi da quando il mago aveva deciso che doveva strapparsi Isabel, la Mangiamorte, dal cuore.

Aveva tenuto fede a tutto ciò che si era ripromesso e non aveva più aperto un libro o posato gli occhi su una pergamena, né aveva più acceso il fuoco sotto il calderone. Aveva rifiutato ogni invito della maga e si era sottratto ad ogni sua lusinga distogliendo lo sguardo da quegli occhi che lo ammaliavano e da quel corpo che accendeva di desiderio il suo.

Si era ritirato nell'ombra che gli era congeniale, lontano dalla luce e dalla speranza, come aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita.

Ma Isabel era sempre nel suo cuore, e nei suoi desideri, certo non più casti come quelli che aveva sempre provato per Lily. Lily, fiore di candore e d'innocenza; Isabel, ardente passione che bruciava il suo corpo, devastava la sua mente e accendeva il suo cuore come mai era stato in passato.

Negli ultimi giorni di quel tiepido febbraio, languida primavera infinita nel bosco di Mirce, Severus aveva visto il sorriso spegnersi progressivamente sul volto di Isabel ed i suoi occhi perdere ogni bagliore di smeraldo e tornare profondamente neri, cupi e freddi, quasi privi di vita, proprio come erano stati i suoi negli ultimi venti anni della sua esistenza.

Quel mattino, poi, invece di cercare il sole come il suo solito, Isabel si era appartata all'ombra dei primi alberi della radura davanti alla casa ed era rimasta a lungo pensosa, il viso che si rabbuiava sempre più e lunghi sospiri che le riempivano il petto, lo sguardo basso, perduto nell'erba folta ai suoi piedi. Infine si era inoltrata nel bosco con uno scatto veloce e il mago, sprofondato nella poltrona al limitare del patio, dove aveva trascorso immobile le ultime settimane immerso nella sua volontaria apatia, l'aveva subito persa di vista dietro ai primi alberi.

Spinta da un'ultima scintilla di speranza, Isabel, nascosta tra gli alberi, lo osservò di nuovo, come mille volte aveva fatto in quegli ultimi giorni, in quelle settimane infinite in cui le sue illusioni erano progressivamente naufragate nella realtà.

Severus era sempre seduto al solito posto, immobile ed immerso nell'ombra, gli occhi vuoti, privi di ogni luce: era perso nel nulla di un passato che non poteva tornare ma che non lo abbandonava, tenendolo avvinto in una inestricabile ragnatela di vischiose catene.

Da due mesi, ormai, ogni giorno lo trascorreva così, apatico, indifferente alla magia che aleggiava potente nell'aria. Non aveva più dato una sola occhiata ai libri che tanto amava, né aveva più acceso il fuoco sotto il paiolo.

Immobile e in silenzio, lo sguardo vuoto fisso davanti a sé.

Isabel scosse il capo sospirando, definitivamente sconfitta.

Non era rimasto più nulla, in Severus, dell'uomo di cui tanti anni prima si era innamorata: il fuoco si era spento, ogni volontà era estinta in lui e le impetuose fiamme nere non ardevano più nei suoi occhi, ormai solo vuoti e bui. Quello che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi delusi e disillusi era solo l'ombra confusa, il ricordo sfumato, il riflesso indistinto dell'uomo che aveva amato, che ancora amava; ma forse era solo una terribile abitudine a far battere ancora in quel modo il suo cuore.

Forse era anche riuscita a sconfiggere il fantasma di Lily, ma non era rimasto più nulla dell'uomo per il quale aveva strenuamente combattuto.

Aveva perso, tutto, in modo totale.

Isabel sospirò e chiuse gli occhi sconsolata: era stato tutto inutile, assolutamente vano. Dieci mesi di sforzi buttati al vento, dieci mesi di illusioni che si stavano dolorosamente sgretolando davanti ai suoi occhi, lasciandole un tremendo vuoto nel cuore.

Era stata disposta a sacrificare tutto per Severus: aveva compiuto ciò che nessuno mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di fare, ma ora tra le dita stringeva solo il nulla della delusione e della perdita.

Una lacrima scese e la maga la lasciò scorrere lenta sulla guancia: non aveva neppure più senso cercare di sembrare forte. Cosa valevano orgoglio e dignità se l'amore e i sogni erano ormai andati in mille pezzi?

Era stata solo una stupida, che si era illusa che i sogni potessero diventare realtà.

Aveva voluto credere che un uomo come Severus Piton, che per tutta la vita aveva amato una sola donna, morta per di più, potesse rassegnarsi ad amarne un'altra: lei!

Si era illusa che Severus, poco per volta, si sarebbe affezionato a lei; che dall'amore per Lily avrebbe potuto approdare all'amore per la donna che lo aveva salvato e sapeva renderlo felice restituendogli la voglia di vivere circondato dalla magia che tanto amava.

C'era stato un momento tanti mesi prima, durato solo pochi, stupendi giorni d'incanto, in cui realmente aveva creduto che tutto ciò sarebbe stato possibile.

Sapeva che Severus aveva capito che alcuni dei filtri che gli somministrava servivano solo ad annebbiargli la coscienza, così aveva smesso di prenderli, di nascosto. Se n'era accorta, ma non aveva detto o fatto nulla perché il mago, anche se Isabel era certa che ora fosse perfettamente in grado di comprendere l'inganno che aveva così ben ordito, aveva invece continuato a fare finta di niente, anche lui ancora strenuamente aggrappato ad un sogno che lo rendeva felice.

Ecco, in quei giorni aveva realmente creduto, sì, ancora una volta si era illusa che il miracolo potesse accadere: aveva gradualmente sospeso i comportamenti tenuti dalla giovane Lily e li aveva sostituiti con i propri, timorosa di una reazione negativa che, però, non era mai arrivata. Così aveva creduto che Severus, ormai al corrente dell'inganno, avesse cominciato ad affezionarsi a lei, ma ancora una volta era stato solo un miraggio che era presto svanito e, quando avevano fatto l'amore, la disillusione era stata totale, assolutamente tremenda: era certa che Severus sapesse che lei non era Lily, ma si era ostinato a voler vivere nella finzione continuando a chiamarla con quel nome che ormai odiava perché era il simbolo evidente della sua totale sconfitta.

Era stato proprio in quei momenti, di intenso piacere e di totale delusione, che aveva deciso che l'indomani avrebbe per sempre interrotto il gioco d'inganno mettendo infine Severus davanti alla cruda realtà.

Sì, era solo stata una stupida, una sciocca ingenua che ancora voleva disperatamente credere nelle favole con il loro inverosimile lieto fine che, invece, nell'amara realtà non esisteva; in apparenza aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, cioè l'amore di Severus, ma in realtà non aveva avuto niente, perché Severus continuava ad amare Lily, e non lei!

Era stato tutto maledettamente inutile, a partire dall'inganno d'amore con quella folle idea d'impersonare Lily; all'inizio le era sembrata una così bella trovata, ma se ne era presto ed amaramente pentita per tutta la sofferenza che le aveva causato vedere Severus amare un'altra donna, che lei stessa si era obbligata ad impersonare: essere amata per "un'altra", invece che per se stessa, era una cosa tremenda, che non riusciva a sopportare!

Perfino l'uso del filtro d'amore era stato un fallimento totale: l'aveva usato solo per alcuni giorni perché si era subito resa conto che l'amore che Severus provava per Lily era così forte da non aver bisogno di essere sostenuto da null'altro, e questa scoperta ancor di più l'aveva fatta soffrire.

Ma il fallimento più totale e irrevocabile, quello dal quale non riusciva proprio a risollevarsi, era non essere riuscita a ridare a Severus una ragione di vita, nonostante tutti gli sforzi fatti e anche dopo quello che le era sembrato il suo primo, grandioso successo: avevano fatto l'amore, e l'aveva chiamata Isabel, non più Lily, e le era sembrava pieno di vita e d'ardente passione.

Isabel sapeva con assoluta certezza di essere riuscita a comprendere a fondo l'atroce dolore della vita del mago, così aveva cercato di alleviare almeno un poco il tormento di tutti i tremendi ricordi che in quei mesi aveva imparato a conoscere così bene; Severus aveva espiato mille volte le sue colpe e dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto, rischiando ogni giorno la sua vita, aveva ogni diritto di perdonare se stesso e di tornare finalmente a vivere!

Aveva cercato di aiutarlo, di stargli vicina, perché lo amava con tutta se stessa e non sopportava più di vederlo soffrire crogiolandosi nel rogo straziante di quel suo maledetto passato. Così lo aveva perdonato, con tutto l'amore del suo cuore e le sue sincere lacrime colme di dolore per lui; glielo aveva ripetuto ancora e ancora, gli aveva offerto quel perdono cui Severus tanto anelava ma che non riusciva a concedersi.

Ma non era servito a nulla, a nulla, se non a soffrire di più… e a perdere tutto, anche ciò che non aveva mai avuto!

Isabel sospirò scrollando il capo, gli occhi sempre chiusi e le lacrime che le rigavano silenziose le gote, simbolo inesorabile di sconfitta per una donna come lei.

Ricordava bene la notte lontana in cui aveva disinvoltamente giocato il tutto per tutto con le loro vite; rammentava la tremenda disperazione d'aver sbagliato qualcosa quando il respiro non tornava a sollevare il petto emaciato di Severus e le proprie tremanti implorazioni ancora le laceravano le orecchie mentre lo incitava a resistere, a combattere la morte e a scegliere di vivere, le false sembianze di Lily e di un amore che non era mai esistito ad allettarlo a preferire ciò che lei, con tutta se stessa e le sue sciocche illusioni, voleva per lui… e per sé.

Aveva studiato tutto alla perfezione ed era sicura che avrebbe funzionato, ma le labbra sottili di Severus rimanevano prive di respiro e il panico l'aveva attanagliata: no, non aveva paura di morire, ma voleva che lui, Severus, il suo amore, vivesse!

L'attesa era stata tremenda, poi, quando si era protratta oltre il previsto, mille dubbi l'avevano assalita. Era riuscita, con il suo travestimento, a convincere Severus a scegliere Lily, l'amore e la vita? O aveva miseramente fallito?

Ricordava il proprio cuore che batteva all'impazzata mentre quello di Severus rimaneva immobile, stretto convulsamente al suo petto in quella partita d'azzardo tra la vita e la morte. Era stato proprio in quel momento che le prime lacrime, dopo tanti anni, avevano di nuovo rigato le sue guance: stava piangendo per un uomo che, per tutta la vita, aveva amato un'altra e non si era mai accorto del suo amore!

Eppure quel corpo, che sembrava ormai irrimediabilmente privo del soffio vitale, lo aveva tenuto disperatamente stretto al petto impersonando una donna che odiava anche da morta ma che, sola, poteva riuscire a trattenerlo in vita. Aveva bagnato il volto di Severus con le sue ultime lacrime, spiando una vita che non tornava, credendo d'aver ormai perso tutto.

Poi l'aveva fatto: si era avvicinata alle labbra sottili del mago, come sempre aveva desiderato, ignorando che fossero ormai fredde di morte e che solo pochi istanti ancora le rimanevano; le aveva sfiorate piano, delicatamente, con tutto l'amore e la passione di una vita, credendo in quel modo di congiungere per sempre i loro destini.

Invece, proprio come nelle favole in cui ora non riusciva più a credere, il bacio della strega oscura - no, lei proprio non riusciva a vedersi nei panni di una leggiadra e luminosa principessa di rosa vestita – aveva risvegliato l'affascinante cavaliere nero dal suo sonno di morte.3

Era stato proprio in quel momento che la magia inaspettata si era realizzata: Severus aveva riaperto gli occhi, finalmente vivo, e lei era sprofondata in quell'abisso notturno, vellutate tenebre scintillanti che l'attraevano con irresistibile forza.

Era entrata in profondità dentro di lui, nella sua mente, nel cuore e nell'anima, e in un solo, brevissimo istante, aveva conosciuto tutto della vita del mago: i suoi ricordi, gli intimi pensieri, le emozioni e i sentimenti. Aveva visto tutto, in un lampo luminoso nella notte oscura dei suoi occhi neri, e aveva portato tutto via con sé, come fossero ricordi propri impressi in modo indelebile con tutti gli altri nella sua memoria.

Uno sguardo nella nera oscurità degli occhi di Severus, ed ora sapeva tutto, assolutamente tutto di lui e della sua esistenza piena di sofferenza e rimorsi.

Dopo il primo istante di stupore, Isabel si era resa conto che non poteva trattarsi altro che di un effetto collaterale del sortilegio che aveva utilizzato per salvare la vita di Severus: aveva ripercorso con attenzione tutte le parole dell'arcana formula che aveva pronunciato e aveva trovato la soluzione.

 _Ut mors permutet in vita… dum in oculis praeteritum tempus detegetur ei qui volet intellegere..._

Ciò che le era parso oscuro fino a quel momento adesso rivelava chiaramente il suo significato: _mentre nello sguardo il passato sarà svelato a chi comprendere vorrà…_

Certo, era tutto chiaro ora: il sortilegio si basava su un legame supremo, totale e definitivo, che portava con sé anche la completa commistione dei ricordi e la conoscenza profonda dell'altro, dei suoi sentimenti, emozioni e pensieri fino al momento in cui l'unione dei loro sguardi aveva dato inizio a tutto, compresa la scelta di Severus e il suo ritorno alla vita.

Rendersi conto di conoscere tutto, assolutamente tutto di Severus, anche le cose più intime e segrete, era stata una folgorazione e Isabel non si era soffermata più di tanto sulla supposizione, elaborata poi con più calma, che tutti quei ricordi fossero emersi in stretta correlazione con la sua disponibilità a comprendere ed aiutare Severus.

Ma, in quella stessa folgorazione, Isabel si era resa conto che conoscere ogni recondita emozione di Severus e tutti i suoi ricordi le avrebbe permesso di continuare ad impersonare Lily, anche oltre la contingente necessità di trattenere in vita il mago. La tentazione di incarnare la donna che Severus aveva sempre amato, e in quel modo ottenere il suo anelato amore, era stata troppo forte perché Isabel potesse resistervi.

Quando Severus ebbe infine ripreso i sensi, dopo i lunghi giorni di incoscienza e di delirio, Isabel aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo rendendosi conto che il sortilegio funzionava solo unilateralmente: lei conosceva tutto della vita di Severus, ma il mago non sapeva nulla di lei, infatti la guardava estasiato, nella coscienza annebbiata dalle pozioni curative, credendo realmente che fosse Lily!

Così Isabel aveva messo in scena la sua grandiosa recita, credendo di poter piano, piano conquistare l'amore di Severus, a un certo punto perfino illudendosi di poter impersonare per sempre la donna che non era mai stata e mai avrebbe potuto essere.

Una chimera svanita ben presto, subito al primo infrangersi con la realtà: imitare i comportamenti di Lily, così diversa da lei, le era costato moltissimo e avevo dovuto imporselo con grande sforzo. Quando lo curava con il filtro cicatrizzante che acuiva la sua sofferenza - e in nessun altro maledetto modo era riuscita a trovare una soluzione meno dolorosa per Severus, anche se aveva passato molte notti insonni pur di riuscirci - solo lei sapeva quanto era stato tremendamente difficile forzarsi a scappare via dal mago fingendo di non riuscire a sopportare la visione del suo dolore; aveva visto Lily fare così nei ricordi di Severus, mentre lei avrebbe solo voluto restargli vicino e confortarlo con la sua presenza e le sue parole, come la degna compagna di un uomo come lui avrebbe dovuto fare. Invece aveva dovuto adeguarsi alla sciocca e debole reazione di quell'insulsa ragazzina… e lasciarlo solo con quel tremendo dolore, senza nemmeno potergli stringere la mano.

Isabel sospirò profondamente scrollando il capo, poi scivolò con la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero: si sedette a terra, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che i ricordi di quei mesi fluissero liberamente, per l'ultima volta, con tutto il loro penoso carico di speranze infrante.

In un istante sentì di nuovo la pelle di Severus sotto le proprie dita tremanti, mentre gli toglieva gli abiti intrisi dal sangue e lo lavava con delicatezza, il candore del suo petto che quasi brillava, abbacinandola, tra il rosso del sangue ed il nero dei lunghi capelli.

L'aveva spogliato completamente ed era rimasta ad osservarlo per un tempo interminabile, il respiro contratto, incapace di risolversi a fare ciò che da sempre desiderava. Infine aveva allungato la mano e, con la punta delle dita, aveva sfiorato piano il corpo del mago, in una lunga, interminabile, languida e casta carezza, fino ad arrivare al viso, pallidissimo nella sua persistente incoscienza, e alle labbra che, in quel bacio delicato rubato alla morte, le avevano rivelato il respiro della vita.

Per molti giorni si era sempre presa cura di Severus, che passava gran parte del tempo immerso nel delirio della febbre o nell'incoscienza indotta dalle pozioni curative; aveva potuto continuare a deliziarsi osservandolo nel nudo abbandono tra le lenzuola, senza riuscire a trattenere quella carezza che sfuggiva dalle sue mani e si faceva ogni volta più intensa e colma di desiderio sulla pelle chiara del mago.

Era per quel motivo che era arrossita quando lo aveva sorpreso a terra, indecentemente avvolto nelle lenzuola dopo la caduta dal letto per aver cercato di alzarsi e recuperare i suoi vestiti. Proprio per il lampo di comprensione che aveva visto nei suoi occhi profondamente neri: si era vergognata di quelle carezze rubate, degli sguardi che avevano frugato con desiderio il corpo magro e pallido che ora Severus disperatamente cercava di celarle, nel totale imbarazzo dell'improvvisa consapevolezza che lei l'avesse visto molto bene fin troppe volte, e senza veli.

Isabel riaprì di colpo gli occhi: quei ricordi le facevano solo male, eppure non riusciva a farne a meno; anche lei, proprio come Severus, era prigioniera di un sogno che la faceva soffrire, ma da cui non riusciva ad allontanarsi. Con un moto stizzoso fece per asciugarsi le lacrime con le nocche della mano, ma il gesto rimase incompiuto, la mano sollevata a mezz'aria e le stille di pianto a rigarle le guance.

Un nuovo ricordo era nei suoi occhi, dolorosamente nitido.

Severus si era a tutti i costi voluto alzare dal letto, anche se era troppo presto, così aveva finito per perdere nuovamente conoscenza per alcuni istanti sulla poltrona; si era spaventata e l'aveva scosso per le spalle, chiamandolo con voce preoccupata.

 _\- Severus, Severus! Stai bene?_

 _Si riscosse subito e la fissò con quei suoi occhi neri, profondi e magnetici, che l'attraevano irresistibilmente:_

 _\- Va tutto bene, Lily, stavo solo pensando – sospirò piano abbassando lo sguardo, - al passato._

 _Il passato, sempre quel maledetto passato che continuava ad incatenare Severus tra le sue spire ed era stata lei stessa, impersonando Lily, a farlo tornare vivo. Un moto d'odio verso la sua rivale la sommerse per un fugace istante, ma riuscì a dominarsi. S_ _i chinò sulla poltrona e gli porse la pergamena:_

 _\- La ricetta base per la più potente pozione cicatrizzante che esista, - disse indicando col dito, - e le modifiche necessarie in presenza di veleno, - aggiunse mostrando una lista piena di correzioni scarabocchiate a lato, - ma evidentemente quello di Nagini deve essere molto particolare e non sono ancora riuscita a trovare la giusta formulazione, - concluse con un sospiro di sconforto, - così ti ho fatto solo soffrire inutilmente con tutti i miei vani esperimenti!_

 _Lo guardò, gli occhi pieni di tristezza impotente, e gli carezzò delicatamente la guancia, scostando la lunga ciocca di capelli corvini e scendendo lieve verso il collo, ben attenta a non sfiorare la ferita._

 _Odiava le stupide lacrime che in quel momento le stavano affollando gli occhi, ma non riusciva più a sopportare di vederlo soffrire a quel modo e di non essere capace di mettere fine a tutto quel dolore._

 _Severus fremette appena e Isabel ritrasse la mano temendo di avergli fatto male: un'inutile lacrima tremolò ancora sulle ciglia prima di scendere a rigarle una guancia._

 _\- No, non piangere, Lily, ti prego! – la implorò, incapace di trattenersi, l'amore che gli illuminava gli occhi neri._

 _Le dita tremanti di Severus le sfiorarono piano il viso raccogliendo con delicata attenzione la lacrima dedicata al suo dolore. Nessuno aveva mai fatto quel gesto per lei, solo nonna Maeve, quando era ancora bambina, perché dopo che la mamma era morta in quel modo orribile nessuna lacrima aveva più rigato le sue guance._

 _Ma non era lei che il mago stava consolando, bensì l'odiata Lily di cui portava l'effige sul viso!_

 _Si sottrasse di scatto alla carezza riservata alla sua rivale e scacciò con ira furiosa le lacrime, odiando la propria debolezza._

Le lacrime scesero lente sulle gote, poi seguirono la linea del mento, nessuna mano amata che le raccogliesse con amore, questa volta.

Isabel sospirò, sconsolata, seguendo il filo dei ricordi.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio che il mago quella notte avesse ascoltato la sua frase fin dall'inizio, così non avrebbe potuto continuare a fingere che lei fosse Lily, illudendo e facendo soffrire entrambi.

Ricordava bene le parole sussurrate mentre gli sfiorava languidamente il viso ed i lunghi capelli neri in quella che credeva sarebbe stata l'ultima carezza rubata alla notte, ormai convinta che Severus avesse scoperto l'inganno e il mattino dopo vi avrebbe messo inesorabilmente fine. Le sue labbra le ripeterono ancora, con la stessa accorata enfasi di allora, con lo stesso amore che sempre le bruciava il cuore:

\- Ti ho sempre amato, Severus, così come tu hai sempre amato lei senza mai vedermi, senza neppure sapere che esistevo. Il mio cuore traboccava d'amore per te, quell'amore cui anelavi e che Lily ti ha sempre negato… quell'amore che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dichiarare, e lo stesso è stato per me nei tuoi confronti, Severus. Due folli amori ardenti che non sono mai riusciti ad incontrarsi, che non sono mai nati, ma hanno continuato a bruciare lentamente nei nostri cuori, straziandoli senza fine…

Quando il mago aveva all'improvviso spalancato gli occhi, per un istante si era specchiata in quel vellutato cielo notturno ed era sprofondata nell'abisso di tenebre che scintillavano nel riflesso delle fiamme del camino. Aveva avuto paura d'essersi tradita, ma Severus doveva aver udito solo la seconda parte della frase, perché aveva poggiato delicatamente la mano sulla sua, che in quel momento gli stava sfiorando proprio la bocca, l'aveva accarezzata con dita tremanti, facendola fremere di desiderio, e poi l'aveva baciata piano, con labbra ardenti e appassionate, un piccolo, casto bacio che racchiudeva tutto il suo immenso amore e che le aveva fatto perdere in un solo istante ogni razionale controllo.

Poi Severus l'aveva letteralmente sbalordita: si era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, ancora trattenendole la mano tra le sue, rispettosamente stretta sul cuore che batteva all'impazzata, e le aveva dichiarato con appassionato ardore il suo amore per Lily, nato quando era solo un ragazzino, sentimento puro e profondo che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rivelare prima e che mai era stato minimamente intaccato in tutti quegli anni.

Era stata una sofferenza tremenda ascoltare quelle parole colme d'amore, una stilettata acuminata al cuore vederlo così perdutamente innamorato di una stronza che non lo aveva mai ricambiato, mentre lei era stata disposta a tutto per lui. C'era stato un momento in cui era stata così sommersa dalla compassione per quell'amore disperato e impossibile, che aveva addirittura follemente pensato di interpretare per sempre la parte di Lily pur di renderlo felice realizzando infine il sogno di tutta la sua vita.

Quella notte, poi, assistere allo straziante dolore di Severus che si sentiva ancora colpevole e non degno del perdono era stato terribile.

Aveva letto un'atroce sofferenza nelle tenebre infinite dei suoi occhi e aveva visto il rimorso distorcere crudelmente i pallidi lineamenti del suo volto: non aveva resistito e, mentre sprofondava senza speranza tra le fiamme che ardevano nel nero abisso del suo sguardo travolto dal tormento dei ricordi, era stato il suo cuore innamorato a parlare e, tra le lacrime, a perdonarlo.

A perdonarlo in nome di Lily, con il volto e con gli occhi verdi di Lily colmi di pianto!

Isabel tremò al ricordo e sospirò amaramente: del resto, se era stata disposta a morire per Severus, cos'era una piccola menzogna sulle labbra della donna che più odiava, se poteva rendere felice l'uomo che amava?

Poi aveva vergognosamente ceduto a se stessa, pur sapendo che non era lei, ma Lily, la sua rivale di sempre, la sola donna che Severus amava: quando si era trovata stretta tra le sue braccia innamorate, mentre con le labbra le sfiorava piano il viso assaporando le sue lacrime e le dichiarava il suo immenso amore per la donna che non era, Isabel non aveva resistito alla possibilità di baciarlo e amarlo come da troppo tempo desiderava. Aveva subito notato l'impaccio del mago, che non sapeva come fare, le labbra ardenti a sfiorare le sue senza neppure provare a baciarla; così era stata lei a prendere l'iniziativa.

Isabel fremette di piacere al ricordo di quel primo, dolcissimo e a lungo vagheggiato contatto con la bocca morbida del mago, mentre Severus la stringeva forte al suo corpo rivelandole tutto il suo maschio ed incontenibile desiderio. Aveva assaporato piano le sue labbra, inebriandosi del loro dolce sapore mentre le mani brucianti del mago cercavano senza successo la sua pelle sotto il lieve velo della camicia da notte. Aveva colto il gemito di piacere di Severus, che si era confuso col suo, quando le loro lingue si erano per la prima volta incontrate, timida e incerta quella del mago, sicura e decisa la sua: mentre il bacio diventava più profondo, l'eccitazione di Severus era cresciuta e l'aveva sentita premere, infuocata, contro il proprio inguine. Infine erano rimasti senza fiato, l'uno boccheggiante sulle labbra dell'altro, volendo di più, molto di più, la razionale lucidità del tutto soffocata dal desiderio.

Isabel strinse i pugni cercando invano di sottrarsi ai ricordi.

Quella notte si era perfettamente resa conto che stava regalando a Severus il sogno che per tutta la vita aveva vanamente inseguito: gli stava dando la possibilità di amare Lily anche con il corpo, e non solo con il cuore, come aveva sempre e solo fatto. Del resto, stava regalando anche a se stessa la possibilità di amarlo carnalmente, e l'attrazione sessuale che provava era fortissima e ormai non più controllabile: era stata proprio quella a spingerla in un sogno che sempre più assumeva le fosche tinte di un incubo, progressivamente conscia, purtroppo, che Severus stava amando Lily, e non lei.

Infine aveva scoperto la ragione dell'evidente impaccio di Severus: lui stesso glielo aveva rivelato mentre la baciava con ardente voluttà, splendido allievo dalle innate capacità che in pochi minuti aveva recuperato un imbarazzante ritardo.

Sul primo momento si era sentita felicemente eccitata quando aveva capito che Severus non aveva mai fatto all'amore, inebriata dall'idea di essere la sua prima donna, anche se sentirsi chiamare Lily e sapere d'essere amata solo perché aveva le sue sembianze era ogni volta una crudele stilettata al cuore.

Poi, però, si era sentita morire e le parole di Severus vorticavano ancora nella sua mente, incuneandosi tra i suoi pensieri:

\- Ho amato solo te, Lily, per tutta la mia vita, e ho desiderato solo te. – aveva spiegato in un appassionato sussurro. – Ho sempre voluto essere fedele al mio unico sogno d'amore, anche se sapevo che era ormai irrealizzabile…

Isabel strinse ancor più forte i pugni cercando di sfuggire alle altre parole che Severus aveva pronunciato credendo di tranquillizzarla circa la sua "normalità" di uomo e che, invece, avevano solo acuito il suo senso di colpa:

\- … e spesso ne ho sentito l'imperioso bisogno fisico, - le aveva detto sospirando, - ma non ho mai voluto soddisfarlo per non sporcare il tuo puro e casto ricordo, amore mio!

Un'altra lacrima scese sulla gota di Isabel a cercare di lavare via la sua vergogna.

Severus era sempre stato castamente devoto al suo sogno, anche se morto, mentre lei aveva avuto altri uomini e non è stata fedele al mago che, invece, era un sogno ancora vivo!

Si era vergognata moltissimo, mentre la sua ammirazione per Severus era immensamente cresciuta, insieme con la gelosia nei confronti di Lily che era riuscita ad accendere nel mago un amore così forte da sopravvivere per innumerevoli anni anche alla sua morte.

Si era sentita tremendamente sconfortata ed aveva ritenuto che in nessun modo sarebbe mai riuscita a distruggere quell'amore.

Ricordi d'illusioni

Quella notte di otto mesi prima, però, Isabel se lo ricordava dannatamente bene, il desiderio per Severus, così a lungo provato e sempre represso, era stato più forte di ogni razionale pensiero e la voluttà si era di nuovo impadronita di lei cancellando ogni senso di colpa e l'onta dell'infedeltà per gettarla tra le braccia di Severus che la aspettavano tremanti di desiderio: erano entrambi determinati a realizzare infine il loro sogno, rimandando la realtà all'indomani.

I ricordi tornarono ad aleggiarle intorno e la maga si trovò a sorridere di fronte alla timidezza e all'impaccio d Severus, si arrese all'incredibile dolcezza dei suoi gesti, pieni di devoto rispetto, e fu deliziosamente conquistata dalla sua ardente passione e dall'eccitazione che, in modo evidente, del tutto privo di precedenti esperienze, il mago non riusciva a contenere né a controllare.

Era stata sciocca a non rendersene conto subito, prevedendo quello che sarebbe successo: Severus era stato colto alla sprovvista dalle reazioni sconosciute del suo corpo, mai sollecitato prima dal contatto intimo con una donna, ed il suo desiderio l'aveva così inaspettatamente travolto non appena la maga aveva posato le labbra sul suo niveo petto nudo.

Era bellissimo nel suo imbarazzo: gli occhi neri bruciavano ancora di desiderio nel volto pallido, le gote erano soffuse dal rossore del piacere appena provato, i lunghi capelli neri erano scompigliati e le labbra ancora dischiuse nell'affanno dell'interminabile gemito di lancinante godimento.

Eppure Severus era riuscito a stupirla: aveva accantonato con facilità ogni disagio e si era dedicato completamente a lei, pur senza alcuna precedente conoscenza, guidato solo dall'istinto di un desiderio durato tutta la vita; aveva scoperto il suo corpo con lentezza, sfiorato languido e poi intensamente accarezzato e baciato con ardente passione ogni centimetro della sua pelle facendola fremere di intenso piacere. Ricordava le dita sottili scorrere lievi sul suo corpo, scoprire lentamente i seni, corteggiare i fianchi, lusingare il ventre e insinuarsi piano nella sua intimità che lo attendeva vogliosa. C'era rispetto e dedizione in quei tocchi leggeri, c'era amore e grande attenzione per lei ed il suo piacere in ogni gesto delicato e appassionato del mago, c'era una voluttà infinita nei suoi baci sempre più ardenti: l'amore e il desiderio guidavano le labbra di Severus facendone un amante perfetto, insegnandogli a farla godere intensamente con i suoi passionali baci e le sue infuocate carezze, ancora prima di aver cominciato a fare l'amore, mentre le sussurrava il sentimento sincero che colmava il suo cuore. Nessun uomo, mai, si era così devotamente dedicato al suo piacere, dimenticando il proprio, come Severus aveva fatto quella notte.

Infine, l'istinto d'amore aveva guidato il mago a fare l'ultimo passo e Isabel aveva sentito il suo prorompente desiderio farsi strada dentro di lei, con estenuante lentezza penetrare nella sua intimità che lo accoglieva fremente, sprofondare dolcemente dentro di lei, duro e pulsante, sempre più a fondo, poi ritrarsi solo per affondare ancora di più, in movimenti lenti e profondi che diventavano via, via sempre più rapidi, finché il piacere della maga esplose di nuovo, intenso ed improvviso; Severus continuava a muoversi in lei acuendo il godimento, prolungandolo, facendolo di nuovo esplodere con travolgente impeto fino a lasciarla senza fiato, il nome del mago che le aleggiava sulle labbra, intriso d'amore, e gli occhi, ebbri di voluttà, persi nel paradiso notturno di quelle iridi intensamente nere, in quell'abisso dove le tenebre scintillavano, ricolme d'amore, alimentate da impetuose fiamme che avvampavano per lei, solo per lei; e Severus continuava a muoversi con ardente e instancabile devozione, facendola godere, ancora e ancora, in quell'amplesso infinito, continuando a ripeterle il suo amore, sussurrandoglielo sulle labbra frammisto a baci appassionati.

Infine rimase a guardarla, gli occhi neri, scintillanti come diamanti e sfolgoranti di felicità, fissi nei suoi, le labbra sottili dischiuse in un anelito di desiderio ancora insoddisfatto, l'amore soffuso ovunque sul volto che non le era mai parso così bello.

Le sembrava quasi che Severus godesse del piacere che riusciva a darle e che osservare l'estasi sul suo viso fosse sufficiente ad appagarlo completamente, facendogli dimenticare ogni altro desiderio. Più volte l'aveva sentito avvicinarsi al limite, ma era sempre riuscito a resistere a se stesso, talvolta mordendosi forte le labbra per mantenere uno strenuo controllo e dedicarsi così ancora a lei, con quella devota adorazione che la eccitava in modo incredibile.

Isabel si chiese quante volte il mago doveva aver sognato quei gesti, immaginato i movimenti, anelato le sensazioni e agognato quel piacere che ancora si negava. Con gli occhi velati di voluttà, vedeva Severus guardarla con intensità, fiamme nere che ardevano impetuose nelle iridi travolte dal desiderio e sfolgoranti di felicità, e godere dell'estasi che ripetutamente sapeva regalarle. Aveva veramente l'impressione che a Severus non importasse nulla del proprio piacere, ma solo di quello che sapeva donarle con tanta generosa adorazione, finché il mago lo aveva esplicitamente ammesso, lasciandola di stucco, così che aveva dovuto implorarlo di concedersi infine la propria parte di godimento. Sentirlo infine straripare dentro di sé e colmarla del suo seme in ripetuti fiotti caldi, mentre anche lei raggiungeva l'apice, era stata una sensazione appagante oltre ogni immaginazione, poi subito bruciata e annientata da quel nome tanto odiato che il mago aveva di nuovo pronunciato con tutto il suo immenso amore.

 _Lily, Lily, sempre quella maledetta Lily!_

Si rese all'improvviso conto che, ogni volta che Severus aveva pronunciato con infinita tenerezza quel nome tanto esecrato, gli aveva conficcato le unghie nella schiena infliggendogli lunghi, profondi e dolorosi graffi, proprio come aveva fatto in quel momento, appena prima di scoppiare in un pianto irrefrenabile. Ogni unghiata era una dichiarazione di amore del mago per Lily e tutte quelle lacerazioni le dimostravano in modo inequivocabile l'intenso amore di Severus per un'altra donna.

No, non poteva sopportarlo oltre, non poteva più accettare l'idea d'essere amata con le sembianze della sua odiata rivale. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, di rabbia e di dolore, di odio e di delusione, e più piangeva più Severus, spaventato, la stringeva a sé ripetendole il suo amore e quel nome maledetto di cui avrebbe solo voluto cancellare l'esistenza per sempre, estirpandoglielo dai ricordi, dai pensieri e dai desideri e, soprattutto, dal cuore!

In quel momento, la sua tremenda gelosia per il fantasma di Lily, che lei stessa aveva riportato in vita - per salvare quella del mago, è vero, ma facendo così anche un gran male ad entrambi - era esplosa senza alcun controllo; insieme alla repentina ed irrevocabile decisione, mentre piangeva senza alcun ritegno tra le sue braccia dopo aver fatto l'amore, di uccidere definitivamente quel fantasma direttamente davanti agli occhi di Severus, subito, il giorno successivo, perché si era resa conto di non essere più in grado di reggere l'inganno né voleva più essere amata nella ormai odiata finzione di Lily.

All'inizio era veramente convinta che Severus credesse che lei fosse Lily, ma dopo aver notato che il mago di nascosto non assumeva più i suoi filtri aveva concluso che avesse compreso tutto e fosse sul punto di svelare l'inganno: era quello il motivo che, quella notte, l'aveva spinta a dichiarargli il suo amore mentre pensava stesse dormendo.

Invece il mago aveva fatto l'amore con lei, ma chiamandola ostinatamente Lily, e questo l'aveva fortemente confusa. Solo dopo avergli sbattuto in faccia l'inganno, il mattino dopo, Isabel aveva avuto la certezza, dalla sua stessa reazione, che ormai Severus sapesse che non poteva essere vero, che lei non poteva essere Lily; però aveva a tutti i costi voluto credere all'inganno perché, ormai, non gli restavano altri sogni cui aggrapparsi per vivere.

Questa scoperta l'aveva sconvolta, facendola soffrire ancora di più perché aveva compreso quanto male gli avesse involontariamente fatto, seppure a fin di bene, e che Severus, soprattutto, ormai desiderava veramente solo morire mentre con il suo "inganno d'amore" l'aveva invece obbligato a vivere senza averne più alcun motivo, o desiderio.

Così, mentre le sue ultime speranze s'infrangevano contro la realtà, con furia rabbiosa si era gettata sul sogno d'amore di Severus per distruggerlo completamente.

Isabel ricordava in modo vivido, proprio come se la conversazione avvenisse in quell'istante, l'ira e l'odio contro Lily che la animavano mentre discuteva con il mago e gli demoliva il suo sogno; al contempo, ricordava altrettanto bene anche l'acuto dolore che aveva provato mentre lo osservava, la disperazione che bruciava nei suoi occhi neri, affrontare la morte dei suoi sogni con amara dignità, come se Severus stesso avesse sempre saputo che erano solo chimere, miraggi che si era creato per riuscire ad andare avanti e continuare a compiere il proprio dovere.

Si era sentita tremendamente colpevole per la crudele verità che gli urlava in faccia, anche se in fondo sapeva che lo faceva per Severus, per il suo bene, affinché potesse finalmente liberarsi dalle catene dell'amore-rimorso per Lily e, infine, cominciare a vivere.

Con feroce insensibilità, solo apparente, mentre il suo cuore invece tremava davanti alla sofferenza che gli stava infliggendo, aveva vomitato addosso a Severus, con inaudita violenza, tutto l'odio e l'ira impotente accumulati negli anni contro Lily e resi incandescenti dalla gelosia esacerbata dagli avvenimenti degli ultimi tempi.

Aveva anche volutamente esagerato, trasformando in assolute certezze, confezionate quali pesanti accuse, i semplici dubbi che aveva sempre avuto sul comportamento della Evans.

In certi momenti, davanti all'atroce sofferenza che gli leggeva sul volto, sempre più pallido e angosciato, di fronte all'abisso di disperazione che progressivamente si spalancava nei suoi occhi neri man mano che Severus si arrendeva alle sue parole, avrebbe solo voluto smettere di torturarlo e stringerlo forte tra le braccia ripetendogli mille volte il suo amore.

Ma non poteva, non poteva farlo, sarebbe solo stato peggio!

Così aveva ostinatamente continuato a perseguire il suo scopo, imponendosi di ignorare la crudele sofferenza che stava infliggendo all'uomo che amava, e anche a se stessa, cercando con strenuo sforzo di evitare che la pena che stava provando per il mago filtrasse dal suo sguardo innamorato o dal tono della sua voce che, ogni tanto, assumeva invece amare venature accorate, se non, addirittura, inaccettabili tremori. Solo l'ira poteva aiutarla a portare a termine il compito tremendo che si era imposta, così si era aggrappata all'odio per la Evans e aveva sputato con forza tutto l'astioso veleno depositato da anni nel cuore di una donna innamorata e mai ricambiata.

Aveva usato al suo scopo, quasi senza nemmeno rendersene coscientemente conto, tutte le essenziali informazioni sulla sua vita che aveva scoperto nei ricordi del mago grazie all'effetto secondario del sortilegio; si era accorta di quanto ciò lo colpisse a fondo, mettendolo a nudo di fronte a lei e facendolo sentire del tutto fragile e indifeso: lo aveva visto sussultare alle sue parole, impallidire sempre più di fronte al racconto di certi fatti che nessuno poteva conoscere, e perfino tremare quando aveva colpito nel segno, affondandogli crudelmente nel cuore l'affilato pugnale della verità. Del resto, non poteva fermarsi, doveva riuscire a sbaragliare ogni sua più strenua difesa se voleva riuscire nel difficile, quasi impossibile intento di sradicare il fantasma della Evans dal suo cuore.

Severus aveva resistito a lungo, aveva combattuto e difeso la sua Lily, il suo amore, il suo sogno, addossando a se stesso ogni colpa. Isabel però sapeva che le sue crudeli parole stavano riaccendendo le braci di pensieri e dubbi che il mago aveva sempre intimamente negato, ma di cui conosceva fin troppo bene l'esistenza: ambigui aspetti di Lily che non poteva accettare di riconoscere perché altrimenti il suo sogno d'amore ne sarebbe uscito distrutto… e il mago non poteva permetterselo, perché era stato l'artefice primo della morte della sua amata!

Era stato orribile, insopportabilmente crudele, continuare a uccidergli il suo sogno davanti agli occhi, nero lago immoto di cupa disperazione, oscura voragine infinita in cui s'inabissava tutta la sua esistenza, rogo di atroce dolore dove le fiamme di ricordi e rimorsi bruciavano un amore eterno che non era mai esistito se non nelle sue illusioni.

C'era stato un momento in cui era stata a un soffio dal cedere: gli occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime e non era riuscita a trattenere quella carezza tremante, piena d'amore, che voleva consolare un uomo disperato che non riusciva a perdonare se stesso e viveva solo di atroci rimorsi. La lacrima era scesa, mentre si perdeva nei suoi occhi neri e sussurrava il suo nome con struggente enfasi ed appassionato amore.

Poi si era imposta di girargli le spalle ed era riuscita a riprendere il dominio dei propri sentimenti e a proseguire nel suo orribile compito di annientare tutti i sogni dell'uomo che amava, anche se, trascinata dall'impeto d'amore, quando aveva voluto orgogliosamente misurarsi con Lily per dimostrargli tutto il suo amore, vero e reale, aveva perfino rischiato di rivelargli il fatale vincolo che li legava indissolubilmente.

Isabel sospirò, sopraffatta dall'emozione dei ricordi, il cuore che le batteva forte.

Aveva fatto spietatamente soffrire Severus, e aveva sofferto con lui per ogni singola, crudele parola che gli aveva gettato contro: solo per cercare di liberarlo dalle catene di quell'amore che gli aveva sempre impedito di vivere, di quel rimorso atroce che gli avvelenava l'esistenza impedendogli di perdonare le colpe commesse tanti anni prima da un ragazzo deluso e che un uomo solo e infelice aveva mille volte pagato e ripagato, espiandole fino in fondo.

Alla fine Isabel sapeva di aver vinto, mentre le lacrime le bagnavano il viso e non aveva neppure più la forza per trattenerle o asciugarle: Severus era crollato ed i suoi occhi si erano spenti, lasciando solo le tenebre di una infinita e desolante disillusione, il sogno infine infranto davanti alla realtà.

Era arrivata a dimostrargli, inequivocabilmente, di aver amato solo una mera illusione per tutta la vita, ma che poi aveva fatto l'amore con lei, e non con Lily. Era stato l'ultimo colpo inferto, la stilettata suprema con la quale aveva trafitto anche il proprio cuore, perché sapeva fin troppo bene che quella notte Severus, invece, aveva disperatamente voluto amare Lily e non lei.

Era stata la notte della loro reciproca sconfitta ed entrambi avevano perso. Tutto.

Sì, il suo cocente e definitivo fallimento, il motivo per cui aveva deciso di ritirarsi e smettere di combattere la battaglia, ormai persa, per conquistare il cuore di Severus e riportarlo a vivere e ad essere finalmente felice. Ma Severus non voleva vivere, non voleva essere felice, voleva solo continuare a soffrire per espiare colpe che riteneva imperdonabili e la maga non era minimamente riuscita a mutare la situazione.

Quando Severus le aveva chiesto di riassumere le sue vere sembianze, aveva realizzato che tutta quella terribile recita, che le era costata tanti penosi sforzi e sofferenze, era stata del tutto inutile e così lo aveva spronato ad andarsene, a tornare nel mondo magico che ora lo avrebbe accolto come un eroe.

Anche se, poi, l'unica che se n'era andata via dal bosco, invece era stata lei, furibonda e sconfitta.

Aveva cercato di togliersi Severus dalla mente, rabbiosamente, anche riallacciando l'unico, vero rapporto sentimentale che avesse mai avuto in vita sua, con Ryann, ma senza riuscirci; anzi, sentendosi sempre più in colpa, e anche preoccupata, per aver lasciato solo Severus, senza più alcuno scopo nella vita dopo avergli "ucciso" il sogno di Lily che, in fondo, era sempre stata la sua unica ragione di vita oltre alla lotta contro Voldemort, al fianco di Silente, anche quella ormai conclusasi con la definitiva morte dell'Oscuro Signore.

Già, perché Severus, nonostante avesse ucciso Silente, aveva continuato ad essergli totalmente fedele. All'inizio erano state solo supposizioni un po' azzardate di Isabel, poi completamente confermate dall'integrale condivisione dei ricordi del mago grazie al sortilegio.

Isabel aveva casualmente scoperto che Severus faceva la spia per Silente dopo il ritorno di Voldemort: aveva trovato un calderone con l'avanzo di una pozione che il mago aveva frettolosamente nascosto dovendo lasciare all'improvviso la fortezza di Voldemort; aveva analizzato il liquido e, grazie agli ottimi insegnamenti che nonna Maeve si era ostinata ad impartirle sull'arte delle pozioni, aveva compreso che doveva trattarsi di un filtro che alleviava il dolore dei prigionieri ma, al contempo, annebbiava loro la mente fino al punto di impedire di rivelare informazioni, neppure sotto tortura o in punto di morte.

Nonna Maeve…

Isabel sorrise al ricordo delle varie punizioni che la nonna le affibbiava per costringerla a studiare seriamente una materia che, all'inizio, le era parsa così ostica e difficile ma che, col tempo e l'approfondimento, si era rivelata affascinante e dotata di enormi potenzialità. Era proprio vero quello che diceva la nonna, che si divertiva sempre a fare quel giochetto col doppio significato del proprio nome, di origine gaelica: sì, la vecchia maga era proprio come le pozioni, inebriante e intossicante al tempo stesso!

Isabel si concentrò di nuovo su Severus mentre il sorriso svaniva dal suo volto.

Dopo quella scoperta del tutto fortuita, aveva cominciato a controllare con assiduità ogni movimento del mago e aveva svolto accurate indagini assumendo informazioni per ogni dove e collegato fra loro i vari indizi raccolti con pazienza. Era partita dal reticente racconto di Narcissa sul Voto Infrangibile, divenuto poi chiarissimo dopo un giretto non autorizzato nella sua mente, quindi aveva aggiunto tutte le spiegazioni fornite da Severus a Bella e che Isabel aveva capito, a forza di ponderarci su notte e giorno, che potevano anche avere un'interpretazione diametralmente opposta a quella che il mago aveva inteso indurre in Bellatrix convincendola d'essere sempre stato fedele al loro signore. Era infine giunta a ipotizzare che Severus, benché avesse risposto come gli altri Mangiamorte al richiamo di Voldemort la notte del suo ritorno in forma umana - e fosse stato severamente punito per il suo ritardo con una lunga Cruciatus, servita soprattutto a sedare il pericoloso sospetto di infedeltà che l'Oscuro nutriva nei suoi confronti - era però fedele a Silente e doveva essere per forza un Occlumante assolutamente eccezionale per riuscire a mentire al Signore Oscuro, anche sotto tortura.

Infine, quella notte di due anni prima, nascosta nell'ombra dell'ingombrante mole del Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi di Hogwarts, oltre il margine della Foresta Proibita, aveva colto la concitata e breve conversazione tra i due maghi che le aveva svelato l'incredibile segreto. Erano state solo poche parole, ancora una volta ambigue e soggette a interpretazioni, eppure, osservando i due uomini non aveva avuto più alcun dubbio, tanto chiaro era il dolore sul viso pallido e sconvolto di Severus e la determinazione alla scelta mortale su quello sereno di Silente. All'improvviso ogni pezzo del puzzle era andato al posto giusto e tutto le era parso chiaro e nitido, anche il motivo per cui Severus aveva contratto quel pericoloso Voto che poteva costargli la vita: era solo un comodo alibi per obbedire al tremendo ordine che Silente gli aveva imposto.

Quella definitiva scoperta le aveva allargato il cuore, perché all'inizio aveva veramente creduto che Severus fosse un fedele Mangiamorte, mentre era immensamente felice di scoprire che non lo fosse perché, così, almeno lui era libero e non schiavo dell'oscurità di Voldemort.

Dopo l'omicidio sulla torre, quando era tornato fra i Mangiamorte e aveva brindato con loro al successo della propria missione, come donna innamorata non le era stato difficile, non vista, scorgere l'intenso dolore celato nella profondità degli occhi neri di Severus. Aveva visto la sua mano esitare impercettibilmente prima di levare il calice e le labbra sottili tremare appena intonando con gli altri le parole del brindisi. Ed era sicura che, più tardi, quando lo aveva visto da solo sui bastioni della fortezza, avvolto dalle protettive tenebre della notte, erano lacrime quelle che, miste al sangue delle lacerazioni infertegli dagli artigli dell'ippogrifo, scendevano sulla sua guancia. Ed ora che, grazie al sortilegio, condivideva tutti i suoi ricordi, Isabel rabbrividì davanti al gesto di Severus, adesso finalmente chiaro, con cui aveva voluto riaprire i profondi graffi sulla guancia per poter degnamente piangere, in solitudine e con lacrime di sangue, la morte del suo unico amico.

In seguito, sempre tenendolo attentamente sotto controllo, l'aveva anche sorpreso a rischiare più volte la propria vita - e Merlino solo sapeva tra quali orribili tormenti sarebbe morto se l'Oscuro avesse scoperto il suo tradimento - per liberare dei prigionieri o, nel corso di qualche attacco notturno dei Mangiamorte, proteggere e salvare qualche disgraziato Babbano, quando la sorte glielo permetteva.

Certo, senza quella favolosa pozione dell'invisibilità riscoperta dalla nonna non avrebbe mai potuto venire a conoscenza di tutte quelle cose, nonostante potesse muoversi indisturbata tra i Mangiamorte, figlia e sorella di Tiger, ma aveva sempre evitato con cura che Severus la incrociasse o la riconoscesse: del resto, nessuno era brava come lei a trasfigurarsi grazie alle pozioni e agli arcani incanti di Nonna Maeve!

Isabel sospirò amaramente: aveva provato, con tutte le sue forze, a dimenticare Severus, ma saperlo lì, da solo nel bosco di Mirce, senza più sogni e scopi nella vita, era una cosa che le stringeva il cuore. Lei l'aveva tenuto in vita, ingannandolo, lei aveva distrutto i suoi sogni: come poteva, ora, abbandonarlo, anche se non era riuscita a farlo innamorare di sé?

Così era tornata e, incredibilmente, aveva scoperto di non aver perso su tutti i fronti; è vero, il mago non l'amava, però una cosa era riuscita ad ottenerla, ed era la cosa più importante: Severus era finalmente libero dalle catene di quel falso amore che gli aveva impedito di vivere! Il fantasma di Lily si era dimostrato rivale ben più pericoloso di una donna in carne ed ossa, ma alla fine era riuscita a sconfiggerlo, almeno per lui, per rendergli la libertà: perché, ora, probabilmente il mago la odiava e ne aveva tutte le ragioni.

Era arrivata nel bosco proprio mentre Severus dava l'ultimo addio al suo sfortunato sogno d'amore: lo vide appoggiare la mano sul cuore, poi slacciare due bottoni ed infilare le dita cercando la tasca segreta. Sapeva dell'esistenza della tasca, e del suo contenuto, perché l'aveva scoperto ripulendo l'abito intriso del sangue del mago. Aveva trovato la foto strappata e l'ultimo foglio della lettera: in un impeto di gelosia le aveva strette forte tra le dita spiegazzandole e strappandole un poco, e avrebbe voluto distruggerle del tutto; ma alla fine non ne aveva avuto il coraggio e le aveva rimesse a posto con la magia, infilandole con cura nella tasca segreta della casacca.

Isabel, del tutto stupita, vide il mago, dall'altro lato del ruscello, restare immobile ed osservare a lungo la foto, l'amore dipinto sul volto che lentamente si trasformava in struggente tristezza. Severus chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, mentre una lacrima scendeva lenta a rigargli la guancia, le labbra sottili strette, a trattenere parole che non dovevano uscire, che dovevano rimanere solo nel suo cuore. Poi riaprì gli occhi, neri diamanti scintillanti di lacrime, e avvicinò la foto alle labbra, mentre Isabel si sentiva morire, il cuore stretto nella morsa della sconfitta: la sfiorò appena, con delicato e rispettoso amore, le dita che gli tremavano e la lacrima a proseguire la discesa sulla guancia pallida.

Poi accadde ciò che mai Isabel avrebbe immaginato, e il suo cuore prese a battere all'impazzata, di deliziato stupore: Severus si inginocchiò e appoggiò la lettera e la foto sull'acqua, la lacrima che pioveva dal suo volto per congiungersi con quello della foto e sussurrò, con infinito amore, ma anche con totale rassegnazione.

\- Addio, Lily, addio per sempre!

Incredula, Isabel arretrò di un passo, calpestando rametti e foglie e il mago alzò di scatto il capo e la vide: rimasero a guardarsi a lungo, intensamente, quasi immobili mentre l'acqua del ruscello gorgogliava fra loro. Il suo respiro, dapprima contratto dallo stupore, s'era lentamente fatto ansante mano a mano che sprofondava sempre più nelle nere tenebre degli occhi di Severus che la fissavano spalancati, più splendenti che mai.

All'improvviso, senza mai lasciare il suo sguardo, vide il mago portarsi la mano al cuore, proprio là dove a lungo aveva custodito la lettera e la foto che aveva appena abbandonato, come a controllare se il suo cuore potesse ancora battere senza di loro; continuò a fissarla, l'espressione che mutava sul volto pallido, come se fosse stupito che il suo cuore ancora potesse battere, anche ora che aveva abbandonato per sempre il suo sogno d'amore.

Quando, dopo un istante, entrambi volsero lo sguardo sull'acqua, il fantasma di Lily era svanito.

Isabel tornò al presente e sospirò a lungo, poi scosse il capo, desolata.

Era stata felice, dopo quel giorno, incredibilmente e inaspettatamente, e di nuovo si era cullata in altre dolci illusioni, che poi sarebbero miseramente svanite, come neve sotto lo scintillante sole del bosco di Mirce. Ma durante quei giorni meravigliosi, quelle settimane stupende in cui tutto sembrava andare alla perfezione, Isabel era stata raggiante, come mai prima in vita sua.

Chiuse gli occhi: ricordare l'avrebbe solo fatta soffrire, lo sapeva benissimo, ma aveva bisogno, almeno per un attimo, di rivivere quel paradiso perduto, prima di tornare alla realtà per accettarla definitivamente e rinunciare ad ogni impossibile sogno su Severus.

Isabel volle perdersi ancora negli scintillanti occhi neri di Severus, rivederli brillare di felicità mentre, poco per volta, scopriva la potenza della magia del bosco di Mirce e se ne lasciava pervadere. Come dimenticare quel primo sorriso estatico che il mago le rivolse rendendosi conto che nell'aria incantata del bosco non aveva bisogno della bacchetta per fare magie! Come scordare l'incredibile interesse con cui seguì tutto il suo racconto, senza mai smettere per un solo instante di fissarla con il suo sguardo intensamente nero, e poi l'incredula meraviglia, che riempì di neri bagliori sfavillanti i suoi occhi, nel comprendere in quale strabiliante luogo si trovava!

Percepì di nuovo il calore eccitato della mano del mago mentre gliela afferrava per trascinarlo a scoprire tutti i tesori celati nel bosco; rivisse la folle corsa condivisa fra gli alberi, le fermate improvvise e l'incontenibile entusiasmo di Severus nel vedere coi propri occhi ciò che, nel loro mondo, ormai esisteva solo nei libri mentre lì, nell'incantata aria di Mirce, era ancora vero e reale, vivo e palpitante.

Quel giorno Severus ricominciò a vivere, dopo quattro mesi dal giorno in cui l'aveva sottratto alla morte, quella lunga corsa gli ridiede la vita nell'affanno del respiro corto per la lunga immobilità; il solito pallore del suo viso era soffuso di un delicato rossore e i suoi occhi erano finalmente tornati a vivere: di nuovo vedevano il mondo che lo attorniava e che per tutti quei mesi aveva completamente ignorato. Le sorrideva, stupito e felice, ed Isabel fu sicura che in quel momento, infine padrone del potere della magia che per tutta la vita aveva vanamente inseguito, Severus si sentisse libero da ogni vincolo e che nei suoi scintillanti occhi neri, finalmente, ci fosse la disponibilità a vedere anche il futuro, invece di lasciarsi solo opprimere dal passato. Fu dispiaciuta che il mago le occludesse la mente, del resto la sua doveva essere un'abitudine difficile da perdere, dopo tutto quel che doveva avere passato per imparare a mentire perfettamente all'Oscuro Signore; non poteva introdursi nella sua mente per rubare i suoi pensieri in quel momento ma, in fondo, le fiamme di felicità che ardevano con travolgente impeto nei suoi occhi neri erano più che sufficienti per ripagarla di ogni cosa.

Quella sera gli mostrò l'altro tesoro che per tutta la giornata gli aveva decantato: le antiche pergamene della nonna con le ricette di filtri perduti. Lo vide rimanere quasi senza respiro, rapito dall'interesse che quei fragili fogli risvegliavano in lui, poi allungare la mano e sfiorarli piano con le dita sottili, una tremante carezza per un'amante a lungo desiderata. Il mago quasi non ascoltava più le sue parole, ma Isabel fu sicura che sarebbe stato in grado, con le sue approfondite conoscenze, di distillare anche le pozioni più difficili, quelle per cui esistevano solo istruzioni parziali o quasi illeggibili, e che, anche laddove nonna Maeve aveva fallito, Severus avrebbe avuto pieno successo.

Era bellissimo vedere la voglia di vivere tornare ad illuminare le profonde tenebre dei suoi occhi neri, così a lungo vuote e angosciate, e il sorriso approdare finalmente sulle labbra sottili addolcendo i suoi lineamenti e rendendolo ancora più bello agli occhi innamorati della maga. Isabel fu immensamente felice di quell'insperato risultato e volle credere che fosse tutto merito suo: la speranza, di nuovo, le scaldò il cuore.

Illusione d'amore

Il giorno successivo Isabel volle condividere con il mago anche l'ultimo, inestimabile tesoro, quello che era certa l'avrebbe totalmente conquistato: la biblioteca della casa, che conteneva centinaia di antichi libri, testi rarissimi o addirittura introvabili altrove, opere che avevano perfino fatto nascere leggende!

Il mago era stupefatto, incredulo di quanto si svelava al suo sguardo; Isabel vide i suoi occhi illanguidirsi e il nero fondersi nel desiderio di conoscenza. Si avvicinò lentamente e la maga invidiò a fondo il dorso dei libri che ebbero la fortuna di essere sfiorati dalla punta delle sue dita in un tocco lieve e delicato, pieno di rispetto ma traboccante di evidente desiderio. Tremò quando sentì la voce di Severus, roca e profonda, sussurrarne a fior di labbra i titoli, con la stessa ardente passione di una dichiarazione d'amore: cosa avrebbe dato per sentir pronunciare dal mago anche il suo nome con quella stessa estasi rapita d'amore!

Fu la reazione imprevista del mago ai libri sulle Arti Oscure che la stupì, anzi, la preoccupò: era certa che avrebbe capito subito che quei preziosi testi erano appartenuti all'Oscuro Signore e che sarebbe stato entusiasta di poterli avere a disposizione. Invece, il suo sguardo tenebroso si era adombrato trasformandosi in un lago d'oscurità in cui tutta la luce svaniva e la sua voce aveva perso ogni delicata inflessione d'amore per farsi tetra e sospettosa. La fissò con occhi duri e penetranti e Isabel si accorse subito delle sue intenzioni: altre volte aveva già provato ad esercitare la Legilimanzia con lei, così, automaticamente, come sempre era abituata a fare appena percepiva l'intrusione, reagì d'istinto occludendo la mente, sigillandola e rendendola del tutto impenetrabile. Severus desistette subito e l'attacco finì prima ancora di incominciare, come se il mago non volesse farsi scoprire.

Subito dopo, però, la stupì di nuovo, piacevolmente, questa volta: le sorrise, e Isabel volle leggere l'approvazione, forse anche un ringraziamento, in quelle labbra che infine si dischiusero sul volto pallido, ancora tirato dalla tensione del momento precedente. E le fece quella bellissima sorpresa, sì, ne era certa, proprio per ringraziarla di tutto ciò che gli aveva regalato in quei due giorni: le insegnò a volare!

Fu un'esperienza unica e indimenticabile!

Volare da sola, senza scopa, le dava una sensazione impagabile di potere e di libertà, come se fosse finalmente la padrona dell'aria e del vento, che dovevano piegarsi al suo capriccioso comando, l'una a sostenerla e l'altro a sospingerla.

Ma ciò che era più bello di tutto fu ritrovarsi di nuovo tra le braccia di Severus, in quella fin troppo rispettosa stretta che le dava una dolce sicurezza quando la stringeva con prontezza a sé per sorreggerla nel momento dell'incertezza. Poi la lasciava andare, libera nell'aria, e quel delicato abbraccio le mancava, anche se la sfida col vento era impagabile. Così finse, più volte, di perdere il controllo, solo per potersi stringere di nuovo al mago, per sentire le sue braccia intorno al proprio corpo, per inebriarsi del profumo della sua pelle, proprio come la notte, ormai fin troppo lontana, in cui avevano fatto l'amore.

Mentre si stringeva sensualmente a lui, Isabel ne fu assolutamente certa, si rese conto che il corpo del mago la desiderava, sì, proprio come quella notte, quando aveva voluto credere di amare la sua Lily. Ma c'era lei, ora, Isabel, e non Lily, fra le sue braccia, ed era lei, solo lei, indubitabilmente lei che Severus desiderava in quell'istante e la maga non avrebbe potuto essere più felice di quella scoperta fatta mentre, librata nell'aria, il vento scompigliava i suoi lunghi capelli neri.

Nelle settimane e mesi successivi fu un crescendo esaltante di sensazioni ed emozioni sempre più esplosive, la potenza magica di Severus che si espandeva e straripava in modo del tutto imprevisto, come mai Isabel avrebbe immaginato: sembrava che nulla gli fosse impossibile e ogni giorno un nuovo incanto aleggiava sulle sue labbra o fioriva nei suoi pensieri - la bacchetta, del tutto inutile, dimenticata chissà dove - per realizzarsi con incredibile potenza nell'aria stregata del bosco di Mirce. Ogni incantesimo che il Principe Mezzosangue aveva lasciato incompiuto trovò la sua soluzione, ogni pozione incompleta di nonna Maeve ricevette gli ingredienti mancanti e la procedura per la perfetta distillazione.

Gli occhi del mago sfolgoravano di felicità, di entusiasmo e di ritrovata voglia di vivere e, forse, Isabel volle illudersi ancora, anche di amore per lei che sapeva comprendere ogni suo più recondito bisogno. Grazie al sortilegio, che le aveva permesso di conoscere tutti i ricordi e i pensieri di Severus, la maga riusciva infatti a comprenderlo a fondo, come mai nessuno prima; in ogni momento, conoscendo i suoi più intimi desideri, cercava di rendere quanto più piena possibile la felicità dell'uomo che amava, che sempre più spesso la guardava, tra sospiri di desiderio che andavano facendosi sempre più ardenti, con i suoi languidi occhi neri, scintillanti stelle che incontrastate dominavano il vellutato cielo notturno del suo sguardo.

Isabel era sempre più profondamente sedotta dal mago, dalla sua voce profonda che la faceva vibrare dentro quando le sussurrava qualcosa, magari mentre la sera leggevano insieme qualche vecchio testo e le spiegava con pazienza ciò che non aveva compreso; era ammaliata dalle movenze eleganti e sensuali che accendevano il suo desiderio facendole ricordare quanto era stato meraviglioso ed appagante fare l'amore, otto mesi prima, quando ancora recitava il ruolo di Lily.

Per quel motivo un mattino rimase ad osservarlo di nascosto, immobile e in silenzio, mentre distillava la complicatissima pozione dell'invisibilità: si riempì gli occhi di tutti i movimenti, misurati e perfetti, quasi sensuali passi di danza, che Severus compiva intorno al calderone rimestando con perizia il contenuto che da denso diventava progressivamente più fluido a ogni nuovo giro, il polso che ruotava con eleganza mentre le dita lunghe e sottili stringevano con sicurezza il mestolo immergendolo nel liquido scintillante, sempre più inconsistente e impalpabile, argentea trasparenza che prometteva una perfetta invisibilità. Il mago trattenne il fiato e rimase immobile per un istante a osservare la superficie dai lucenti riflessi, gli occhi neri pieni di vita e risplendenti d'orgoglio che brillavano nel volto pallido e concentrato che le appariva, come incantata visione, tra le spirali di fumo che si levavano dalla pozione.

In quel momento ad Isabel parve che il suo sogno d'amore fosse finalmente sul punto di realizzarsi!

Ancora poté ammirare le dita sottili del mago avvolgersi come una languida carezza attorno al delicato cristallo di un'ampolla e l'argentea trasparenza fluirvi in scintillanti e morbidi anelli accompagnati dal nero velluto dello sguardo che riluceva nel pallore del viso, che ad Isabel appariva sempre più bello e sensualmente affascinante. Poi fu un sospiro, un lieve movimento al sobbalzare del cuore, e il mago si accorse della sua presenza: girò di scatto il capo di lato, i lunghi capelli corvini che lo seguirono come un'onda, per un instante coprendogli il viso e poi tornando ad incorniciarlo. Fu uno sguardo rovente e penetrante e Isabel si perse in quello splendente abisso che sembrava infinito, profondo oltre ogni umana percezione, ma intensamente vivo e appassionato, avvolta da quelle nere fiamme di desiderio che bruciavano con vigore sconosciuto, e la maga desiderò solo ardere in quel rogo per essere poi dissetata dai suoi baci.

Isabel tremò al ricordo di quelle sensazioni, così vivide pur dopo tre mesi, che l'avevano scossa facendole capire quanto, ancora, amava e desiderava Severus. Ma era inutile sperare e continuare ad illudersi, anche se l'aveva fatto, oh quanto si era vanamente cullata nella meravigliosa lusinga d'essere amata e di essere riuscita a farlo tornare pienamente a vivere!

Del resto, come non sognare quando Severus per la prima volta aveva languidamente sussurrato il suo nome e si erano infine baciati? Era il suo nome che aleggiava dolce e intenso sulle labbra del mago, non quello di Lily, ma proprio il suo nome: si era sentita tremare dentro e non aveva capito più nulla.

Non ricordava neppure come fosse accaduto e perché: aveva notato che era accaldato e lo aveva invitato a togliersi la severa e rigida giacca; Severus l'aveva fissata serissimo, gli occhi neri che bruciavano di dolore nel volto pallido, e lei quella sua atroce sofferenza la conosceva fin troppo bene per averla vissuta in prima persona nei suoi ricordi.

\- C'era una gelata solitudine nel mio sotterraneo… - sussurrò il mago socchiudendo gli occhi, un sospiro amaro a interrompere la frase.

Quanto aveva sofferto Severus in quella lunga, interminabile e tremenda solitudine, confinato nella volontaria prigione del suo sotterraneo, senza il calore d'alcun rapporto umano se non l'amicizia di Silente, cui aveva dovuto fatalmente mettere fine. Le sembrava quasi di sentire il ghiaccio serrargli il cuore in una morsa crudele mentre si stringeva inutilmente nel mantello nero alla ricerca del calore di un abbraccio, negandosi volutamente anche il tepore delle fiamme del camino.

\- … ed il buio di atroci rimorsi…

Perché, perché non riusciva a perdonarsi, perché doveva continuare a soffrire, ancora, anche dopo aver ampiamente pagato per ognuna delle sue lontane colpe?

\- Quel tempo è passato, Severus!

\- Ma la memoria delle colpe resta. – sussurrò il mago con rassegnata tristezza.

\- Altri ricordi, felici, occuperanno il posto di quelli passati. – mormorò Isabel.

Era quello che sperava, quello che più desiderava per il mago, con tutto il cuore; si avvicinò e gli sfiorò piano la fronte: un tocco lieve, appena accennato, tutto il suo essere teso solo nell'anelito di liberarlo dai vincoli del passato e dal rimorso che lo faceva così tremendamente soffrire impedendogli di vivere.

Severus sollevò lo sguardo e la fissò; la maga, estasiata, vide la luce del sole illuminare all'improvviso l'abisso tormentato dei suoi occhi neri mentre i lineamenti si distendevano e sul pallore del suo volto si diffondeva un sorriso che le sembrò quasi imbarazzato: non le era mai parso così bello, così sensualmente attraente, illuminato in pieno dal sole, gli occhi sfolgoranti e le labbra dischiuse in quel tenero, dolcissimo sorriso tutto per lei.

Rimase a guardarlo con intensità, ad ammirarlo travolta dal desiderio, temendo il suo rigido rifiuto se avesse osato fare una sola mossa; poi non resistette più e, senza nemmeno pensare di poterle trattenere, le sue dita corsero sul petto ansante del mago a sciogliere dalle loro asole i primi bottoni della lunga schiera che lo imprigionava. Lo sentì sospirare piano, poi socchiudere gli occhi abbandonandosi morbidamente al tocco delle sue dita che, agili e delicate, volevano liberarlo dalla sofferenza di cui sapeva che perfino il suo abito era profondamente intriso: addolorato lutto per la donna amata della cui morte si riteneva il primo e unico, vero responsabile; rigido e severo monito ad una castità monacale, rinuncia definitiva a qualsiasi carnale piacere per celebrare la purezza d'un amore innocente che le sue stesse parole avevano ucciso.

Quando infine riaprì gli occhi, Isabel, il cui viso era ormai vicinissimo a quello del mago, vi colse subito la tremante emozione del desiderio: slacciò gli ultimi bottoni e insinuò le mani sotto la casacca, sul petto sempre più ansante, la pelle rovente sotto la leggera stoffa della candida camicia. Con una lenta, languida carezza fece scorrere le mani verso l'alto, fino alle spalle, e fece scivolar via la giacca, giù lungo le braccia immobili di Severus che non oppose alcuna resistenza, i loro corpi sempre più pericolosamente vicini.

Mentre la rigida casacca cadeva a terra, Isabel non riuscì più trattenersi e, dopo un'ultima esitazione, lasciò che il suo corpo aderisse piano a quello del mago che l'accolse fremente, rivelandole in pieno il prorompente desiderio; la strinse forte a sé, le mani a carezzarle sulla schiena la pelle ambrata con sempre maggiore ardore e voluttà e la bocca, avida e golosa, a cercare la sua per un interminabile bacio, ardente e appassionato, che tolse il fiato ad entrambi esacerbando un desiderio a lungo represso. Severus continuò a lambirle piano le labbra con la punta della lingua e la maga si sentì in paradiso, ma il meglio doveva ancora arrivare: il mago si ritrasse un poco e, guardandola intensamente negli occhi, sussurrò con struggente dolcezza il suo nome. Isabel tremò tra le braccia che la stringevano sempre più, con protettivo amore, e intanto si perdeva nei suoi languidi occhi, nero velluto che realizzava tutti i suoi sogni, appassionate fiamme che le parlavano d'amore e di bruciante desiderio che non poteva essere più a lungo trattenuto.

Il suo nome, proprio il suo nome, sussurrato da quelle labbra amate, con passione e desiderio, sillabe dolcissime, estasi infinita di un bacio colmo d'amore mentre lo stringeva forte a sé, le dita che premevano sulla schiena del mago per trattenerlo, per non lasciarlo più fuggire via.

In un attimo sentì le mani di Severus, dapprima esitanti, poi sempre più spavalde, sospinte da un travolgente desiderio, carezzarle intensamente la schiena, slacciare la cerniera, far scendere le spalline dell'abito e farlo scivolare giù, lungo i fianchi, mentre il suo viso si tuffava, goloso, tra i suoi seni, un gemito di desiderio a sfuggirgli dalle labbra ardenti. Con gesti veloci, convulsi, aiutandosi l'uno con l'altro e poi con un tocco finale di magia, si liberarono degli abiti, il bosco a proteggerli da sguardi indiscreti e i loro corpi che fremevano all'intimo contatto così a lungo anelato.

Ancora, sulle labbra del mago in un gemito di voluttà aleggiò il suo nome, ripetuto nell'estasi di quel rovente abbraccio carico d'impellente e maschio desiderio. Gli rispose nello stesso modo, un sussurro tremante e ancora incerto e Severus si fermò, di nuovo la fissò e Isabel fu inghiottita in quel cielo notturno che le si schiudeva davanti, nello scintillio di miriadi di stelle che risplendevano di felicità per lei, nei bagliori di un amore che nasceva liberandosi dalle catene del passato.

Poi ancora il suo nome, in un sussurro dolcissimo, sospeso, trattenuto, mentre gli occhi neri diventavano ancora più grandi e languidi, pieni di… oh, come poteva non essere amore quello che leggeva nella nera, stupenda e scintillante profondità degli occhi di Severus?

\- Voglio amarti, ora… Isabel!

La maga tremò, di nuovo, il suo nome su quelle labbra sottili quasi fosse una dichiarazione d'amore che ancora non aveva il coraggio di pronunciare. Si ritrovò sollevata tra le sue braccia e poi adagiata delicatamente su un'arborea alcova evocata dai pensieri del mago che ancora sussurrò con ardore, sfiorandole la bocca e facendola di nuovo tremare di felicità:

\- Isabel… Isabel…

Come poteva il suo nome essere così dolce e pieno d'amore sulle labbra di Severus? Sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi e si chiese se si potesse veramente piangere di felicità; si arrese agli appassionati baci di Severus che le raccontavano il suo amore ed alle sue audaci carezze, messaggere di un cuore troppo a lungo muto per sapere esprimersi a parole. Baci e carezze sempre più intensi ed intimi, labbra ardenti sul suo ventre, ancora a sussurrare il suo nome e poi ad aprire la strada alla voluttà appena prima di sentirlo penetrare in sé con travolgente impeto, spinte potenti e profonde a condurla ad un esplosivo orgasmo.

Le lacrime le rigarono le guance e per la prima volta in vita sua Isabel pianse di felicità tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava e che con coraggio aveva saputo strappare alla morte e riportare a vivere. Severus si accorse subito del suo pianto e, preoccupato, si ritrasse e la strinse a sé, implorandola di non piangere, ripetendo il suo nome, ancora e ancora, sussurro colmo d'amore ma tormentato da quelle lacrime di cui certo non poteva comprendere il motivo. Quando l'aveva chiamata ripetutamente Lily, la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, gli aveva ogni volta lasciato il doloroso solco delle proprie unghie sulla schiena, e alla fine era scoppiata in un pianto disperato e irrefrenabile, che il mago aveva sempre di più alimentato chiamandola ancora Lily. Ora, invece, che dolcemente la chiamava col suo nome, ad ogni ardente sussurro una nuova lacrima le rigava la guancia rendendola però sempre più felice.

Ogni volta che sentiva il proprio nome, ora pronunciato con innamorato possesso, non riusciva a trattenere un nuovo, intenso tremito, ma il sorriso si stava aprendo sul suo volto, in mezzo alle lacrime di gioia: così glielo aveva detto, gli aveva rivelato il suo amore e la sua felicità, ormai del tutto persa nelle nere profondità degli occhi di Severus che a sua volta le rivelavano l'amore che ancora le parole non sapevano confessare.

\- Sei mia… ti voglio, ancora e ancora, - sussurrò pieno di ardore, di nuovo penetrando in lei, con dolce lentezza, senza mai smettere di fissarla, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore, - e ancora… Isabel… Isabel… mia, mia!

Di nuovo la maga tremò, conquistata da quell'irrefrenabile desiderio di possesso, anelando solo d'appartenergli, anima e corpo, per sempre.

E così era stato: avevano ripreso a fare l'amore con infinita passione nel pomeriggio dorato che si trasformava in un infuocato tramonto a far da cornice al loro rovente amplesso; Severus continuava a ripetere il suo nome, ogni volta facendola tremare, in attesa di quella dichiarazione d'amore che non era mai giunta, ma che più volte aveva creduto di leggere nei gesti e nei movimenti colmi di instancabile e devota dedizione, nelle labbra strette tra i denti mentre si beava del suo piacere cercando di resistere a se stesso, negli stupendi occhi neri, scintillante abisso notturno che si schiudeva sull'infinito. Occhi pieni d'amore, neri diamanti splendenti, proprio come la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore e il mago aveva voluto credere d'amare Lily.

Isabel tornò al presente con un lungo gemito strozzato.

Sì, ne era sicura, c'era lo stesso amore nei meravigliosi occhi neri di Severus, per lei, Isabel, e non per Lily. Cosa diavolo era successo, dopo? Per un incantato istante si era perfino illusa d'averlo sentito sussurrare piano che la amava, mentre al culmine congiungevano il reciproco piacere, ma doveva solo essere stata l'intensità dell'estasi che stava provando in quel momento a farglielo credere. Eppure, nei gesti di Severus c'era stata la stessa ardente passione della prima volta, la stessa delicata attenzione a lei e al suo piacere: aveva perfino voluto illudersi che ci fosse stato anche lo stesso amore per Lily… ma, naturalmente, non poteva essere così, e i successivi eventi glielo avevano crudelmente dimostrato.

Un altro gemito si trasformò in amaro sospiro.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi: come poteva essersi sbagliata così tanto, come poteva aver frainteso tutto?

Ricordava bene lo sguardo intenso di Severus quando, la severa e rigida casacca tra le mani esitanti, attendeva il suo permesso per abbandonarla nel ruscello cancellando definitivamente il passato, proprio nell'identico punto in cui il mago stesso aveva definitivamente rinunciato al suo sogno d'amore per Lily. Nel nero profondo dei suoi occhi aveva letto ancora la lunga solitudine e la tremenda sofferenza di cui quell'abito era intriso, aveva visto ancora il passato cercare di ghermirlo con i suoi rimorsi; ma poi Severus aveva dischiuso le labbra aprendole in un piccolo, incerto sorriso e di colpo la luce aveva sfolgorato nei suoi occhi, neri diamanti splendenti: aveva inclinato appena il capo, il diafano pallore del volto illuminato dalla luna, in un cenno d'assenso che voltava le spalle al passato accogliendo finalmente il futuro.

Poi le aveva detto che voleva amarla ancora, che voleva amarla per tutta la notte… e Isabel aveva sperato che fosse per tutta la vita!

Invece il sogno si era di nuovo incrinato ed il mattino dopo era andato in mille pezzi.

Definitivamente.

Seppellito da due mesi terribili in cui Severus le era sembrato determinato a precipitare in un baratro di depressione e apatia, di colpo disinteressato ad ogni cosa, l'incanto del bosco senza più alcun effetto su di lui, la potenza della magia come dimenticata e negata, pozioni e libri relegati nel nulla del suo sguardo, nero e vuoto, sempre fisso davanti a sé senza voler vedere nulla, né passato né futuro.

Nonostante conoscesse ogni suo segreto ed ogni suo intimo pensiero, Isabel sentiva d'aver fallito miseramente perché non era riuscita ad aiutarlo a trovare un motivo valido per vivere, così il mago aveva deciso di rinunciare, di arrendersi, quasi di lasciarsi morire, se gli fosse stato possibile.

Severus non la amava, era evidente ormai da due mesi, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di vivere la vita che a caro prezzo gli aveva regalato: che senso aveva restare ostinatamente al suo fianco e cercare di amare un uomo che non era più quello di cui si era innamorata, il mago pieno di vita, interessi, coraggio, determinazione e orgoglio che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima? Lo aveva beffardamente accusato di aver amato per tutta la vita una Lily idealizzata, e non una donna reale, ma ora si rendeva conto che, forse, anche lei aveva commesso lo stesso errore cercando a tutti i costi di continuare a vedere in Severus l'uomo che, purtroppo, non era più. La vita lo aveva cambiato e strapparlo alla morte non era servito a nulla: per la maga il passato era morto mentre Severus continuava a vivere, se quella mai si poteva definire vita, irrimediabilmente incatenato alle colpe del suo passato.

No, non era più quello il mago che amava: era diventato l'uomo che era addirittura arrivato a cercare di distruggere tutto ciò che di grandioso aveva creato in quei mesi nel bosco. Per fortuna si era accorta in tempo che in Severus c'era qualcosa di strano e aveva intuito il suo folle proposito, riuscendo così a far sparire tutto, le nuove pozioni distillate e le pergamene con le annotazioni degli incantesimi inventati, prima che potesse distruggerle.

La mattina in cui il mondo le era crollato addosso, proprio dopo la lunga e appassionata notte d'amore, aveva giocato il tutto per tutto per cercare di recuperarlo, ma aveva miseramente perduto la partita: Severus non aveva alcuna intenzione di concedersi quel perdono che gli avrebbe permesso di tornare a vivere e la maga, purtroppo, non poteva farlo al posto suo. Ci aveva provato, in ogni modo, ma aveva fallito, completamente e irrimediabilmente. Sapeva con assoluta certezza che Severus agognava quel perdono, ma in nessun modo era riuscita a convincerlo di meritarlo. Anche se, invece, era proprio così: il mago aveva pieno diritto a perdonarsi perché ogni sua colpa l'aveva più e più volte espiata con tutta la sofferenza dei suoi rimorsi e la dolorosa rinuncia a vivere ed amare, la vita dedita solo alla causa e alla lotta contro l'Oscuro Signore.

Erano ormai passate ore da quando Isabel si era allontanata nel bosco e Severus, malgrado ogni razionale imposizione, era preoccupato. La sua lunga recita aveva avuto effetto ed era sicuro che la maga si fosse rassegnata a quella sua apatica depressione e si stesse disinteressando a lui, ormai convinta di non poter ottenere più nulla, né pozioni né nuovi incanti.

Ma il suo reale successo era stato minimo, perché, Mangiamorte o meno, continuava ad amarla e a desiderarla. E a preoccuparsi di cose sarebbe potuto accaderle.

Il sole si stava ormai abbassando sull'orizzonte e il mago non resistette: si alzò dalla poltrona con un elegante scatto felino e si concentrò per individuare l'aura di Isabel nel bosco. Era una cosa che aveva scoperto di poter fare solo da pochi giorni, ma poteva tornargli molto utile.

All'improvviso la percepì: era vicina, stava tornando! Represse con crudele determinazione il moto di felicità del cuore e si dispose di nuovo a fingere un'indifferenza che ormai sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a provare davvero verso la maga.

Isabel si stupì di trovarlo in piedi, vigile invece che semi addormentato nella poltrona, ma non voleva illudersi ancora: ormai aveva deciso di ammettere la propria sconfitta e nulla poteva farle cambiare idea.

\- Allora, ti interessa ancora sapere come ho sconfitto la morte? – lo apostrofò senza preavviso.

Severus la guardò cercando con strenuo sforzo di mantenere un'espressione impassibile: un tempo era stato un insuperabile maestro nel fingere gelida imperturbabilità mascherando in modo perfetto ogni emozione, ma riuscire a farlo anche davanti ad Isabel richiedeva tutta la sua più completa concentrazione.

La maga lo fissò negli occhi cercando di scovare un barlume d'interesse in quei laghi neri ed indifferenti, ma, proprio come nelle ultime settimane, non vi trovò assolutamente nulla. Eppure, c'era stato il tempo in cui il mago più volte e con insistenza l'aveva pregata di rivelargli quel sortilegio! Bene, che gli interessasse o meno, ora gli avrebbe rivelato tutto.

O quasi.

\- _Ut mors permutet in vita, vitam eligere debebis, -_ cominciò a declamare con voce stentorea, - _dum in oculis praeteritum tempus detegetur ei qui volet intellegere._ _4_

Severus si impose un ferreo autocontrollo: nulla doveva trapelare dall'espressione del suo viso! Ne era certo, si trattava di Arti Oscure, ma non poteva essere diversamente, visto che Isabel era una Mangiamorte. Le prime parole del sortilegio già rivelavano l'esosa pretesa, lo scambio necessario ad appagare l'oscurità di chi lo formulava: la vita sarebbe stata salva, ma chi esercitava l'incanto in un solo sguardo sarebbe diventato padrone d'ogni segreto dell'altro, il passato svelato in una sola occhiata. Ecco perché Isabel conosceva ciò che nessun altro sapeva di lui!

\- Non me l'hai mai chiesto, ma sono sicura che hai sempre voluto sapere perché ti ho ingannato impersonando la Evans, - proseguì beffarda la maga, - ci arrivi da solo, adesso, a trovare la risposta, vero? Non sai quanto m'è costato indossare i panni di quell'insulsa ragazzina, ma sapevo che era l'unico modo per salvarti, dannazione!

È vero, non aveva mai voluto saperlo, ma adesso era chiaro, evidente come il sole, il motivo delle azioni di Isabel: solo per Lily avrebbe voluto vivere, e, grazie a Lily impersonata da Isabel, per lei sola aveva scelto di vivere, mentre credeva invece di andare incontro alla morte che l'avrebbe di nuovo congiunto con la donna che era convinto d'aver amato per tutta la vita.

Isabel colse al volo la scintilla di comprensione che brillò negli occhi del mago che, a quando pare, sapeva ancora ragionare in modo perfettamente lucido:

\- Sì, un doppio inganno, - aggiunse affondando l'acuminato coltello della menzogna, forse più nel proprio cuore che non in quello del mago, - credevi di morire e, invece, io ti ho obbligato a vivere, ma ho violato tutti i tuoi preziosi ricordi! – concluse, lasciando libero campo all'ira che, sola, poteva sostenerla in quel momento, cercando lo scontro finale col mago.

Aveva bisogno di odiarlo, per riuscire a strapparselo dal cuore, doveva convincersi che il mago non valesse più nulla per riuscire a rinunciare a lui. E per farlo era anche disposta a mentire a se stessa, se non aveva altra scelta.

Severus continuò a fissarla, la maschera dell'impassibilità che ogni istante di più rischiava di sciogliersi nel pallore intenso del suo viso, sconvolto da ciò che stava scoprendo: possibile che Isabel lo amasse così tanto da essere disposta a fingersi un'altra, perfino la sua stessa rivale, pur di salvargli la vita? Non poteva certo averlo fatto solo perché era curiosa di conoscere i suoi segreti, salvo che intendesse rivelarli all'Oscuro, ma in tal caso la sconfitta di Voldemort aveva bruciato ogni piano della maga. No, che follia, Isabel lo amava e certo non lo avrebbe tradito, causandogli una morte atroce per mano del suo signore. Severus era confuso, incredulo davanti ad un amore inaspettato che era stato disposto a tanto.

Isabel resse lo sguardo del mago, la mentre protetta da ogni eventuale intrusione: perché la guardava e non parlava? Perché non la insultava? Perché non reagiva alle sue tremende parole? Era ormai veramente ridotto ad essere quasi un vegetale, privo di ogni voglia di vivere, incapace di alcuna reazione? Che pena, che terribile pena provava per quello che, solo pochi mesi prima, aveva dimostrato d'essere il mago più potente che avesse mai conosciuto! E cos'era, adesso, quella strana espressione di incredulità che intravvedeva nei suoi occhi? Osava forse mettere in dubbio le sue parole? Si ritrovò tremendamente vicina a perdere del tutto il controllo:

\- Vattene, vattene via! Torna al tuo mondo di falsa magia, dove t'accoglieranno come un grande eroe! – esclamò con sarcasmo, indicando la pila di giornali che aveva riportato con sé quando era tornata nel bosco e che Severus non aveva mai degnato d'uno sguardo, completamente conquistato dalla vera e potente magia del bosco di Mirce.

Il mago rimase immobile, impigliato nei propri pensieri e sopraffatto dalla paura di amare, concentrato solo ad impedire che le emozioni trasparissero dal pallore del suo volto: nonostante tutto continuava ad amare la donna che nel rendergli la vita gli aveva rubato i ricordi, ma che tramite le conoscenze così acquisite, e guidata dall'amore che provava, aveva saputo farlo realmente tornare a vivere, come mai aveva vissuto prima, e a fargli credere che anche per lui, oltre al passato, esistesse anche il futuro.

Solo, vi era la tragica realtà, ulteriormente confermata dal sortilegio: Isabel era una Mangiamorte convinta; come poteva amare ciò che più d'ogni altra cosa odiava?

La maga era folle di rabbia davanti alla totale mancanza di reazione di Severus: come poteva essersi ridotto in quel modo? Ora desiderava solo distruggerlo:

\- Vai, tornate là, tra i tuoi pari, - urlò fuori d'ogni controllo, cercando disperatamente di infliggergli tanto dolore con le proprie parole quanto il mago le provocava con il suo ostinato silenzio, - a cercare le vestigia del tuo vecchio e falso amore senza il quale, a quanto pare, non sei capace di vivere né di essere uomo!

Una cascata di scintille illuminò la notte che stava scendendo sul bosco, mentre Isabel di nuovo spariva, proprio come otto mesi prima.

Severus rimase di nuovo solo: chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona dove aveva apaticamente trascorso gli ultimi due mesi riuscendo a ingannare in modo perfetto la maga, facendole credere di non avere più alcun interesse nella vita.

No, non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare nel mondo che lo aveva rifiutato ed umiliato quando ancora il futuro brillava davanti ai suoi occhi neri pieni di voglia di vivere.

No, non intendeva tornare a cercare un amore che non era mai esistito, non ora che sapeva che cos'era l'amore, quello vero, quello che provava per Isabel ma che non poteva vivere perché i rimorsi per le colpe commesse nel suo passato glielo impedivano, facendolo sentire di nuovo un assassino senza possibilità di perdono: ogni languida carezza gli avrebbe riempito le mani di sangue innocente e gli ardenti aneliti d'amore si sarebbero trasformati in gelidi sospiri di morte.

Sarebbe stato capace di vivere, di nuovo, seppure ancora da solo, come sempre era stato; perché era ancora un uomo, un uomo che aveva appena scoperto di sapere amare intensamente una donna vera e non solo un sogno; un uomo condannato a non poter amare, mai, perché se Isabel era riuscita a prendere il posto che così a lungo Lily aveva occupato nel suo cuore, nessun'altra donna, invece, avrebbe mai potuto occupare quello di Isabel: ormai sapeva con certezza che non sarebbe mai riuscito a strapparsi dal cuore la donna che, pur d'essere amata da lui, aveva rinunciato a se stessa e alla propria identità ed era riuscita, nel sottrarlo alla morte, a regalargli anche un futuro.

Però aveva almeno raggiunto il suo scopo: sapendo che mai sarebbe riuscito a togliersela dal cuore e dalla mente, aveva ottenuto di farla disamorare e di spingerla ad andarsene, allontanando così da sé un'irresistibile, meravigliosa e terribile tentazione.

1 Questa frase trae ispirazione dai commenti della mia beta Monica (Kijoka) al primo capitolo della fic.

2 Tanti anni fa era stata Nykyo, ora non ricordo nemmeno più dove, a coniare questo perfetto termine.

3 Questa frase è stata ispirata dai commenti della mia beta Monica.

4 Affinché la morte in vita si muti, sceglier dovrai la vita, mentre nello sguardo il passato sarà svelato a chi comprendere vorrà.

78


	3. Dolore d'amore - Quando le maschere

Parte terza Dolore d'amore – ovvero – Quando le maschere si dissolvonoDolore d'amore

Severus riaprì gli occhi sospirando, lo sguardo perso nel cielo nero, le stelle lontane e irraggiungibili, proprio come l'amore che aveva lasciato andare via, che aveva voluto spingere lontano da sé.

Una vita a sognare l'amore per una donna da lui stesso condannata a morte, ed ora che poteva realizzare il suo sogno, ora che poteva amare veramente, stringere forte a sé Isabel, viva e appassionata, le colpe del suo passato ancora lo condannavano alla solitudine e al dolore.

Così aveva dovuto lottare contro se stesso, fingere un'indifferenza che non provava, recitare un distacco che il suo corpo odiava, imponendo il silenzio anche al suo cuore, ancora un'altra, tremenda volta. Anche quando, finalmente, c'era qualcuno che sarebbe stato disposto ad ascoltare il suo amore… e a ricambiarlo.

Severus scosse il capo e si alzò con decisione dalla poltrona su cui aveva vegetato per gli ultimi due mesi, ingannando Isabel… e se stesso. Era riuscito a farla andare via, forse anche a soffocare l'amore che la maga provava, ma non era riuscito a spegnere quello stesso amore che continuava ad avvampare nel proprio cuore. Fiamme ardenti ancora bruciavano impetuose, miste al desiderio, e la mancanza di Isabel, già acuta dopo solo pochi minuti, non faceva che rinfocolare il rogo su cui aveva appena immolato il suo amore per tacitare i rimorsi del passato.

Sospirò di nuovo, imprecando contro se stesso, contro quel Marchio che, se ormai si intuiva appena sulla sua pelle chiara, ancora incatenava irrimediabilmente la sua vita alle colpe commesse.

La luna non sarebbe sorta, quella notte, e l'oscurità sarebbe rimasta la sua sola, silenziosa e fredda compagna. Come sempre. Come, in fondo, sentiva di meritare.

Eppure, nell'aria scura della notte del bosco di Mirce, uno strano calore lo riscaldava: ma non veniva da fuori, dall'incantato tepore d'eterna primavera, veniva da dentro, dal suo cuore, da quel rogo d'amore che mai si sarebbe spento, portando con sé sofferenza, ma anche speranza. Una speranza che il cuore del mago, pur contro la propria ferrea volontà, non voleva abbandonare.

S'incamminò fra gli alberi, la mano levata con noncuranza ad illuminare un sentiero che conosceva bene e conduceva al ruscello, sì, proprio là dove aveva lasciato andare via Lily e dove, per la prima volta, aveva amato Isabel, solo Isabel! Aveva creduto, sperato che l'acqua potesse purificare anche il suo passato, quando la maga vi aveva abbandonato la sua rigida casacca, ma si era ingannato e il sangue era rimasto sulle sue mani, anche se il Marchio, ormai, era senza vita. Quel simbolo dannato continuava a vivere nei suoi ricordi, però, a bruciare nei suoi rimorsi, incatenandolo al passato e privandolo, ancora una volta, dell'amore cui aveva anelato per tutta la vita, l'amore che aveva trovato tra le braccia di Isabel, che aveva letto nei suoi occhi e sentito battere nel suo cuore.

Strinse i pugni mordendosi le labbra a sangue; ogni recriminazione era vana: lui solo era stato l'artefice del suo passato ed ora, semplicemente, ne pagava amaramente, e a caro prezzo, lo scotto.

Aveva scoperto di sapere amare, e aveva amato, per alcuni giorni di sogno.

Poi l'incubo era tornato a popolare la sua realtà con la solitudine, la sofferenza e la silenziosa rinuncia che gli erano state compagne per tutta la vita.

Insieme ai rimorsi.

Ad annullare il futuro che aveva visto brillare nei propri occhi riflessi nelle verdi iridescenze del velluto nero delle iridi di Isabel.

Il Passato ancora una volta uccideva il Futuro imbracciando lo strale delle sue imperdonabili colpe.

La sola e giusta punizione per chi aveva le mani macchiate di sangue.

Anche se sapeva amare.

Anche se voleva disperatamente amare.

Era rimasto a lungo in piedi, immobile, sulla riva del torrentello ad ascoltare il mormorio dell'acqua. Poi aveva vagato senza alcuna meta, nella notte oscura, nel bosco che non celava minacce, così diverso dalla Foresta Proibita che tante volte aveva percorso tornando a Hogwarts dopo aver compiuto le sue pericolose missioni di spia.

Aveva pensato intensamente, ripercorrendo con gli occhi della mente gli avvenimenti degli ultimi dieci mesi, dalla notte in cui non era morto fino a quella nuova, lunga e interminabile notte, rielaborandoli, esaminandoli da più lati, analizzando e vagliando con attenzione ogni fatto, ogni parola, ogni gesto e ogni pensiero.

Chi era Isabel?

Perché lo aveva strappato alla morte?

Come ci era riuscita?

Perché aveva interpretato la parte di Lily e come aveva fatto ad essere così perfetta da ingannare anche il suo cuore?

Come faceva a conoscere tutti i suoi più reconditi segreti?

Troppe domande senza risposta, soprattutto la più importante: Isabel lo amava veramente?

Vagando nel bosco si era ritrovato al punto di partenza, ancora in riva al ruscello che mormorava di un passato lontano, abbandonato alle sue acque cristalline per dimenticare e tornare a vivere.

S'inginocchiò e immerse la mano nell'acqua tersa, immaginando di vedere la scia di sangue sciogliersi in essa, andare via, lontano, liberando la sua anima e aprendo uno spiraglio al futuro. Quell'acqua aveva portato via Lily e i vincoli del suo passato: avrebbe potuto lavare via anche le sue colpe?

Severus sospirò amaramente e chiuse gli occhi, la mano sempre immersa nell'acqua. No, conosceva fin troppo bene la risposta: nulla avrebbe potuto liberarlo dai suoi rimorsi, se non il perdono di chi non poteva più concederglielo.

Avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere con le proprie colpe… oppure accettare il perdono di Isabel.

Isabel!

Severus tremò.

Isabel, Isabel, Isabel…

Il nome amato aleggiava sulle labbra sottili del mago: implorazione e desiderio, amore e speranza, futuro e passato, colpe e rimorsi che crudelmente combattevano fra loro.

Come tanti mesi prima, Severus sentì di nuovo il tocco morbido e delicato delle mani della maga sulla gola lacerata, la benda che si svolgeva, pesante, impregnata di sangue, e il proprio dolore che si confondeva nei gemiti di Isabel. Poi le lacrime d'oblio che scendevano fresche sulla ferita, a lenire dolore e sospiri, e l'estrema dolcezza di quelle dita che gli sfioravano la pelle facendolo rabbrividire di un piacere allora ancora sconosciuto.

Rivide i chiari occhi verdi, che sembravano quelli di Lily, colmi di un amore che mai aveva realmente animato quelli della donna che così a lungo aveva creduto di amare; poi pieni di lacrime a stento trattenute, dolore silenziosamente pianto per lui e per la sofferenza che non riusciva a risparmiargli anche se passava le sue notti china sul calderone a provare e riprovare mille diverse formulazioni dell'infuso cicatrizzante.

Gli aveva salvato la vita, per amore, ed era riuscita a ridargli la voglia di vivere, quella che aveva perso tanto tempo prima, quando Lily gli aveva sbattuto in faccia la porta della sala comune di Grifondoro; gli aveva reso la speranza del futuro, quella che brillava nei suoi occhi neri pieni di contagioso entusiasmo, mista agli scintillanti e misteriosi riflessi di smeraldo.

Ma, soprattutto, Isabel gli aveva regalato l'amore, sentimento mozzafiato e potente che lo aveva sconvolto, vero e reale oltre ogni sua impossibile illusione.

Lo aveva amato, sotto le false sembianze di Lily, realizzando il sogno cui aveva anelato per tutta la vita; aveva però dovuto sacrificare la propria identità, prima per salvarlo, e poi per ottenere il suo amore: doveva essere stato tremendo per una donna forte e decisa come lei essere amata solo sotto false spoglie, e non per se stessa! Eppure aveva dovuto farlo, perché era l'unico modo per sottrarlo alla morte obbligandolo a scegliere di vivere, per amore di Lily, l'odiata rivale!

\- _Ut mors permutet in vita, vitam eligere debebis._ _1_ _-_ mormorò piano, scuotendo il capo. - Un inganno perfetto: farmi scegliere la vita credendo fosse la morte…

Il mago sospirò ancora amaramente, lo sguardo nero perso nella notte:

\- Sei stata veramente in gamba, Isabel…

Un nuovo sospiro, quasi un gemito mentre scuoteva desolato il capo, dolore e desiderio strettamente intrecciati nell'oscurità: amava una Mangiamorte!

Eppure, non ricordava d'averla mai vista alla fortezza dell'Oscuro, dopo il suo ritorno in un corpo di carne. La ricordava, ma solo molto vagamente, quasi da non esserne neppure del tutto certo, solo nei tempi lontani delle sue colpe, prima dello scontro con il piccolo Harry.

Ma la maga aveva rubato i preziosi libri di Voldemort sulle Arti Oscure e questo faceva di lei, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, una Mangiamorte! Non c'erano scappatoie, inutile abbandonarsi a false speranze. Aveva già sprecato fin troppi anni inseguendo una vana illusione…

All'improvviso un'immagine galleggiò nella sua memoria e si rivide, illuminato dall'intensa luce del potente incantesimo che aveva appena riportato in vita, in quella sua delirante esclamazione:

\- Sì, è il potere della magia, ed io sono il suo Signore!

Era stato così preso dal vortice di potere dell'Antica Magia che la maga gli aveva consegnato tra le mani, da non accorgersi neppure che tutta quella potenza magica, a differenza delle Arti Oscure, non esigeva alcun prezzo, né portava alcun male con sé.

Lo realizzò solo in quel momento, un raggio di luce ad illuminare la bella figura di Isabel e le sue vibranti parole a rimbombargli insistenti nei ricordi:

\- Questo è il potere vero della magia, Severus, solo luce, senza ombre!

Come aveva fatto a trascurare questi importanti elementi a favore di Isabel, che facevano a pugni con i suoi sospetti sull'appartenenza della maga alla schiera dei Mangiamorte?

Condannata a priori solo perché era una Tiger?

La strana luminosità negli occhi neri di Isabel, sulla quale aveva fatto tante negative congetture, quei riflessi di verde smeraldo non potevano essere forse indici di purezza e perdono, di speranza di una nuova vita, di un futuro felice anche per lui?

Severus alzò lo sguardo al cielo, la notte che lentamente impallidiva e svaniva.

Fu come un lampo, un bagliore accecante, un potente raggio di sole emerso dall'oscurità: la mente del mago si riempì di immagini, ricordi, pensieri, emozioni e sentimenti che non gli appartenevano e tutta la vita di Isabel scorse rapidissima davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati.

Severus li serrò di colpo e scrollò incredulo il capo.

Cosa diavolo era successo?

Perché, all'improvviso, era certo di conoscere tutto il passato di Isabel, ogni sua idea, turbamento e affetto?

Una folgorante intuizione lacerò la mente del mago che ripeté la formula del sortilegio rivelatogli da Isabel, rimarcando le ultime parole:

\- … d _um in oculis praeteritum tempus detegetur_ _ **ei qui volet intellegere**_ _2_

Rivelare il passato non era l'esoso prezzo richiesto dalle Arti Oscure per salvare la vittima, come aveva creduto! Non erano ricordi perfidamente rubati, come Isabel gli aveva voluto far credere nella sua ira furiosa: si trattava di uno scambio paritetico, di cui era però possibile usufruire solo se vi 'era la disponibilità a comprendere l'altra persona, proprio come la formula stessa del sortilegio recitava apertamente!

Nello stesso istante in cui Isabel aveva declamato quelle parole per salvargli la vita, l'antico incanto le aveva certamente permesso di scoprire tutti i segreti della sua vita perché la maga aveva la più totale disponibilità a comprenderlo! Lui, invece, solo ora beneficiava di quell'effetto perché quando era stato formulato era quasi incosciente e, soprattutto, solo adesso era davvero disponibile a comprendere chi realmente fosse Isabel, anzi, non desiderava altro!

Il mago riaprì gli occhi proprio nell'istante in cui il primo raggio del sole nascente carezzava le cime frondose degli alberi più alti, rompendo l'oscurità della notte e la sua ignoranza.

Ecco in quale modo Isabel era riuscita ad interpretare alla perfezione la parte di Lily nella lunga recita che aveva sostenuto davanti ai suoi occhi, più che disposti a continuare ad illudersi e a vivere in un sogno impossibile! Aveva utilizzato in modo perfetto e completo tutti i ricordi e le dettagliate informazioni su Lily che il sortilegio le aveva rivelato!

Insieme all'improvvisa scoperta, Severus fu colpito dalla precisa percezione di quanto Isabel dovesse aver però sofferto nel recitare una parte così diversa da ciò che era, e le parole che gli aveva lanciato contro, sebbene colme d'ira, non davano adito ad alcun dubbio in proposito:

\- Non sai quanto m'è costato indossare i panni di quell'insulsa ragazzina, ma sapevo che era l'unico modo per salvarti, dannazione!

Il mago era sconvolto dalla scoperta appena fatta, la mente ancora confusamente affollata da memorie non sue. All'improvviso un tremito scosse il suo corpo: c'era una domanda importante, essenziale, di cui aveva bisogno della risposta.

Si appoggiò con la schiena ad un tronco e chiuse gli occhi, cercando nella scia dei ricordi di Isabel la risposta che poteva rendergli il suo amore… e il futuro!

Severus si concentrò ed entrò nel mondo del passato di Isabel a cercare la verità con gli occhi della maga.

 _\- Per l'ultima volta, Isabel, ti ordino di seguirmi! - urlò la versione più giovane di vent'anni del vecchio Tiger alla figlia, poco più di una ragazzina, minacciandola con la bacchetta._

 _\- No! – ribatté decisa la ragazza, la punta del legno magico a pochi centimetri dal petto ansante. – Non mi farò mai marchiare da quel mostro visionario! Non ucciderò per lui!_

 _\- Bada…_

 _Pericolose scintille sprizzarono dalla punta della bacchetta, ma nonna Maeve fu più veloce e si frappose come uno scudo fra nipote e figlio, gli occhi chiari lampeggianti:_

 _\- Bada… a cosa, Craig? – chiese in un lento sussurro minaccioso. – Vuoi uccidere anche tua figlia, o la tua stessa madre, forse?_

 _L'uomo arretrò, quasi spaventato dal ringhio in cui si era mutata la voce della vecchia strega, ma presto tornò a reagire:_

 _\- Non mi provocare! – rispose levando con nuova sicurezza la bacchetta contro le due donne. – io sono capace di…_

 _Isabel schizzò rapida davanti alla nonna:_

 _\- Di uccidere barbaramente? Come hai fatto con la mamma? - domandò letale. – Colpevole solo d'essere una povera Babbana che ti amava?_

 _Il volto di Tiger si indurì; scivolò di lato per tornare di fronte alla madre:_

 _\- È tutta colpa tua: l'hai ammaliata e mi hai rubato la figlia! – grugnì furioso. – Me l'hai montata contro inculcandole quelle folli idee di parità con cui avevi cercato di far su anche me da ragazzo!_

 _Nonna Maeve gli lanciò un'occhiata fulminante:_

 _\- L'ho sottratta alla tua malvagia influenza affinché non diventasse un'assassina come te e Albert! – dichiarò con implacabile tono di condanna. – Da quando hai seguito quel mostro, tu non sei più mio figlio! – continuò con aria di sfida avvicinandosi, le mani levate contro il figlio a respingerlo verso il muro con un'invisibile forza magica. – Quel dannato Marchio ti ha trasformato: io non ti riconosco più, né posso amare il mostro che sei diventato! – aggiunse con voce grave appoggiandogli le mani sul petto e costringendolo ad arretrare finché fu con le spalle contro la parete._

 _Gli occhi della vecchia strega bruciavano d'ira e di dolore e tenevano Tiger inchiodato al muro anche ora che gli aveva staccato le mani dal petto:_

 _\- Perduto te, ho riversato tutto il mio amore di madre sulla piccola Isabel, - disse con inattesa dolcezza, - e le ho insegnato tutti i segreti dell'antica magia che tu tanto vorresti conoscere, - aggiunse in tono improvvisamente beffardo, - sì, proprio quella che ti tiene inchiodato contro il muro senza che io usi la bacchetta, e ti impedisce anche di parlare! – concluse con una smorfia ironica, lontana imitazione d'un sorriso, di fronte ai vani tentativi del figlio di reagire._

 _L'anziana strega rivolse un breve sguardo tranquillizzante alla nipote prima di tornare a posarlo irata sul figlio:_

 _\- Ma le ho insegnato anche le Arti Oscure, proprio per difendersi da quelli come te!_

 _\- Se vuoi combattere contro qualcosa, prima devi imparare a conoscerla a fondo per sapere come distruggerla, - recitò con voce ferma la giovane Isabel, - e la nonna me l'ha insegnato molto bene! – concluse levando la bacchetta contro il padre._

Severus sobbalzò staccandosi dal ricordo.

Quella stessa, identica frase, Isabel gliela aveva ripetuta la prima volta che si era alzato dal letto per aiutarla a distillare la pozione cicatrizzante e lei, ancora con le supposte sembianze di Lily, gli aveva mostrato la lista di sortilegi oscuri che supponeva Voldemort avesse usato per modificare il veleno di Nagini. Allora aveva stoltamente creduto che riportasse le parole di James, l'odiato rivale, e ne era stato infinitamente geloso; ora, invece, scopriva che erano le parole dell'amata nonna e che, soprattutto, nella vita di Isabel, a differenza di quella di Lily, James non era mai esistito come suo rivale!

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi e tornò ad immergersi nei ricordi di Isabel che aleggiavano ancora disordinati nella sua mente, tentando di trovare quello che più gli premeva e riprendendo a vedere il mondo con gli occhi della donna che amava, rivivendo altresì le sue emozioni.

 _Una Isabel, di pochi anni più adulta della ragazza del ricordo precedente, era di fronte alla libreria nera che si trovava al piano superiore della casa del bosco di Mirce e ne aveva appena aperto le antine dai vetri oscurati; tolse dalla tracolla una capace borsa di pelle e cominciò ad estrarre dei libri miniaturizzati che, al lieve tocco delle sue dita, tornavano a grandezza naturale e, diretti dalle sue sole mani, si libravano nell'aria fino a riporsi ordinatamente negli scaffali. A mano a mano che la libreria si riempiva, il sorriso di soddisfazione si allargava sul viso della giovane maga che, infine, quando anche l'ultimo librò trovò il suo posto, mormorò, piena di giusto orgoglio:_

 _\- Ecco, finalmente tutto questo pericoloso sapere è al sicuro: qui nessuno lo userà più per fare ancora del male!_

Severus diede un lungo sospiro, colmo di amarezza, e riaprì gli occhi, amore e dolore strettamente intrecciati nelle iridi nere. Com'era stato stupido a credere che Isabel avesse rubato i libri di Voldemort per appropriarsi di quell'oscuro sapere, proprio lei che aveva affermato che il vero potere della magia era solo luce, senza ombre!

Ecco, anche il principale capo dell'ignobile accusa che aveva montato contra la maga, consistente proprio nel possesso di quei libri per sfruttarne l'oscuro potere, crollava miseramente una volta che ne conosceva le reali e nobili motivazioni, e la figura di Isabel diventava sempre più bella e luminosa nei suoi pensieri, nuovo miraggio d'amore da inseguire per la vita.

No, la donna che amava non era mai stata una Mangiamorte!

Il mago sospirò ancora, un mesto sorriso sul volto pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri; la scoperta che più avrebbe dovuto renderlo felice ora lo amareggiava per l'inesorabile ritardo con cui avveniva: era ancora in tempo o aveva ormai perduto l'amore di Isabel?

Nel sospirare socchiuse un poco gli occhi e si trovò di nuovo immerso nel vortice di pensieri, emozioni e ricordi della maga.

Vide Isabel svuotare un piccolo paiolo dal suo contenuto e ripulire con cura da ogni traccia della pozione il piccolo laboratorio che il mago riconobbe subito come quello a sua disposizione per distillare i filtri che Voldemort gli ordinava. Gli fu facile rammentare il proprio preoccupato stupore nel ritrovare la stanza, che era stato costretto a lasciare all'improvviso in totale confusione, perfettamente rimessa in ordine e senza alcuna segno della preparazione di quella particolare pozione che, se scoperta, avrebbe irrimediabilmente rivelato la sua rischiosa posizione di spia denunciandolo come traditore davanti all'Oscuro Signore.

Aveva a lungo speculato su chi potesse essere stato ad eliminare quelle pericolose tracce e ora scopriva che era stata proprio Isabel a toglierlo dai guai!

In un attimo Severus passò in rassegna i ricordi che si facevano sempre più nitidi e radicati nella sua mente, quasi fossero veramente i suoi; cercò e facilmente trovò la conferma al sospetto che gli si era appena affacciato alla mente: non era stata una sfacciata fortuna che spesso lo aveva aiutato in momenti di difficoltà, permettendogli di salvare vite senza mai essere scoperto, bensì il provvidenziale intervento di Isabel, resa invisibile dalla pozione della nonna!

Ora tutto diventava chiaro e perfettamente logico e ogni tassello andava al suo posto: le incredibili coincidenze, gli inverosimili colpi di fortuna e gli avversari che inciampavano o sbagliavano la mira a distanza di pochi passi erano tutto merito della maga che, invisibile angelo innamorato, lo sorvegliava e combatteva al suo fianco quando era necessario, oppure gli faceva trovare una veloce via di fuga già sgombra da ogni pericolo.

Severus sospirò profondamente e infine riaprì gli occhi, un sussurro tremante sulle labbra:

\- Isabel, amore mio! Isabel!

La maga non era una Mangiamorte, non lo era mai stata e, a modo suo, aveva sempre combattuto al suo fianco contro l'oscurità!

Si concesse un lungo respiro, come se solo in quel momento fosse tornato a vivere: adesso era finalmente libero di amarla… e non desiderava altro che amare Isabel!

Il prezioso perdono che gli aveva concesso tra le lacrime, il perdono cui tanto anelava e che, solo, poteva davvero permettergli di tornare realmente a vivere, Isabel glielo aveva donato con tutto il sincero amore del suo cuore e le parole della maga suonavano ora una dolcissima melodia alle sue orecchie.

\- _Nooo!_ – aveva urlato Isabel, quasi disperata. _\- Hai pagato, Severus, hai pagato un prezzo terribile per ogni colpa commessa…_

Com'era bella, ora che la rivedeva nei ricordi, le lacrime che le scorrevano ormai senza ritegno sul volto pallido e tirato.

\- _Hai pagato il prezzo esorbitante di rinunciare a vivere e ad amare,_ \- aveva continuato piano, la voce profondamente venata di intensa pena, - _il prezzo tremendo della solitudine e dell'odio._

Sì, il sortilegio aveva rivelato ad Isabel ogni avvenimento del suo passato, ma la maga aveva però compreso a fondo anche quale dolore avevano comportato i suoi rimorsi in quei lunghi anni. Non solo aveva capito tutto, ma soffriva anche per la sua lunga pena, per la solitudine che si era inflitto e l'odio che aveva cercato negli occhi altrui.

Poi Isabel gli aveva carezzato dolcemente il viso, le mani che tremavano e lacrime cocenti a rigarle le gote:

\- _Hai rischiato ogni giorno la tua vita, per anni, passando preziose informazioni, combattendo per chi ti odiava…_

Ricordava di essersi sottratto al suo lieve tocco, anche se non desiderava altro che essere confortato da lei. Si era interrotta con un sospiro, di cui gli era facile, ora, comprendere la mesta amarezza, e poi l'aveva sentita quasi immergersi nei propri occhi, affondare nelle tenebre cupe che vedeva riflesse nelle iridi lucide di pianto della maga.

\- _Hai affrontato il suo penetrante sguardo di occhi di fuoco e gli hai resistito sempre, indomito, a qualunque costo, continuando a compiere il tuo dovere, per quanta sofferenza implicasse, l'anima lacerata ad ogni innocente che non riuscivi a salvare, fino a quella notte, sulla torre, dove hai compiuto il tuo estremo sacrificio._

Aveva dubitato di lei ascoltando quelle parole e ricordava d'averla odiata e respinta in malo modo lontano da sé; solo ora si rendeva conto che nessuno più di Isabel poteva comprendere l'atroce tormento della sua anima e che stava solo cercando di offrirgli un po' di conforto. Com'era stato insensato!

\- _Oh… Severus, mio dolce amore, non comprendi che il tuo interminabile dolore ha lavato via ogni singola macchia di sangue dalle tue mani?_

Il mago chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime: sapeva che il rimorso, sarto crudele e pietoso, era il solo a poter ricucire le lacerazioni della sua anima, ma tutto il suo straziante dolore era stato davvero sufficiente anche a ripulire le sue mani dal sangue innocente come Isabel gli aveva detto?

\- _La tua anima è di nuovo integra, pulita, innocente!_

Severus tremò riascoltando quelle parole che avevano lacerato l'aria, grido saturo di disperato amore. E se quella fosse veramente stata la verità, come sempre Albus gli aveva detto? Riaprì gli occhi, colmi di lacrime: poteva finalmente concedersi di piangere per se stesso? Per la sua vita bruciata in una maledetta scelta sbagliata? Poteva ancora attribuirsi il diritto di vivere, anche se le sue mani avevano reciso vite innocenti? Poteva ancora sperare di amare ed essere riamato?

\- _Amore, amore mio, basta, basta soffrire, ti prego: hai pagato, hai pagato mille volte per ogni tua singola colpa…_

Ricordava bene che Isabel faticava a parlare, la voce soffocata dalle lacrime e una luce d'intenso smeraldo negli occhi mentre lo circondava con le braccia in uno slancio d'affetto. Come avrebbe voluto, ora, abbandonarsi a quell'abbraccio consolatorio e colmo di amore e perdersi nella luce di perdono dei suoi occhi! Quel perdono che gli regalava una nuova vita…

\- _Anche tu hai diritto al perdono… a tornare a vivere, ti prego!_

Severus socchiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra a trattenere un gemito, mentre una lacrima scendeva infine sulla sua guancia pallida:

\- Ho diritto a perdonarmi, - sussurrò pianissimo con labbra tremanti, - e a tornare a vivere…

Diede un lungo, amarissimo sospiro, colmo di lancinante sofferenza:

\- Ma ti ho perduto, Isabel!

Ora sapeva che si trattava di un perdono del tutto sincero e sentito e lo stesso era per l'amore che più volte Isabel gli aveva dichiarato e che lui, invece, aveva perfino messo in dubbio, temendo un altro perfido inganno.

Si coprì il volto con le mani, quasi vergognandosi di se stesso: come aveva potuto essere così stupido da non capire, da fraintendere così grossolanamente ogni cosa?

Isabel era esattamente la donna che aveva sempre desiderato, forte e determinata, sicura ed autonoma e, al contempo, amante teneramente dolce e colma di ardente passione.

Lo amava da quando era una ragazzina, ma non se ne era mai accorto perché non aveva avuto occhi altro che per Lily.

E adesso?

Il panico s'impossessò del mago. Aveva fatto di tutto per ottenere che si disinnamorasse di sé, mostrandosi per due mesi per ciò che non era, un relitto umano ormai del tutto privo di alcuno stimolo a vivere e irrimediabilmente incatenato al passato.

Alla fine era riuscito a ingannarla?

Severus tremò al pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto, di tutto quello che poteva aver perduto per sempre.

Voleva vivere, voleva amare Isabel: era ancora possibile o aveva ormai rovinato tutto?

Cercò la risposta nella sua mente, nelle emozioni e nei ricordi di Isabel, ma non trovò niente: il sortilegio aveva unito il passato delle loro vite, ma solo fino all'istante in cui era stato operato. Dopo, vi era solo il nulla.

Di nuovo il mago tremò, desolato dal terribile significato della sua scoperta: allora anche Isabel non conosceva l'evoluzione successiva dei suoi pensieri e, poiché non glielo aveva mai rivelato, la maga non poteva neppure sapere quanto perdutamente la amava!

Le parole di Isabel gli risuonarono nella mente come campane a morto:

\- _Vai, tornate là, tra i tuoi pari,_ \- gli aveva urlato, l'amore che forse svaniva negli occhi pieni di lacrime, - _a cercare le vestigia del tuo vecchio e falso amore senza il quale, a quanto pare, non sei capace di vivere né di essere uomo!_

L'aveva delusa, tremendamente, forse uccidendo per sempre l'amore che per tanti anni aveva albergato nel suo cuore spingendola a salvarlo e guidandola poi a restituirgli la gioia di vivere.

Significava che l'aveva ormai definitivamente perduta?

\- No, no, no!

Severus gemette disperato mentre si ripiegava su se stesso.

No, non poteva essere! Non poteva perdere Isabel!

Come avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lei ora che conosceva la meravigliosa sensazione che si provava ad amare ed essere riamato?

L'inganno della gelosia

Dopo la notte insonne trascorsa nel bosco a scoprire tutti i segreti della vita di Isabel, il mago tornò nella casa e si preparò velocemente una pozione corroborante per recuperare tutte le energie e affrontare la nuova giornata in cui il suo futuro si sarebbe deciso.

Ora che sapeva che Isabel era la donna che, in fondo, aveva sempre desiderato idealizzandola in Lily, aveva timore d'averla perduta a causa del comportamento adottato nel corso degli ultimi due mesi: doveva riuscire a ritrovarla, subito, e rivelarle il suo appassionato amore.

Ma dove poteva essere andata? Nel mondo magico o in quello Babbano? Cosa sarebbe accaduto se, per cercarla, fosse tornato nel suo mondo, dove tutti lo credevano morto da quasi un anno?

Ricordò la pila di giornali che Isabel aveva portato con sé quando era tornata nel bosco, sei mesi prima, e si mise a sfogliarli rapidamente. Man mano che girava le pagine, lo stupore si diffondeva sul pallore del suo volto: funerale d'onore ad una bara, coperta da un drappo verde e argento, che non conteneva il suo corpo; lunghi discorsi ufficiali e riconoscimenti al suo memorabile coraggio ed abnegazione al dovere che avevano portato alla totale riabilitazione della sua persona e, perfino, all'assegnazione dell'Ordine di Merlino di Prima Classe e all'intitolazione al suo nome di una sala di Hogwarts e di una via di Hogsmeade.

Il mago richiuse l'ultima copia della Gazzetta del Profeta e scrollando il capo ripose i giornali nella stessa pila ordinata da cui li aveva presi. Una smorfia di disgusto piegava all'ingiù le sue labbra sottili e gli occhi neri risaltavano cupi nel volto pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini. Tutti quei riconoscimenti postumi di cui percepiva chiaramente la falsità lo infastidivano: sentiva ancora paura e odio filtrare da quelle astratte e pompose parole e ancor di più lo aveva visto negli occhi sfuggenti delle persone ritratte nelle foto a lato degli articoli che parlavano del misconosciuto eroe che, con i suoi ricordi, aveva aiutato Harry Potter a sconfiggere Voldemort.

 _I suoi ricordi…_

Il mago emise un lungo sospiro, colmo di amarezza. Il suo casto amore per Lily, così prezioso e gelosamente conservato nel profondo del suo cuore per tanti anni, era stato gettato in pasto a tutti senza alcun riguardo, quale succulento boccone per vendere qualche copia in più di quello schifoso giornale. La smorfia di disgusto si approfondì sul viso indurendogli i lineamenti aguzzi.

Ma non in tutti gli occhi delle foto, il mago aveva visto odio e, ancora, un residuo timore nei confronti della sua persona.

Gli occhi verdi di Harry brillavano, chiari e sinceri come quelli di Lily, e Severus volle cogliere anche qualcosa di vagamente somigliante all'affetto nel sorriso triste del ragazzo. Persino negli occhi di Paciock un incredulo stupore aveva cacciato via l'odio, ancora misto a paura, che durante l'ultimo anno di scuola aveva sempre lampeggiato negli occhi del giovane Grifondoro che guidava la rivolta contro il preside assassino e i Mangiamorte presenti nella scuola.

Ma gli occhi che più di tutti lo colpirono furono quelli di Minerva, tremendamente stanchi ma, soprattutto, colmi di un'amara tristezza, forse venata di nostalgia, mentre parlava con l'intervistatore. Il mago socchiuse gli occhi ricordando con dolore quanto odio aveva percepito nelle iridi verdi dell'anziana insegnante durante l'ultimo anno di scuola, quando aveva indegnamente ricoperto il posto che sempre era appartenuto ad Albus. Quell'odio cupo e rovente aveva cancellato ogni traccia dell'affetto che Severus voleva credere che Minerva avesse un tempo provato per lui, prima che tutto fosse distrutto dal terribile assassinio che Albus gli aveva ordinato. Ed ora, invece, quella profonda mestizia nello sguardo di Minerva significava forse che la maga, una volta conosciuta la verità, lo aveva perdonato ed era addolorata per la sua morte?

Il mago chinò il capo e lo scrollò piano, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli il volto, quindi deglutì a fatica stringendo i pugni.

Quel mondo era lontano, ormai, sentiva di non appartenergli più: ogni legame era stato reciso dalla sua morte, anche se era ancora vivo. Che senso avrebbe avuto ritornarvi? Cosa lo legava ancora a un mondo che lo aveva sempre e solo rifiutato e umiliato fin da quando era ancora un ragazzo, e poi gli aveva riversato contro tutto l'odio che lui stesso aveva in ogni modo sollecitato e fomentato nei proprio confronti? Per lenire la pena di una vecchia amica? Severus sospirò piano. Per rivedere ancora gli occhi di Lily nel ragazzo che non era mai stato suo figlio e che, dopo un'intera vita spesa a proteggerlo, ora non aveva più alcun bisogno del suo aiuto?

Scrollò il capo e serrò stretti gli occhi, le mani alle tempie a cercare di fermare quel pensiero che, con la forza devastante di un fiume in piena, gli aveva invaso la mente: un figlio!

Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre con forza si stringeva il volto tra le mani: Isabel era ancora abbastanza giovane da potergli dare un figlio… ma con il proprio comportamento era riuscito ad allontanarla da sé, di nuovo bruciando ogni possibilità di futuro!

No, non poteva arrendersi, doveva cercarla, trovarla e rivelarle il suo amore spiegandole il tremendo equivoco: Isabel lo amava e sarebbe tornata, avrebbe di nuovo potuto stringerla tra le braccia ed essere felice!

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo amareggiato alla pila di giornali: no, non aveva più alcun motivo per tornare nel suo vecchio mondo, non certo per raccogliere la gloria fasulla d'eroe; voleva rimaner lì, nell'aria incantata del bosco di Mirce, con la sua amata Isabel, soli e felici!

Ma prima doveva assolutamente ritrovarla.

Tornò a concentrarsi sui ricordi della maga cercando di individuare in quali luoghi avrebbe potuto recarsi, da quali persone avrebbe avuto ragioni per ritornare.

Un volto maschile cominciò ad apparire con insistenza nelle memorie di Isabel; un bel ragazzone dai riccioli biondo rossiccio che non ricordava di aver mai visto a scuola: Ryann, un Tassorosso del tutto sconosciuto che aveva però corteggiato a lungo la maga.

Severus si rese conto quasi con orrore che chiudere i propri occhi e serrarli con forza davanti alle immagini che gli scorrevano nella mente non serviva a nulla: con gli occhi di Isabel continuava a vedere Ryann che la stringeva con insistenza a sé durante il ballo della scuola e poi la baciava nel parco del castello e poi… poi…

Severus respinse con violenza il ricordo: no, non voleva vedere un altro uomo amare Isabel! Si rese improvvisamente conto d'essere furiosamente geloso e di non desiderare altro che spaccare la faccia, su cui era cresciuta una folta barba rossiccia, di Ryann. Avrebbe solo voluto mozzargli le mani con cui accarezzava ardentemente la pelle di Isabel, staccargli le braccia con cui la stringeva forte a sé e strappargli la lingua dalla bocca per impedirgli di baciarla ancora. Per non parlare di ciò che avrebbe voluto fare ad altra parte del corpo con cui Ryann aveva troppe volte posseduto la sua Isabel!

Severus strinse con forza i pugni in uno scatto d'ira impotente, quindi s'impose di calmarsi. Considerato che non aveva mai degnato Isabel di un solo sguardo per tutti gli anni della scuola, non poteva adesso essere geloso del suo passato. Scrollò il capo e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di amara rassegnazione: se voleva scoprire dove la maga poteva trovarsi, doveva continuare per forza a perlustrare con attenzione i suoi ricordi.

Con un lieve gemito si dispose a ripercorrere il passato di Isabel, cercando di soffermarsi quanto meno possibile sulle numerose scene d'amore, in prevalenza con Ryann, che lo costellavano e che lo facevano sempre più impazzire di una impotente, quanto furiosa, gelosia.

Quando uscì infine dalle memorie di Isabel era quasi mezzogiorno e il mago era stremato: si ritrovò con rivoli di sudore che dalle tempie erano scesi lungo il collo fino a inzuppargli la camicia, le mascelle dolorosamente contratte a seguito di un convulso e continuo digrignare di denti e le mani serrate a pugno con tanta forza che le unghie erano penetrate nella pelle del palmo lacerandola in più punti.

Vedere Isabel più e più volte tra le braccia di un altro uomo era stata una tremenda tortura che aveva straziato il suo cuore insinuandogli l'atroce dubbio che, fuggita da lui, Isabel fosse tornata proprio tra le braccia di Ryann, l'altro uomo che aveva amato nel corso della sua vita e da cui era sempre ritornata, seppur come ripiego visto che lui, Severus, era rimasto sempre costantemente devoto ad una donna morta. Come poteva rimproverare Isabel per essersi "accontentata"? In fin dei conti la maga, almeno, aveva vissuto!

Doveva mangiare qualcosa e farsi una doccia prima di andare a cercarla: dopo aver ripercorso la sua vita fino a dieci mesi prima, ora aveva un'idea precisa di quali fossero i posti in cui avrebbe potuto trovarla.

Il mago fu presto pronto a lasciare il magico bosco di Mirce per andare alla ricerca di Isabel.

Tornò nel punto esatto in cui la maga si era smaterializzata in una cascata di scintille e si concentrò cercando di ritrovare le vibrazioni dell'aura magica: erano passate meno di ventiquattro ore e, quindi, doveva esserci un residuo sufficiente per agganciarne la traccia ed era certo che le nuove capacità magiche di recente acquisite nel bosco gli avrebbero permesso di individuare anche il luogo in cui Isabel si era rimaterializzata, per quanto lontano fosse.

Gli rimaneva poi solo da scoprire se il suo nuovo potere funzionava anche fuori da Mirce: era fiducioso perché Isabel una volta gli aveva rivelato che tutti i potenti incantesimi che aveva inventato o riportato alla luce funzionavano perfettamente anche fuori, e con la stessa efficacia.

Erano già trascorsi due mesi di vane ricerche ed anche aprile aveva ceduto il passo a maggio; Severus, ormai, non aveva più alcuna ragionevole speranza di ritrovare la donna che amava e che, forse, non voleva farsi trovare.

Aveva subito scoperto che le sue nuove potenzialità e conoscenze magiche funzionavano anche fuori dal bosco di Mirce, ma non era servito a nulla: aveva seguito Isabel lungo alcune smaterializzazioni successive in Scozia, poi a Londra e anche all'estero.

Infine ne aveva perse le tracce in una città italiana, Torino3, che conosceva bene per avervi trascorso un'intera estate sulle tracce dei lavori di Nostradamus, il mago alchimista e veggente; vi era stato con Flamel che gli aveva mostrato ciò che era rimasto dei grandiosi laboratori alchemici che il Duca Emanuele Filiberto gli aveva fatto costruire per svolgere le sue ricerche segrete. Torino era una città misteriosa, veramente pregna di magia, sospesa tra mito e realtà perfino per i Babbani; piena di zone di luce e di ombre e percorsa da correnti energetiche di segno opposto, positive e negative, che venivano a scontrarsi proprio nel sottosuolo della città, il vertice dei due triangoli mondiali di magia bianca e di magia oscura.

La concentrazione di energia magica era così elevata da impedirgli di distinguere le vibrazioni dell'aura di Isabel da tutte le altre che saturavano l'aria: aveva atteso diversi giorni girando per le grotte alchemiche, di cui solo i maghi conoscevano i veri ingressi, e per tutti gli altri luoghi particolarmente magici della città, nella speranza di incontrarla casualmente o di riuscire in qualche modo a riagganciarne l'aura, ma più il tempo passava e più le probabilità diminuivano. Era stato anche nel cuore oscuro della città, Piazza Statuto, dalla fama sinistra per i Babbani in quanto sorta su una vecchia necropoli romana, la città dei morti del passato, quindi era stata per centinaia d'anni il luogo delle esecuzioni capitali e dei roghi delle streghe durante l'Inquisizione ed ora si trovava proprio sopra la cloaca, nell'antichità considerata la Bocca dell'inferno. Ce n'era più che abbastanza per i Babbani per coltivare tutte le leggende dell'occultismo, ma lo sguardo del mago fu attratto dalla sommità del monumento: secondo l'interpretazione esoterica, la figura rappresentava il vanaglorioso tentativo di raggiungere la Conoscenza, la stella a cinque punte sul capo della figura alata, ma anche il pentacolo, simbolo del male e dell'oscurità. Quella conoscenza anche il mago l'aveva invano cercata, senza mai raggiungerla, ed era stato sconfitto, nero angelo caduto, travolto e precipitato nel baratro dell'oscurità di Voldemort.

Alla fine si era rassegnato a tornare indietro, in Gran Bretagna e a Londra, in tutti i luoghi in cui Isabel potesse avere anche un solo, labile motivo per ritornare, avendo cura, ogni volta che interagiva con il mondo magico, di presentarsi sotto mentite spoglie.

In quei due mesi non si era fermato un solo istante e, con disperazione crescente, era ripassato più e più volte in molti luoghi e, in pratica, era stato ovunque Isabel fosse mai passata nella sua vita, ogni volta chiedendo con insistenza informazioni sulla maga. Però non era riuscito a scoprire nulla: Isabel sembrava essersi letteralmente volatilizzata, svanita dalla faccia della terra e nessuno sembrava averla più vista da oltre un anno.

Solo in un posto il mago aveva scoperto che Isabel si era recata subito dopo aver lasciato il bosco di Mirce: a casa di Ryann; era stato anche il primo luogo in cui l'aveva cercata, ma senza alcun successo, e dove era più e più volte tornato, nel cuore la speranza di ritrovarla mista alla gelosia per l'uomo cui, in parte, Isabel aveva un tempo donato se stessa.

Decise di provare ancora una volta: svoltò guardingo l'angolo della tranquilla strada in cui si trovava la villetta di Ryann e si fermò di colpo.

Isabel era là, bellissima e sorridente, ferma all'ingresso del vialetto di ciottoli bianchi e Ryann le stava correndo incontro. Lo vide abbracciarla con foga, sollevandola da terra fra le braccia muscolose, i chiari occhi azzurri che brillavano di felicità.

\- Sei finalmente tornata dal tuo interminabile giro per il mondo! – esclamò piroettando più volte su se stesso, sempre con la maga strettamente serrata tra le braccia, i lunghi capelli biondo rossiccio che nell'aria si mescolavano coi morbidi riccioli neri di Isabel. – E sei tornata da me, da me… non da _lui!_

Quelle parole colpirono Severus peggio di una stilettata al cuore.

\- Mettimi giù! – strillò ridendo la maga mentre gli si stringeva al collo.

\- Solo se mi prometti che questa volta non te ne andrai mai più! – rispose Ryann fermandosi di colpo, improvvisamente molto serio e stringendola con forza a sé, quasi immobilizzandola.

Isabel lo fissò a lungo, la risata mutata in una strana smorfia sul viso: come poteva promettere l'impossibile, proprio a Ryann?

\- Sei stata via così a lungo, un anno ormai! – mormorò l'esuberante mago ponendole una mano dietro la nuca per farle appoggiare la guancia sul petto ben tornito. – Non ti lascerò più andare via, adesso! – concluse sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra.

Isabel chiuse gli occhi permettendo che l'imponente mago la stringesse possessivamente a sé, disseminando baci golosi sui lunghi riccioli neri. Era vero, ormai era passato proprio un anno da quando aveva unito il suo destino a quello di Severus, ma non era mai riuscita a conquistarne l'amore… e nemmeno a rendergli la voglia di vivere. Ogni sforzo era stato vano e la catena che la legava al mago era solo un peso gravoso, un pegno in più da pagare alla vita.

O alla morte.

Ma, in fondo, non era questo che le importava.

Ricacciò in gola le lacrime della sua desolante sconfitta: due mesi in giro per il mondo non avevano minimamente scalfito il suo amore per Severus, anche se al momento si trovava tra le braccia di un altro uomo cui era legata da un profondo affetto e amicizia, ma che non amava. Che probabilmente non aveva mai amato, anche se aveva cercato in ogni modo di convincersene. Ed era proprio questo che era venuta a dirgli, una volta per tutte, per non illuderlo ancora: Ryann proprio non se lo meritava, con tutto l'amore sincero che aveva sempre provato per lei fin da ragazzo!

Severus era rimasto immobile ad osservare, agghiacciato dalla scena che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi e che gli confermava il suo peggior timore: aveva perduto Isabel!

Era tornata da Ryann e non nel bosco: la maga aveva fatto la sua scelta, escludendolo, e tra le sue mani rimaneva solo un sogno irrealizzabile, invece della donna che non desiderava altro che amare.

Aveva perduto.

Tutto.

Gli era rimasta solo la vita.

Ancora una volta.

Un sospiro amaro, denso di sofferenza, gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima che la volontà le serrasse di nuovo in una ferrea linea sottile. Avrebbe indossato ancora la vecchia maschera di gelida impassibilità ed avrebbe recitato per un'ultima volta.

E poi…

Socchiuse gli occhi per un fugace istante: non c'era alcun "poi" che avesse senso d'esistere senza Isabel, ma la maga non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Era raggiante, adesso, l'aveva sentita ridere gioiosa tra le braccia di un altro uomo e non aveva alcun diritto di rovinare quella felicità instillandole immeritati rimorsi.

E il mago sapeva fin troppo bene quanto i rimorsi potessero straziare il cuore…

Si fece forza reprimendo l'urlo straziato di un cuore che non voleva rinunciare all'amore e s'impose di avanzare con passo sicuro verso le due figure strettamente abbracciate, ben consapevole che nessuno più di lui era bravo a recitare e a mentire con sicura arroganza. Per due mesi aveva disperatamente cercato Isabel per rivelarle il suo immenso amore; ora la ritrovava, infine, proprio tra le braccia dell'uomo che, nelle memorie della maga, troppe volte aveva visto possederla con maschio impeto.

Scacciò con violenta determinazione le immagini che in un attimo avevano di nuovo invaso la sua mente riaccendendo la bruciante gelosia che da due mesi lo tormentava: Isabel non gli apparteneva, non era mai stata realmente sua e, soprattutto, era stato proprio lui ad allontanarla da sé. Non aveva che da biasimare e maledire se stesso e le sue scelte, proprio come aveva già fatto nel corso di tutta la sua vita. No, non era suo destino essere felice ed avere un futuro, ma, se veramente amava Isabel, doveva lasciarla libera di vivere la felicità che alla fine aveva deciso di scegliere, pur se lo escludeva.

Continuò ad avanzare con passo sicuro fin quando si trovò davanti al cancelletto; lo spinse e il cigolio rivelò infine la sua presenza proprio nell'istante in cui ebbe l'illusione che Isabel volesse sottrarsi al bacio del muscoloso mago che sempre la tratteneva tra le braccia. Una dolce illusione… se solo fosse stata la verità! Ma aveva già passato tutta la vita inseguendo un sogno ormai morto, e adesso era tempo di tornare infine alla realtà.

\- Scusa il disturbo, Isabel, - cominciò con voce atona mentre la maga si girava e sul volto le si dipingeva l'espressione della più totale sorpresa, - ma volevo solo salutarti… e ringraziarti.

Isabel lo guardò ad occhi spalancati, quasi fosse una visione, la più meravigliosa e desiderabile visione al mondo:

\- Come hai fatto a trovarmi? – chiese in un soffio stupito cercando di contenere la felicità che la stava sopraffacendo.

Se Severus l'aveva cercata, allora, forse… No, non doveva illudersi ancora!

\- Questo non ha alcuna importanza ora. – rispose il mago scuotendo la testa con noncuranza.

Isabel era chiaramente stupita di vederlo, ma, seppure la cosa fosse incredibile, gli pareva che, soprattutto, ne fosse molto felice: cercava di mascherarlo, pur se non era brava come lui a mentire controllando alla perfezione la propria imperturbabile espressione.

Isabel continuava a fissare Severus dando le spalle a Ryann, del tutto incurante della sua reazione, che si scatenò non appena il giovane si riebbe dallo stupore di vedere davanti a sé un uomo che era morto un anno prima e del quale tutti i giornali avevano diffusamente parlato.

\- Ma cosa diavolo… tu, tu sei morto un anno fa!

All'improvviso un'intuizione sembrò illuminargli la mente e si rivolse a Isabel, quasi balbettando:

\- No… non può essere… è… è… _lui_?

La maga annuì piano mentre Ryann impallidiva e si ritraeva di un passo mormorando, quasi a convincersene:

\- No… Severus Piton!

Il mago assentì rigidamente, quindi lo ignorò e tornò a rivolgersi a Isabel che lo guardava ad occhi spalancati, il nero delle iridi screziato dalle iridescenze di smeraldo che sempre più lo affascinavano:

\- Volevo solo ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, - riprese, cercando di infondere un gelido distacco alla propria voce, ma fallendo miseramente, come mai gli era accaduto prima, - in questo ultimo anno!

Le sue labbra si stirarono in un ghigno mentre incrociava con aria di sfida lo sguardo di Ryann, gli occhi azzurri ancora spalancati, incredulo davanti all'apparizione di un morto che si rivelava essere, invece, il suo pericoloso rivale in amore. Gli fu fin troppo facile leggere le sue emozioni, in bella mostra nella mente che ancora stava elaborando i sorprendenti fatti. Ryann era geloso marcio dell'uomo che per un anno gli aveva sottratto Isabel, e Severus godette di quella vittoria, pur sapendola dannatamente effimera.

Tornò a guardare Isabel e il ghigno svanì dal suo volto pallido, lasciandogli le labbra socchiuse, quasi anelanti: perché era così dolorosamente bella e desiderabile, ora che l'aveva perduta?

\- Ho avuto modo di pensare a lungo, in questi ultimi due mesi, - aggiunse Severus reprimendo l'anelito del cuore per proseguire con la recita, - e ho capito che ti devo solo molta riconoscenza… per tutto!

Isabel soppresse a fatica un gemito e deglutì amaro. Riconoscenza? Non voleva riconoscenza, voleva amore! Ma era troppo orgogliosa per ammetterlo o, forse, era solo troppo doloroso.

\- Meglio tardi che mai!

Quasi si stupì ascoltando la propria voce rispondere con uno stupido tono di falsa soddisfazione mentre, invece, aveva solo disperatamente voglia di piangere e di buttarsi tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava, cui aveva consacrato la vita, e che ora le stava sfuggendo per sempre.

\- Ora sto bene, grazie a te, e voglio tornare a vivere sfruttando fino in fondo i doni che mi hai fatto.

Ryann era stupito e spostava lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro senza riuscire a capire nulla. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto la maga per Piton?

Isabel si chiese come fosse riuscita a restare immobile, senza alcuna apparente reazione, mentre Severus le stava formalmente comunicando, con gelido distacco, che il suo nuovo futuro non la ricomprendeva. La ringraziava, punto. Come se in tutto quel tempo tra loro non fosse accaduto nulla.

Eppure, c'era una cupa tristezza negli occhi neri del mago, che sembrava quasi approfondirne l'abisso di oscurità. E la sua voce, forse, non era venata da un impercettibile tremito?

Illusioni, ancora sempre e solo illusioni!

No, non doveva più cedere!

Severus rimase immobile a fissarla: aveva di nuovo mentito ed inscenato un'orribile recita fingendo un totale disinteresse mentre non aveva altro desidero che quello di stringerla a sé. Del resto, la maga sembrava quasi ascoltarlo con indifferenza, oppure erano lacrime represse quelle che rendevano così stranamente lucenti i suoi occhi neri che, ad intermittenza e per momenti sempre più lunghi, sembravano due splendenti smeraldi?

No, erano ancora sempre e solo illusioni: non doveva cedere all'ultimo momento rovinando tutto. Doveva permettere ad Isabel di essere felice: se lo meritava, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui!

Severus ed Isabel sembravano due statue che si fissavano immobili, quasi senza respirare, gli sguardi brucianti incatenati tra loro, che non si lasciavano, ognuno a proteggere con cura la propria mente cercando invece di scoprire la verità in quella dell'altro. Rimanevano solo gli sguardi, così carichi di emozioni contrastanti da risultare del tutto illeggibili.

La silenziosa immobilità si protrasse finché Ryann decise di intervenire: quel Piton era certo venuto per cercare ancora di portargli via Isabel, checché dicesse con quel suo formale tono sgradevole. No, non glielo avrebbe permesso: Isabel era solo sua, da sempre!

\- Ok, l'hai salutata e ringraziata: ora vattene! – sbottò infine.

Allacciò quindi con il braccio la vita di Isabel e la trasse verso di sé senza che la maga opponesse resistenza, gli occhi sempre fissi in quelli del suo rivale che, ora, sembravano animati da impetuose fiamme nere che ardevano senza controllo nel tetro pallore del volto marmoreo incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini.

Ryann era sicuro d'essere il vincitore e intendeva dimostrarlo coi fatti; trasse con decisione a sé Isabel e la strinse con forza al proprio corpo interrompendo infine quello sguardo interminabile che era diventato rovente, quindi la baciò con furiosa passione.

Severus rimase immobile ad osservare una scena che mille volte aveva già visto negli ultimi due mesi nella propria mente, tra i ricordi di Isabel che il sortilegio gli aveva elargito; il tormento si rinnovò atroce, mille volte più forte, davanti alla cruda realtà che distruggeva ogni sua vana speranza.

Era un bacio di possesso, il bacio di un uomo che sapeva che quella donna era sua e non gli avrebbe negato nulla: era un bacio che escludeva qualunque altro uomo. Come quelli di James a Lily. Baci che escludevano _lui_ negandogli la felicità e l'amore.

Severus chiuse gli occhi per non vedere altro e sospirò trattenendo un gemito.

L'aveva perduta, aveva perduto Isabel: la donna che aveva imparato ad amare di un amore adulto e maturo, reale come la vita, non etereo come il labile sogno d'un adolescente; l'unica donna che aveva realmente saputo conquistare e meritare il suo vero e profondo amore.

E adesso era di un altro, perché non aveva saputo capire in tempo, perché aveva frainteso ed aveva avuto paura d'amarla come il cuore, invece, da tanto tempo gli comandava.

Non gli rimaneva altro che andarsene, ancora una volta sconfitto, di nuovo con il lancinante ricordo della donna che amava stretta tra le braccia di un altro e, anche questa volta, era solo colpa sua.

Girò velocemente sui tacchi: non voleva vedere altro!

Aveva un'intera vita per torturarsi atrocemente rivedendo mille volte i ricordi in cui Isabel faceva l'amore con Ryann.

Percorse solo pochi passi e si smaterializzò senza vedere che Isabel aveva rifiutato il bacio di Ryann, si era districata dal suo possessivo abbraccio e aveva teso le braccia verso la sua figura che svaniva negli ultimi raggi rossi del tramonto, chiamandolo con disperato amore:

\- Severus!

Tardi, era troppo tardi: il mago si era smaterializzato e Isabel era rimasta sola, la tristezza come un macigno a pesarle sul cuore; Severus se n'era andato senza dire una sola parola, dimostrando in modo incontrovertibile di non amarla e di essere del tutto indifferente al fatto che Ryann l'avesse baciata.

Era tutto finito, tutto perduto…

Ryann cercò ancora di stringerla a sé, ma questa volta Isabel lo respinse con violenza:

\- Lasciami! – gridò. – Io amo solo Severus…

Le lacrime scoppiarono irrefrenabili mentre mormorava le ultime parole.

\- Amo lui, solo lui, - singhiozzò piano, - ed ero venuta qua per dirtelo!

Il mago si materializzò poco distante, quasi davanti ad un pub dall'aria tranquilla. Entrò ed ordinò; non conosceva i liquori Babbani, ma una rapida occhiata all'esposizione alle spalle del barista risvegliò ricordi lontani, che credeva sopiti: riconobbe l'etichetta della bottiglia che una sera suo padre gli aveva spaccato in testa, vuota naturalmente, ed ubriaco marcio il suo genitore.

Afferrò bicchiere e bottiglia e si diresse verso un tavolo in fondo al locale, nella tranquilla penombra dell'angolo più lontano e oscuro. Riempì il piccolo bicchiere fino all'orlo e lo bevve tutto d'un fiato. Era un whiskey scadente e gli bruciò la gola, ma non gli importava. Per la prima volta in vita sua, proprio lui che non aveva mai fatto uso di pozioni che evocassero l'oblio, aveva lucidamente deciso di ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare non solo i proprio ricordi e rimorsi, questa volta, ma soprattutto quelli di Isabel: erano atrocemente insopportabili e continuavano a tormentarlo con crudeltà facendogliela rivedere, nuda, mentre faceva l'amore con Ryann con appassionata foga, ancora e ancora, oltre ogni sua capacità di sopportazione.

Si versò un altro bicchiere e lo bevve, poi un altro e un altro ancora, ma i ricordi continuavano imperterriti a scorrere spietati nella sua mente, mostrandogli i diversi amplessi da ogni angolazione, rendendolo pazzo di gelosia.

L'aveva perduta, perduta, perché aveva avuto paura d'amarla e aveva seguito la ragione invece del cuore.

Un altro bicchiere, due, tre di seguito: la bottiglia era piena ormai solo per un quarto e la vista cominciava ad appannarsi, ma i ricordi del passato di Isabel erano sempre spietatamente vividi nella sua mente.

No, non poteva, non voleva rassegnarsi: Isabel lo aveva amato, a lungo, e non poteva, in poche settimane, aver dimenticato l'amore della sua vita. Sapeva fin troppo bene d'averla delusa, ma le avrebbe raccontato tutto, spiegato il suo tremendo errore.

Si alzò di scatto facendo cadere la sedia che rimbombò nel silenzio del locale ancora deserto: stavano ancora tutti cenando, a quell'ora.

Si sentì malfermo sulle gambe, ma si versò comunque un altro bicchiere di quel liquido bruciante che aveva lo stesso puzzo di suo padre quando tornava ubriaco la sera e urlava parolacce oscene all'indirizzo di sua madre. Lo riempì fino all'orlo e il liquore ambrato si sparse sul tavolo mentre lo sollevava con mano leggermente tremante per portarlo alle labbra e tracannarlo ad occhi chiusi, le immagini di Ryann che possedeva Isabel con virile slancio che gli squarciavano la mente.

Non riusciva più ad arginare quelle angosciose visioni, come in parte era invece sempre riuscito a fare negli ultimi due mesi in cui aveva disperatamente cercato Isabel per ogni dove, ripetendosi mille volte che Isabel lo amava, che aveva lasciato Ryann per salvargli la vita e che per quasi un anno era rimasta sempre con lui. No, non riusciva più a respingere quelle immagini che lo tormentavano, non ora che sapeva che Isabel, questa volta, era tornata da Ryann e non più nel bosco.

Infine corse fuori dal locale, nell'aria blu della sera, la testa che gli girava. Dovette concentrarsi con molta fatica per riuscire a smaterializzarsi; riapparve l'istante successivo davanti alla casa di Ryann. Non era nemmeno passata un'ora, durante la quale aveva mille volte rivisto Isabel godere tra le braccia del suo rivale. I due erano ancora là, sotto il porticato dell'ingresso; stavano discutendo animatamente e Isabel sembrava molto irritata:

\- No, non cambierò idea, mai! – gridò la maga con voce stridula e le lacrime agli occhi. – Sarà così, per sempre!

\- Sei una stupida! – rispose Ryann afferrandola per un braccio.

Isabel si divincolò ma, ancor prima di riuscire a liberarsi, Severus era già lì, al suo fianco, e l'aveva afferrata per l'altro braccio, strattonandola per strapparla al rivale:

\- Lasciala! – urlò con voce roca, la gola che bruciava, quasi la ferita infertagli da Nagini proprio un anno prima volesse riaprirsi in quell'esatto momento. – Isabel è mia! – aggiunse cercando di allacciarle la vita con un braccio per stringerla a sé, i fumi dell'alcool che gli annebbiavano ogni lucidità.

\- Severus!

Lo stupore proruppe dal volto della maga, dai suoi occhi spalancati e cupamente neri.

\- Sei ubriaco! - esclamò disgustata, cercando di sottrarsi al suo abbraccio furioso. – Lasciami!

Sì, forse era del tutto ubriaco per comportarsi a quel modo, come un qualunque Babbano geloso, proprio come suo padre faceva spesso insultando sua madre, ma le immagini che non riusciva a spegnere nella propria mente lo torturavano con crudele perfidia.

Ritrasse il braccio e rimase immobile a guardarla, bella e furente:

\- Non è questo l'uomo che amavo! – mormorò Isabel quasi a se stessa, scuotendo delusa il capo, prima di smaterializzarsi all'istante.

Un attimo dopo anche Severus si era smaterializzato lasciando Ryann da solo, preda di una furiosa ira impotente.

Quando le maschere si dissolvono

L'aria blu della sera si era fatta più scura e tiepida nell'incanto del bosco di Mirce, nella tranquilla e verde serenità colma di magia che ora accoglieva Severus tra le sue braccia.

I fumi dell'alcool si erano come dissolti all'istante alle parole di Isabel e il mago non poteva far altro che rimproverarsi anche quell'ultimo, stupido errore cui la gelosia lo aveva spinto, deludendo ancor più profondamente Isabel.

Sospirò con cupa amarezza, scuotendo piano il capo: no, la felicità non era per lui, troppe colpe nel suo passato per poter adesso assaggiare le gioie dell'amore.

Eppure… eppure pur di stringere un'ultima volta a sé la maga e baciare la sua bocca di miele, perdendosi nei riflessi verde speranza dei suoi occhi neri, sarebbe stato disposto a dare la vita. Sì, proprio quella vita che Isabel gli aveva donato, ma che era del tutto inutile se non poteva trascorrerla al suo fianco!

In quel momento si rese conto che era passato esattamente un anno dalla notte in cui la maga lo aveva strappato alla morte, un anno in cui, se pur nessun particolare fatto era accaduto, la sua vita era però completamente cambiata ed aveva infine imparato ad amare, di un amore vero, reale, scevro da ogni illusione o sogno.

Anche se, adesso, quell'amore era destinato a rimanere sigillato nel suo cuore un'altra volta, perché, uno sbaglio dopo l'altro, era riuscito ad uccidere anche il sentimento che Isabel aveva sempre provato in tutti quegli anni, quando lui si era smarrito nell'oscurità ad inseguire un sogno ormai svanito, perduto dalle sue stesse parole.

Un fruscio gli fece alzare di scatto il capo: Isabel era lì, nell'indaco della notte, il cielo a fare da manto alla sua bellezza.

Dischiuse le labbra per parlare, ma il battito forsennato del suo cuore gli rubò il fiato e le parole: rimase a guardarla, come incantato da una dolce e potente malia, la speranza che di nuovo faceva capolino nel cuore.

Isabel lo aveva individuato subito: al limitare esterno del porticato, in piedi vicino al focolare ma quasi rannicchiato su se stesso, il capo chino con i lunghi capelli neri che gli coprivano in buona parte il volto pallido, colmo di disperazione. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: l'aveva trovato! Era tornato ancora nel bosco e non se ne era andato via come aveva temuto.

La guardava, immobile e in silenzio, con gli occhi profondamente neri che rilucevano di quella luminosa oscurità che l'affascinava, la seduceva e, irrimediabilmente, la incatenava all'uomo che non riusciva a smettere di amare. Il mago rimaneva immobile: sembrava non respirare nemmeno, ma gli occhi ardevano nel pallore del viso, le labbra dischiuse in parole non dette.

L'aveva salutata e ringraziata, poi se n'era andato con indifferenza, ma solo per tornare neppure un'ora dopo, ubriaco, e cercare di strapparla dalle braccia di Ryann per stringerla tra le sue.

Allora, forse, non tutto era ancora perduto…

\- Severus! – sussurrò andandogli incontro.

Il mago sembrò finalmente scuotersi dalla posa statuaria in cui era rimasto a fissarla ed un lieve sorriso si adagiò sulle labbra sottili:

\- Isabel! – mormorò in un soffio leggero.

 _Isabel, amore mio, sei tornata da me!_

I pensieri non divennero parole. Troppo orgoglio, troppo timore di un rifiuto, troppa consapevolezza dei propri errori:

\- Perdonami, ti prego, mi sono comportato come un vero idiota! – esclamò con affranta enfasi.

La maga sorrise: ora le sembrava del tutto sobrio e ben conscio della sciocchezza commessa, il dispiacere dipinto sul viso dove gli occhi irradiavano la loro oscura, magnetica luce.

\- Io… io…

La voce gli mancò. Avrebbe voluto dirle quanto l'amava, quanto desiderava stringerla forte a sé e fare di nuovo l'amore cancellando le terribili immagini che lo avevano crudelmente tormentato negli ultimi due mesi, ripetendole mille volte il sentimento che divampava nel suo cuore. Ma non ne ebbe il coraggio, non davanti a quegli occhi che, ancora, attendevano il chiarimento del suo ignobile comportamento. No, prima di confessarle il suo amore doveva darle molte spiegazioni.

Così fu Isabel a parlare per prima:

\- Temevo di non trovarti più qua. Credevo che te ne fossi andato… - sussurrò, ora vicinissima.

C'era veramente un tono di dispiaciuto timore nella voce della maga, o era lui che voleva ad ogni costo crederlo? Resistere alla tentazione di stringerla tra le braccia e baciare le labbra che sembravano quasi tremare, mentre pronunciavano quelle parole a pochi centimetri dalle sue, gli richiese uno sforzo sovrumano. Era vicina, troppo vicina, meravigliosamente vicina: poteva di nuovo sentire il profumo della sua pelle che lo aveva inebriato quando avevano fatto l'amore.

Si ritrasse di un passo, il respiro contratto, timoroso di non riuscire a trattenere gesti dettati da un desiderio che stava crescendo sempre più:

\- Questo è il tuo meraviglioso mondo, Isabel, - rispose commosso indicando il bosco con un elegante cenno della mano, - e solo tu hai diritto di viverci, come hai sempre fatto…

Un lieve sospiro interruppe per un istante le parole del mago, che continuò in un accorato sussurro:

\- Ti sono immensamente grato di averlo voluto condividere con me, ma non ho alcun diritto su questa potente magia…

Sospirò di nuovo, profondamente, guardandola fissa negli occhi:

\- Grazie per avermi salvato la vita, - mormorò in un roco sussurro, - proprio la notte di un anno fa!

Il bel volto di Isabel si aprì in un dolce, quasi incredulo sorriso: allora… allora non era stato tutto inutile! Il mago le sembrava davvero cambiato in quegli ultimi due mesi di lontananza e la voglia di vivere di nuovo illuminava lo sconfinato abisso dei suoi occhi neri. Si trovò a desiderare di essere stretta tra le sue braccia, anelò al sapore delle sue labbra sottili ed al calore del suo corpo che la voleva con virile prepotenza.

Però… però Severus aveva mostrato l'intenzione di andarsene via. Cosa poteva fare per trattenerlo? Alla fine era riuscita a restituirgli l'entusiasmo di vivere ma, a quanto pare, non era riuscita ad ottenere il suo amore.

Il sorriso si rabbuiò sul suo volto:

\- Sono felice che tu abbia infine trovato delle ragioni per cui vivere. – mormorò piatta, attendendo e paventando il definitivo saluto del mago.

Severus sorrise appena, imbarazzato: c'era un particolare motivo se ora aveva di nuovo un'immensa voglia di vivere, ma non aveva il coraggio di rivelarle che solo lei ne era la stupenda ragione. Del resto, aveva così tante altre cose da farsi perdonare…

\- Spero che i rimorsi per le tue colpe non ti tormentino troppo. – si lasciò sfuggire la maga in un sommesso sospiro.

Cosa non avrebbe dato per potergli rimanere accanto ed aiutarlo a dimenticare, a perdonarsi! Ma, ormai, gli aveva già dato tutto… _tutto_.

Il mago abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, poi tornò a fissarlo negli occhi di Isabel che sembravano lucidi di commozione:

\- Tu mi hai perdonato…

La voce gli si spezzò di nuovo: non aveva creduto a quel perdono, pensando che venisse da una Mangiamorte che non riteneva tali i crimini che aveva commesso.

\- Non mi hai creduto… - rispose la maga, la voce incrinata di pianto.

Ora, invece, Severus sapeva quanto quel perdono fosse stato sincero, offerto con tutto il suo cuore innamorato.

Basta, basta, era ora di rivelarle tutto!

\- Sono stato uno stupido, Isabel! – esclamò con impeto.

La maga lo fissò stupita, una lacrima che brillava tra le ciglia al primo raggio di luna.

\- No, non ho creduto alla sincerità del tuo perdono, è vero, - mormorò pentito, la voce roca e profonda, - perché pensavo tu fossi una Mangiamorte!

Isabel spalancò gli occhi, stupita dall'inattesa rivelazione:

\- Una Mangiamorte? Io? – esclamò incredula. – Ma se…

Già, se… Severus non sapeva nulla della sua vita: il sortilegio aveva regalato a lei sola la possibilità di scoprire tutto il tremendo passato dell'uomo che amava. Ecco spiegato, allora, il motivo di quella sua strana, quasi disturbata reazione alle sue accorate parole di perdono: Severus aveva creduto che mentisse spudoratamente!

\- Ma ora so, ora so tutta la verità. – continuò il mago, un sorriso triste sul volto pallido bagnato dalla luce della luna che stava sorgendo.

Gli occhi di Severus erano profondamente neri e sembravano in grado di assorbire nel loro rogo di dolore tutta la candida luce lunare. Perché, si chiese Isabel, perché Severus continuava a soffrire e lei non riusciva a fare nulla per arginare tutta quella tremenda pena che lo soffocava?

\- Ora conosco ogni segreto del tuo passato, Isabel, così come tu, in modo evidente, consoci tutti i miei sin dalla notte in cui mi salvasti la vita! – spiegò il mago in un commosso sussurro.

\- Il sortilegio! – esclamò Isabel. – Con te ha funzionato in ritardo!

\- No, non in ritardo, - sorrise mesto Severus davanti al genuino stupore della maga, - ha funzionato al momento giusto. Ricordi la formula?

Sì, Isabel la ricordava, la ricordava fin troppo bene: come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla, proprio lei? Ma ora, soprattutto, riusciva a capire la reazione del mago nel vederla tra le braccia di Ryann: il mago doveva sapere bene che era l'unico uomo che aveva amato - o forse era meglio ammettere che aveva cercato di convincersi di amare Ryann, proprio per dimenticare Severus - e doveva aver creduto che lei, alla fine, tra i due avesse deciso di scegliere proprio Ryann. Ecco il motivo di quell'inaccettabile scoppio di gelosia! Ed invece, ironia della sorte, era andata da Ryann proprio per dirgli il contrario; ma lui l'aveva baciata apposta di fronte a Severus quando aveva scoperto che era proprio il mago, creduto morto da tutti, ad essere il suo rivale! Per Merlino, che disastro! Ora Severus doveva essere convinto che non lo amasse più!

Il mago sollevò appena un sopracciglio: Isabel sembrava persa nei suoi pensieri, quasi che, incredibilmente, non ricordasse più la formula.

\- _… dum in oculis praeteritum tempus detegetur_ _ei qui volet intellegere_ _..._ – recitò piano Severus ponendo l'enfasi solo sulle ultime parole. – Solo quando vi è la disponibilità d'animo a comprendere l'altro, i ricordi vengono rivelati.

Sospirò appena, prima di continuare:

\- A me è accaduto solo dopo che sei andata via. – concluse mesto.

Quella non era ancora tutta la verità, ma solo una parziale spiegazione e Severus lo sapeva dannatamente bene. Del resto, come poteva rivelarle il suo amore quando ormai sapeva che Isabel adesso amava solo Ryann, dopo che lui l'aveva completamente delusa? No, era inutile, era troppo tardi: l'avrebbe solo fatta soffrire di nuovo e Isabel non se lo meritava, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.

\- Così ora tocca a me, andarmene, - sussurrò in un amaro e quasi tremante sospiro, - e lasciarti vivere in pace qua, in quello che è il tuo mondo pieno di potente magia…

La voce gli mancò del tutto. Era ad Isabel che stava dicendo addio per sempre, era all'incanto del suo amore che stava rinunciando!

Il mago aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si stava voltando mentre Isabel osservava la sua nera figura stagliata nel bianco globo lunare appena sorto alle sue spalle. Era dolore quello che aveva sentito vibrare nella voce di Severus? Era amore la luce che per un attimo aveva illuminato dal profondo i suoi meravigliosi occhi neri?

Era inutile mentire ancora a se stessa: lo amava perdutamente e non poteva restare lì, immobile, mentre il mago le girava le spalle per inoltrarsi nella notte che si era fatta d'argento.

\- No, non andartene! – gridò Isabel inseguendolo.

Severus si bloccò e si voltò di colpo così che Isabel nella sua corsa disperata gli finì fra le braccia.

\- Resta con me, per sempre! – implorò aggrappandosi al suo petto.

Gli occhi neri di Isabel scintillavano di lacrime e verdi bagliori riflettevano il colore della volta arborea che li sovrastava, illuminata dai raggi della luna:

\- Qui c'è la magia, Severus, e la tua vita!

Il mago le lanciò un lungo, intenso sguardo penetrante. Sì, nel bosco di Mirce c'era la magia e la vita. Ma c'era anche l'amore di Isabel, l'unica cosa che realmente gli importasse?

La maga si perse nelle fiamme nere che ardevano impetuose negli occhi di Severus e bramò bruciare per sempre in quel rogo d'amore, l'unica cosa per cui valesse la pena vivere!

Rimasero così, immobili e vicinissimi, gli occhi incatenati l'uno all'altra, senza respirare, illuminati dall'argenteo astro notturno che stava salendo nel cielo nero.

Infine Severus si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sospiro e con la punta delle dita le sfiorò appena la guancia in una carezza tremante, leggera come ali di farfalla, dolce come l'amore che ancora non osava confessarle.

Una domanda brillava negli occhi di Isabel e il mago le rispose:

\- Voglio guardarti, nell'argentea luce di sogno che ti avvolge, voglio riempirmi gli occhi di te… e desiderarti! – sussurrò con intensità.

La maga gli sorrise felice, l'argento ad inseguire il verde nel nero velluto dei suoi occhi, e Severus aggiunse, in un lungo e lento sospiro:

\- Come se in questi ultimi quattro mesi non ti avessi già desiderato abbastanza…

Un sussurro a fior di labbra, che le lasciò dischiuse, quasi tremanti, piene d'un desiderio troppo a lungo negato e represso. Non era mai stata una Mangiamorte, ora lo sapeva e poteva finalmente amarla!

Non voleva smettere di guardarla, di perdersi nelle iridescenze di smeraldo che per un istante apparivano negli occhi di Isabel per scomparire subito dopo, trascinandolo in quella tranquilla oscurità che ormai sapeva scevra da ogni pericolo. Però voleva anche baciarla, smarrirsi nel sapore della sua bocca, inebriarsi del suo profumo e stringerla forte a sé, come il suo corpo ormai gli urlava da troppo tempo.

Con un sospiro ardente si avvicinò piano al viso della maga e chiuse gli occhi, respirando la sua essenza, percependo il suo calore, fino a sfiorare piano la tempia con labbra brucianti di voluttà mentre con le braccia l'avvolgeva stringendola delicato a sé, quasi esitante, temendo un rifiuto. Isabel si abbandonò al suo abbraccio stingendogli con impeto le spalle, il respiro ansimante che le premeva i seni sul suo petto, il ventre che aderiva al suo congiungendo i reciproci desideri.

Scese piano con le labbra sulla guancia, respirando l'aroma della sua pelle, sfiorandola appena, dominando a fatica il maschio impeto, ancora temendo che, all'ultimo istante, Isabel si sottraesse al suo bacio, immagini crudeli che ancora cercavano di sopraffarlo trasformando in incubo il sogno che di nuovo stringeva tra le braccia, incredulo ma immensamente felice. La maga sembrava invece decisa ad agevolarlo e lentamente girò il viso verso il suo, le labbra già dischiuse ad attenderlo, ardenti.

Severus le sfiorò piano, tremante, mentre la stringeva più forte a sé, il desiderio che esplodeva nel suo corpo, bruciante e inarrestabile:

\- Isabel!

Un sussurro appassionato, colmo di tutto l'amore che ancora non era riuscito a confessarle. La sentì tremare contro di sé, poi rispondergli con voce roca, bocca contro bocca:

\- Severus!

Oh… com'era dolce il suo nome sulle labbra della maga!

Quante volte negli ultimi quattro mesi aveva desiderato sentirlo pronunciare di nuovo, con quella stessa intensità, con… Gli sembrava d'impazzire di felicità, ma era veramente amore quello che vibrava nella voce di Isabel? Lo stesso amore rovente che divampava nel suo cuore?

Tornò a guardarla, staccandosi a fatica dalle labbra tanto bramate, e vide le fiamme impetuose che ardevano nei propri occhi congiungersi con i verdi scintillii nelle iridi di Isabel. La voleva, la voleva con tutte le sue forze, con il cuore e con la mente, con il corpo e con l'anima; voleva che fosse sua, per sempre, per l'eternità di un sogno infinito, per il battito fugace del suo cuore e il sospiro lieve dell'anima.

Sua, solo sua, quella notte e per sempre, nell'argento della luna e nell'oro del sole!

Isabel ricambiò con intensità lo sguardo, bruciando tra quelle nere fiamme di desiderio, sprofondando in quel rogo d'amore, perdendo ogni coscienza di sé per unirsi anima e corpo con l'uomo che da tanto tempo possedeva il suo cuore e, ora, anche la sua vita. Avrebbe voluto leggere nei pensieri del mago, in quel momento non protetti, proprio come i suoi, ma il vortice d'amore che l'avvolgeva le impediva ogni concentrazione e solo desiderava che quelle sottili, tremanti, ardenti labbra tornassero ad appoggiarsi sulle sue per non lasciarle allontanare mai più.

Chiuse gli occhi ed il sogno di avverò: le labbra di Severus tornarono a sfiorare piano le sue, con dolcezza, quasi esitanti, ancora, morbide eppure ardenti, delicate ma appassionate. Si posarono sulle sue a regalarle un'incantata realtà, mentre la punta della lingua le lambiva delicatamente, quasi a chiedere il permesso di entrare, teneramente dolce, calda e allettante come non mai. L'accolse in sé con un tremito, le labbra a congiungersi con quelle del mago, nel cuore una domanda ancora senza risposta.

Era amore, quello?

Severus l'amava o solo desiderava il suo corpo? La punta della lingua percorse lenta le sue labbra ed ogni domanda svanì nella mente di Isabel: l'unica cosa che importava era essere stretta tra le sue braccia, bocca a bocca, ansimanti, cuore a cuore che battevano all'impazzata, il ventre a premere contro la dura virilità del mago.

Si perse nell'appassionata dolcezza del bacio che si faceva sempre più profondo, silenziosa melodia d'amore, e ricambiò con tutta se stessa il messaggio d'un cuore che ancora restava muto, troppo timoroso d'un rifiuto per avere il coraggio di dichiarare il proprio amore.

 _Ti amo, Isabel, ti amo, ti amo!_

Ora che sapeva di poterlo dire con tutta l'innamorata e ardente passione del suo cuore, Severus non poteva più farlo temendo che la maga non avrebbe più voluto accettarlo. Forse aveva rovinato tutto con i suoi timori, che si erano rivelati completamente infondati, e forse era ormai troppo tardi. O forse no: il bacio di Isabel era pieno di fuoco.

Era solo l'ardente natura passionale della maga, o era amore? Ma come poteva pensare, ragionare lucidamente, mentre la teneva tra le braccia? Avrebbe potuto leggere la risposta alla sua domanda, pochi istanti prima, quando si erano guardati intensamente negli occhi: era sicuro che Isabel non stesse più proteggendo l'accesso ai suoi pensieri, ma come poteva violarli, ora che l'amava più della sua stessa vita? Tornò a perdersi in quel bacio infinito, promessa d'eternità, vortice di piacere che incendiava il suo corpo, sogno a lungo anelato anche quando aveva cercato di reprimerlo. Era stato folle, folle…

 _Oh… Severus, amore mio, amore!_

Le mani del mago la cercavano; le sentiva scorrere ovunque sul corpo, delicate e appassionate, piene di rovente amore, mentre facevano svanire gli abiti al loro passaggio e fremere la sua pelle al contatto con le dita che, leggere, la accarezzavano sfiorandola appena. Isabel ne era certa: quelle mani sottili, attente e premurose, adesso cercavano lei e quell'amore intenso e travolgente che ne promanava era per lei, solo per lei. No, non poteva sbagliarsi, questa volta non era solo un'illusione…

Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò felice a quegli erotici tocchi, quelle carezze tenere e lievi che, mute, le parlavano d'amore, quasi gridandolo nell'aria; cominciò a ricambiare con lo stesso ardente amore, quasi ansimante, cercando con passione la pelle di Severus che rabbrividiva di piacere sotto le sue dita, a sua volta raccontando il proprio amore con baci di fuoco e roventi carezze. Con delicata passione si soffermò sul collo, la lingua a lambire lieve la lunga cicatrice, la pelle sensibilissima che fremeva al caldo ed umido contatto facendo gemere piano il mago. Lo sentì tremare un poco e stringerla più forte a sé, il corpo voglioso a rivelarle tutto il suo prorompente desiderio.

Un'accogliente alcova apparve allo schioccare delle dita del mago, gli abiti ormai del tutto svaniti, pelle contro pelle, bruciante e fremente. La adagiò sulle fresche lenzuola e si stese al suo fianco sostenendosi su un gomito: era bella, bellissima, languidamente distesa in attesa delle sue carezze e dei suoi baci. Voleva riempirsi gli occhi di quelle immagini così a lungo agognate e credute ormai perse per sempre, per cancellarne altre che lo avevano atrocemente torturato negli ultimi due mesi: Ryann l'aveva baciata, poche ore prima, ma adesso Isabel era lì, con lui, nel bosco incantato e gli sorrideva, il viso soffuso dal lieve rossore dell'eccitazione.

Deglutì a fatica, mentre con la mano cominciava ad accarezzarla, piano, a sfiorare lentamente la sua pelle in una lunga, interminabile carezza che dai piedi saliva con estenuante lentezza lungo la gamba, la punta delle dita sottili a lambirle il fianco, la vita. Si morse le labbra resistendo a se stesso e con il palmo aperto percepì il calore dei suoi seni, sollevati nell'ansimare del respiro, ma senza neppure toccarli, premio ancora non meritato. Le lisciò la spalla, la gola ed infine le carezzò il viso prendendolo delicatamente tra le mani.

 _Ti amo, Isabel!_

La maga sapeva leggere i suoi pensieri? Sapeva vedere nella profondità dei suoi occhi così come aveva saputo leggere il dolore e la disperazione nella sua anima? Vedeva l'amore che ardeva nel suo cuore? Oh… rivelarglielo! Come avrebbe voluto farlo se solo fosse stato sicuro che lo avrebbe ricambiato!

Isabel si sentì tremare sotto quelle delicate carezze, le dita che leggere disegnavano l'amore sulla sua pelle fremente lasciando una rovente scia di voluttà sul corpo che, senza veli, gli stava offrendo. Non riusciva più a pensare, solo desiderava quelle carezze, anelava quei baci, bramava il corpo del mago, la sua virile eccitazione che, con erotica impudenza, piangeva calde lacrime di desiderio sulla sua pelle. E intanto si perdeva nello sconfinato abisso degli occhi di Severus, ardeva tra quelle nere fiamme scintillanti che le parlavano di un amore indomabile e le toglievano il respiro ed ogni volontà.

 _Severus, Severus ti amo!_

Oh… poterlo dire, gridarlo di nuovo al mondo nell'argento fatato della notte, un anno dopo, esattamente un anno dopo la notte in cui la sua potente magia aveva alterato il destino salvandogli la vita.

Chiuse gli occhi solo quando le labbra di Severus, dolcemente roventi, si congiunsero di nuovo alle sue in un bacio carico di passione, urlando un amore che non aveva il coraggio di essere rivelato, mentre i loro corpi si univano frenetici, cercandosi ancora con la stessa fremente voglia, ritrovandosi con lo stesso eccitato desiderio di quattro mesi prima.

Fu un bacio interminabile, pieno di fuoco, gemiti e sospiri ardenti ad incollare le loro labbra, le lingue unite in uno stretto abbraccio, proprio come i loro corpi incendiati da una brama non più differibile. Si lasciarono un breve istante solo per riprendere fiato, ansanti, e il bacio ricominciò, più intenso ed appassionato di prima, muta dichiarazione d'un amore che aveva saputo sconfiggere anche la morte.

Infine si staccarono un poco e rimasero a respirare l'uno i sospiri di desiderio e i gemiti di piacere dell'altra, strettamente avvinti, il mago a dominare l'impeto del proprio desiderio che cercava una troppo veloce soddisfazione. No, non era ancora tempo di avere Isabel: prima voleva assaporare di nuovo tutto il suo corpo, inebriarsi del suo aroma, gustare il sapore della sua pelle. A malincuore abbandonò l'ambrosia delle sue labbra e lentamente scese seguendo la linea del mento, la punta della lingua a correre calda e umida lungo la gola, alla ricerca del miele morbido dei suoi seni, da succhiare con dolce perizia facendola gemere di nuovo, la schiena che s'inarcava mentre la maga affondava le mani nei suoi lunghi capelli neri e gli premeva il viso contro di sé, offrendosi ai suoi baci, ancora ed ancora, senza fine, mentre l'eccitazione cresceva, quasi incontrollabile. La mano del mago scivolò lungo il fianco in una carezza di fuoco, strinse tra le dita la pelle del ventre e scese più giù, insinuandosi dove il fuoco ardeva nell'intimità di Isabel riversando un caldo nettare che il mago voleva di nuovo gustare, schiavo d'un piacere che sapeva le avrebbe subito donato un intenso appagamento.

Isabel s'irrigidì per un fugace istante, poi si aprì alla sua penetrante carezza, a quelle dita che sapevano darle un acuto godimento, che la esploravano piano, quasi giocando, facendosi desiderare, e poi si tuffavano nella sua femminilità strappandole piccole grida, facendola ansimare e fremere di lancinante piacere. Poi fu la bocca di Severus a suggere il nettare, la lingua golosa a carezzare il fulcro del suo ardente fiore fino a scatenare un intenso orgasmo scandito nel nome dell'uomo che amava:

\- Severus, Severus!

 _Oh… amore, amore… oh Severus!_

Mentre rivoli di piacere la inondavano, lo sentì penetrare in sé, piano, in profondità, lento e possente, a possederla con tutta la dura virilità del suo desiderio, con lunghe e intense spinte che di nuovo scatenarono l'estasi, prolungandola in un godimento che sembrava senza fine, che le toglieva il respiro facendole girare la testa; il mago, ancora e ancora, entrava in lei con impeto a mala pena trattenuto, gemendo di un piacere che non voleva concedersi per bearsi invece di quello che permeava le sillabe del suo nome, quasi dichiarazione d'amore gridata nella luce della luna che inargentava la notte.

\- Isabel, Isabel!

Severus si morse forte le labbra per impedire che le parole d'amore vi sgorgassero senza più controllo, annebbiato com'era dal desiderio: la voleva, fino in fondo, fino a esploderle dentro, a farla sua e solo sua! A fatica deglutì l'amore, ancora timoroso che la maga non fosse pronta ad accettarlo e, sempre muovendosi con passione nel suo corpo che lo seguiva allo stesso ardente ritmo, rimase a guardarla, verdi scintille di smeraldi a costellare il velluto notturno degli occhi di Isabel in cui, riflesse, vedeva le fiamme nere che ardevano incontrollate nei suoi.

Doveva fermarsi, concedersi una tregua o non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi e non avrebbe più potuto continuare ad amarla e a bearsi dell'estasi diffusa sul suo bel viso. Si piegò sulle braccia e, senza uscire da lei, la strinse a sé ponendosi al suo fianco, accarezzandole la schiena fino a scendere ai glutei per farle piegare la gamba e riuscire a penetrarla meglio anche in quella meno stimolante posizione. Quindi riprese a muoversi con lenti e languidi movimenti, il proprio corpo di nuovo sotto controllo, guardandola dolcemente negli occhi mentre la stringeva appassionatamente a sé e solo anelava di rivelarle tutto il suo amore.

\- Sei stata la mia prima e unica donna…

Era tremendamente difficile parlare dominando il desiderio del proprio corpo e sorvegliando anche la parole, per non tradirsi, ma, al tempo stesso, rivelarle il suo amore:

\- L'unica che ho avuto, che ho realmente amato…

Isabel lo guardò titubante, gli occhi ancore velati del piacere che le aveva appena dato:

\- A dire il vero… la tua prima donna è stata…

No, non poteva pronunciare quel nome, non mentre Severus la stava amando con quella dolce e infinita passione.

Il mago le sfiorò piano le labbra con un tenero bacio, gemendo sulla sua bocca mentre sprofondava in lei:

\- No, non è stata Lily… sei stata tu, solo tu, Isabel! - ansimò stringendola di più. - Sapevo che non era lei, non poteva essere lei… anche se non riusciva ad ammetterlo neppure con me stesso.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e tornò a baciarla con tutta la dolce passione dell'amore che divampava nel suo cuore. Isabel aveva compreso l'intero significato delle sue parole? Avrebbe accettato il suo amore?

Isabel si abbandonò del tutto al bacio, immensamente felice, mentre continuava a godere dei movimenti del mago che, con instancabile devozione, la stringeva forte a sé, quasi temesse che potesse sfuggirgli da un istante all'altro, come un sogno che svanisce all'arrivo delle prime luci dell'alba. Ma il giorno era ancora lontano e l'argentea oscurità della notte racchiudeva, come un protettivo scrigno, il loro prezioso amore raccontato da quell'amplesso di una dolcezza infinita.

Lei, solo lei era stata la sua prima e unica donna, non Lily, non il sogno che pur con tanto amore aveva incarnato per Severus, soffrendone immensamente. E con quale enfasi d'amore aveva voluto rivelarglielo, in quel sussurro a fior di labbra, con la sua voce profonda che la faceva tremare dentro, mentre la amava con quell'incredibile dedizione che ancora continuava a stupirla.

La amava, Severus la amava; le sembrava incredibile, quasi impossibile, eppure lo leggeva nei suoi scintillanti occhi neri, sconfinato abisso che aveva conosciuto pieno d'angoscia e di dolore, ma che ora riluceva di sconfinato amore.

Così Isabel ricambiò il bacio con tutto il suo coraggioso amore che non aveva avuto paura di nulla e aveva rischiato tutto.

Il bacio si estinse lentamente mentre il mago appoggiava la mano in fondo alla schiena di Isabel e la premeva forte contro di sé per penetrarla più in profondità, con estenuante lentezza, fino a sentire la sua intimità fremere contraendosi intorno al suo membro in un intimo abbraccio che di nuovo liberò un intenso orgasmo della donna che amava infinitamente e che gli aveva regalato la vita e la speranza.

 _Ti amo, ti amo Isabel!_

Ooh… quanto avrebbe voluto dirglielo, sussurrarglielo sulle labbra, gridarlo nella notte, ma ora che non desiderava altro che rivelarle il suo amore, non era più sicuro che la maga volesse sentirlo.

Con un deciso colpo di reni, Severus tornò a giacere sopra la maga, ben sollevato sui gomiti per non schiacciarla; riprese a muoversi con vigore in lei per farla godere di più, per sentire ancora il proprio nome aleggiare sulle sue labbra nell'estasi d'amore.

E il sogno divenne realtà.

\- Severus… amore! – gemette Isabel, il piacere negli occhi e nella voce.

Il mago si bloccò per un istante, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, il respiro di colpo perduto in accelerati battiti del cuore e gli occhi spalancati, quasi incredulo di quella parola che, di nuovo, gli regalava il futuro e la felicità.

Lo aveva detto veramente? Lo pensava davvero nell'intimo del suo cuore, o era solo l'estasi della voluttà? Isabel lo amava, ancora?

Riprese fiato in un lungo respiro, il sorriso sulle labbra appena dischiuse, gli occhi di nuovo animati da una splendente speranza d'amore: scintillavano come neri cristalli, mille riflessi d'incredula felicità a brillare nei raggi lunari mentre si beava del piacere soffuso sul volto della donna che amava e che, forse, non aveva mai perduto ed era ancora e sempre solo sua. Lentamente si abbassò, mentre ricominciava a muoversi con dolce intensità in lei, cercando le sue labbra per un languido bacio appassionato:

\- Amore mio… Isabel!

Come in un sogno, un bellissimo sogno troppo a lungo vagheggiato, fra gli ultimi gemiti di acuto godimento la maga udì quel tenero e sommesso sussurro che Severus le aveva adagiato sulle labbra prima di farle dimenticare ogni cosa con quel bacio meraviglioso, colmo d'amore, carico d'infinite promesse di felicità. Si perse in quel bacio, il corpo strettamente avvinto a quello del mago, a godere ancora dei suoi movimenti, fino a sentirlo esplodere in caldi zampilli di piacere, in ripetuti fiotti di voluttà che nell'aria s'intrecciavano ai loro ardenti aneliti d'amore:

\- Severus… ooh sì… amore mio!

\- Isabel… aah… ti amo, ti amo Isabel!

Poteva la felicità essere più grande di quel meraviglioso sogno d'amore che si avverava?

Scontro mortale

Erano rimasti abbracciati a lungo, a fissarsi, a respirare i reciproci ardenti respiri, i pensieri offerti l'uno all'altra, nessuno che osasse violarli, mentre la luna splendeva alta nel cielo illuminando la notte nera del bosco di Mirce.

Solo gli occhi parlavano, d'amore, le labbra dischiuse ma sempre mute, ed i cuori ascoltavano, nei corpi ancora strettamente allacciati nell'amplesso appena concluso.

Fiamme nere ardevano negli occhi di Severus, si riflettevano tumultuose nelle iridi di Isabel, colmandole con la loro oscurità, avvolgendole nel suo amore in cui la maga si abbandonava felice, porto sicuro in cui finalmente approdare.

Infine le labbra di Isabel si aprirono, ma il mago vi pose veloce l'indice sopra, con delicata premura, impedendole di parlare:

\- No, nessuna parola in questa notte incantata, - sussurrò a fior di labbra, - in questo sogno… d'amore!

Scintille di smeraldo riempirono gli occhi della maga che, obbediente, solo sussurrò con intensità il nome dell'uomo che amava.

\- Severus!

\- Isabel!

Ed i loro sussurri si persero in un interminabile bacio.

Isabel si era infine addormentata nel suo protettivo abbraccio, il viso appoggiato sul suo petto ed i lunghi capelli neri come lenzuola di seta che gli carezzavano la pelle.

Era finalmente giunto il momento in cu poteva rivelarle tutto il suo amore.

\- Isabel, amore mio! – sussurrò sfiorandole piano la fronte con le labbra. – Ti amo, ti amo!

La luna brillava nel cielo nero inargentando la notte e il mago non era mai stato così felice e pieno di voglia di vivere.

\- Grazie, amore mio, per tutto ciò che hai saputo fare per me, - disse in un dolce sussurro mentre le accarezzava piano i capelli, - per la vita che mi hai regalato, per avermi liberato dal fantasma di un amore che non ho mai potuto vivere…

Sospirò: il ricordo di Lily gli faceva sempre male, eppure non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata.

\- Grazie per il potere e la conoscenza della magia che hai voluto condividere, - sussurrò, sfiorandole ancora la fronte con un delicato bacio, - grazie per l'amore che di nuovo hai acceso potente nel mio cuore, risvegliandomi ad una vita che avevo rinunciato a vivere…

Un rumore improvviso lo bloccò: veniva dal bosco, ne era certo. Qualche animale si stava forse avvicinando?

Scostò con delicatezza Isabel e la coprì con il lenzuolo, sfiorandola con un'ultima carezza in punta di dita, quindi si alzò rapidamente dall'alcova, indossò i pantaloni ed afferrò la bacchetta. Di nuovo quel rumore di rami rotti, appena più vicino, e un bisbigliare sommesso: no, non era un animale. Ma chi poteva essere? Nessuno poteva entrare nel bosco di Mirce, protetto dall'Incanto _Fidelius!_

Rapido levò la bacchetta verso il letto su cui Isabel dormiva tranquilla, e per un istante la luce tremolante di una cupola protettiva avvolse il talamo del loro amore. Si girò quindi ad affrontare il pericolo proprio mentre tre ombre nere balzavano fuori dal bosco, l'argentea maschera dei Mangiamorte a coprirne i volti. L'aria si riempì di grida e lampi di incantesimi che il mago parò con silenziosa efficacia, rispedendoli contro i suoi assalitori che, evidentemente, avevano sperato di sorprenderlo nel sonno.

Cosa diavolo ci facevano lì dei Mangiamorte, un anno dopo la definitiva scomparsa di Voldemort? Il suo potere magico si era molto rafforzato trascorrendo tutto quel tempo nel bosco incantato, e respingere l'attacco non fu poi troppo difficile, i sortilegi individuati ancora nella mente degli avversari e deviati senza sforzo, oppure catturati e dissolti dalla magia che fluiva potente dalla bacchetta ai suoi comandi non verbali.

All'improvviso, un lampo di comprensione gli squarciò la mente. C'era solo una persona che conosceva l'esistenza di Mirce: Ryann! L'aveva visto nei ricordi di Isabel: era stato nel bosco, prima ancora che la nonna morisse, quindi ora anche lui ne era diventato un Custode Segreto!

Deviò un ennesimo attacco schiantando anche il secondo assalitore. Non era possibile che Ryann fosse un Mangiamorte, lo avrebbe saputo! Ma allora…

Controllò che lo scudo a protezione di Isabel fosse sempre attivo, quindi si slanciò verso l'ultimo Mangiamorte che, il viso sempre protetto dalla maschera d'argento, ancora stava cercando di colpirlo e con un colpo secco del polso fece partire il lampo di un nuovo incantesimo: un'impetuosa fiammata avvolse la bacchetta dell'avversario che la abbandonò con un urlo, proprio mentre il primo Mangiamorte gemeva risvegliandosi dallo Schiantesimo.

Ryann o non Ryann, quei Mangiamorte erano lì: Rhuldys e Martens, due bestie feroci ed ignoranti, oltre al terzo, sconosciuto, che stava lottando con le fiamme del sortilegio che lo inseguivano. Ma se erano lì, nonostante l'incanto _Fidelius_ , significava che sarebbero potuti tornare in qualsiasi altro momento e Isabel non sarebbe stata più al sicuro nel bosco.

Martens si era ripreso e stava per avventarsi contro, la mente aperta ad ogni sua incursione, urlando un'inutile fattura che il mago aveva già annullato con la propria silenziosa risposta, esattamente come aveva fatto fino a quel momento anche con gli altri. Si rese conto all'improvviso che il suo gioco di sola difesa era inutile: l' _Oblivion_ non poteva annullare la conoscenza del luogo comunicata da un Custode Segreto. Solo la morte poteva estinguere quel ricordo troppo pericoloso per la salvezza di Isabel.

Mosse la bacchetta e un cerchio di fiamme inchiodò il Mangiamorte sconosciuto contro un albero, quindi si girò gettando una rapida occhiata verso Rhuldys che era ancora a terra, Schiantato.

Severus sferzò ancora l'aria con la bacchetta, sospirando: non voleva uccidere ancora ma, forse, non aveva altra scelta; Martens fu avvolto dalle spire del serpente, lampo nero scaturito dal legno magico del mago, e un instante dopo si trovò a volteggiare nell'aria strettamente legato dai resistenti lacci in cui il serpente si era trasformato, la maschera d'argento volata via. Gli occhi erano spalancati mentre gli imprecava contro, e nella sua mente il mago trovò ogni risposta: era stato proprio Ryann a tradirlo e a consegnarlo ai tre Mangiamorte, che avrebbero dovuto ucciderlo nel sonno facendone sparire il cadavere affinché Isabel pensasse che l'avesse lasciata per sempre.

Ma il mago non dormiva e aveva così sventato il loro piano. Senza fare alcuna domanda cercò nella mente di Martens le altre risposte: nessun altro era al corrente che Severus Piton era ancora vivo e solo quei tre potevano entrare nel bosco, oltre a Ryann, naturalmente.

Severus sospirò: il segreto della sua esistenza imponeva la loro morte. Scosse il capo mordendosi le labbra: aveva pensato, aveva sperato che non sarebbe mai più successo, che avrebbe potuto vivere per sempre al sicuro e in pace nel bosco con Isabel. Ma il passato, ancora una volta, era tornato a presentare il suo doloroso conto. Anche se fosse scomparso per sempre, rinunciando all'amore, Isabel non sarebbe più stata al sicuro a Mirce, con quei Mangiamorte che ne conoscevano l'esistenza e, forse, anche il segreto. Non aveva scelta, doveva ucciderli.

Fissò con odio misto a compassione gli occhi spalancati di Martens, che sembrava aver capito che la fine era vicina ed ora lo implorava, e sospirò cupo: aveva saputo uccidere il suo unico amico, non gli sarebbe stato difficile ammazzare anche un bastardo di quella risma.

Eppure, la bacchetta sembrava non voler rispondere alla sua volontà. O, forse, la volontà non era forte a sufficienza: non riusciva più ad uccidere.

L'urlo precedette il lampo viola del sortilegio giusto in tempo per permettergli di slanciarsi di lato e il getto di luce lo mancò di un soffio andando ad infrangersi contro la cupola che proteggeva il sonno di Isabel: Rhuldys si era risvegliato e lo aveva attaccato alle spalle. L'esitazione ad uccidere gli era quasi costata la vita e, soprattutto, aveva messo in pericolo Isabel. Si rialzò furente, la bacchetta ben salda in mano, quanto la sua volontà, ora. Martens era precipitato a terra, e stava districandosi dalle funi magiche che lo avvolgevano, mentre l'altro Mangiamorte si era quasi liberato dall'attacco delle fiamme e Rhuldys aveva un nuovo sortilegio mortale sulle labbra. Puntò la bacchetta su quest'ultimo e, senza più parare, attaccò a fondo a sua volta: il lampo verde esplose potente e inarrestabile riflettendosi nelle iridi dilatate dal terrore della vittima designata. Un istante dopo le fiamme avvolsero l'altro Mangiamorte in un rogo mortale, mentre Martens si dibatteva impotente nelle spire stregate di un enorme serpente che gli risucchiava la vita.

In quello stesso momento, però, il lampo viola di un altro incantesimo illuminò l'aria della notte colpendolo con violenza alle spalle: un rabbioso urlo di dolore gli uscì dalle labbra e Severus barcollò, la bacchetta che gli sfuggiva di mano e rotolava lontana.

Riuscì a rimanere in piedi e a girarsi: Ryann lo osservava con un ghigno di vittoria sul viso, la bacchetta puntata contro il petto con decisione. Lanciò uno sguardo alla sua, atterrata tra le radici dell'albero più vicino: non era un grosso problema averla persa, perché la lunga permanenza nel bosco aveva accresciuto la sua potenza magica e gli era facile lanciare incantesimi potenti anche con le sole mani.

La spalla colpita gli faceva molto male, però, e rallentò più del dovuto il movimento: aveva appena sollevato il braccio che Ryann lo colpì con violenza alle gambe con un'altra fattura. Cadde in ginocchio, dolorante, ma si rialzò subito, giusto per sfidare la bacchetta che l'altro gli puntò alla gola.

\- Non ci provare, Piton: io so come renderti inoffensivo, anche qui nel bosco stregato. - esclamò con arroganza. – Non ti muovere! – intimò ancora puntando la bacchetta sopra la sua testa e mormorando sottovoce parole sconosciute.

Mentre Ryann arretrava, il mago si rese conto che una strana vibrazione si espandeva nell'aria e si sentì all'improvviso più debole, come se parte dell'energia magica lo avesse di colpo abbandonato.

Il rivale sghignazzò:

\- Senza bacchetta non puoi fare più nulla, sei alla mia mercé! – affermò con sicurezza rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le dita.

Severus tentò un _Expelliarmus_ non verbale, ma non accadde nulla; provò con un _Accio_ indirizzato alla sua bacchetta, ma quella non si mosse. Non sapeva in quale modo, ma Ryann era riuscito a togliergli una grossa parte del suo potere magico e, senza bacchetta, era del tutto inferiore e non aveva speranza di vittoria.

\- Vedo che Isabel non ti ha insegnato tutti i suoi segreti, – lo irrise soddisfatto, - mentre a me ha insegnato tutto, anche come sospendere il potere del bosco.

Ecco di cosa si trattava, allora! Questo significava che le condizioni potevano ancora mutare, però: doveva solo tenere sotto attento controllo l'oscillazione dell'energia magica nell'aria e, non appena avesse sentito il suo potere tornare, usarlo subito per rendere inoffensivo il presuntuoso antagonista. Nel frattempo, doveva solo guadagnare tempo e, magari, cercare di avvicinarsi alla bacchetta. Non fece tempo a muovere un passo che Ryann gli puntò di nuovo la sua contro:

\- Non ti muovere! – intimò nervoso. – Lo sai perché a me ha raccontato tutto, invece?

La risposta galleggiava in bella mostra nella mente di Ryann, ma Severus decise di ignorarla: più lo faceva parlare e più tempo avrebbe guadagnato.

\- Perché Isabel mi ama, veramente. Per te, invece, prova solo pena. – asserì impietoso. – Un ubriacone, un traditore, un assassino! – accusò isterico, accennando ai cadaveri dei tre Mangiamorte. – È da me che è tornata, non da te! È solo me che ama! – gridò come un folle, cercando di convincere con quella palese menzogna soprattutto se stesso.

Era disperato, pazzo di gelosia: la maga lo aveva lasciato dicendogli chiaramente di amare Severus e poi l'aveva ritrovata lì, tra le braccia del rivale; li aveva perfino visti fare l'amore con ardente passione! Non aveva capito più nulla ed aveva deciso di vendicarsi, ad ogni costo e con ogni mezzo: doveva assolutamente togliere di mezzo quel dannato Piton e riconquistare l'amore della sua Isabel.

\- Resta fermo! – intimò ancora, timoroso che Piton potesse recuperare la bacchetta e ristabilire così la parità o, forse, anche la supremazia.

Severus non fiatò: Ryann era geloso! Sì, geloso, proprio come era stato anche lui fino a poche ore prima. Geloso come non sarebbe mai dovuto essere stato conoscendo tutto il passato di Isabel. La gelosia che attanagliava Ryann, però, lo aveva distratto e il mago era così riuscito lentamente a spostarsi in obliquo di un passo; un lieve tremolio, subito seguito da un attutito ronzio, lo mise sul chi vive, poi sentì il potere della magia tornare a riempire ogni fibra del suo corpo: l'incanto aveva solo una limitatissima estensione spaziale, ecco perché Ryann cercava di impedirgli di muoversi!

Quando fu sicuro di aver recuperato tutto il proprio potere magico, Severus fece ancora un passo di lato, quindi lanciò con prudenza il suo attacco, graduandone la potenza: non voleva far del male a Ryann, ma solo renderlo inoffensivo. Lo centrò in pieno con l' _Expelliarmus_ non verbale, ma aveva sottovalutato la forte fibra fisica dell'altro che barcollò arretrando, senza però lasciare la presa sulla bacchetta e un istante dopo rispondeva attaccandolo con pericolosi e potenti sortilegi. Tornò a difendersi, cercando di individuare il punto debole di Ryann per metterlo fuori combattimento senza ferirlo: Severus era ormai sicuro che Isabel amasse solo lui, ma era altrettanto certo che provasse un profondo affetto anche per l'esuberante mago che aveva cercato di farlo eliminare dai Mangiamorte, e la amava troppo per rischiare di farla soffrire facendo del male ad una persona cui lei teneva.

Ryann gridava i suoi incantesimi in maniera scomposta, guidato dalla gelosia e cercando di avvicinarsi a Severus, che, pur dolorante per i colpi subiti alla spalla e alle gambe, si proteggeva con quieta calma anche senza bacchetta, la difesa già impostata leggendo l'attacco quando era ancora nella mente del furioso aggressore.

Ryann lo incalzava furibondo, senza riuscire ad avvicinarsi di un millimetro, continuamente bloccato e respinto, gli incantesimi facilmente deviati e parati dall'altro che sembrava quasi prevedere con largo anticipo ogni suo assalto. Ben presto si rese conto che Severus si limitava a difendersi, anche quando avrebbe potuto attaccarlo: esultò al pensiero che il potente mago, da vero idiota, non volesse fargli del male solo perché l'aveva indotto a credere, erroneamente, che Isabel amasse solo lui, Ryann. Ad ogni modo, questo gli dava un enorme vantaggio sull'avversario e, alla fine, sarebbe riuscito a vincere la sua impenetrabile difesa. Oppure, forse c'era un modo migliore per liberarsi del rivale, ingannandolo ancora: doppiezza e tradimento non erano mai stati il suo modo di fare, ma Severus Piton gli aveva portato via Isabel, la donna che amava fin da quando era ragazzo, ed era disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di eliminarlo e riconquistare l'amore della maga. Certo, Isabel non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere chi lo aveva ucciso, ma i corpi dei tre Mangiamorte gli avrebbero permesso di rappresentare un perfetto scenario di morte.

All'improvviso Ryann smise di attaccare:

\- Il nostro duello sembra non poter avere un vincitore, Piton, - disse, ancora ansimante per lo sforzo dei ripetuti attacchi, - perché non attendere che sia Isabel stessa a scegliere tra di noi? – chiese, mantenendo però sempre la bacchetta puntata sull'altro che aveva il grande vantaggio di non averne alcun bisogno.

Severus annuì con un rigido cenno del capo.

\- Accomodati! – lo invitò accennando al tavolo sotto il porticato, poco lontano dal letto dove Isabel dormiva ignara di tutto, il sonno incantato protetto dall'incantesimo che Severus aveva lanciato appena si era accorto del pericolo.

Camminarono appaiati, l'uno a controllare i movimenti dell'altro, Ryann che si congratulava tra sé per ogni passo che allontanava sempre di più la bacchetta di Piton dalle pericolose mani del suo proprietario.

\- Isabel mi ama e sceglierà me, come ha già fatto questa sera, quando hai cercato di portarmela via! – sbottò una volta arrivato al tavolo, le erotiche immagini della donna amata tra le braccia di Piton che lo facevano impazzire di gelosia e lo spingevano a tutto pur di eliminarlo per sempre. – Brindiamo alla mia vittoria! – ordinò facendogli cenno di prendere i bicchieri dalla credenza mentre afferrava la caraffa di vino rosso.

Severus non si mosse, guardando invece la bacchetta dell'altro: non aveva alcuna intenzione di girargli le spalle mentre gliela puntava contro. Ryann la abbassò e la poggiò sul tavolo con aria di superiorità:

\- Non intendo usarla, non temere, non mi sporcherò le mani con il sangue di un assassino. – insinuò offensivo. - Lascerò che sia Isabel stessa a scegliermi e a scacciarti da qui. – concluse facendogli cenno di andare.

Era essenziale che Piton si fidasse e gli girasse le spalle, almeno per un momento: solo in quel modo avrebbe potuto versare il potente veleno nel vino e liberarsi finalmente del rivale. Severus si girò veloce a prendere i bicchieri e Ryann ne approfittò per predisporre la mortale trappola.

\- Sei proprio sicuro di brindare alla tua vittoria? – lo sfidò Severus appoggiando i calici vicino alla caraffa.

\- Non ne ho il minimo dubbio! – esclamò l'altro versando il vino ed alzando la coppa in un provocatorio brindisi.

Severus non brindò, ma avvicinò il vino alle labbra aspirandone con attenzione il profumo; proprio come aveva previsto, Ryann vi aveva versato un veleno dozzinale: mortale, è vero, ma con moltissimi antidoti in grado di contrastarlo.

\- Brinda e bevi! – ordinò Ryann. – O hai paura di perdere la sfida?

\- A te l'onore del primo sorso, - lo invitò Severus sollevando un sopracciglio, - se sei così sicuro di vincere l'amore di Isabel!

Il nervosismo s'impadronì di Ryann che afferrò di nuovo la bacchetta puntandola minaccioso alla gola dell'altro:

\- Bevi! – ordinò con voce stridula posando la propria coppa sul tavolo. – Adesso!

Severus lo fissò con il nero sguardo penetrante, sfidando la punta della bacchetta che quasi sfiorava la ferita infertagli da Nagini: ironia della sorte, era passato proprio un anno esatto dalla notte in cui aveva creduto di dire addio alla vita e Isabel l'aveva invece sottratto all'abbraccio della morte. Se quella notte voleva solo morire, ora, invece, voleva vivere: sì, aveva ripreso il gusto dell'esistenza, perché nell'amore per Isabel, dalla quale era ormai certo d'essere ricambiato, aveva trovato la sua nuova ragione di vita. No, non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire, non quella notte e non per mano di un uomo reso folle dalla gelosia cui sapeva che, comunque, la maga voleva bene.

Con un rapidissimo scatto si sottrasse alla minacciosa punta del legno magico e si slanciò verso i vicini alberi alla ricerca di un'impossibile fuga: Ryann lo inseguì veloce con alcuni incantesimi che il mago sembrò parare, ma poi rovinò a terra, tra le erbose radici di una pianta.

\- Alzati! – urlò Ryann tenendolo di nuovo sotto mira con la bacchetta.

Il mago si rialzò a fatica, le mani sporche di erba e terriccio, fili verdi perfino sul viso e tra le labbra.

\- Stai già mangiando la polvere della sconfitta, a quanto vedo! – insinuò ridendo, ormai certo della vittoria, porgendogli di nuovo la coppa avvelenata. – Bevi!

Severus spalancò gli occhi cercando di rifiutarsi, ma Ryann gli premette con forza la punta della bacchetta sul petto, così fu costretto ad avvicinare le labbra all'orlo e ne bevve un piccolo sorso. L'istante successivo strabuzzò gli occhi: colto da un accesso convulso di tosse, cercò di sputare il vino, quindi, con la mano ancora piena d'erba, tentò quasi di pulirsi la bocca.

Ryann scoppiò a ridere, infine vittorioso:

\- Non crederai di salvarti dal potente veleno appena ingerito pulendoti la bocca con un po' d'erba, vero, Maestro delle Pozioni? – lo beffeggiò. – Incastrato con la tua stessa arte: spero apprezzerai l'ironia della sorte che ti ho riservato.

Severus gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo infuocato, quindi cadde a terra di schianto, come soffocato dal veleno, e vi rimase, immobile e con gli occhi spalancati, le spalle appoggiate al tronco ed il capo reclinato.

Ryann attese ancora un attimo, il cuore in gola, poi toccò il corpo con la punta del piede per accertarsi che fosse realmente morto; un tremito gli trapassò il corpo mentre si rendeva conto dell'enormità dell'accaduto: la folle gelosia che si era impossessata della sua mente lo aveva condotto ad uccidere il rivale, l'uomo che Isabel amava.

La maga non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, mai!

Ma aveva già pronta una storia credibile che avrebbe evitato il disastro e, col tempo, Isabel si sarebbe rassegnata e sarebbe tornata ad essere esclusivamente sua: era solo questione di tempo e, come era stato disposto a tutto, perfino ad uccidere, era pronto anche ad aspettare tutto il tempo che sarebbe stato necessario.

Si avvicinò al talamo, dove li aveva visti fare l'amore con innamorata passione e la gelosia l'aveva avviluppato nelle sue deliranti spire: Isabel dormiva ancora un sonno incantato protetto dal potente Incantesimo Scudo che Piton aveva evocato. Era bella, bellissima, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi in suggestivo disordine, le sensuali nudità celate appena dalle lenzuola candide illuminate dalla luna che cominciava ad abbassarsi nel cielo nero

Puntò la bacchetta e lo scudo svanì, quindi si sedette sul bordo del letto e la chiamò piano:

\- Isabel! Svegliati, Isabel!

La maga si mosse appena, il sorriso ad accendere l'amore sul suo viso:

\- Severus! – sussurrò cercando il suo calore con la mano.

Ryann si morse le labbra: ancora e sempre quel nome maledetto!

\- Sono io, Ryann!

La maga spalancò gli occhi di colpo, spaventata.

\- Dov'è Severus? – esclamò guardandosi intorno. – Cosa diavolo ci fai qui, tu?

Già, come aveva potuto entrare nel bosco, impenetrabile a tutti?

\- Tu mi mostrasti la strada, tanti anni fa, non ricordi?

Isabel spalancò la bocca e rimase senza parole: era vero, l'aveva portato a Mirce molto tempo prima, quando nonna Maeve era ancora viva, quando aveva deciso di togliersi Severus dalla mente e dal cuore.

\- È successa una cosa tremenda, Isabel, mi dispiace tanto…

La voce di Ryann era flebile e incerta, e gli occhi colmi di timore e dispiacere.

La maga saltò su a sedere coprendosi con il lenzuolo:

\- Dov'è Severus? – chiese ancora, la voce incrinata da un tremendo sospetto. – Dov'è?

\- Mi dispiace, non ho potuto fare nulla…

Negli occhi di Isabel s'insinuò il terrore.

\- Sono arrivato troppo tardi. - mormorò Ryann a testa bassa, la voce tremante. – I Mangiamorte sono penetrati nel bosco e l'hanno ucciso per vendicarsi del traditore di Voldemort.

Isabel urlò e Ryann la strinse forte a sé, immobilizzandola:

\- Si è difeso come un drago, per proteggerti, ma erano in tre e alla fine sono riusciti a sopraffarlo. – mentì con voce tremante. – Due erano già morti, quando sono arrivato, e il terzo ferito così gravemente che è spirato davanti ai miei occhi.

\- No, no, non è vero! – urlò ancora Isabel, divincolandosi dal suo abbraccio. – Severus non può essere morto, no!

Come potevano i Mangiamorte essere penetrati nel bosco, se era protetto dall'Incanto _Fidelius_ e lei sola ne era il Custode Segreto? Certo non era stato Severus ad invitarli!

All'improvviso un lampo di comprensione le lacerò la mente: erano passati molti anni e l'aveva completamente dimenticato, ma anche Ryann era Custode Segreto del bosco!4 Lui, solo lui poteva aver condotto lì i Mangiamorte! Era geloso e li hai fatti entrare per uccidere Severus!

\- Sei stato tu, tu! – lo accusò gridando stridula, gli occhi fiammeggianti, colmi di lacrime.

Con un gesto rapido delle mani lo spinse via, facendolo ruzzolare lontano dal letto con la magia e la forza della disperazione; afferrò la camicia di Severus e l'indossò veloce, quindi appellò la bacchetta e si gettò sopra Ryann, ancora a terra:

\- Perché, perché? – chiese, minacciandolo tra le lacrime. – Io lo amavo, l'ho sempre amato… solo lui!

\- Ti amo, Isabel, ti amo da sempre, lo sai! - gridò Ryann, altrettanto disperato. – Mi hai abbandonato per lui! Non potevo, non potevo sopportarlo…

I singhiozzi lo interruppero, mentre cercava di stringerla forte a sé:

\- Riuscirò a fartelo dimenticare, te lo prometto! Saremo felici, vedrai, tanto felici…

Di nuovo Isabel lo respinse con forza liberandosi dal suo abbraccio:

\- Sei uno stupido, Ryann! – sibilò, gli occhi lampeggianti, pieni di furiosa disperazione. – Mi hai perduto per sempre, perché la mia vita è indissolubilmente legata a quella di Severus dal sortilegio oscuro con cui lo strappai alla morte un anno fa.

Il mago spalancò gli occhi, pietrificato dalle parole che distruggevano ogni speranza di felicità.

\- Isabel! No, Isabel, no, non puoi lasciarmi… - mormorò cercando di nuovo di aggrapparsi alla maga.

\- Non mi restano che pochi istanti di vita, e non li perderò con te! – proferì, allontanandolo da sé ancora una volta con disgusto.

Vide Ryann dirigersi di corsa al tavolo, afferrare la coppa colma di vino rosso e portarla alle labbra:

\- È con questo che l'ho ucciso: veleno! – spiegò, sorbendone veloce un abbondante sorso.

Isabel rimase immobile ad osservarlo, del tutto impotente, stretta nella camicia nera di Severus, i bottoni allacciati storti, una spalla lasciata scoperta e le gambe e i piedi nudi. Come poteva un esperto pozionista come Severus essere caduto in quella stupida trappola? Com'era riuscito Ryann ad obbligarlo a bere?

\- Perdonami, Isabel, ti prego! L'ho fatto solo perché ti amo…

Sentì che le gambe non lo reggevano più; si sedette sulla panca e diede un lungo sospiro:

\- Perdono… - mormorò, gli occhi che si chiudevano nel sonno mortale, - ti amo… Isabel! – ansimò.

Il respiro cominciava a mancargli e non aveva più la forza per aprire gli occhi e parlare, il petto oppresso da una forza sconosciuta. Rimase immobile per un lungo istante, gli occhi socchiusi, rantolante, quindi all'improvviso vacillò e si portò le mani alla gola, soffocato dal veleno:

\- I… sa… bel…

La maga, però, non aveva ascoltato le sue ultime implorazioni. Sapeva di non avere più tempo: il sortilegio oscuro non le avrebbe concesso più di un'ora o magari solo pochi minuti; doveva assolutamente trovare subito Severus per stringerlo a sé ancora un'ultima volta, prima di morire tra le sue braccia proprio quando, ironia della sorte, sapeva che anche il mago la amava e avrebbero potuto essere per sempre felici insieme.

Occhi verdi

La luna, che a lungo aveva sfumato di argentea luce i gesti del loro appassionato amplesso, ormai pendeva bassa nel cielo nero, quasi del tutto coperta dalle nuvole addensate sull'orizzonte, e intorno alla maga regnava un silenzioso scenario di morte.

Stringendosi addosso solo la candida camicia del mago, che le era scivolata giù dalla spalla abbronzata, a gambe e piedi nudi Isabel scansò il cadavere scomposto di un Mangiamorte, ne aggirò un altro e raggiunse infine il corpo immobile di Severus, il busto nudo e le spalle sostenute appena dall'ammasso di radici di un albero, il capo reclinato di lato, appoggiato in parte alla spalla e in parte al tronco ruvido, i lunghi capelli corvini a coprirgli il volto che sembrava brillare nel pallore della morte.

Gli occhi neri erano spalancati, vitrei e immobili, ed un pallido raggio di tetra luna5 li faceva risplendere come quando la vita ancora li animava.

Isabel cadde in ginocchio al suo fianco e lo strinse angosciata la petto, affondando il viso tra i capelli, aspirandone l'aroma amaro, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi e sulle labbra un urlo muto che le straziava il cuore. Era questa la disperazione provata da Severus quando aveva stretto Lily tra le braccia, fredda di una morte gravida delle sue colpe? Come era riuscito, poi, a continuare a vivere? Si sentiva fortunata, al confronto: il sortilegio le avrebbe presto regalato una pietosa morte tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava.

Sollevò il viso devastato dal dolore, i lunghi capelli neri che scendevano inanellati sul petto, e volse lo sguardo intorno:

\- Addio, bosco di Mirce! Di nuovo sprofonderai nel destino di millenario oblio dell'incanto che ha sempre protetto la tua potente magia. – sussurrò piano salutando gli alberi.

Tutti coloro che ne conoscevano l'esistenza erano morti e con la sua scomparsa, ultimo Custode Segreto, la memoria del bosco incantato si sarebbe persa per altri mille anni ancora.

Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo all'uomo che amava e che la morte, esattamente un anno dopo, era infine riuscita a ghermire. Le lacrime tornarono a rigarle piano le guance, sciogliendo anche l'ultima magia che aveva rivolto a se stessa.

Lentamente, proprio come se le lacrime lo lavassero via, il nero degli occhi di Isabel si mutò in un verde intenso e brillante.

\- Ecco, amore mio, anche l'ultima, inutile finzione svanisce. Perché nulla ha più alcuna importanza, ora. – sussurrò sfiorandogli la guancia con dita tremanti. - Davanti ai tuoi begli occhi neri, che tanto ho amato, ora sbarrati nella morte e che nulla più possono vedere, posso infine mostrarti la verità dei miei, ciò che realmente sono.

Trasse un lungo sospiro, le iridi verdi fisse in quelle nere ed immobili del mago.

\- Non ho mai voluto mostrarteli: non volevo darti modo di trovare in me alcun riferimento a… _lei!_ Non avrei mai sopportato alcun confronto! – esclamò con impeto, mentre la voce si faceva stridula e acuta.

\- Sì, la odio, la odio profondamente! Aveva l'immensa fortuna di essere amata da te… e non ti ha mai ricambiato! – esplose tra le lacrime che, irrefrenabili, le bagnavano le guance rendendo sempre più lucente il verde dei suoi occhi nel pallido riflesso di luna. – Ti ha abbandonato, è rimasta a guardare da lontano mentre sprofondavi nel baratro dell'oscurità, senza fare nulla, senza tenderti la mano per aiutarti, lasciando che smarrissi te stesso e lacerassi la tua anima… lei che poteva salvarti! Non la perdonerò mai, mai!

I singhiozzi interruppero le accorate parole, mentre con la mano sfiorava le labbra sottili del mago, lievemente dischiuse.

\- Io non ti avrei mai lasciato andare, ti sarei sempre rimasta accanto, ostinata, e ti avrei amato, Severus! Ma tu volevi lei, solo lei…

Si chinò sul volto diafano che risplendeva nel pallore della morte e gli sfiorò piano le labbra con le sue, inumidendole del salato delle lacrime:

\- Quanto hai sofferto da allora, povero amore mio! Un'intera vita di straziante dolore, oppresso da lancinanti rimorsi, immerso in una gelida solitudine a macerarti nel rimpianto di un amore che esisteva solo nei sogni innocenti di un ragazzo! – aggiunse accorata. – Hai dedicato la vita a proteggere quel figlio che avresti voluto fosse il frutto del vostro amore, a pagare mille volte per una colpa che non potevi perdonarti, continuando ad amarla oltre la morte che ogni giorno sfidavi con sprezzante coraggio.

Di nuovo gli sfiorò piano il viso con la punta delle dita in una delicata carezza:

\- Povero amore mio! Ed io ti amavo…

Gli occhi di Isabel erano di un verde intenso e profondo, privo però d'ogni speranza:

\- Ti amo, Severus, ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre, nella vita e nella morte. – sussurrò con innamorata enfasi prendendogli la mano tra le sue. - Porgimi la destra... Alfin son tua, sei mio!6 – intonò appena la struggente melodia. - Nella morte tua sposa, Severus, condannata al tuo stesso fatale destino.

Si portò al cuore la mano del mago e la strinse forte premendola tra i seni:

\- La Magia Oscura esige sempre un prezzo molto elevato, e tu lo sai bene…

Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò:

\- Il prezzo della tua vita, amore mio, è stato il sacrificio della mia.

Deglutì e sussurrò piano, gli occhi di nuovo fissi in quelli neri del mago:

 _\- Ut mors permutet in vita, vitam eligere debebis… et in omnem vitam fatum fato vinctum erit restituendae vitae pretio._

Di nuovo un tremulo sospiro:

 _\- Perché la morte in vita si muti, sceglier dovrai la vita… e di morte il destino per sempre sarà incatenato a prezzo della vita ritrovata._ Con queste parole ho scelto di legare inesorabilmente il mio destino al tuo, Severus, pur sapendo che se avessi fallito, se tu non avessi voluto scegliere di vivere, avrei subito dovuto pagare il tremendo prezzo della tua mancata salvezza.

Scosse il capo, un'altra lacrima a brillare tra le ciglia:

\- Nei miei occhi non c'è la luminosa luce della certezza d'essere nel giusto che animava quelli di Lily; nel verde profondo dei miei occhi puoi solo trovare l'oscuro bagliore di una difficile scelta sofferta, di errori e di sbagli, di una intera vita condotta sul confine tra il bene e il male. – sussurrò con passione. – Ma il mio amore, Severus, ha saputo darti tutto, anche la mia stessa vita.

Isabel si perse per l'ultima volta negli occhi dell'uomo alla cui salvezza aveva sacrificato senza alcuna esitazione la propria vita, quegli stupendi ed intensi occhi neri che ora le sembravano incredibilmente vivi e pieni d'amore, come non mai, un ardente abisso notturno in fondo al quale risplendevano nere scintille misteriose. Era incatenata a quello sguardo magnetico ed enigmatico che l'affascinava, la rapiva alla vita per trascinarla con sé in un baratro insondabile in cui l'oscurità ardeva di una impossibile ed intensa luminosità.

All'improvviso Severus sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre ed un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra sottili, insieme ad un lungo sospiro che lo riportava alla vita:

\- Isabel!

La maga spalancò gli occhi, sbalordita, troppo felice per ragionare, per respirare, per parlare.

\- Isabel, amore mio! – sussurrò ancora Severus, la voce vibrante pervasa d'amore.

Sollevò il busto e la strinse forte al petto, l'avvolse tra le braccia come se dovesse strapparla alla morte, come se la vita di entrambi dipendesse solo da quell'abbraccio disperato, colmo d'amore e di passione.

\- Isabel, ti amo! – esclamò, il viso affondato nei lunghi capelli neri della maga, il cuore che sembrava scoppiargli in petto mentre continuava a stringerla forsennato a sé.

Era folle di felicità per le parole che aveva ascoltato fino a quel momento, quando infine l'antidoto al veleno aveva esplicato in pieno l'effetto liberandolo dall'apparenza di morte che aveva ingannato la maga e Ryann prima di lei.

La sentiva tremare tra le braccia, scossa da singhiozzi isterici; la liberò dal soffocante abbraccio e le prese delicatamente tra le mani il viso rigato di lacrime:

\- Amore mio! – sussurrò, sfiorandole appena le labbra, lo sguardo nero immerso nello splendente smeraldo degli occhi di Isabel. – Ho pensato… ho creduto cose tremende di te, - mormorò scuotendo il capo, i lunghi capelli neri che gli ondeggiavano sulle guance, - ed invece eri mossa solo dall'amore per me, al punto di sacrificare la tua stessa vita per la mia salvezza! Potrai mai perdonarmi?

\- Sei vivo, sei vivo… - balbettò la maga, ebbra di felicità.

\- Non potevo muovermi né parlare, a causa dell'antidoto al veleno: mentre ne contrastava gli effetti, simulava però in modo perfetto la mia morte, – spiegò commosso davanti all'incredulo stupore di Isabel, - però ho visto e sentito tutto quello che è accaduto; ho ascoltato l'amore struggente delle tue parole e ho visto le lacrime sciogliere il nero dei tuoi occhi e rivelarmi tutta la verde verità delle tue splendide iridi. – sussurrò piano carezzandole delicato le lacrime preziose che gli avevano infine rivelato tutto della donna che amava.

Con dita tremanti le sfiorò, poi si avvicinò al suo viso e sorbì piano, con infinita dolcezza, quelle lacrime d'amore piante per lui come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima.

\- Mi dispiace, Isabel, mi dispiace terribilmente! – sussurrò accorato, gli occhi sempre persi in quelli della maga, a bearsi della verde speranza d'amore che di nuovo vi risplendeva. – Mai avrei voluto spaventarti così, facendoti credere d'essere morto, ma non avevo scelta: c'era solo quell'erba a disposizione. Sapevo che avrebbe impiegato del tempo per contrastare gli effetti del veleno e nel frattempo mi avrebbe causato una dolorosa paralisi, perfetta per simulare la morte apparente e ingannare Ryann, permettendomi più tardi di renderlo inoffensivo. Ma lui ti ha svegliato e così, - un breve sospiro interruppe le sue parole, - sono stato costretto ad assistere impotente alla tua disperazione, amore mio!

Come poteva continuare a parlare mentre la donna che amava, e che lo ricambiava in modo così profondo e totale, era tra le sue braccia e il cuore gli scoppiava di gioia? Di nuovo le sfiorò le tempie con un dolce bacio delicato accarezzandole i capelli con la mano.

\- Ti amo, Isabel! – esclamò con intensità sulle labbra della maga. – Ti amo da tanti mesi, ormai, anche se ho cercato a lungo di negarlo perfino con me stesso.

La guardò e le sorrise avvolgendola ancor di più nel tenero ed appassionato abbraccio, cercando le sue labbra per un lungo, dolcissimo bacio colmo di promesse d'amore.

La maga si abbandonò completamente a quel bacio che realizzava i suoi sogni: Severus la amava, la amava da mesi… e ancora la voleva amare con la stessa ardente passione di poche ore prima. La sua felicità era immensa e la soffocava impedendole quasi di parlare.

\- Ti ho amato con tutto me stesso, solo poche ore fa, eppure non ho avuto il coraggio di rivelarti il mio amore, - spiegò il mago in un sussurro ardente sfiorandole le labbra, quasi tremando al ricordo, - perché temevo d'aver ormai perduto il tuo!

Un tremulo sospiro dischiuse le labbra di Isabel in un radioso sorriso di comprensione:

\- Severus! Anche io non desideravo altro che dirti che ti amavo, ma…

Il mago respirò il suo sospiro, inebriandosene:

\- Ti stringevo tra le braccia, assaporando le tue labbra colme di passione, mi perdevo nel sensuale profumo della tua pelle, e le parole erompevano veementi dal mio cuore! – sussurrò guardandola intensamente negli occhi. – È stato tremendo frenarle, trattenerle sulle labbra, deglutirle a forza invece di pronunciarle con ardore, spargerle con generosità sulla tua pelle mentre amavo il tuo corpo! – sospirò adorante il mago.

\- Terribile perdermi nel nero abisso dei tuoi occhi, Severus, sprofondarvi vedendo il mio amore bruciare rovente congiunto al tuo, - mormorò Isabel, le iridi verdi ancora lucenti di lacrime, - ed ascoltare solo la passione condivisa dai nostri corpi, il cuore che restava muto, le parole represse e negate nel timore di rivelarti un sentimento totale da te mai condiviso…

Il mago rimase a fissarla in silenzio, pensando a quanto a lungo aveva fatto soffrire la donna che, invece, lo amava così tanto d'aver voluto dare la propria vita in cambio della sua. Aveva dubitato di lei, aveva pensato… Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante mentre un lieve sospiro gli sfuggiva dalle labbra: si sarebbe fatto perdonare ogni cosa, ogni dolore e delusione inflitta, l'avrebbe amata con passione e dedizione infinita facendole dimenticare tutto e l'avrebbe rese immensamente felice, per sempre! Perché nessuno, più di Isabel, meritava l'amore imperituro che divampava impetuoso nel suo cuore!

\- Amo la tua determinata ostinazione, amo il tuo coraggio e la tua disperazione, Isabel. – sussurrò ardente a fior di labbra sfiorandogliele appena. – Amo la tua totale generosità ed il tuo egoismo, la tua dolcezza e la tua aggressività.

\- Severus, amore! – esclamò languida Isabel recuperando infine la facoltà di parola.

Il mago le sorrise stringendola un po' di più al proprio petto nudo: la sua camicia, indossata scomposta dalla maga, le lasciava scoperta una spalla, i seni ansimanti che s'intravvedevano tra i bottoni allacciati sfalsati.

\- Amo la tua gioia di vivere e il tuo ottimismo, amo la tua capacità di comprendermi, - sussurrò ricoprendole il viso di piccoli, dolci, teneri baci che la fecero rabbrividire, - di saper leggere fin in fondo nella mia anima, di darmi tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno, anche quando sai che mi farà soffrire.

La strinse ancora di più al proprio corpo che la desiderava, il respiro che si faceva lievemente ansante, le labbra a cercare golose la sua pelle nuda:

\- Amo questo bosco incantato, che sa esaltare la magia e mi rende potente come non mai! Qui voglio trascorrere il resto della mia vita, con te, solo con te!

Un ardente sospiro di voluttà interruppe le sue parole, un brivido a percorrergli la pelle nuda del petto che si congiungeva a quella della maga.

\- Amo il tuo corpo, Isabel, che fa impazzire il mio…

Si morse piano le labbra sospirando, trattenendo il desiderio che divampava, nere fiamme ad ardere impetuose negli occhi, la mano che le accarezzava piano la coscia e si insinuava sotto la stoffa leggera della camicia per risalire piano sui fianchi nudi, fino alla vita, per stringerla di più a sé: erano passate solo poche ore da quando l'aveva amata con passione, ma di nuovo la desiderava.

\- Severus! – mormorò Isabel stringendosi al mago, quasi soffocata dalla felicità che all'improvviso l'aveva sommersa quando aveva infine capito che lo spaventoso incubo era finito.

\- Ed amo i tuoi meravigliosi occhi, amore mio! – esclamò Severus sfiorandoli piano con le labbra, un dolce sorriso ad illuminargli il volto. – È da tanto tempo che quei scintillanti bagliori verdi, intensi e profondi, mi attraggono e mi affascinano, finché ho finalmente rammentato dove li avevo già visti…

Sospirò appena, lo sguardo perso in quella verde distesa di speranza:

\- Adesso finalmente ricordo i tuoi occhi quando eri a scuola, Isabel, li rammento bene quel giorno sul prato, dopo gli esami di G.U.F.O. – spiegò con voce commossa, le labbra ancora a cospargere di delicati baci il viso ed i lunghi capelli neri che, inanellati, le scendevano sui seni. – Ricordo il tuo sguardo triste e furioso, mentre pendevo a testa in giù. È stato solo un lampo verde, il tuo dolore che si sovrapponeva a quel piccolo sorriso sul… _suo_ viso.

Un mesto sospiro sfuggì alle labbra del mago mentre con i denti le tormentava:

\- Ho voluto dimenticare, ma ho visto tutto mentre il mio mondo quel giorno si rovesciava…

\- Severus! – esclamò accorata la maga accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso, il ricordo lontano di quello sguardo ben impresso nella mente.

\- Avevi ragione, Isabel, hai sempre avuto ragione…

\- Perdonami, amore mio! – lo interruppe la maga contrita. – Sono stata così crudele con te! Ti ho fatto soffrire distruggendo senza pietà il tuo unico amore…

Nuove lacrime brillavano nel verde intenso degli occhi di Isabel, la voce incrinata da un dolore che ancora sembrava soffocarla, come se anche lei fosse ancora imprigionata nel passato del mago.

Severus sospirò scuotendo rassegnato il capo, mentre con la punta delle dita le sfiorava piano le labbra tremanti:

\- No, Isabel, io devo solo ringraziarti, - mormorò piano, la mano che scivolava lenta lungo il collo della maga perdendosi nei lunghi e morbidi riccioli neri che le scendevano inanellati sulla spalla nuda, – perché sei infine riuscita a liberarmi dal crudele tormento di quell'amore perduto che mi impediva di vivere.

Con lenta dolcezza la avvolse di nuovo tra le braccia:

\- Ho sempre e solo amato il sogno di un amore; ho voluto amare un'illusione che sapevo perduta per sempre, irrealizzabile proprio per causa mia.

Il mago si morse appena le labbra, l'antico dolore che nelle nere profondità dei suoi occhi continuava a bruciare, alimentato dalle fiamme di un rimorso che sembrava inestinguibile.

\- È stato il mio modo di punire le mie colpe, la condanna che mi sono inflitto rinunciando a vivere, - ammise in un sofferto sussurro, - senza più concedermi alcuna possibilità di amare ancora.

Tornò a stringerla al proprio corpo che sempre più la desiderava:

\- Per quanto io abbia perdutamente amato Lily per tutti questi lunghi anni, - sussurrò in un intenso sospiro, - è solo te che ho desiderato, con tutta la mia ardente passione. – esclamò con enfasi, lo sguardo perso nella verde marea di felicità che montava negli occhi della maga. – È solo te che amo, adesso, e che amerò per sempre, per tutta la vita, solo te, Isabel, stupenda realtà più meravigliosa di qualsiasi sogno!

Quasi tremando, Severus socchiuse gli occhi e le sfiorò piano le labbra, con languida dolcezza, quindi li riaprì e tornò a fissarla con intensità:

\- I tuoi occhi sono del tutto diversi dai suoi e mai potrei confonderli! Un verde così scuro e brillante, intenso e profondo, caldo velluto dello scrigno che racchiude i miei sogni! – sussurrò deponendo ardenti baci sulle palpebre. – Ho imparato a conoscerli in questi mesi e me ne sono innamorato lentamente, quando, sempre più spesso, vividi bagliori di smeraldo filtravano dal nero profondo sotto il quale li avevi celati.

La fissò ancora negli occhi, con bruciante intensità, fiamme nere ad ardere impetuose nel suo sguardo.

\- Guardami, Isabel, e sarà per sempre! – sussurrò con amore.

La maga spalancò gli occhi, vinta dal fascino magnetico di quella luminosa oscurità che la soggiogava:

\- Ti amo, Severus, _per la vita e per la morte!_

Il mago tremò al pensiero dell'oscuro vincolo che li legava e che Isabel aveva accettato, quasi con leggerezza, per amor suo; da quel momento anche la sua stessa esistenza diventava infinitamente preziosa, perché da essa dipendeva quella della donna che aveva imparato ad amare e che, in ogni modo possibile, era riuscita a riportalo alla vita regalandogli amore, felicità e magia!

\- Ti amo, Isabel, ti amo immensamente! – disse in un sussurro appassionato. – Ti amo, come non sapevo di poter amare, come tu sola mi hai insegnato ad amare!

La maga sorrise: alla fine, aver messo in gioco la propria esistenza per quella di Severus le aveva regalato una nuova vita da trascorrere felice tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava da sempre.

\- Solo per te sono ancora vivo, solo per i tuoi occhi, amore mio!

Isabel lo fissò interrogativa, felicemente stupita.

\- Non erano gli occhi di Lily, - sussurrò il mago con intensità, - erano i tuoi, Isabel, gli occhi che alla fine mi hanno ridato la vita e la speranza… e l'amore!

Severus le sorrise, profondamente commosso:

\- Ora lo so, infine ho capito cosa è realmente accaduto: sono i _tuoi_ occhi che scelsi, quella notte!

La maga tremò tra le sue braccia mentre annuiva piano: si era trasfigurata in Lily per salvargli la vita, ma aveva voluto mantenere intatta la verde intensità del proprio sguardo. Se Severus doveva vivere, l'avrebbe fatto per il verde dei suoi occhi, non per quelli di Lily.

In caso contrario, per entrambi sarebbe stata solo la morte.

O l'amore… o la morte.

Ed era stato l'amore!

\- Ti amo, Isabel: amo i tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi! – sussurrò Severus, perdendosi nel sogno della nuova vita che si apriva felice davanti al suo intenso sguardo nero.

… _The green eyes found the black…_

… _e gli occhi verdi si fusero in quelli neri…_ _7_

1 Affinché la morte in vita si muti, sceglier dovrai la vita.

2 … mentre nello sguardo il passato sarà svelato **a chi comprendere vorrà**

3 Cercavo una città particolarmente "magica" e un messaggio lasciato tempo fa da Sabrina (Ary64) sulle Ambientazioni Gotiche  ?t=26080552&st=30#entry267716172 del forum Magie Sinister mi ha suggerito di utilizzare Torino. Ciò che ho scritto della città, in modo magicamente romanzato, deriva sia dalle informazioni contenute nel messaggio di Sabrina, sia da quelle prelevate da diversi altri siti di Internet, in particolare Torino

4 Come spiegato dalla Rowling nel 7° libro, alla morte del Custode Segreto, ciascuna delle persone a conoscenza del luogo protetto dall'incanto _Fidelius_ diventa a sua volta Custode Segreto del luogo stesso.

5 Parte prima, Scena IV: Lucia di Lammermoor, di Gaetano Donizzetti, libretto di Salvatore Cammarano.

6 Atto secondo, Scena V: Lucia di Lammermoor, di Gaetano Donizzetti, libretto di Salvatore Cammarano.

7 Esattamente come in apertura del primo capitolo, la traduzione è mia: non sarà letterale, ma secondo me esprime molto meglio ciò che realmente è accaduto alla fine del 32° capitolo del 7° libro "Harry Potter e i doni della morte". E, soprattutto, esprime a fondo ciò che sta accadendo tra Severus e Isabel… ora e per sempre!

52


End file.
